Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: A while has passed ever since Stitch took down Dark End. Now, a new threat emerges, one that plans on targeting all of the friends that Yuna, Stitch and Lilo has made. To prevent this from happening, Stitch must bring his Ohana together to strike back. But who can be trusted? What will become of the Ohana? Ichariba Ohana, meet one's family forever. Contains multiple crossovers.
1. The Ohana Initiative

Hello there, everyone. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, writer of many stories. I am here with a new story, called **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**, a new story I am taking a new approach to. I know that I have written many stories in the past, but this one's very different. I couldn't help but write this one. Hope you all like it! Here's the first chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Ohana Initiative

_Turo System: Secret Location_

Dark like a the night, one figure stood in the shadows, not daring to reveal itself. The figure wore black armor with red gauntlets on both arms. The figure chuckled softly as it looked to two Containment Orbs. "_You two are the 0__th__ and 629__th__ Experiments of Jumba Jookiba._" The figure stated in a low, female voice. Cyber and Leroy both growled as they scratched at the glass. The mysterious female chuckled as she got up from her throne and scratched both glasses with her clawed fingers.

"_Soon, that blue freak, Stitch, and his entire Ohana, will pay._"

On the Izayoi Island, Sasha and Taro, both of Yuna's best friends, were walking home from school. "It's sure been a while since we've seen Yuna." Sasha said to her friend. Taro nodded before they both heard some footsteps behind them.

"Well, well, well, Anime Girl. We meet again." Penny taunted with Kenny, Ted and Marvin behind her. "How's it going without Yuna?" Kenny added on.

Before anything else could escalate, a black limousine pulled up. Everyone stopped as a man in a black suit and sunglasses pulled up. "I take it that you six are Sasha, Taro, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin?" he asked. All Sasha could do was nod before the man craned his neck and gestured towards the limo. "Come on in. We're about to go for a ride." He said.

Inside of the limo were Yuna's grandmother, as well as her father, but there were also two other creatures similar to Yuna's friend, Stitch. One was pink, and its tail looked like an announcer system, and the other was orange with an arrow on its head. There were also two other females, one was dark-skinned with black hair and a red shirt while the other looked like an older version of her, only with white clothing.

On Okinawa Island, Experiment Number 626, also known as Stitch, was waiting for his friend, Yuna, to finish school. It had been a while after Stitch had defeated the evil Experiment known as Dark End, and things have been normal ever since Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel, Gantu, his cousin, Reuben, and the villainess, Delia, were imprisoned by the Galactic Federation.

"Still, very quiet." Stitch muttered to himself before pedaling on his bike towards the school. As he was pedaling, a black limo pulled up. Stitch looked in confusion as the window lowered, and a dark-skinned man in a black tuxedo was revealed. Stitch gasped as he lowered his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow. "Cobra Bubbles?" Stitch asked.

Soon, Yuna came out, with Delores and Hiroman at her side. Yuna gasped when she saw the man approach Stitch. "What's going on?!" she yelled, causing her two friends to follow after her. Jessica, with her posse, also came, and saw what was happening. Immediately, they ran towards the scene as well.

Cobra Bubbles looked down to Stitch and smirked. "It's good to see you again, Stitch." He stated. Stitch smiled and was about to walk towards Cobra until Yuna ran in. "Who are you?!" she demanded. The rest of the Yuna's friends looked on as Cobra took out a badge. "I am Cobra Bubbles, Ex-CIA Agent of America, and current agent if Interpol." Cobra explained.

Everyone gazed with awe as Yuna walked up. "What do you want with Stitch?" she asked. Hiroman walked up next to her and nodded. "Yeah, man, he didn't do anything wrong." He reasoned.

Cobra sighed and looked to them. "Yuna Kamihara, Hiroman, Jessica, Toriko and Makiko, you need to come with me." He said. Yuna shrugged as she looked to her friends and they all walked to the limo.

Inside, there was a surprise. "Sasha, Taro, Penny, Kenny, Ted, Marvin, Grandma, Dad?!" she exclaimed. Stitch gasped as well as he looked to the two aliens inside.

"Cousin Shush? Cousin Fibber?" Stitch asked. He then looked to a familiar friend and smiled. "Lilo!" he exclaimed, jumping into her arms. Lilo chuckled and hugged Stitch. "Stitch, it's so great to see you again!" she said. Lilo then looked over to Yuna and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of Stitch for me, Yuna." Lilo said. Cobra Bubbles looked to everyone and put his shades back on. "Time to go." He said. Everyone looked with confusion before the Interpol Agent started the limo and drove off.

The limo soon arrived at a domed building with a large interior. Everyone awed in wonder as the limo soon stopped. Cobra got out of the limo as more men in black opened the doors for everyone else. Another black car pulled up, and out came Jumba and Pleakley, as well as BooGoo and Yuna's cousin, Tigerlily. "CIA Man, please to be telling Jumba the reason for gathering all of us here." Jumba asked.

Cobra Bubbles removed his sunglasses and took a deep breath as another car pulled up, this one carrying Lilo's sister, Nani, her new husband, David, and Lilo's husband, Keoni. Lilo, her daughter Ani, and Stitch all ran up to them before Cobra Bubbles cleared his throat. 

"Twelve years since I have looked after the Pelekai Family, and now, I am called back into service now as a member of Interpol because of you twenty-four. This matter is urgent." Cobra explained.

"Gaba ika tasoopa, Bubbles, what matter?" Stitch asked. Cobra sighed and walked on over to a table with a remote on it. He then picked it up and redirected it at a screen. "First attack: Kauai." He said, clicking the remote. Everyone watched with surprise as they watched Jumba chase Gantu in his ship, followed by Stitch driving a fuel tanker into a volcano and flying into the air in an explosion.

"You drove a truck?!" Tigerlily asked with disbelief. "You never told me you had Jumba and Pleakley try to catch you as Bounty Hunters!" Yuna added on. Cobra cleared this throat before going on.

"Second attack: Tokyo Disneyland." He said, showing everything that happened in Disneyland when Stitch was with Yuna, Sasha and Penny, as well as Yuna's father.

"Final attack: New Town, Okinawa." Cobra announced, showing Delia's Ship hovering over the Soccer Field and Stitch taking on Dark End. Jumba finally spoke up and pulled out his laptop. "Oh, right, am completely forgetting. Dark End has gone missing ever since his defeat." Jumba said. Everyone gathered around as they watched Dark End's canister stolen from earlier footage after Dark End's defeat. "Not a clue has been left of Delia's little monster." Pleakley added on.

Cobra shifted his shades, getting everyone's attention once again. "The Public is starting to wonder if an Alien Invasion is about to occur with all these events." Cobra told everyone. "That's why Hämsterviel might be targeting every one who was made Ohana by either me or Yuna." Lilo added on.

Everyone gasped, knowing that they were all a part of Stitch's Ohana. "Jake and Kim too?" Stitch asked worryingly. Lilo sighed and nodded. "I'm afraid so, Stitch." She said. While everyone else remained confused at this, Cobra Bubbles spoke up again.

"It is now in Interpol's best interest that you be kept as an Ohana together. Ohana means family, and family never gets left behind." Cobra stated. Lilo and Stitch both nodded at this, in which Yuna smiled. "What does have to do with any of _us?_" Jessica and Penny both asked. "You have been made part of Ohana when you met Yuna and Stitch."

The two growled in anger before Cobra redirected them to another room. It was dark, and had shelves with many Experiment Pods. Cobra then lit up the room, revealing plans laid out all over the place. "What _is_ this, Agent?" Yuna asked.

Cobra said nothing and lit up a table, revealing over 20 devices. "Aren't these Good Deed Trackers?" Sasha asked, noticing the similar look of the devices she and Yuna always carried. Jumba picked one of them up and nodded. "Is true. Designs of Spy Man's devices are slightly similar to Good Deed Trackers I made." He said.

Cobra took one of them out from his pocket and showed them to the large group. "These Communicators have been designed to keep everyone prepared for what could be coming their way." Bubbles explained. Yuna and Sasha soon saw the ones with their designs and picked them up. "These are Ohana Communicators, the tech possible to make this courtesy from the Grand Councilwoman." Cobra also stated further on. "There's one for every one of you." He added on.

Jessica and Penny both picked up theirs and looked to them. "Although the pink color works for me…" Penny started out as Jessica slammed hers down. "We're not interested." She finished up. Kenny, Ted and Marvin both set theirs down as well. "Don't think that we want to become part of this stupid alien resistance." Kenny spat.

At that moment, Fibber made a loud beep. Everyone, except Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, Nani, David, and Keoni all turned around. "What was that?" Tigerlily asked. Jumba walked over towards Fibber and patted him on the head. "Experiment 032, also known as Fibber. Jumba designed him to be lie detector. Seems I succeeded." He explained. Everyone all awed in understanding, while Tigerlily and some of the other people in the group all squirmed nervously.

"We're not part of any stupid Ohana, and this whole thing is a waste of our time!" Jessica spat. Once again, Fibber beeped. Jessica growled as Ted and Marvin gulped. "Toriko, Makiko, you coming?" Jessica asked. Both best friends looked to each other for a moment before turning back and shaking their heads. "We helped Stitch, and Stitch needs us. We're staying." Toriko announced.

Jessica growled and looked to Fibber. "Why isn't he beeping this time?!" she demanded. "Is because little girls mean it. Yuna helped them out, after all." Jumba explained. Kenny sighed and looked to Sasha, in which she frowned. Shaking off the guilt, Kenny turned away. "We can live without this." He said. Once again, Fibber beeped. Kenny couldn't take it anymore, as he started to pull on his hair in anger. "We are leaving and _never_ coming back!" Penny yelled, the five leaving the room. Fibber beeped once again, causing everyone to chuckle.

Tigerlily looked to everyone and smiled. "You've got a great teacher here, after all. I'm the nicest person in the world!" Tigerlily announced. Fibber beeped once again, causing Yuna to chuckle and Tigerlily to grit her teeth. "I'm completely honest, Fibber!" Tigerlily screamed, but Fibber beeped again, causing her to growl.

In New Town, Penny and her gang were walking around. "This might not be Izayoi, but at least we can have a good time." She declared while stroking her hair. Ted looked to Marvin and sighed. "Fibber was right. I already _feel_ like Ohana to Yuna and Stitch." Ted admitted. "I mean, they helped us on Christmas, right?" he added on. Marvin sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that lie detector guy got us." He said. Kenny growled and turned around to them. "We don't need them! I'm a Karate Master, and we can take care of things on our own!" he yelled. Both Ted and Marvin just shrugged as they walked off.

Unbeknownst to them, someone with a similar appearance to Stitch was watching them. "Targets sighted." He announced. He then walked on the walls and followed the four.

At the same time, Jessica was at home, looking at some school photos. "Those traitors!" she cursed to herself. She then remembered back to the time of her birthday, when the Experiment Wrapper attacked them. "_True friends help each other out!_" Yuna's voice said in her head. "And so does family, Ohana." She muttered to herself. She then put her head into a pillow and screamed.

From a distance away, a white dog with black streaks on it was watching. It had some cybernetic parts on it, and was scanning the house. The dog growled and barked loudly before charging at the house.

At the Interpol Base, everyone looked around at the different sights. Yuna and Lilo were having a talk. "Thank you for looking after Stitch this whole time, Yuna. I'm so sorry that I had to leave him so long ago." Lilo said. Yuna smiled and nodded. "It was no problem, Lilo. Stitch was hard to control at first, but we bonded." She said. Lilo smiled again as Nani came up. "You seem to have done a nice job." Nani complimented.

Sasha walked up and looked to Lilo. "Hi there." She said. Lilo smiled back. "I'm Sasha, Yuna's best friend. I helped her look after Stitch too." She said. Yuna chuckled and nodded. "After all, Ichariba Chodei." She said. Lilo awed in wonder at the statement. "What does that mean?" she asked. Yuna patted Stitch on the head and smiled once again. "It means, 'Meet one's cousins forever.'" She explained. "I like that." Lilo replied.

Just then, Delores noticed something on the security surveillance system. "We have a problem." She told everyone. Everyone Cobra gathered together came to the system to see what was going on. Taro's eyes widened at the sight of the screen with Penny and her gang. "Why is there another Stitch?" he asked. "And why is he red?" Hiroman added on. Leroy growled and pointed his finger to the screen. "Naga Second Stitch, it's Leroy!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, who came up with that name?" Tigerlily asked with amusement, not believing the name herself.

"Hämsterviel." Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley all replied. "He is Experiment 629, stronger than 626!" Jumba exclaimed, causing everyone to gasp.

Jumba then took notice on the screen focusing on Jessica's house. "Some strange dog." He said to himself. Toriko and Makiko looked to the screen and gasped. "It's trying to get Jessica!" Toriko exclaimed. Stitch growled and jumped onto the terminal. "Here's what we do!" he exclaimed. Everyone gasped as they went closer to Stitch to listen in on what his plan was.

"Meega go to take care of bad Cousin Leroy, but someone has to go and save Jessica!" he announced. Lilo stepped up. "Okay, Stitch, I'm ready!" she exclaimed. Yuna, Sasha and Taro stepped up as well. "Even is Penny _is_ annoying, we still have to help her!" Yuna stated. Hiroman looked to Stitch and nodded. "I'll go see what I can do to help Jessica." He said. "Not without us!" Toriko exclaimed. "That's right!" Makiko added on.

The two teams soon left, with Cobra Bubbles watching. "What do we do?" Pleakley asked. "How are they going to be able to pull off taking down those two evil Experiments?" Tigerlily added on. Cobra removed his shades and looked to the screens. "We can only hope that Stitch can pull off another miracle." The Interpol Agent replied. Everyone turned back to the screens as they wished their friends well.

Meanwhile, in New Town, Leroy unsheathed his blasters and shot at the ground beneath Penny and her gang. "Okay, Stitch, we're sorry!" Penny yelled out. Kenny then ran up and attempted to Karate Chop Leroy, but he grabbed him and threw him aside. "Choobi Cheeba!" he exclaimed.

Just then, Stitch jumped into the air and in front of Leroy. "Aloha, Leroy!" he exclaimed. Leroy growled and aimed his blasters at Stitch. "Meega nala kweesta!" he remarked back. Stitch tackled Leroy in response as Lilo and Taro came to the aid of Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin. "Are you okay?" Lilo asked. Penny nodded and looked to Stitch. "Is he strong enough?" she asked. Lilo nodded. "Stitch can handle anything." She replied. Yuna then leapt in and helped Stitch to take on Leroy.

At Jessica's house, Jessica screamed as she ran from the dog. She quickly grabbed a chair and a belt and held the chair up to the dog. "Stay!" she ordered, but the dog simply barked, breaking the chair. Jessica gasped and tried to whip the hound with the belt, but he bit it and threw it aside. The dog chuckled viciously and prepared to kill Jessica when a soccer ball hit him in the head. Both turned their heads to see the door break down.

"You've never caught a rabbit." Hiroman remarked. "So you're not a friend of mine!" Toriko and Makiko added on as they entered right behind the soccer captain. Jessica gasped at the sight of her friends. "Guys…" she started off, nearly speechless. The dog just growled at this, and charged at the three, but Hiroman kicked another ball towards the dog. The dog chomped on it and continued to charge. Toriko looked to some equipment that was in Jumba's car and saw a blaster. She ran towards the car and picked it up, taking aim at the dog.

Hiroman continued to dodge and kick at the dog until he noticed Toriko with the gun. "Toriko! Shoot and pass!" he yelled. Toriko nodded and shot at the dog, in which he dodged. He growled as he was hit one time and then charged at Toriko. "Heads up, Hiroman!" Toriko yelled, passing the gun towards Hiroman. The soccer expert caught the gun and started to shoot as well. "See if there's more!" he yelled.

At the same time, Leroy was continuing to shoot at Stitch. He was rolling around in ball form while Yuna was using a device from Jumba to make a force field to protect her from Leroy. Stitch finally got out of ball form and knocked him to the outside of a restaurant. Stitch laughed, thinking he had succeeded, but Leroy grabbed a metal pole from the fence and charged at Stitch. Yuna gasped and knocked aside a jab with her hand, in which Leroy struck again.

Stitch then grabbed an umbrella from the outdoor table and charged at Leroy with it, causing the two to clash. Lilo then ran in and grabbed one of the blasters Leroy dropped and blasted him with it. Leroy growled and turned around. "Choobi Cheeba!" he exclaimed.

Lilo then looked to her belt, and took out a multi-use pocketknife. "Take this!" she yelled, throwing it at Leroy as if it were a shuriken. Leroy was hit by the shuriken, and Stitch ran to a hardware store. Yuna grabbed the pole and the umbrella and then started to swing at Leroy with them, but he dodged them all before Sasha shot Leroy with another one of his fallen blasters.

At Jessica's house, Jumba arrived on a scooter. "Jumba brought Experiments! Choose any!" he yelled. Hiroman handed his gun to Makiko and then picked one of the pods up. "Which one is Kixx?" he asked. Jumba chose the pod and took out a canister of water. "Put 601 in here!" he yelled. Hiroman nodded and dropped the 601 pod into the water. Soon, a large light appeared, and Kixx soon emerged. He charged at the hound and punched and kicked, but the dog started to dodge. Hiroman saw a large rock nearby and smirked. "Heads up, Kixx!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Lilo, Yuna and Sasha continued to hold down the fort on Leroy, picking up a buggy car. "Red Punch Buggy!" he exclaimed, trying to knock them aside. Yuna gasped and visualized before chopping right through the car. Taro picked up another blaster and shot Leroy, but this time, he caught it and sent it back. Everyone gasped as they dodged the blast.

Just then, the sound of sputtering came into the air. "What was that?" Ted asked. "There isn't even a plane in the sky!" Penny stated. Everyone then turned their attention to the hardware store Stitch ran into. "Oh, crud." Lilo cursed. "What is it?" Taro asked. "My dog found the chainsaw." She replied back. Everyone yelled in surprise as Stitch emerged from the hardware store, laughing as he had the unstable chainsaw in his hands. He then jumped into the air and slashed down at Leroy, in which he ran to pick up his last blaster. Penny, however, grabbed it first, and shot Leroy with it. Yuna and Lilo looked to them with surprise and smiled. "Not too bad." Lilo complimented. "Ih." Stitch added on, turning the chainsaw off and returning it to the store.

As soon as he came out, Leroy woke up and picked up a discarded blaster. "Ha!" he exclaimed, aiming it at everyone else. This time, Kenny stood up to him, grabbing a rock and tossing it into the gun.

"You shouldn't play with guns." He scolded. Leroy looked to the blaster and handed it to Kenny. "Oh, okay." He replied. Kenny smirked and looked to the blaster.

"Thank Yo-oh no." He said. He then looked to Penny and chuckled nervously. "I think I forgot your birthday, so Happy Birthday!" he said.

Penny, realizing the blaster was now a bomb, handed it to Marvin. "Happy Halloween!" she exclaimed.

Marvin stuttered before throwing it to Ted. "Ah! A gift to your dead relative!" he yelled.

Ted screamed and threw it to Taro. "I don't have a dead relative!" Ted exclaimed, tossing it to Taro. "Happy Hanukah!" he yelled.

"I'm Christian!" Taro yelled, passing it onto Sasha. 

"Merry Christmas!" she panicked, throwing it to Leroy.

At Jessica's house, Hiroman picked up the heavy rock and threw it to Kixx. "Kixx, catch!" he yelled. Kixx nodded and caught the rock, which he threw at the dog. Jessica then picked up the belt that was knocked aside and wrapped it around the dog's neck, now holding him on a leash. "And down, boy!" she quipped.

From a distance away, someone was watching the whole thing. "Don't want them to celebrate now, do I?" the figure asked. She then gave a low whistle, a whistle that only the dog could hear.

The dog growled as Jessica tried to control it. When he heard the whistle, he stopped and ran away from the house, and into the woods. Everyone looked with much confusion. "What was that all about?" Hiroman asked. Jumba shook his head and got in the car. "All of you, get in! Still need to catch Leroy!" he exclaimed. Everyone nodded as they got into the car and towards the city.

Stitch, Yuna and Lilo all watched as Penny and her gang threw the gun back and forth to Leroy. Sasha and Taro got out and panted. "What now?" Sasha asked. Lilo just watched wide-eyed and her mouth open. "This not going to end well." She said.

"My…" Penny said.

"Mother…" Leroy added on, tossing the gun to Kenny.

"Told…" Kenny sputtered before handing it back to Leroy.

"Me…" Leroy yelled, handing the gun to Marvin.

"That…" Marvin said while handing it back to Leroy.

"You're…" Ted stammered as he handed the gun to Leroy.

"The…" Leroy said, throwing it to Stitch.

"One." Stitch finished up, acting disappointed.

Leroy cackled and looked to the gun. "I win!" he exclaimed. "Oh, blitzak." He cursed. At that moment, the gun imploded, and Leroy was knocked out. Jumba, Hiroman, Toriko, Makiko and Jessica soon arrived. "Not so tough now, _are_ you?" Jumba asked, containing Leroy in a Containment Orb.

Yuna ran up to Penny and smiled. "Great job!" she said. Penny shrugged and chuckled. "We're good tricksters." She said. Yuna and Penny looked to each other before shaking hands.

Jessica then walked up to Yuna tapped her on the shoulder. "I think we can work things out as an Ohana." She said. The two shook hands as well before everyone heard Jumba mutter. "What have we here?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Leroy while Jumba held up a magnifying glass. "D, N, A." He read. Lilo and Yuna looked to everyone, in which they did the same, looking to one another nervously.

At the Interpol Base, Jumba looked at the DNA symbol places on Leroy. "This can be decoded." He said. Pleakley and Stitch looked as Jumba zoomed out from the text, revealing a full name. "Lady Nebula." Stitch read aloud.

"Is she who sent Leroy after me?" Penny asked. "And the one who sent that killer dog to attack me?" Jessica added on.

Cobra Bubbles then walked up and looked to Leroy. "It is now clear that there is another threat out there other than Hämsterviel." He deducted. Everyone nodded as Interpol Agent Cobra Bubbles lit up the table with the Ohana Communicators. "Ladies and Gentlemen, what are _you_ prepared to do?" he asked. Everyone looked down and looked to the Communicators.

Yuna and Sasha were the first to pick theirs up. Everyone else waited before the next were Penny and Jessica. Hiroman smiled and picked his up. "I'm in." He said. Kenny, Ted and Marvin picked up theirs as well and nodded. "Us too!" they all said. Everyone all smiled and picked up their Communicators, smiling.

Cobra Bubbles nodded and redirected them to a room. "The Ohana Initiative is almost complete." He announced. Everyone looked to each other before they followed Bubbles into the room.

When they entered, everyone awed in surprise. There was a house similar-looking to Lilo's house, set in a location outside of the base at a location that was also very similar to where Lilo's house was.

"The Ohana Mansion is now your new home." Cobra Bubbles announced. Everyone smiled before they heard another voice. "You're not alone." A female voice said. Lilo turned around and saw a redheaded girl with a red Ohana Communicator. "Hey, Lilo." She said. Lilo smiled and ran towards her. "Victoria!" she yelled, hugging her best childhood friend.

The rest of the group all smiled as they entered the mansion. "Your room will correspond with your Communicators. Place them on the knobs and you will have everything you need." Cobra said. Everyone looked to each other and nodded before walking up to random doors. "On the count of three." Yuna said. The others nodded.

"One…" Yuna started out.

"Two…" Sasha continued.

"**Three!**" everyone said, placing their Ohana Communicators onto the knobs. The doors started to glow. Everyone soon entered their rooms, and smiled at their surroundings. "This is going to be the Ultimate Ohana!" Lilo yelled.

Stitch nodded and smiled, looking to Yuna. She and Lilo had the same room. "Ichariba…" Yuna started out.

"Ohana." Lilo finished, the two entering the room.

Meanwhile, at the Space Station in the Turo System, Lady Nebula looked at the outcome of events and chuckled. The dog that attacked earlier appeared and lay down beside her. "Leroy served his purpose well." She announced. "Cyber, on the other hand, did exceptional." She added on, seeing Cyber come in with Hämsterviel and Gantu behind him.

"Who are you?!" Hämsterviel demanded. Lady Nebula looked to the two and chuckled. "I am Lady Nebula, and now, you serve me." She said. The two gasped and looked to cages full of all 629 Experiments, only with their colors inside out. "You will follow all my orders, and since I decided to give Lilo and Stitch a fighting chance by sending Reuben to Earth, you will help me lead my Negative Experiment Army!" she yelled.

Both Hämsterviel and Gantu gasped as Lady Nebula came down and let out her laughter before going back to her thrown. On the table beside her, there were a pair of glasses. With one swing of her fist, she smashed them. "The Ohana… will _fall._"

**Author's Note**: I hope that everyone liked my very first chapter to my new story, **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! I thought long and hard about this story, so please be positive about it. There's plenty more to come, like new characters and old friends, as well as some new ones. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update all the time, but I'll try! Please feel free to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great President's Day Weekend, everyone!


	2. Call Me, Beep Me

Hey there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan** again, back with the second chapter for my new story, **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! I would like to thank everyone, especially **Brave Kid**, for liking my story so far. **Brave Kid** and I have been working hard and planning it for a while. Since there are no questions to be answered, here's my new chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and you know, please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Call Me, Beep Me

Hämsterviel and Gantu both wandered around Lady Nebula's base with awe. They were more shocked to see the Negative Experiments rather than the surprise of Nebula herself. "I'm finally glad to be rid of Reuben." Gantu muttered to himself.

"_Seeing as how useless he was to you and Delia, I'd consider his exile to Earth a present to you and an offering to join me_." Lady Nebula's voice came out from behind them.

Hämsterviel turned around and smirked. "Well, as my gift to _you_, I will locate Experiment 607!" Hämsterviel announced. Nebula craned her neck and reached for a button, surprising both Hämsterviel and Gantu. Much to their relief, the button she pressed only brought up a control panel. "_Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel, you will be given your own working area under my supervision._" Nebula said.

Dr. Hämsterviel chuckled and typed away at the monitor, bringing up a silhouette of a man. "_You again?! I thought I was fired from last time!_" the voice said. It had a tone of madness in it. Hämsterviel laughed and looked to the man. "Spare me, my former employer with the failed plan you. I need you to do another task for me." Hämsterviel explained.

"_I'm listening_." The man said with an evil grin.

"Who exactly are you talking to?" Gantu asked. "While you were trying to catch Experiments back in Kauai, I had a temporary lackey under my command to capture and clone Stitch." The hamster explained. "He will be of _great_ use to us."

"_To ensure that victory, I will send my Negative Experiment down to help._" Lady Nebula interrupted. Both Gantu and Hämsterviel looked to Lady Nebula with confusion as a grey Experiment with a similar resemblance to Experiment 120, also known as Snafu, appeared in a Containment Orb. "_Spoiler here should be able to turn the most well-laid out plans and strategies into deadly traps._" Nebula went on.

"_Then I'm back in business, baby!_" the man on the screen exclaimed. Hämsterviel laughed as he hung up soon afterwards.

In New Town, Okinawa, Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Sasha, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin, Jessica, Toriko and Makiko, and Tigerlily were walking around. "What are we looking for exactly?" Lilo asked Yuna.

Yuna smiled and looked to her Ohana Communicator. "According to the Expanded Worldwide Database on these new Communicators, a new amusement park is about to open up, and the grand opening is in twelve minutes." Yuna explained. Penny ate a bit of her ice cream and smiled. "It's only the most fun new carnival around." She added on. "With help from the Nakasumi Toy Corporation."

"Everyone knows about that." Jessica stated. "He was targeted by Doctor Drakken twice, but was saved by Kim Possible." She added on.

Lilo's eyes widened at this. She wanted to tell everyone about what she knew about Kim, but figured that they might not believe her. "That sounds interesting." She simply said. Stitch looked up and nodded. "Ih." He said.

As soon as they all arrived, a large crowd was already there. "We're too late!" Tigerlily said with disappointment as Nakasumi-San walked up onto the stage. "It is with great honor, that after all these years, I am about to unveil the grand opening of the New Town Nakasumi Amusement Park!" he announced. Everyone cheered at this statement.

Just then, twenty-five men in red suits and wielding staffs with blue electricity jumped down from the roofs. Yuna looked to them and gasped. "Look out!" she yelled. Everyone turned around and gasped as a plasma blast was sent their way. Stitch caught the blast and sent it into the air before Jessica and Penny went to help get everyone to safety.

One of the men in red walked up to Nakasumi-San and aimed his staff at him. "You're coming with us!" he exclaimed.

"Not on my watch!" Yuna yelled out, performing a spinning kick at the man's head. Nakasumi-San looked to Yuna, and the two bowed in respect. "You'd better get to safety too!" Yuna said. Nakasumi-San smiled and nodded. "_Arigatou_." He said in Japanese before walking off with his translator and bodyguards.

The red men looked to Yuna as she picked up the staff. "Leave now!" she demanded. "We got a job to do, so that's not an option for us!" one of the red men remarked. Stitch immediately tackled the man, but another guard, this one bulkier, shot him with a plasma gun. Lilo gasped as Stitch was thrown back. "Gantu uses those blasters!" she exclaimed. Yuna also gasped also as she ran towards the gunner. Jessica and Penny both ran back to the group and took out their Ohana Communicators.

"How long did Jumba and Cobra say the weapon upgrades on these things will take?!" Jessica yelled. "They said that it will take time!" Sasha yelled back as she helped Stitch up.

The men were now closing in on the group. "We can take them!" Kenny exclaimed. "We'd need a miracle for that to happen." Tigerlily replied back.

Just then, a green blast came out from the sky and hit two of the red men, getting everyone to gasp and look around before another blast, purple this time, was sent at three more of the fighters. "Who was that?!" one of the men exclaimed.

Nakasumi looked up and saw two figures jump down. One of them had a green and black suit, half green and half black to be exact, and her gloves were the same color. The other figure was dark-skinned, and wore a red dress and held what looked like a hairdryer in her hands.

"You!" one of the red men exclaimed.

"And don't forget about us!" a female voice yelled down. Everyone looked up as two figures, one female and the other male this time, twirled down onto the ground and stood up. The girl was a redhead. She wore a purple shirt with black cargo pants, with a purple streak on them. The male had a similar suit, except his has red instead of the violet color.

"Fall back, fall back!" the men exclaimed. The men ran away in fear as the redhead placed her hands on her hips. "We've still got it." She quipped.

Lilo and Stitch both gasped as the four turned around. Everyone else, on the other hand, were in shock. "She's the girl who saved the Nakasumi Toy Corporation twice!" Jessica stuttered. "The girl who can do anything." Penny added on in a similar voice.

"Kim Possible!" the rest of the Ohana Team yelled out.

It was indeed. Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, with her sidekick and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, smiled to everyone, getting them to scream in excitement.

Jessica and Penny both ran up to Kim with much excitement. "We're big fans!" Penny exclaimed. "Can we have your autograph?" Jessica added on.

Kim smiled to them, but then her attention turned to Stitch. Her eyes widened with joy as she ran to him. "Stitch, is that you?!" she exclaimed. Stitch nodded and said, "Ih."

Everyone, save for Lilo, all widened their eyes with surprise as Ron also walked up. "Hey, Stitch, what's going on, my little man?" he asked. Stitch smiled as Lilo walked up. "It's been a long time, Super Sloth." She teased. Kim got up from her kneeling position and approached Lilo, with both surprise and happiness. "What's the Sitch, Lilo?" she asked.

Yuna stuttered and approached Lilo. "You _know_ Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" she asked. Lilo nodded. "She helped me save Stitch from Doctor Drakken." She explained.

Yuna started to stutter in surprise before Kim took notice of her. "What's your name?" she asked. Yuna blushed and placed her hand to her head. "I'm Yuna." She said. Kim smiled at Yuna. "How do you know Stitch so well?" she asked.

Before Yuna could answer, she took notice to the woman in green and black coming up behind her. "Shego!" she yelled out. Kim gasped and turned around as Yuna ran at her. "Whoa!" Shego exclaimed, lighting up her hands with green plasma. Yuna attempted to kick the former member of Team Go with both feet, but Shego got out of the way and landed a distance away.

Yuna scowled and pulled up her sleeves, jumping into the air, where Shego followed soon afterwards, throwing Yuna to the ground. She lit up her hands one more time before Yuna kicked some garbage cans into the air and at Shego. Shego slashed through all of them, but didn't see Yuna coming up to from the last can and kicking her in the head. Shego then smacked Yuna away in the air, in which she then attempted to kick Yuna to the ground, but Yuna grabbed her by the belt and tossed her onto the pavement.

Kim, Ron and Monique all stood in surprise as Yuna locked Shego's hand behind her back. "Trying to blindside Kim Possible is low, even for you!" she exclaimed. Kim gasped and ran towards the two, now preparing to resume their battle. Before they could fight again, Kim got in between them. "That's enough!" she yelled. Both Yuna and Shego looked to Kim before sighing and getting out of their fighting stances.

"I wasn't even gonna _hurt_ Kimmie!" Shego argued. "I bet a lot of people heard _that_ one before." Yuna remarked back. Ron walked up and tapped Yuna on the shoulder. "Um, no one has heard that one before, Yuna." He said. Yuna gasped and looked to Kim and Shego. "What's going on here?" she asked. Lilo stepped up and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, what?" she asked as well, knowing Shego from her previous encounter. Stitch walked up to Kim and pulled on her pant sleeve. "Back to base." He said.

At the Ohana Mansion, Team Possible looked around with awe. "Look at the size of this place!" Ron exclaimed. Just then, Rufus, Ron's pet Naked Mole Rat, came out from Ron's pocket and squealed with excitement. "This is the Ohana Mansion." Yuna explained. Monique chuckled and placed her hands on her hip. "Yuna, you have got to tell me where to get those kinds of clothes." She stated.

As soon as they all entered the main room, Penny and Jessica's gangs both sat down with Tigerlily, much to Kim's confusion. "What's wrong with them?" she asked. "I think that they're big fans of you." Lilo stated. Kim shrugged and walked with Lilo, Yuna and Stitch to a large table.

"So, why is Shego with you anyways?" Lilo asked. "The last time I saw here, she was working for Doctor Drakken."

"Not to mention that she was a former member of Team Go and nearly murdered you alive at one point." Yuna added on.

Shego sighed and shrugged with a grin on her face. "Well, after Dr. D and I helped Kim and Ron save the world from the Lowardian Invasion in 2005, I left Drakken to try to find my own way, and trust me, joining my brothers in Team Go was _not_ an option for me." Shego explained. "So I came to Kim after she graduated from college, and am now with Team Possible, but I still have anger issues."

"While that is still in question, I am curious as to why Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable are here in Japan." Cobra Bubble's voice came out from the shadows. Everyone turned to see the new Interpol agent emerge, getting Lilo to smile. "And to think that no one would believe me when I said that I once met and saved Kim Possible." She said.

Yuna looked up in surprise at this. "You _saved_ her?!" she exclaimed. Lilo nodded, and so did Kim in confirmation. Yuna's jaw dropped, but Stitch put it back into place.

Soon, Jumba and Pleakley entered the room. "Little Girls Lilo and Yuna, Jumba has created program to help with weapons function." Jumba announced. There was a long pause in the room before Jumba looked around. "What?" he asked.

Pleakley looked around as well, and his eye caught onto Kim. "Oh my gosh! K-K-Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" he exclaimed. Kim smiled and walked up to the two. "Uncle Jumba, Aunt Pleakley, great to see you guys again." She said. Ron and Monique looked at Pleakley from top to bottom, inspecting him. "Do you know that even though he's referred to as an Aunt, he's a he, and he is wearing girl clothes?" Monique asked.

"It's his style." Lilo and Yuna both explained. Kim shrugged before looking back to Pleakley.

"Thanks for getting the name right." Ron said. "Trust me, I cannot tell you just how many people either get it wrong or, you know, just forget about me all together. It's really annoying. I mean, only Monkey Fist and Gill get it right, but no one else."

"Oh, I couldn't forget about you, I've been following you two for a while now." Pleakley explained. Immediately, Yuna and Lilo's eyes widened.

"You have?" Lilo asked. "You never mentioned that."

"Yeah, not to us either, on Izayoi _or_ Okinawa." Yuna added on.

"You never asked." Pleakley said, getting them all to sigh with exasperation. "Oh, hang on a moment, I have something I think you'll like!" With that, he dashed off to his room.

Before either of them could make a reply, Pleakley came back to the room, with two pieces of clothing in his hands, one a black top and the other tan cargo pants. "I bet you'll remember these!" he said proudly, displaying the clothing he held.

Kim and Monique both looked at the clothes in surprise. "Is that…?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Your old Mission Clothes." Pleakley stated. "On that day, when I found out they were no longer being produced, I bought a pair off the Internet. It cost me quite a bit of money, let me tell you; Tigerlily and Jumba were quite angry that I spent so much, so Tigerlily took my credit card and Jumba cut off my eBay account, and Club Banana Membership. Even still, it's pretty neat huh?"

Everyone else was still in shock by this. Kim gave Monique a glare, in which she raised her hands in defense. "Hey, I had no idea that the last pair would be sold him, I swear." She reasoned. Turning back, Kim looked over her old Mission Suit with joy, reminiscence and bit of fear. "Wow, just _wow_, I don't know if I'm touched or crept out." Kim replied, a bit confused.

"Wanna try them on for old time's sake? I've never worn them; well okay, once, but it was for a costume party." Pleakley asked, but Kim shook her head. "That's okay." Kim replied quickly.

Lilo started to talk again. "So, any missions that you guys have?" Lilo asked. "Got a tip from a source that Drakken had something going on down here in Japan." Monique explained. "So we came here for the fifteenth time after four seasons and met you!" Ron finished up with much enthusiasm.

Lilo then took sight of Rufus and smiled. "Rufus! How's it going for you?" she asked. Rufus squealed with happiness before the rest of the Ohana entered the room. "We had the weirdest dream where Kim Possible came and knew Lilo and Stitch." Kenny said while rubbing his head. "Yeah, it seemed like a nightmare, especially when _Shego_ was with them too." Jessica added on.

"_Wasn't_ a dream." Shego drawled. Everyone blinked twice as they looked to Team Possible and screaming in surprise.

Ron shrugged and looked back to Lilo. "So, Lilo, you grew up." He said. Lilo smiled before Ron went onto his next question. "Whatever happened to that Experiment that Jumba mistook my buddy Rufus for?"

"We never found him, but I thought of a good name for him." Lilo replied. "What would that be?"

"I decided to call him Launch, because of how he can do that with the fabric of time and space." Lilo explained.

Yuna smiled at Kim before tugging at her shirt. Kim looked around and then to Yuna. "What is it, Yuna?" she asked. "Maybe, while you're here, you could, you know, hang out with us for a while." Yuna suggested.

Shego sighed and looked to Cobra Bubbles. "Interpol?" she asked. Cobra simply nodded before Shego turned to everyone else. "Maybe I should stay here, just so that I don't ruin Kim's rep." She suggested. Kim smiled and nodded. "Take care." She said. Shego smiled and nodded back before they all went off.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching everything go on. He let out a chuckle before disappearing and leaving the base.

At the mall, Yuna, Lilo and Sasha, along with Stitch, was showing Kim, Ron and Monique around. Team Possible was telling the Ohana about some of their adventures following the mission to Kauai. "So, I went through a whole _week_ trying to find the perfect Mission Clothes, and that's when Monique and Rufus came up with the new design." Kim explained while telling about her fashion crisis after her old Mission Clothes were ruined and discontinued.

"Interesting." Yuna said. "Reminds me of when I first met Sasha."

"Yeah, I just came to the island, and helped Yuna pick out the perfect dress for her fashion contest with Penny." Sasha explained.

"With help from Yokai, Odie." Stitch said.

"Um, no need to be a stickler, but what the heck's a Yokai?" Ron asked. Lilo shared the same expression.

"Yokai are mystical creatures back on Izayoi Island." Sasha explained. "They come in different and unique ways, and guard the Chitama Spiritual Stone." Yuna added on.

"Sounds like some stone." Kim stated. "What does it do that makes it so spiritual?"

"It is said that if you do 43 good deeds, then the Spiritual Stone can grant you your wish." Yuna explained. Team Possible looked on with astonishment before Ron spoke up. "We've done more than enough good deeds, right Rufus?" he asked Rufus. The Naked Mole Rat nodded and squeaked happily. "Bring on all those nachos in the world!" Ron exclaimed.

"Stitch wished for ultimate power, and to be ruler of the universe." Sasha explained. Kim chuckled and tossed around her hair. "How did that turn out?" she asked. Yuna smiled as she spoke up next. "He got all his good deeds, but he learned that the true ultimate power is Ohana." Yuna explained.

"Ohana?" Monique asked with confusion. "It means family." Lilo explained. "That's really heartwarming." Kim said with affection. "Considering what you've done for Lilo and Stitch, I think you're Ohana too." Yuna said. Kim smiled at Yuna and Lilo. "Thanks."

Just then, as they were coming down the escalator, Ron turned ahead and his eyes widened. "Uh-Oh." He said. Kim and Lilo looked to him as Lilo handed Stitch her purse. "What is it?" Kim asked. "It's Bon-Bon and Junior!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" Lilo and Yuna asked. Kim and Monique's eyes also widened as they looked forward, where a girl with tan skin and brown hair dressed in a yellow shirt with denim jeans came by with a boy with a muscular build and wearing a yellow shirt and black pants walk over. "Old friends and enemy." Kim explained.

The girl with brown hair took notice of Team Possible and walked over to them with her boyfriend, Señor Senior Junior. "Kim Possible?! Is that _you?!_" she remarked.

Kim glared back at the girl. "Bonnie Rockwaller, it's been a long time." Kim retorted back. "Yeah, long time since you _flunked_ Middleton High!" Monique added on.

"I graduated, the time had to come." Bonnie stated. Junior stepped up and smiled. "Hello, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Monique." He said.

Bonnie immediately elbowed Junior in the chest. "Ow, what?!" he asked. "Remember the book! Greet your enemy with a vicious retort!" she said.

"I mean, Kim Possible, we meet again!" he exclaimed this time. Kim raised an eyebrow in confusion before clearing her throat. "Hey, Junior, long time no see either." She simply replied.

"What brings you losers all the way to Japan?" Bonnie asked tauntingly.

Kim scoffed while Stitch walked up beside her, still with Lilo's purse in his hands. "We came here on a mission," Kim started out, but she didn't know that Stitch was inspecting Bonnie suspiciously. "And we met some old friends," Ron added on before Stitch growled at Bonnie. "So, we decided to take a bit of a short break–" Monique went on, but was interrupted when Stitch threw the purse at Bonnie's face, getting her to scream before looking down to see who threw the purse. "Hey- Augh!" she screamed.

Junior couldn't help but laugh at this, as well as Kim, Ron and Monique with Lilo while Yuna grabbed the purse and held him back. "Sorry about that!" she exclaimed, but Bonnie was still in shock and disgust. "What _is_ that thing?!" Bonnie asked with horror.

Kim chuckled before she pulled herself together enough to act mature. "This is Stitch, an Alien Experiment known to cause unheard-of destruction." She explained.

"It already lay destruction to _my face!_" Bonnie yelled as some mascara dropped and her eyeliner started to drip. Everyone soon backed away in disgust as Bonnie glared down at Stitch, now laughing at her appearance. "You look like your face melted!" he exclaimed. Bonnie gasped with horror before storming off. Everyone watched as she mumbled to herself and fixed her watch. "This is _so_ not going well." She muttered to herself.

Junior looked over to Bonnie and sighed. Kim grabbed Junior's hand, causing him to turn to her. "Junior, I know that we have been enemies for years, but can you please tell me what is going on with Bonnie? She doesn't seem herself." Kim asked.

Señor Senior Junior sighed and nodded. "Very well." He said, sitting down on the bench nearby. "Two years after that crazy Alien Invasion, my father had a Heart Attack." He started out, causing Kim and Ron to gasp. "Is he okay?" Kim asked with concern. This was actually the first time she felt pity for a villain, especially the infamous Señor Senior, Sr..

"Unfortunately, no." Junior said sadly. "He died on his deathbed, and ever since then, I have been trying to live out the Senior Family Legacy by becoming evil, just as he would have wanted." Junior added on. "So, Bonnie started to tutor me after she finished her Summer School. She was strict, but the right girl for me." Junior went on.

"Well, Bonnie _was_ the one known for evil." Monique teased, but everyone shot a glare at her, indicating that now wasn't the time.

"One day, Bonnie and I went to a College to meet up with a counselor who wanted to have Bonnie in her school." Junior continued. "No one knew who she was meeting with, or what happened during the time, but after Bonnie came out, she became more shallow and didn't even _blazon_ any of the details of her meeting."

"Sounds strange." Stitch said, walking up to Junior. Junior chuckled and patted Stitch on the head. "Thank you for trying to help, Stitch." Junior said happily. He smiled to the rest of the group before running after Bonnie.

Yuna looked to Kim and Ron and shrugged. "As much as I enjoyed Stitch doing that to your old friend, I can't help but feel sorry for Junior." She said, thinking back to when her mother died in a typhoon.

Kim sighed and then looked to her Wrist Kimmunicator. "Wade, do you think you can give me a file report on Señor Senior, Sr.? We just encountered Junior and some old friends in Japan." Kim said to her now nineteen-year-old tech expert, Wade Load.

Wade was now in his teens, and sporting a larger version of his blue shirt and black pants. "_Of course, Kim._" Wade said. Just then, a large sonic wave spread throughout the area during the transmission. "_Just give me a–_" Wade said, but at the time the wave spread out, the Kimmunicator went static.

Kim tapped at her Kimmunicator watch while Yuna, Lilo and Sasha tried their Ohana Communicators. "Our Communicators are the only things giving off a signal." Yuna reported. Kim looked at them in confusion before they all heard some gasping from the place nearby where Junior went to follow Bonnie.

"What was that?" Lilo asked. Kim looked to the team and nodded. "Let's go check it out." Kim replied. The rest of the Ohana nodded before running to where a large crowd was.

"Kim Possible and friends, coming through!" Kim yelled, getting everyone to get out of the way. Kim and Ron looked up and then gasped, as well as the rest of the Ohana when they arrived. There was Junior, hanging in the air upside down in suspended animation by a rope tied to his leg. "We need to get him to safety." Yuna stated.

Later on, a truck drove up a couple of miles away from the Ohana Mansion. Team Possible and Team Ohana both got out as Kim looked to the driver. "Thanks for the ride, Professor Green." Kim said, looking to Professor Sylvan Green. Professor Green smiled and nodded. "It was the least I could do for when you saved me from Duff Killigan back in the day." He replied back. Kim smiled and nodded before Sylvan drove off.

Soon, the two Teams ran into the Mansion and went for the Medical Bay, where Yuna's Grandma was. She looked to Kim Possible and her friends and smiled. "I heard about everything!" she exclaimed. Monique and Ron both placed Junior down on the Medical Table, where Grandma started to cook up some herbs.

Shego and the rest of the Ohana Team ran in as well. Shego looked down to Junior and gasped. "What is _he_ doing here?!" she asked. Yuna looked to Shego and shrugged. "Long story." She stated.

Soon, Junior started to wake up. He looked around to see everyone looking at him, especially Shego. "Augh, Shego!" he yelled. Kim came in between them and placed her arms out. "Relax, Junior, you're alright, and Shego's on our side now." Kim explained.

Junior sighed with relief before Grandma came up to him with some special tea. "I made this tea to help regain strength." She explained. Junior looked up to Yuna's Grandma and smiled. "Thank you, Miss." He said. He was then handed the cup of tea and took a sip out of it. He immediately smiled and looked to Grandma Kamihara. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed. Grandma chuckled and nodded. "I'm glad you think so." She said.

Just then, Taro noticed something on Junior's shirt. "Hey, Junior, were you bleeding earlier? I see some blood." He said. Everyone looked to Junior's shirt, where Junior himself began to gap with surprise. "I may have been trained to be evil, but I would _never_ find the urge to _kill_ anyone!" he stated.

Delores slowly took her Ohana Communicator and absorbed the blood sample. "Jumba and I will look at this." She said. Jumba soon came over, with a cart of new Ohana Communicators and then took out his own to look at the blood. "Explain to Jumba what had happened at mall." Jumba said.

Ron stepped up. "Well, Jumba, we met Bonnie Rockwaller, an enemy of Kim's in Middleton High, and she was with Junior. A while later, he was found in the air, and that blood stain was seen on his shirt." He explained.

Jumba nodded. "Thank you, Freckle-Headed Boy Stoppable Ron. Jumba will make no haste in finding out the mystery of this red ooze." He said.

Jumba and Delores started to scan the blood. After two minutes, Jumba turned back to everyone with a bit of shock on his face. "Little blood sample contains DNA of both Possible Kim and mean girl Rockwaller." He said.

"That sounds strange." Junior said as he took another sip of his tea. "When I went to see Bonnie, I saw her hair turn red like Kim's, and then turn back. I was about to ask Bonnie what was up with that, but I was then thrown into the air and knocked out unconscious." Junior explained.

Kim gasped at this. Just then, her Kimmunicator watch beeped. She looked to it and saw Wade. "Wade, sorry about earlier. There was a blackout." She stated.

"_No worries, Kim. I tracked down the blackout right after I lost contact with you._"

Yuna walked up to the Kimmunicator and grabbed Kim's arm to look at it. "OMG, you're Wade, the guy who supplies Kim with her gadgets!" she exclaimed.

Wade smiled at Yuna and chuckled. "_You know, you look a lot like Lilo when she was young._" He stated. Lilo then looked to the Kimmunicator and smiled. "Hey, Wade." She said. Wade smiled and nodded. "_Lilo?! You grew a lot!_" he exclaimed.

Kim smiled before pulling her arm back. "Wade, Jumba just gave us a blood sample that contains _my_ DNA and Bonnie's!" she exclaimed.

"_Whoa, didn't see that coming!_" Wade exclaimed. Clearing his throat soon after, he pulled up a digital map. "_Anyways, after the blackout, I traced the signal to this nearby island._" Wade explained.

Yuna looked to the map and gasped. "That's Izayoi!" she exclaimed. "The island where I was born, first found Stitch, and where the Chitama Stone is located!" she added on.

"_I did some research on the Legendary Chitama Stone, and its history is quite impressive._" Wade said. "_I'm betting that Drakken is using it for some sort of new invention._" He deducted.

"But I thought that Drakken was the one who _saved_ the world from the Lowardians, not a villain anymore." Makiko asked.

"And that he is also known for trying to sell some stupid shampoo." Toriko added on.

"_It seems that he must be back to his old business._" Wade replied back. "_I'd call in a favor, but the blackout wiped out some of my systems._" Wade then said.

"We have a ship." Stitch said. "That will do." Kim and Wade both said. Grandma looked to them and cleared her throat. "I'll stay here to look after Junior." She said. Kim looked back and smiled. "Thanks, Ms. Kamihara." The Girl Who Can Do Anything said. With that, they all left to the Hangar Bay.

As soon as everyone arrived, Team Possible looked to the various amounts of ships with awe. "Not even _Drakken_ used to have this much!" Shego exclaimed. Lilo and Yuna looked to Shego with concern, in which she placed her hands up in defense. "_Not_ that I miss working with him." She pointed out.

"Come on, let's go!" Monique yelled out. Stitch jumped into the front seat of a big red ship as the rest of the large group followed. "Watch out for Evil Cousins, Killer Dogs, and Hidden Mickeys." Stitch said to everyone as they strapped in.

Ron, Monique and Shego all looked to each other with confusion, as well as Kim. "Okay, what?" Shego asked. "What does _that_ mean?" Ron asked. Rufus came out and started to squeak in confusion. As if on cue, another sonic wave spread out, and Team Possible soon saw three waves form in the shape of the head of Mickey Mouse. "Oh…" Everyone said in understanding. Stitch laughed at this before he took off with the ship and away to Izayoi.

In no time at all, Team Ohana and Team Possible landed in a large field near the Chitama Forest. Yuna, Sasha, Penny, Kenny, Ted, Marvin and Taro all stepped out with Stitch while the rest followed. Yuna took in a deep breath before sighing. "It feels so good to be home." She said to herself.

Team Possible stepped out and looked around. "If I know Drakken, and I do, then whatever he's doing is pretty low and majorly lame." Shego drawled.

Just then, a small ball of red hair jumped towards everyone. Ron and Jessica and her gang all yelled in surprise before the ball of hair turned into a small figure, still surprising everyone else.

Yuna, Sasha and Stitch all smiled at the figure. "Kijimunaa!" Yuna exclaimed. Kijimunaa looked back to them and smiled. "Yuna, Stitch, Sasha! It's great to see you again!" he exclaimed.

Everyone then heard Ron gulp as he hid behind Kim, who was in much shock. "Who is _that?_" Ron asked nervously.

"This is a Yokai. His name is Kijimunaa, the Strongest Yokai of the Forest, despite his size." Yuna explained. Everyone soon eased up before Kim walked up to Kijimunaa. "Nice to meet you, little guy." She said.

"For me, it's always nice to meet a friend of Yuna or Stitch, just as long as they're friendly." The small Yokai replied back.

Just then, a yellow fox ran up to Kijimunaa. Kijimunaa looked back and gasped. "How are the other Yokai holding up, Foxy Beige?" he asked. Foxy Beige stood up and looked to Kijimunaa. "That nasty man in blue continues using that evil device of his by endlessly using up the power of the Chitama Stone!" Beige stated in her usual Southern Accent.

Kim looked to the others and nodded. "Come on, let's go check it out." She said. Everyone nodded as they soon ran into the forest. "I hope he hasn't used up all the power." Ron complained. "Then Rufus and I won't be able to get our wishes."

Inside of the forest, Drakken's henchmen were tied up in a net. A Yokai in an orange robe, with two other Yokai whose faces were upside down, cornered Drakken. "Give it up, man! You've done enough damage!" the orange Yokai, Bojo called out.

Drakken just laughed as he pressed a button on his machine. "I think I've just _begun_, Yokai." He spat. He then shot some rope at them, but the two Yokai with upside down faces glared.

"**Topsy-Turvy!**" They both yelled. With that, the Topsy-Turvy Yokai sent the rope back at Drakken, but he took out a blaster and shot it.

"Dr. Drakken, we meet again!" Kim then yelled out. Drakken gasped and turned around. "Kim _Possible?!_ Ron _Stoppable?!_ _Shego?!_" He exclaimed.

"And it took all these years for you to finally get my name right." Ron snickered. Lilo snared at Drakken before pointing her finger at him. "I thought you changed, Drakken!" Lilo exclaimed.

Drakken raised an eyebrow at Lilo. "Do I know you? Are you a new sidekick?" He asked.

"I'm the girl whose dog you captured and tried to clone!" Lilo spat.

"The little girl!" Drakken exclaimed.

"What happened, Dr. D? Didn't you turn good?" Shego asked.

Drakken scoffed. "Hardly." He spat. "I take it, Shego, that you remember us being employed by Dr. Hämsterviel?"

"Hämsterviel's _free?!_" Yuna asked with disbelief.

"Hmm, didn't even know that he was even in jail, but okay." Drakken stated. "Anyway, I have been hired by him again, this time to locate Experiment 607, who is capable of–"

"Ripping apart the fabric of time and space, we know." Lilo and Ron drawled.

Drakken growled at this before going on. "I also got a tip from him that I would need to use the power of the Great Chitama Spiritual Stone as an energy source!" He exclaimed.

"That will never happen, Drakken!" Kijimunaa yelled. He then took a deep breath before blowing out a gust of wind, scrambling up most of his devices.

Drakken growled some more, causing Shego to facepalm herself. "I always hated his tantrum mode." She complained.

"Get them!" Drakken yelled out. At that moment, Drakken's henchmen came out of hiding and surrounded Team Ohana and Team Possible.

Jumba then threw everyone new Ohana Communicators. "Here! New Communicators have weapon upgrade!" He yelled.

Yuna looked to hers and clicked the side of it. To her surprise and everyone else's, a blade emerged from the top. "Whoa!" Yuna exclaimed. She then swung the blade at a henchman, blocking an attack from his staff. The rest of Team Ohana activated the weapons functions on their new Communicators and multiple weapons started to come out. "Groovy!" Hiroman quipped. Everyone soon went off to fight off against the henchmen as a yellow bolt of electricity dashed through the air. Stitch looked up and laughed. "Cousin Sparky!" He exclaimed, looking to an Alien Experiment who looked like him, only yellow in color.

Kim, Ron, Monique, Shego, Yuna and Stitch went off to stop Drakken. Shego grinned as they ran towards the Mad Scientist. "Never got the chance to hurt Drakken back then, but now, I can break that limit!" She exclaimed.

At that moment, Drakken turned around to face them, and then snap his fingers. "Come on out now, my assassin." Drakken called. Kim looked to Drakken with confusion. "When did you ever get the chance to hire an assassin?" She asked. Just then, an assassin with a feminine build leapt down from a tree. She was covered in black and blue armor, with pads colored in gold. "Hämsterviel was the one who provided me with a new assassin, Black Rock Shooter." He announced. Black Rock cracked her neck and unsheathed a katana, charging at all of them.

Shego struck with her plasma hands while Monique provided cover fire. Rock Shooter just slashed the blasts aside and then unsheathed a gun, shooting at everyone. Ron jumped to the side and took out a small, orb-shaped device. "Take _this!_" He yelled out, throwing the ball at the assassin. Black Rock slashed it apart, but the ball revealed itself to be a smoke grenade.

Kim then shot her Hairdryer Grappling Gun at Drakken's machine and swung herself at the masked assassin. It took a while for Black Rock to get her helmet to get a better visual, and by the time things cleared up for her, she saw Kim coming at her. Black Rock cackled before a dark-colored version of Snafu appeared, turning the rope from the Grappling Gun into a spiked chain, much to Kim's surprise. Black Rock then leapt into the air and kicked Kim to the side, causing her to be entangled in the spiked chain.

Kim yelled in pain as she was then sent to the ground, bound by the chains. Stitch and Sparky noticed Spoiler and Sparky electrocuted him.

Black Rock didn't seem to care, as she unsheathed another katana and approached Kim slowly. "You _die_, Kimmie!" Black Rock spat.

Before Black Rock Shooter could strike Kim down, a powerful kick was sent to her knee. The assassin groaned in pain as Yuna stood in a battle stance. "Try fighting someone when they're not down!" She quipped.

"Big mistake, Little Girl!" Black Rock exclaimed. Yuna shook her head in disagreement as she let the blade from her Ohana Communicator unfold. "Come and get it!" Yuna then quipped back.

Yuna then charged at Black Rock, in which she did the same. Black Rock struck first, but Yuna kicked the blade aside and then kicked the assassin in the head before stabbing her sword into the ground and twirling in the air to perform a kick to her stomach, causing Black Rock to drop her swords. The assassin angrily kicked at Yuna, but she blocked it with her hand before doing a lower roundhouse kick. As soon as Black Rock hit the ground, Yuna grabbed her by the collar and Karate Chopped her in the head, causing the helmet to fall off before Yuna made a one-inch punch to her chest, knocking the unmasked assassin to the ground.

Monique blasted aside one henchman before blasting another. When she heard the assassin fall to the ground, her eyes widened. "OMG." She exclaimed.

Ron and Rufus helped Shego take on some more of Drakken's henchmen before turning to the assassin as well, now unmasked. "What?!" They both stated in disbelief.

Kim was impressed with the way Yuna took down Drakken's assassin, but was very shocked to see who was under the mask. "_So_, it _is_ you!" She yelled.

Yuna and Stitch gasped as well as the assassin stood up. Her hair turned from redhead to brunette before finally showing a face of a familiar enemy of Kim's.

"Bonnie?!" Kim, Ron and Monique all yelled out.

It was indeed Bonnie Rockwaller. She, now with some blood dripping from her face, gave everyone a viscous smirk before picking up her weapons. "Surprised, _Kimmie?_" Bonnie remarked. Once again, her hair flashed from red to brown before her Slasher Smile turned into a Kubrick Glare.

Yuna helped Kim get up to her feet as the two looked each other down. "Why, Bonnie, _why?!_" Kim yelled out. "You may have hated me and Ron back in High School, but you would _never_ do something as low as this!"

"On that day, at the meeting, I was introduced to the one who could fix all my troubles, _Lady Nebula!_" Bonnie started out. Stitch and Yuna both gasped at this as the rest of Team Possible continued to listen with shock. Bonnie grinned at this. "She gave me what Kim had that always made me Number Two: her own DNA!" Bonnie yelled out.

"A deal with the devil, huh?" Kim asked with a vitriolic tone in her voice.

"Nebula spliced my DNA with yours, Possible, but there was one side effect." Bonnie went on. At that moment, her hair and face flashed from hers to Kim's. "I can't control the DNA that lets me do anything, but Lady Nebula told me that the only cure," Bonnie continued, with everyone still in shock. "Was to kill the original."

Kim snarled and picked up her Hairdryer Grappling Gun. "So, perfection's the Sitch." She stated. With that, she shot her Grappling Gun and used it to grab a fallen katana. "So…"

"Not…" Bonnie continued.

"**The Drama!**" They both exclaimed.

Yuna and Lilo stood next to Kim as she readied both of her weapons. Bonnie cracked her neck before charging at the three, all ready to fight.

Yuna attacked at Bonnie first with a direct slash at the chest, but Bonnie locked blades with her before breaking off. Lilo attempted an upper slash, but Bonnie easily broke off with her before Kim leapt into the air and slashed downwards. Bonnie broke off with her old rival as well and chuckled as she looked to the three, now surrounding her.

Meanwhile, Sasha worked with Monique to try and stop Drakken from using up all the energy from the Chitama Stone. "How exactly does the Stone work?" Monique asked as she lowered her blaster.

"If Drakken uses too much, then all of the Yokai of the Forest will die away!" Sasha exclaimed.

"So we redirect the energy from the Chitama Stone back to its source and then find a way to turn Drakken's machine off, got it." Shego then said, her hands starting to ignite.

Drakken growled at Shego and then pressed a button. "_This_ should keep you all busy! Especially _you traitor_, Shego!" Drakken remarked. A large laser then appeared, blasting at Monique, Shego and Sasha. Sasha activated her Ohana Communicator and activated a shield function, defending her from the blast while Monique and Shego started to counteract against the mad scientist.

Bonnie laughed at her odds and threw aside her sword. "Let's settle this the way you always like, _Kimmie!_ Hand-to-hand!" she exclaimed. Kim stood on defense as Bonnie dashed right at Kim with a lower kick, causing Kim to dodge with her left arm. Bonnie then threw a right hook, but Kim ducked from it and swept Bonnie's feet under hers.

Bonnie angrily got up, laughing madly. This gave Yuna the chance to then dropkick her, causing the assassin to falter to the ground.

Ron soon came by and looked to Kim. "Just like old times, huh?" Kim asked. Ron smirked and bobbed his head. "Ah Boo-Yah!" he yelled. Yuna then came up beside them, and the three nodded.

As Bonnie attempted to get up, Ron ran in, making kung fu noises and hitting Bonnie everywhere on her body before Yuna came over and engaged the former Cheerleader in close quarter combat. Yuna started to push Bonnie back, throwing hooks and kicks at her. Bonnie dodged and ducked all of the attacks and attempted to do an uppercut, but Yuna slid to the side and kicked Bonnie up into the air before Kim jumped up and twirled, sending another dropkick at Bonnie and sending her back to the ground.

Kim, Ron, Yuna, and now Stitch, all approached Bonnie as she panted heavily. Bonnie looked back up and reached for her belt. "You think I'm done?!" she yelled. All of Team Possible stood ready as Bonnie started to take out what seemed to be the handle of a gun. Before she could get the chance to unsheathe her gun, she was electrocuted in the back by Sparky. Stitch and Yuna walked up to Sparky and smiled. "Nicely done, Sparky!" Yuna exclaimed. Sparky laughed happily before they then turned their attention to Drakken, still fighting Sasha, Monique and Shego.

Shego angrily jumped up into the air and blasted at the laser. Drakken gasped as it was soon destroyed. "No matter! That gave me enough time to finally retrieve 607!" he remarked.

Everyone, now done with the henchmen, all looked as an Experiment Pod arrived. Before Dr. Drakken could even put the pod in water, he was also electrocuted in the back. Sparky laughed sinisterly before Drakken fell to the ground.

Jumba walked over and picked up the Experiment Pod. "Jumba will personally see to it that Experiment 607 will be relocated to a safe place in space." He told everyone.

Just then, a police officer on a red bicycle rode over and looked around. "Yuna, you're back!" he exclaimed. Yuna smiled and bowed. "Hello, Officer Suzuki." She greeted the policeman. Suzuki smiled before turning to Kim. "Thank you for saving the day again, Kim Possible." He thankfully said. Kim smiled and bowed back. "It was my honor." She replied.

Officer Suzuki then took the liberty of taking Drakken away to prison. Drakken growled at Kim Possible and her friends, as well as Team Ohana and snared at them. "You think you and your _Ohana_ are all _that_, Kim Possible?! Well, they're not!" he cried out. The police helicopter then took Drakken and his henchmen away while Ron and Rufus looked to the Chitama Spiritual Stone. Carefully, Ron placed his hand onto the Stone. "We wish for the world's ultimate supply of nachos." He and Rufus said at the same time.

Much to their surprise, the Stone started to glow. Ron and Rufus looked to each other with widened eyes before a large pile of nachos dropped on them. Kijimunaa walked up and looked to Ron. "How did you gain so many good deeds?" the small Yokai asked.

Kim walked up and smiled as she placed her hand on her hip. "He and I save the world a lot." She explained.

"I hope that Ron got what he wanted." Kijimunaa joked as Ron and Rufus both tried to gather as much nachos as they could. Everyone laughed at this before Jumba finally came with a large sack for the two to carry their nachos in.

Later on, at the Ohana Mansion, Kim, Yuna, Ron, Lilo and Stitch all watched as Bonnie was silently taken into an Interrogation Room. Cobra Bubbles walked up to them and shifted his glasses. "Fibber and I will try to get out as much answers as we can out of Ms. Rockwaller about Lady Nebula. It will take quite some time." The Interpol agent stated. Stitch, Yuna and Lilo all nodded before Cobra went into the Interrogation Room with Fibber. As they were leaving, everyone could hear Fibber buzz.

While Team Possible was getting together and drinking some beverages in the Mess Hall, Team Ohana walked in. Finally, Kim couldn't take it anymore. "Bonnie mentioned something about a woman named Lady Nebula." She said. "Who _is_ Nebula anyways?" Shego added on.

Yuna sighed as she, Penny and Jessica stepped up. "About a week ago, an evil Cousin of Stitch named Leroy was sent to attack me and my gang." Penny started out before Jessica continued, "And an assassin hound was sent after me."

"After taking them both down, we learned that the one who sent them both was named Lady Nebula." Yuna concluded. "From the looks of the attacks, it seems that she means business."

Lilo then walked up to Kim and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know that you are a worldwide heroine, but can you stay and help us to stop her?" she asked.

Kim looked to Yuna, then to Stitch, and then to Lilo. After a while of thinking, she smiled and nodded. "Of course. It's the least I could do after you saved me back in Hawaii." Kim stated.

Lilo smiled at this and laughed, and Kim embraced her. The rest of Team Possible looked to Team Ohana and smiled. "We'll stay too." Ron stated, still eating his nachos with Rufus.

Yuna then walked up to Team Possible with her arms behind her back. "On Hawaii, Lilo always used to say 'Ohana.' Here, we say 'Ichariba Chodei; Meet One's Cousins forever.'" Yuna explained.

Kim smiled at Yuna and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Well, then, I guess that our Sitch is to stay and help you, _Cousin_." She replied.

"It's a nice saying." Monique said as she stepped down from the table she was sitting on.

Shego then walked up to Stitch and placed her hands on her hip. "Maybe we could have a rematch. I still have some solid memories of when you licked me in the face." Shego teased. Everyone laughed at this. Kim Possible and her friends were there to stay, now officially part of the Ohana.

Out in space, in the space station, Lady Nebula watched over the battle with interest. "_Very amusing_." She said to herself. She then walked down and looked to Hämsterviel. "_Doctor, you have served me well today._" She stated.

Hämsterviel looked up with confusion. "But I thought that I failed you." He asked, very confused.

Lady Nebula walked around her room and chuckled. "_In my book, any failure can be transformed into a success._" She stated. She then pressed a button on a pedestal and pressed it. "_I was able to get a layout of the infamous Kim Possible, enough to possibly clone her._" Lady Nebula started out.

Hämsterviel and Gantu looked to each other with confusion before Nebula then pulled up a map. "_And now, I know that the Ohana is extended._" She stated on. A picture of a woman in a red shirt came up, with a group of friends behind her. "_Miss Penny Proud, you're next._" She said sinisterly.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? I hope that I did well. This chapter is part of my three-story release. I really hope that you all liked this one. I'll try my best to have a new chapter out as soon as I can. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everybody!


	3. Holla and Shaka

Hey there, everyone, aloha! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan** again, and I am back with another new chapter for my story, **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! Sorry that I haven't updated on this story for a while, I've been busy with school and work. It gets hard now. I will try to get the rest of my stories updated, I promise. Here is my new chapter for **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! Please feel free to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: Holla and Shaka

In the Turo System, Lady Nebula looked over the past adventures that Stitch had with either Lilo or Yuna. She could see that they had befriended many people, famous or unknown to others.

Hämsterviel then walked up to Lady Nebula with Gantu by his side. Nebula continued to watch the footage until she stoically said, "_What do you want?_"

Both Hämsterviel and Gantu looked to each other with confusion before looking back to Lady Nebula. "We have located where the girl known as Penny Proud, and she's currently heading towards Japan as we speak." Hämsterviel reported respectfully.

Gantu's fist then started to clench. "I want some payback at that girl." He said. "Her grandmother gave me a humiliating defeat that I will never forget."

Nebula looked down to Gantu and let out a scratch from her clawed fingers. "Captain Gantu, you have permission to go down to Earth to take out Penny Proud," Lady Nebula started out. "_But I suggest that you take my… little pet to assist you._"

Nebula then pressed a button, releasing the hunter dog that she used to try and kill Jessica earlier on. Gantu smirked when he saw this and started to make his way towards his ship, Lady Nebula and the cybernetic greyhound following him.

On Earth, in Okinawa, Penny Proud, with her boyfriend, Fifteen Cent, as well as her friends, Dijonay Jones, LaCienega Boulevardez, Zoey Howzer and Sticky Webb all walked off of a boat and looked around. "_Welcome to Okinawa, Japan._" The announcer on the boat said.

A couple more things were announced in Japanese as Penny placed her hand on her hip. "This day will be a great day for our eight-year anniversary." Penny said as she and Fifteen Cent held hands together.

"Um," Dijonay said to get everyone's attention. "I know that you invited us for the whole big dang shebang, but what exactly is the whole big dang shebang anyways?" Dijonay asked in her usual sassy voice.

Sticky then stepped up and adjusted his shades. "Dijonay, today in Okinawa, there is to be a big fireworks event downtown later tonight." Sticky explained. "Fireworks back in the US of A only happen on New Years or the Fourth of July."

"Better be worth it after we wasted lots of time back in Kauai." LaCienega then remarked.

Penny shrugged as they started to walk down the streets. "Hey, to be honest, I thought that my old friend, Lilo and Stitch would be there, but for some reason, they're not." Penny said.

"Can you please go into detail about who Lilo and Stitch are, Penny?" Zoey asked with confusion and curiosity.

Penny rolled her eyes and started to explain as they walked past an amusement park. "When my family went to Hawaii for a vacation, we stayed in a hotel called owned by two aliens named Jumba and Pleakley, a hotel labeled, 'Bed But No Breakfast'." Penny started out.

"Was it as bizarre as that little living Peanut that you brought with you years ago?" LaCienega asked as she crossed her arms.

"His name was Cashew, and it wasn't so bizarre." Penny corrected. "Anyways, I met Lilo and Stitch, who were after this alien Experiment we called Spats, and I had quite a time there, learning that there were actual living aliens in Hawaii."

"There were only a few aliens in Hawaii that we saw." Dijonay corrected as the group passed a school. "Now, why do so many cars in Japan have the driver's wheel on the right side instead of the left side?" She asked.

As they were crossing the gate of the school, Yuna, Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Delores and Hiroman all came out. "I wonder if Nebula is on Earth right now." Yuna asked out loud.

All of a sudden, Penny and her friends bumped into Yuna and her friends. They all stuttered as they looked to each other. "Sorry about that." Penny apologized.

"Sort of new here." Zoey added on as she cleaned her glasses.

Yuna chuckled and shook her head. "It's no problem." She reassured them.

"There are visitors here all the time." Hiroman added on.

"A couple of days ago, we got a visit from–" Jessica started out, but a ringtone interrupted them.

Penny, Fifteen Cent, LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey and Sticky all checked their own phones. "Not us." Penny said.

Yuna chuckled and picked up her Ohana Communicator. "Actually, it's us." Yuna corrected them, pressing a button and then looking to the screen. "What's the Sitch?" She asked as she answered her Ohana Communicator.

"_Yuna, we need you back at base._" Lilo's voice said through the other side of the Ohana Communicator.

Yuna nodded at this. "Got it, Lilo." Yuna replied back.

Immediately, Penny's eyes widened when she heard this. "_Lilo?!_" She asked in amazement.

Penny then took the Ohana Communicator and then looked to the screen. "Hey!" Yuna exclaimed upon seeing her Ohana Communicator get taken away from her.

"Is that you, Lilo?" Penny asked.

Yuna then grabbed her Ohana Communicator back and glared at Penny Proud. "Who do you think you are?!" Yuna demanded angrily. "Do you even _know_ Lilo?"

Penny nodded. "Yeah, I'm her friend, Penny."

Yuna raised an eyebrow and looked towards Penny. "Um, _Penny's_ with Lilo right now." Yuna corrected her.

Just then, the Ohana Communicator buzzed. "_Penny Proud?!_" Lilo exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise. "_Daughter of Oscar and Trudy?!_" Lilo added on in excitement.

Penny Proud nodded and looked to Lilo on the screen. "Shaka, Lilo! What's up?" Penny asked.

Lilo chuckled at the base and looked to her friend with a smile. "_Aloha and Shaka indeed, Penny._" She replied. "_I'm great! I even saw you on the news back when it was your birthday._"

"How's Stitch, and Jumba and Pleakley?" Penny then asked.

Yuna's eyes widened with amazement as she looked over towards Penny and her friends. "Wow." She said, getting everyone to turn to her. "I didn't know you knew Lilo that well." She mused.

"We go back." Penny Proud explained.

Lilo chuckled from the Ohana Mansion as Stitch appeared on the screen. "_Penny Proud!_" He exclaimed. "_Yuuga look so butifa!_" He added on.

Penny gasped and looked to Stitch. "Why, thank you, Stitch." She said, understanding what Stitch was saying in Tantalog. "You don't look too bad yourself." She complimented.

Stitch chuckled as Lilo laughed as well. "_Come to our base._" Lilo said politely. "_We'll grant you entry._"

Penny nodded as Yuna took back the Communicator. "We're all on our way." She said. The two then hung up before looking over towards Penny Proud and her friends. "Come on." She said.

Hiroman smiled and walked up to Penny. "Any friend of Lilo or Stitch is a friend of ours." He said kindly.

Penny's friends all smiled back as they soon started to walk towards the Ohana Mansion.

After a while of walking, Yuna, Hiroman, Jessica, Toriko, Makiko and Delores arrived at the Ohana Mansion with Penny Proud, Dijonay, Zoey, LaCienega, Sticky and Fifteen Cent by their side. Yuna looked to the front door and then placed her Ohana Communicator onto a panel. Everyone watched as she then pressed some buttons on the Communicator. The door then started to beep, and after a while, it opened up. Yuna smiled as they all soon walked in.

Once inside, Penny and her friends all looked around in awe. Jessica turned around and then spread out her arms. "Welcome to the Ohana Mansion!" she announced with joy.

Everyone smiled before Delores walked off to a nearby door. "Yuna, I have to go meet up with Jumba about the DNA used to splice Black Rock's blood with Kim's." She reported. "I'll meet up with you in a few."

"Just do what you need to do, Delores." Yuna said. Delores nodded before entering one of the hidden passageways. Yuna then turned around to Penny Proud and her friends. "Come on, we'll show you all around." She said. Penny and the group all nodded before they all got onto an escalator leading up to the top level.

On the top floor, Yuna, Hiroman, Jessica, Toriko and Makiko started showing their new friends around. "The Ohana Mansion is built to be indestructible, having been given support from the Galactic Federation to give this place the top security systems." Hiroman started out.

"So, how do people on the outside not see what's in front of them if they ever happen to pass by the Mansion?" Zoey asked.

Jessica then pulled out her Ohana Communicator and then showed them a holographic image of the area. "We keep sensors around the Mansion, which surrounds all of the place." She explained. "Interpol uses Camouflage Hologram Technology to make it seem as if this place weren't even _in_ Japan."

They all then passed by Lilo and Stitch. Penny looked to them and all three immediately smiled to each other. "Great to see you again, Lilo!" Penny said enthusiastically, the two holding hands before Stitch then jumped into her arms, both hugging each other.

"Saw that nasty Clone Incident." Lilo said, getting Penny to remember back to her family's big adventure when they faced off against their Clones and the Evil Clone, Professor Carver. "Nice what you did in the end, though."

"Thanks." Penny then replied back. "I never imagined you to have grown so much."

"It happens." Lilo simply replied back.

Yuna then looked to Lilo and nodded. "We were just giving Penny and her friends a tour of the Mansion." Yuna Kamihara explained.

Lilo smiled and started to walk. "Well, the tour won't do itself." She quipped, beginning to guide everyone around the corner. Before she went, she then immediately turned around and looked to Penny's friends. "Who are these, by the way?"

Penny smiled and then motioned her hand towards her friends. "This is my boyfriend, Fifteen Cent, and my friends, Dijonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulevardez and Sticky Webb." She said, each friend nodding their head in acknowledgement.

Lilo smiled and placed her hands on her hip. "A friend of Penny's is a friend of ours, right, Stitch?" she told Stitch.

"Ih." Stitch then replied back.

LaCienega then looked down to Stitch with amazement. "_Asombroso!_" she exclaimed in Spanish. "There really _are_ Aliens!"

"This is Stitch, right?" Dijonay then asked.

Stitch walked up to Dijonay and smiled. "Meega cute and fluffy!" he exclaimed while drooling.

Dijonay smirked and placed her hand on her chin. "The 'cute and fluffy' part is something that I can definitely agree on." She mused.

Lilo chuckled as Stitch then ran up to her side. "Come on, we still have a lot to show you all." She said. Everyone then followed Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Hiroman, Jessica, Toriko and Makiko as they turned a corner.

In a shop nearby, Sasha was helping out Monique with some new designer clothes. "You know, my Mom used to work at a Club Banana store in the past, Monique." Sasha said as she readied a new dress.

Monique placed her hand to her chin and looked to the new clothes that Sasha was making. "Sasha, those are Kim's green tank top and blue Capri Jeans." Monique stated. "Kim told me that they were old."

Sasha then got up and then presented Kim's old clothes with some modifications she made to them. "My mom always said that even _old clothes_ can look brand new." She reasoned, showing that she added a small red poncho to the top, added with lots of green fabric sewn onto the bottom, making the tank top without a midriff section. She left the Capri Jeans the same, but nonetheless, it looked brand-new, as if it had just been the next big thing.

Monique stood in silence after a while before letting out an excited squeal. "I love it!" she exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Lilo, Yuna and Stitch passed by with Penny and her friends. Sasha smiled to Lilo and Yuna. "Hey there, Lilo, Yuna." Sasha said kindly. "New recruits?"

"Old friends." Stitch then answered back.

Lilo chuckled and looked to Penny. "Penny, this is Sasha and Monique. They run the currently new fashion department in the Ohana Mansion." Lilo explained.

LaCienega then looked over to the clothes that Sasha made. "Dig the new clothes." She complimented.

"Thanks." Sasha replied.

"You ever need fashion accessories, this is the best place to go to in the Mansion." Monique then said, nodding towards them.

Everyone all then walked over towards a large room with a stage. The other Penny with her brother, Kenny and their gang, consisting of Marvin and Ted, were all rocking along to some beats that were being made by Experiment 258, also known as Sample. "This is the Dance and Entertainment Room!" Yuna yelled out over all of the noise.

"This is the _what?!_" Sticky then called out.

"It looks like a Dance and Entertainment Room!" Dijonay shrieked.

"What?!" Zoey yelled out.

Sample then quieted down as Jessica then spoke up. "I said, **THIS IS THE DANCE AND ENTERTAINMENT ROOM!**" she yelled out loudly. Penny, Kenny and the gang all looked towards them with confusion as Sample looked to them too.

"What's with the ruckus?!" Penny demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh-uh, no way!" Penny Proud remarked back. "Ya'll were all playing the music too loud, so _you're_ bringing the ruckus here!"

"Why, I oughta–" Penny spat back, pulling up her sleeves as the two girls walked towards each other.

Lilo and Yuna then got in between the two. "Penny, calm down!" both Lilo and Yuna exclaimed.

"**SHE STARTED IT!**" both Penny Proud and the other Penny argued. Both Penny girls then looked to each other with confusion.

Lilo sighed and motioned her hand from Penny Proud to Penny of the Pineapple Factory. "Penny, this is Penny Proud." She said to Penny before turning her attention to Penny Proud. "Penny Proud, this is Penny." She then said.

Both Penny girls looked to each other with vicious glares on their faces. Nothing came out of any of them.

Noticing the tension, Yuna looked to Lilo, who was looking concerned as well. "Okay." Lilo said awkwardly as she pulled Penny Proud away.

"Let's go see the Training Room, shall we?" Yuna then asked. Penny Proud looked away from the other Penny as everyone soon left the room.

"I don't think you want to get on her bad side." Kenny told her sister as they walked out of the room.

"I don't think you want to get on her bad side." Yuna told her new friend as everyone soon started to make their way towards the Training Room.

Inside of the Training Room, Kim and Ron were dueling each other while Tigerlily was in a battle with Shego at another end of the room.

Kim attacked Ron with an underhand punch, but Ron dodged to the side and countered with a left roundhouse kick, which Kim countered back with a right roundhouse kick.

Tigerlily held out her bamboo scythe in front of her as Shego started to advance upon her. Tigerlily twirled it around as she let Shego pass by, but the former Team Go member jumped off of the wall and back at Tigerlily while performing a dropkick, knocking Tigerlily to the ground.

Kixx watched both battles go on until he noticed Lilo, Yuna and Stitch come in with Penny Proud and her friends. Kixx slammed his fist against the gong, getting all battles to stop.

"Here's the Training Room." Lilo said to her friends.

LaCienega then gasped in delight upon seeing three familiar and famous figures in the room. "Is that-?" She asked.

Lilo and Yuna both nodded as Kim, Ron and Shego all walked up with Tigerlily at their side. "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Shego." Lilo said as if it were no big matter.

"And before any of you even ask about me," Shego started out as she placed a hand on her hip. "I'm now redeemed."

Penny stuttered and walked up towards Kim. "Kim Possible, it's an honor to meet you." She said with excitement. "Can I get your autograph?" She then asked, taking out an Autograph Book. "I've known about your adventures since I was six years old."

Sticky then walked up to Ron. "Ya know, I saw you on TV when you did that Rap Song." Sticky stated. "I disagree with the judge on your 'B-', though."

Ron rolled his eyes. "That was a great day of my life." He said. Rufus then came out of Ron's pocket, looking to Sticky and humming a bit of "Naked Mole Rap".

Fifteen Cent chuckled when he saw Rufus. "From what I saw on the Rap Show, both Sticky and Wizard Kelly agreed that you would have gotten an 'A+' instead." Fifteen Cent said.

"Thank you, thank you." Rufus then said.

LaCienega then walked up to Shego along with Dijonay. "So, what made you turn against Doctor Drakken?" LaCienega asked.

"Were his evil schemes finally getting ridiculous after he saved the world from the Lowardian Invasion?" Dijonay additionally asked.

Shego shrugged and sighed when she was asked this. "I just needed to find my own way, that's all." Shego explained to the girls.

Penny Proud then walked over towards Lilo and started to whisper into her ear. "Are you having Kim Possible as a guest here, or do you know her too?" Penny asked.

Lilo chuckled at this. "I know her from the time I saved her from Doctor Drakken at the time before I met you." Lilo explained proudly.

"What?!" Penny Proud exclaimed. "No way!"

"Way." Lilo replied back, looking smug as she said this.

Kim walked up to Yuna and then patted her on the shoulder. "I fought your cousin earlier, and I must say, she's quite a challenge."

Yuna smiled when she heard this. "Thanks, but to be honest, I'm a much _harder_ challenge." Yuna said proudly.

All of a sudden, everyone heard a buzz come from a room nearby. "What was that?" Penny asked.

Lilo looked to Kim, as well as Yuna and they all sighed. "Interrogation." Yuna replied grimly, everyone walking over towards the Interrogation Room.

Inside, Bonnie was still being interrogated by Fibber and, called in by Kim, Ron, Monique and Shego especially, Steven Barkin from their High School.

"Alright, Rockwaller," Barkin started out in a strict tone. "I may have gone easy on you during the days at Middleton High, but now that you've been labeled as an Assassin, the gloves are coming off."

Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Sasha, Kim, Ron, Monique, Shego, Penny Proud, Dijonay, LaCienega, Zoey and Sticky then arrived as they walked up next to Interpol Agent Cobra Bubbles. "What's going on here?" Penny asked curiously.

"A mysterious woman named Lady Nebula sent many Dark Experiments to attack us for quite a while now," Yuna started to explain. "And Bonnie Rockwaller, a former _frenemy_ of Kim's, was an _agent_ of Lady Nebula."

"For days, we've been trying to get some answers out of Bonnie, now having been made into an Assassin." Lilo then went on. "But she's been… _uncooperative._" Lilo added on as they all watched the Interrogation go on.

Bonnie scoffed after Steve spoke. "Hmm, never knew you even _had_ gloves, Mr. Barkin." Bonnie remarked. "And by the way, you don't scare me, and you have never scared me." She spat.

Fibber then beeped loudly, getting Mr. Barkin to smirk. "This guy knows that you're lying, Rockwaller, so don't even try it." Barkin spat. "Right now, I'm leaving you with a cup of water." Mr. Barkin said as he placed down a plastic cup of water in front of Bonnie. "Drink it if you're thirsty, but I'll be back, and when I return, you'd _better_ have some answers about Lady Nebula!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Cobra Bubbles waited outside of the Interrogation Room as Lilo, Yuna, Kim, Ron, Monique, Shego, Stitch, Sasha, Penny Proud, Dijonay, LaCienega, Zoey and Sticky all waited for him. "What's the status?" Cobra asked.

Barkin sighed and took a deep breath. "Rockwaller's now one tough nut to crack." He reported. "Not even by using my old Detention Reproving Skills can I get a single answer out of her."

Penny looked into the room and crossed her arms. "Well, whoever this 'Lady Nebula' is, she must have gone through a lot of trouble to get Bonnie as her agent." She stated.

LaCienega then looked to Penny with a face full of shock. "Penny, remember the illegal slavers we found who imprisoned most of the African-American people in town, forcing them to work in fields back then?" She asked.

Dijonay nodded as she stepped up. "I think that you may be onto something." Dijonay said cautiously.

Barkin then walked up to them. "Girls, I've heard about that crime, but the criminals behind the operation were all sent to prison for full lifetime sentence with no chances of parole." Steven stated as he pointed out the event.

"What we're saying here, Mr. Barkin, is that the whole operation was being done behind the scenes." Penny explained. She looked back to Bonnie as the Assassin drank a small sip of her water. "Bonnie may not be the only Agent of Lady Nebula," Penny added on as she narrowed her eyes at Bonnie. "There could be more out there."

Cobra shifted his shades as he looked to Penny. "Thank you, Miss Proud." The Interpol agent said. "I must admit, we have never come to that conclusion before."

Lilo smiled as she walked up to Penny. "Great thinking, Penny." She said.

Later, everyone went to Jumba and Delores to tell them of Penny's conclusion. "Hmm," Jumba started to wonder out loud. "Not-So Little Girl Penny Proud makes good point. May be possible for Mean Girl Rockwaller not to be only person working for Nebula."

Delores then went to type at the computer. "I can try to make scanners for the energy signal that Spoiler let out when we came across him to find other Negative Experiments." Delores said as she shifted her glasses.

Pleakley then walked up to Penny Proud with a smile on his face. "The girl who saved our old hotel business, _also_ being the one to find out even _more_ clues as to who and where Lady Nebula is!" He exclaimed.

Penny Proud nodded at Pleakley as she started to smile. "The least I could do since I was introduced to the whole Alien thing." She said gratefully.

Just then, Jessica, Toriko and Makiko ran into the room, all looking anxious. Everyone turned around as they panted, looking battered. "What happened to you three?!" Yuna asked with shock.

"There's some sort of Negative Experiment downtown!" Jessica explained. Everyone stood in shock as the three girls then pulled out their Ohana Communicators to show an image of the Positive Experiment Counterpart.

"We scanned it, and the description matches Experiment 397, also known as Spats, whose Primary Function is to cause arguments amongst people." Toriko said as she read the bio of Spats.

"I _know_ him!" Penny Proud then exclaimed, causing everyone except for Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley to turn to her in confusion. "Lilo gave him to Wizard Kelly to help with the wrestling matches that he'd put on!" Penny explained. "Luckily, I found out the antidote for his effect on victims."

"That's right!" Lilo then exclaimed. "Count to ten!"

Yuna nodded and looked to the rest of Team Ohana very seriously. "We have to get down there and put a stop to the Negative Experiment!" She announced.

Everyone nodded as they all ran off, heading downtown to try and stop Nebula's new Negative Experiment.

In town, all of the civilians were fleeing a construction site as several policemen started to fight amongst themselves, the same going for some construction workers. One of the construction workers picked up a metal rod and then hit another worker on his helmet. "I have had _enough_ of your lack of respect for the job!" the construction worker remarked. "Either you take the job seriously, or you don't do it at all!"

"Shut up!" the attacked construction worker yelled, throwing himself into his attacker.

Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Sasha, Penny, Kenny, Ted, Marvin, Taro, Hiroman, Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Tigerlily, Kim, Ron, Monique, Shego, and Penny Proud and her friends all arrived at the scene, watching the fights go on and listening to the prating. "One minute, this was business as usual, but it's like a battlefield now!" Yuna exclaimed.

Penny Proud looked onto the situation before looking up to see an Experiment who looked similar to Spats. "Is that _Spats?!_" she exclaimed, pointing up into the air. Everyone else looked up as well the Experiment continued to fire down rays, getting the policemen to fight amongst themselves. A gunfight then ensued, causing Jessica and Penny to raise their shields in defense from their Ohana Communicators.

Stitch looked to the Experiment and growled. "Naga Cousin Spats! Negative Experiment, from Nebula!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sticky added on. "I mean, the last time we saw Spats, he was at Wizard Kelly's wrestling match when Penny was seventeen."

Penny Proud then gasped with realization. "The antidote!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked to her with surprise as she then grabbed a fallen megaphone and then turned it on. "Everyone, count to ten!" she called out.

The police and the construction workers continued to fight as if no one had said anything. "They're too focused on fighting each other!" Monique exclaimed. "This will be difficult."

Yuna then started to scroll and skim through her Ohana Communicator Experiment Database. "Okay, looking for Experiment 029, Checkers." She said out loud.

"_Checkers?_" Penny Proud and Shego both asked with confusion.

Lilo then looked to them. "Checkers is a Crown Experiment." She started to explain. "If you put Checkers on your head, he will act as a crown, and everyone will treat you like royalty without question." Lilo went on.

Shego then placed her hands on her hips. "Well, good thing Dr. D never found out about him, or else he would have taken over the world by wearing an Alien on his head." She joked.

Yuna then came across Checkers. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed. She then pressed a button on her Ohana Communicator and aimed it out in front of her. Within mere seconds, Checkers was teleported in front of them. Yuna then picked Checkers up and gave him to Penny Proud. "Quick! Use him to _make_ everyone count to ten!" she yelled.

Penny Proud nodded and sighed as she grabbed Checkers. She soon placed Checkers on her head, now a crown on her brow. Team Ohana looked to her before they all froze up and got onto their knees. "Your majesty." Everyone said.

Penny Proud looked around with confusion before Stitch walked up to her. "Use Cousin Checkers!" he exclaimed.

"Right, right!" Penny said, looking back to the quarreling men. "Everyone, I demand that you all do as I say!" she ordered. All the policemen and construction workers then stopped and looked to her. Penny Proud smirked. "Good. Now, count to ten!"

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One!" everyone then exclaimed.

Penny Proud sighed with relief as she soon took Checkers off of her head, getting everyone back to normal again. LaCienega felt her head as Lilo walked up to her. "You did it." She complimented.

All of a sudden, the policemen and the workers got out of their trances. They all looked around before looking back to one another. There was a long pause before they all started to fight again, much to Team Ohana's surprise.

"Oh, come on!" Yuna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why didn't it work?!" Penny Proud then asked.

The Ohana Communicator then started to ring. Yuna answered the call, showing Delores and Jumba on the screen. "_It may be because the last time you used the antidote with Spats, it worked._" Delores suggested.

"So?" Penny Proud then asked.

"_Same strategy won't work against Negative Experiment._" Jumba then said. "_Must find alternate antidote before_–"

"Before _I_ get here." A voice then said. All of Team Ohana then looked up to see Gantu towering over them. "Experiment 626, Lilo Pelekai, Yuna Kamihara, Penny Proud, it's been quite some time since we've last met."

"**Gantu!**" all of Team Ohana, save for Penny Proud's friends and Team Possible, exclaimed.

Kim, Ron, Monique and Shego all stood in surprise, as well as LaCienega, Sticky, Zoey, Dijonay and Fifteen Cent. "That is one big land shark!" Ron exclaimed. Rufus also agreed as he suddenly fainted from Ron's pocket.

"_You're_ working for Nebula now?!" Lilo exclaimed angrily.

Gantu chuckled. "My new job will go on without failure." He stated.

"So then, who helped you get your _old_ job back?!" Lilo yelled.

Gantu gasped as he looked down to Lilo. She was red in the face, and very angry. "I thought that you _changed!_ That you were part of the _Ohana_ now after we defeated Hämsterviel!"

Gantu stuttered in shock at this. He hadn't thought about how much Lilo helped to change his life after constant abuse from Hämsterviel. He had become so desperate after being fired that he went back to work for Hämsterviel, and never cared for Ohana again.

"If _you_ used to believe in Ohana and then desecrated the belief, then you've sunk low, very low, Gantu!" Penny Proud exclaimed.

Gantu snapped out of his trance and then growled at the Proud Family girl, unsheathing his plasma blaster. "I've still got a grudge with you from when your old woman gave me a beating, Proud!" He exclaimed.

Penny Proud gasped as she then saw Gantu's blaster aim right at her face. "But considering all the years it's been since that very brawl, I doubt that she's still even _alive_ to save you now!" Gantu added on, anger emerging on his face.

Yuna gasped at this and then jumped into the air, kicking away the blaster and then getting into a battle stance. "Now _that's_ low!" She remarked.

Kim then looked over to Shego. "You ready?" Kim asked.

"You know it, Kimmie!" Shego replied back with a nod.

Both Kim Possible and Shego then charged towards Gantu, who had just suddenly seen them after getting the shock of being disarmed like Suga Mama did to him.

Gantu then looked up to the air. "Highlander! Get those two!" He ordered the Negative Experiment.

Highlander chuckled and then started to shoot down towards Kim and Shego. Both girls flipped from side to side, avoiding every ray that was sent towards them. However, even with Kim and Shego as very exceptional acrobats and fighters, Highlander finally blasted them on sight.

Kim and Shego both started to groan, much to everyone's surprise. They both glowed red before their pain stopped. They both looked to each other and immediately and surprisingly snarled.

"I _knew_ you couldn't be trusted!" Kim exclaimed, getting into a battle stance.

"Yeah?! Well _trusting_ me was _your_ big mistake, Cupcake!" Shego spat back as her hands glowed with plasma.

Ron and Rufus looked to each other with confusion before looking to Yuna. "Um, Yuna, what happened?" Ron asked.

Yuna's eyes widened with shock as she noticed the eyes of angst on Kim and Shego's faces while looking each other down. "I think that Highlander just made them enemies again." Yuna said nervously.

Kim and Shego then charged towards each other, fighting once again like enemies. Shego jabbed straight at Kim, but she leapt over Shego and then kicked her from behind. Shego countered back by then punching at Kim, but Kim punched back as well. Kim and Shego were both then sent back to safe distances, the two staring each other down in hatred.

Yuna then resumed her battle stance as she prepared to take on Gantu again. Gantu looked down to her, a feeling of guilt and betrayal coming into his mind. _Lilo helped me back then. She helped me truly understand the meaning of 'Ohana', and this is how I'm repaying her?_ He asked to himself mentally. A small but not noticeable tear then slid down the side of his face before he then clicked his fingers. "Greyhound Gore, come forth!" he called out.

Everyone then gasped as they all looked into the air, seeing a cybernetic dog leap down from a nearby building. Jessica gasped and started to squirm in fear. "That's the same dog that attacked me!" she exclaimed.

"A _Greyhound?!_" Kenny asked with terror.

Stitch just growled and then charged at Greyhound Gore, but Greyhound Gore just sent Stitch back before charging towards Monique and Sasha. Both Sasha and Monique then took out blasters and started shooting at the assassin hound. "Keep it away from Team Ohana!" Sasha ordered everyone.

Dijonay and Sticky then both picked up a metal rod and a pipe, both charging into the fray. However, Highlander shot both of them, causing them to drop their weapons and then fight amongst themselves.

Jessica then formed a slingshot from her Ohana Communicator. "This may not seem like the right time, but this _dog_ is about to get _pound_ed!" she yelled out, quipping with one of her bad jokes.

There was a slight breeze of wind, as everyone then went silent. Jessica then cleared her throat, getting Toriko and Makiko to laugh forcefully. "Ha! _Dog Pound!_" Toriko yelled.

"I get it!" Makiko then forcefully said.

Ron then started to laugh with Rufus before looking over to Lilo with confusion, raising an eyebrow at the joke. "I don't get it." He said.

The construction workers who were fighting then heard the joke and started to laugh as well. Penny Proud and her friends all looked with confusion as they immediately stopped fighting before looking back to each other. "Sorry about that quarrel, dude." One of the construction workers said.

"No problem!"

Yuna then gasped as she looked over to Penny and LaCienega. "That's _it!_" she exclaimed as realization hit her hard. "_Laughter!_"

"The new antidote!" Penny said. She then smacked herself in the head. "Why didn't I get that before?!"

LaCienega then grabbed Yuna's Ohana Communicator. "Okay, so which Experiment is _muy bien_ for telling jokes?" she asked.

Yuna looked over LaCienega's shoulder to see all the Experiments she was scrolling through. Lilo then joined in. "I'd suggest Experiment 322, aka Heckler." Lilo suggested. "He's good for telling remarks about other people."

"Done!" LaCienega exclaimed, pressing a button on the Ohana Communicator. Heckler was then summoned, and he looked around before turning to LaCienega.

Heckler let out a scoff before he spoke. "When was the last time you ever swam in a pool?" he asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

LaCienega raised an eyebrow as he turned to Lilo, Yuna and Stitch. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think you've put your feet into the flippers enough times to actually _grow_ into flippers!" Heckler then remarked.

LaCienega smirked and then started to remove her shoes, revealing her unnaturally large feet. "You know, you're right." She said in agreement as Sticky and Dijonay looked to her. "I mean, I read a book on myths once, and when I turned to a page on Bigfoot, he let out a wolf whistle!"

Dijonay and Sticky both laughed as they started to revert back to normal.

"It's working!" Yuna exclaimed, high-fiving with Penny Proud.

They all then looked over to Ron, who was now being chased by Greyhound Gore. "Um, anyone?! I could use some help!" he yelled out.

All of a sudden, Greyhound Gore slashed at Ron's waist, causing his reinforced titanium belt to snap in half. Rufus then squeaked as he got onto Ron's shoulder before his pants then fell down, revealing his boxers. "Oh, man! Not as a college _graduate!_" Ron exclaimed in anger.

Kim and Shego both heard Ron and then looked over to him. Upon seeing that his pants had fallen down after a long time, they both started to snicker. The police also started snickering before they all broke out laughing, Ron blushing as he pulled his pants back up.

Gantu gasped as he looked to everyone, now being turned back to normal with the new antidote. "No!" he exclaimed.

Just then, Lilo jumped into the air and smacked him in the face. "_That's_ for turning against Ohana!" she exclaimed.

Gantu then looked to see Shego jumping up onto the nearby building to grab Highlander before Kim then wrapped him around in a rope. "This isn't over!" Gantu exclaimed as he started to run away.

Penny Proud then picked up Stitch in his ball form before then bowling him towards Gantu. The impact made when Stitch hit Gantu caused the giant to fall over. "I'd say it's pretty much over now." Penny Proud quipped.

From a distance away, Lady Nebula stood in the shadows of a building. Seeing that Yuna and Sasha were about to take Greyhound Gore with them, she let out a low whistle.

Greyhound Gore then looked up, much to Yuna and Sasha's surprise. "Come back here!" Yuna called out as Greyhound Gore then started to run away.

Shego took notice of this and then attempted to blast the assassin hound, but it managed to dodge every blast as it then leapt on top of Shego and up to the building.

"Up there!" Fifteen Cent yelled, pointing up to the building, where they could clearly see the silhouette of a figure before escaping.

"Who _was_ that?" Sasha asked as she sheathed her blaster on her Ohana Communicator and made her way towards Lilo.

"No idea," Lilo started out. "But I'm sure that the figure was the one controlling that dog."

Penny Proud then stepped up, holding Lilo's hand. Lilo turned around and looked as her old friend had a smirk on her face. "Don't worry. You helped me once, and it's time for me, _us_, to return the favor." Penny Proud said as her friends came up behind her.

Penny, the one in pink, sighed and placed her hand to her head. "Great! How will we ever keep track of each other?" she dryly asked.

Later that night, the fireworks display went on. Kim was in her blue dress while Ron was wearing a tuxedo, the two holding hands together as Yuna and Hiroman both ate some popcorn. As they both reached for some more, the gasped, noticing that they were touching each others' hands. Both blushed as Penny Proud walked up to Lilo with Fifteen Cent.

"Do you think that Lady Nebula's still out there?" Penny Proud asked as she and Fifteen Cent held hands together.

Lilo sighed as she looked to Yuna and Hiroman, Yuna placing her head onto Hiroman's shoulder while Stitch walked up to them. "If she is, then we'll be ready." The Hawaiian girl said confidently as more fireworks went up into the air. Her face then narrowed as she thought about Gantu. "Gantu, I hope that you are able to make the right decisions." She said to herself as Monique passed by with Shego and Mr. Barkin behind her.

From a distance away, Gantu watched the fireworks as well. He looked down to Lilo and sighed. "What have I done with myself?" he asked sadly. He then placed his hands together as a shooting star passed by before leaving, now feeling unsure of himself.

**Author's Note:** I hope that everyone enjoyed my new chapter. It's my first time getting back to this story, so I hope that I haven't lost my touch. Sorry that I didn't update this story in a while, I was busy. Nonetheless, that's no excuse. I may have ACT Tests coming up, but I'll need lots of luck to pass them. I will be trying my hardest to update on my stories, so don't worry. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	4. Disguise

Hey there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, again, and I am back with another new chapter for **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever!** Thank you all for supporting me in this story and in all my others. I cannot believe how many fans there are of this story already. I promise not to disappoint you. First, I need to address some things. **Guest**, this chapter will reveal why I don't have Delia as a main character. **Pachysam**, while your ideas are interesting, I already have everything planned out, and do not intend to have **Brother Bear**, **Tarzan, Transformers** or **Star Wars** involved in my story. All shows crossing over are already planned out, and I do not intend on adding more. Now that that's out of the way, here is my new chapter. Please be sure to review rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 4: Disguise

Night fell on Okinawa. Everyone was quiet, some people had gone back to home, and things were peaceful. On the contrary, nothing ever stays peaceful for long. People walked through the streets of Okinawa while a figure dressed in a black overcoat started to make their way towards the Okinawa Museum of Natural History.

The figure noticed that several guards were blocking the entrance to the Museum. Quickly hiding behind a nearby wall, the figure took out a purse. She then released some sort of cat and threw some food at the guards.

"Hey, what was that?!" A guard asked.

The cat then snarled and screeched as it made its way towards the guards, catching them by surprise. "No pets allowed here!" The other guard exclaimed.

"Stop that thing!" The first guard ordered. The two then ran after the cat as it started to make its way through the streets, the guards now in hot pursuit of the feline.

The figure chuckled and then walked into the Museum. She looked over towards a couple of nearby traditional clothing on the statues of the Empress of Japan and the kimonos of several ancient Japanese princesses. She then took out a dagger and used her left hand to carve through the glass, making sure to get the job done as soon as she could. She then slashed apart the glass containers and grabbed the clothing, causing an alarm to go off.

The two guards then entered the Museum, now seeing what was going on. "Hey, you! Out down the weapon and step away from the clothes!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"You want the dagger so badly?" The female asked, looking to her blade. She chucked before placing it over her head. "Here you go!" She yelled, throwing the dagger at the guards.

The guard was soon impaled by the dagger before the female figure picked up his gun an killed the second guard. With the guards dead, the female figure placed a small coin on the ground. Her cat then came back before she let her pet enter her purse and then leap to the window. "Try and _catch_ me!" She then yelled out as she disappeared into the night. The coin she left behind then started to glimmer, an image of a chameleon flashing.

The next morning, Cobra Bubbles, Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Sasha, Monique and Shego all stood in the main room. Penny Proud, LaCienega Boulevardez, Dijonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, Sticky Webb and Fifteen Cent stood in an orderly fashion as Lilo and Cobra walked up to them. "When Highlander struck, you six managed to stand your ground and pluck up courage for the first time against a new enemy." Cobra said to the six.

"As official members of Team Ohana, we congratulate you, and you are now given your own Ohana Communicators." Lilo then said, taking out some Ohana Communicators and handing them to Penny, LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey, Sticky and Fifteen Cent. "Welcome."

Everyone then applauded as Penny Proud first shook hands with Lilo before doing the same with Yuna. LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey, Sticky and Fifteen Cent all followed soon after her, gladly being accepted as part of the Ohana.

"Now, we have to continue being on the lookout for Lady Nebula." Yuna told everyone. "And according to the Grand Councilwoman, Delia was the only one left in her cell after Gantu, Reuben and Hämsterviel were all freed." Yuna added on.

"We'll use every resource we've got to find out who Lady Nebula is until she is found." Penny Proud then said.

Cobra nodded at this before turning to the rest of Team Ohana. "You all know what you have to do." He said. Everyone nodded back before Cobra craned his neck. "Dismissed."

Later on, downtown, Sasha was showing Monique the scene of the crime from when Leroy struck at Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin. "Stitch's evil cousin, Leroy, was the only Experiment not created by Lady Nebula to have attacked us." Sasha explained. She then took out her Ohana Communicator and showed a holographic scenario of what occurred before Team Possible or Penny Proud and her friends arrived.

"Interesting." Monique replied. "So, not _all_ of Stitch's cousins were turned to good?" She asked.

"Correct." Sasha replied. "It's that kind of thought that makes me feel like six-hundred and twenty-nine Experiments won't be enough to take down whatever Nebula will have in store for us."

"I feel ya." Monique said.

Just then, police cars started to race by. "What was that?" Sasha asked.

Sasha and Monique then looked to see multiple police enter the Okinawa Museum of Natural History. Monique looked to the Kimmunicator she was given after joining Team Ohana and looked to all recent events within the past twenty-four hours. "A break-in?" Monique asked. "Just last night?"

"We'd better check it out." Sasha said. Monique nodded as they started to run towards the Museum.

At the Museum, a policeman stopped Sasha and Monique. "No bystanders are allowed into the Museum at this time!" He said.

Monique then pulled out her Kimmunicator and showed it to him. "Officer, I am a member of Team Possible. Therefore, I have a right to investigate on the scene of the crime." Monique said.

The policeman gasped and nodded. "My mistake." He apologized. Monique nodded and then entered with Sasha behind her, but the policeman stopped her as well. "And you, stay out!"

Sasha then took out her Ohana Communicator and held up the Interpol Badge on it. "Authorized by Agent Cobra Bubbles. I also have a right to investigate what happened here." Sasha said sternly.

The policeman gasped at this. "Once again, my apologies." The officer stated. "Carry on."

Sasha nodded as she entered the Museum with Monique.

Inside, police started to investigate shattered glass while detectives investigated the containers where the stolen art was. Sasha and Monique both looked to the place with surprise. "Whoever was here pretty last night sure wasn't intent on making sure their tracks weren't covered." Sasha said as she looked around.

Monique then looked down to two policemen, one stabbed and the other shot. Monique investigated one of the dead officers, noticing some scratches covering his body. She then looked up to Sasha. "Are there any Experiments known for wanting to take shiny objects?" She asked.

Sasha looked to the Ohana Database as she started looking for any Experiments. "Well, Bonnie and Clyde are in an intergalactic prison, but according to what the Database says about them, they never kill their victims." Sasha said. "I doubt that a Negative Experiment was behind this."

Monique nodded as she looked back to the policeman. "And these are cat scratches, so Greyhound Gore couldn't have mauled them," Monique then deducted. "It was something or someone else."

Sasha nodded before using her Ohana Communicator to take a scan of the room. "Delores, Jumba," Sasha said through the Ohana Communicator. "I'm sending you an analysis of the crime scene." She reported. "Mind trying to find a trail on what happened here?"

"_We'll do our best, Sasha._" Delores replied back.

"_Be back within estimate of half of hour._" Jumba replied back as well.

Sasha nodded and then put her Ohana Communicator away in her pocket. As she continued to look around, she felt something under her foot. "What's this?" She asked herself.

Monique looked up and then walked over to see what Sasha had found. Sasha lifted up her foot and saw a bronze coin on the ground beneath her foot. "A penny?" Monique asked.

"Pennies aren't used in Japan." Sasha said. She then picked up the coin and started to look at it. "It's not any kind of Yen, considering there's no face of anyone on it."

Monique then took out her Kimmunicator and then scanned the coin. "Odd kind of metal." She said with curiosity. "Usually, this kind of alloy is only found in Milan."

"And Milan is only fourteen hours away from Japan." Sasha added on.

Monique's eyes then widened. "Milan?! Wait a minute!" She exclaimed. Pictures started to flash through her mind.

_She could see herself with Kim, shaking hands with her while Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and Shego smirking as she crossed her arms, standing behind Kim._

_She could then see Kim, Ron and Shego all fighting off against three mysterious figures, all with their eyes concealed, as a girl with blonde hair with a cat in her purse attempted to kill another blonde girl, looking very popular and wealthy, with a dagger._

_A knife was then thrown into the blonde's right hand before sirens sounded off, the three figures being loaded into an armored truck while the blonde girl was placed in a helicopter, now wrapped with cloth around her and a gag covering her mouth._

Monique then gasped, recovering from her flashbacks as Sasha managed to catch her in her arms. "Monique! Are you okay?" Sasha asked as Monique picked up the coin.

Monique turned it around, revealing the letters, "CL" on the back. "It was her." Monique stated. She started to pant as Sasha began to get them out of the Museum. "Camille Leon."

Sasha gasped upon hearing the name. "That cat heiress actress who underwent plastic surgery and became a shapeshifting criminal?" Sasha asked.

Monique nodded. "I'm not sure how she escaped from prison, but she just committed two murders and the theft of some of Japan's most ancient and priceless clothing." Monique stated.

"We'd better report this." Sasha said. She then walked up to the policeman who stopped them from coming in and let Monique explain what she just told her. The policeman nodded before the two walked over to a mall.

"Do you think she could be at a Club Banana store here?" Sasha asked. "I mean, didn't she try to steal the new designs from Club Banana before?"

"She did, so that could be a clue." Monique replied. "Here's what we do, we'll look around and report back to each other at the main entrance." Monique replied.

Sasha nodded, and the two took off.

In the Okinawa Mall, there seemed to be a lot of Club Banana stores. Coco Banana, the owner of Club Banana, had started to expand his stores after successfully making his way to the top of business. Sasha and Monique looked in many stores, showing the managers their badges and taking a look around everywhere they went. They made scans to find Camille if she was disguised as anyone around, but had little success in finding her.

Later on, Sasha was talking with LaCienega on the Ohana Communicator. "So, Camille Leon is on the loose, and since Penny Proud told us that you knew all the fashion departments, maybe you could help us." Sasha explained to LaCienega.

"I'll see what I can do, Sasha." LaCienega replied back from the Ohana Mansion as she started to investigate at the security cameras of all fashion stores. "But so far, even with scanners and the DNA s scans that Doctor Beaufox gave us, it will be difficult to find Camille, like finding a nail in a haystack." LaCienega added on.

"_Thanks, LaCienega._" Sasha said. "Keep in touch in case you find anything." Sasha ordered.

"Gotcha, Sasha." LaCienega replied back. With that, she hung up.

Monique then ran over towards Sasha, panting as she started to catch her breath. "No luck here." Monique reported. "How about you?"

Sasha shook her head. "No luck on my side too." She reported to Monique. "Stumbled into a store with a sign depicting a banana on it, but it turns out that they were only a dance team and the leader of the dance team just told me, 'It's Baron'." Sasha added on. "Boy, that was a mistake."

(**Note**: In Japanese, "It's Baron" translates into "_Baron da_", which nearly has the same kanji as the Japanese word for Banana.)

Monique sighed. "Well, at least we know that Camille didn't hide in Club Banana." She stated.

"Do we have any other leads?" Sasha asked.

"Well, what do LaCienega or the other guys at the Ohana Mansion report?" She asked.

"They're still working on that." Sasha replied back, looking to her Ohana Communicator for more information. All of a sudden, a thought entered her head, causing her to place her Ohana Communicator away before looking up to Monique. "Something just occurred to me." She stated, her calm demeanor starting to drop.

"What is it?" Monique asked, raising an eyebrow at where Sasha was starting to get to.

"You seemed to be very nervous when I brought up the calling card coin Camille Leon left behind, as well as getting very nervous when you realized that it was Camille Leon who even left the coin." Sasha explained. Sasha then narrowed her eyes at Monique, causing Monique to squirm a bit and look to the side. "What's going on that makes you feel so nervous about Camille anyways?" Sasha asked.

Monique turned away, as if she didn't want to answer the question. However, as she turned away, she couldn't help but notice that no matter what she did, Sasha continued to glare at her. Finally, Monique turned back to Sasha and let out a sigh. "Okay, Sasha, fine," Monique finally gave in. "It all started a while after I joined Team Possible…"

Five years ago…

"Welcome to Team Possible, Monique!" Kim exclaimed, shaking hands with Monique.

"Congrats, Monique!" Ron said as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

Shego crossed her arms and smirked. "Welcome aboard, kiddo." She said.

_I was inducted into Team Possible after Shego joined them. It was going to be my first mission with them._

"Camille! Let Britina go now!" Kim demanded as Camille Leon held international pop star Britina by the chest, aiming a dagger at her neck.

"When I kill Britina and use her persona to get everyone to hand over their fashion to me, I'll be the most attractive girl in the world!" Camille yelled out madly.

_Camille attempted to kill Britina and take her place, intending to use her position to get every piece of fashion in her possession. The Fashionistas were still helping her, and while Kim, Ron and Shego took them on, I had to deal with Camille._

"Last time I remember correctly, Mon, you had no real field experience." Camille quipped. "Only a poor sense of fashion!"

"Let Britina go free, Camille, and we can all get what we want." Monique reasoned as best as she could.

Camille Leon chuckled and placed the dagger closer to Britina's neck. "Oh, I'm getting what I want, alright," she remarked. "So sit back and watch the show!"

_I couldn't just stand there, and the only thing close by was my pocketknife. Seeing as how Camille was close to killing Britina, I threw the knife at Camille, but in the process, her hand was scarred, and she was interrupted while transforming into Britina while attempting to kill her._

"Augh!" Camille yelled, staggering back in pain as she felt her hand. Kim, Ron, Shego, the Fashionistas and Monique all gasped as Camille began to become deformed. "What have you done to me?!" Camille yelled out.

_I messed with Camille's nano-morphing sequence, and Global Justice took her away to an asylum soon afterwards to relieve her of her… condition._

"I'll come for you, Monique! I swear it!" Camille Leon yelled out as she was placed into the Global Justice helicopter. It took off as the three Fashionistas were loaded into an armored truck.

_Now…_

"Even_ I_ was shocked by what I had done." Monique then said. "The Fashionistas were taken to Scotland Yard this time, but I still regret what I did to Camille."

Sasha gasped after hearing this story. "Wow, I never thought that you and Camille would have had such quite a history together with each other." Sasha stated.

"Yeah," Monique said sadly. "Now, I think that Camille wants to get back at me for deforming her." Monique added on. She then looked down to her hand and sighed. "I want to try and find a way to reverse that happened to her, to make things right."

Sasha let out a sigh. "I'm… sorry for making you bring up such a memory." Sasha apologized. "I didn't know that it would scar you as much as Camille was scarred."

Monique smiled and turned back to Sasha. "Well, at least I have friends to share the tale with." Monique stated. Sasha smiled, in which Monique smiled back.

Just then, the Kimmunicator started to ring. Monique picked it up and looked to the screen. "Monique here. What's the Sitch?"

"_Monique. It's me, Jessica._" Jessica said as she appeared on the screen.

"Are you calling for more fan questions?" Monique questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"_Nothing like that._" Jessica replied. "_Jumba and Delores were able to scan that analysis that Sasha sent, and we picked up the trail of Camille Leon, that's the good news._" Jessica explained.

"And, the bad news?" Sasha asked as she started to look over Monique's shoulder to talk to Jessica too.

"_It came to a dead end, but we found out that the Fashionistas know something about Camille, as well as some things about Lady Nebula._" Jessica went on. "_They're still at Scotland Yard, where they were last taken since five years ago._"

"Thanks, Jess." Monique said with a smile. "I'll get a ride, and we'll be right there."

Jessica nodded before signing off. Wade then appeared on the screen, playing with some action figures. "_You can't stop me, Dino Man!_"

"_I'd beg to differ, Doctor Evil!_" Wade exclaimed, playing with the a action figures more and more, making motions with them.

"Uh, Wade?" Monique said with a chuckle. "Can you cut it out with the dolls?"

Wade looks up and exclaimed in surprise. Sasha started to giggle before Wade put the action figures away as he laughed nervously. "_Um, Monique, Sasha! Didn't notice you there!_" He stated in an awkward voice.

"My brother still plays with those toys." Sasha said.

Wade blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "_Okay, so, what do you need?_"

"A favor to call in so we can get to Scotland Yard." Monique replied.

Wade threw aside his action figures and started to type at his computer. "_Coco Banana's plane is waiting for you outside._" Wade replied.

"Please and thank you." Monique said. She then turned off the Kimmunicator before she and Sasha started to walk outside towards where the private jet landed.

Later on, Coco Banana was flying Monique and Sasha over to Scotland Yard. "Thanks for the ride, Coco." Monique said to the owner of Club Banana.

"It is no problem." Coco replied back. "After all, it was the least Coco could do for you and Kim Possible after saving my designs from Milan."

Monique nodded and then took out her Kimmunicator. "Cobra Bubbles?" She asked.

"_I'm here._" Cobra replied back as he appeared on the screen. "_Are you en route to Scotland Yard?_"

"We're getting there." Sasha replied back. "Once we get there, send Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kim and Ron to help." Sasha said. "We can't handle everything by ourselves, after all."

Cobra nodded. "_Understood. Cobra out._" He said, signing off.

As soon as Monique turned off her Kimmunicator, she started to worry. Sasha, however, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright, Monique." She reassured Monique.

"What do you mean?" Monique asked as she turned around, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Sasha then smiled and showed Monique an image of an Experiment on her Ohana Communicator. "If Camille strikes, we'll use this guy to take care of her. He has the perfect abilities to finish the job." Sasha explained.

Monique started to read the bio of the Experiment. After reading it, her eyes widened. She then smirked and nodded. "Sasha, this just might work." Monique told Sasha.

Soon, Coco's Private Jet landed at Scotland Yard. Monique and Sasha got out, thanked Coco for the ride once again, and started to make their way into the large prison.

Inside of Scotland Yard, many criminals were minding their own business in their cells. The warden taking Sasha and Monique inside made sure that they were under the safest protection. "It's been said that the Fashionistas have been in prison for so long that they've started to… take a liking to this place." The warden told them.

"We just need to ask them a few questions, Warden Douglas, and we'll be on our way." Monique stated.

"I just hope that they don't go completely insane before that happens." Douglas then said.

Soon, the three entered an Interrogation Room, where the Fashionistas were sitting. "They're all yours." Douglas then said.

Sasha and Monique both nodded as they entered the room and sat down across from the Fashionistas.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Monique." Hoodie remarked.

"The same girl who drove Camille Leon insane." Chino added on.

"And you brought a friend with you." Espadrille stated, looking over to Sasha.

Sasha just sent the Fashionistas all glares, getting Hoodie to look to her with interest. "You look familiar." She stated. "Have you worked in the fashion department before?"

Sasha said nothing at first as she placed down her Ohana Communicator, showing the Interpol symbol. "Sasha, Team Ohana, special Interpol Division." She said. "And daughter of a famous fashion designer."

"What does Interpol want with us?" Chino then asked.

"We're not murderers or black market dealers!" Espadrille added on.

"But you run the Fashion Underworld." Monique said. "And you had a client, one who went by the name of Camille Leon."

The Fashionistas all looked to one another with surprised looks on their faces. They seemed to be in shock, but tried to hide it. Monique and Sasha, however, could tell that they knew something that the two girls didn't.

"Camille Leon has been in an asylum for quite some time," Chino stated. "We have no knowledge of her current whereabouts."

"Then how was it that she just robbed the Okinawa Museum of Natural History and killed two innocent men?" Monique asked. She then showed the Fashionistas the footage of Camille from the previous night breaking into the Museum and stealing the priceless clothing.

"She _escaped?!_" Espadrille exclaimed.

"She really did it!" Hoodie remarked with awe. "I never though she could have done it!"

"Oh, so you _do_ know something here." Monique mused. "Last night at 10:05, she just robbed the clothing gallery."

"Camille was planning her escape for quite some time now." Chino explained. "She claimed to have some information about a new client. Someone by the name of Lady Nebula wanted us to develop a powerful armor for some sort of army."

"Really?" Sasha asked. "Would you care to tell us more of the mentioned saboteur?" She asked, raiding an eyebrow in interest.

"Camille claimed to have become involved in her greatest heist, and said Nebula's a client only interested in revenge, but won't say what it is." Espadrille stated.

"Oh, really? Is that all?" Monique asked. "Nothing about what made her call?"

"All she did was make a visit," Hoodie said.

"If there was anything else, we may have missed it." Chino added on.

"Team Ohana's on their way, so tell us all that happened that day." Sasha warned.

"Camille said she's after you now, Monique," Hoodie explained, now worried.

"She was full of revenge when leaving, I swear, it's an obsession." Espadrille then said.

"Thank you, Fashionistas," Sasha said.

"I think that will be all for now." Monique finished up.

The two then walked out of the room, Sasha taking her Ohana Communicator out. "Lilo, the Fashionistas just informed us that Lady Nebula came to them with a commission for a strong armor for an army." Sasha reported.

"_Did they reveal when the meeting took place?_" Lilo then asked.

"They failed to." Monique then said. "When we arrived at Scotland Yard and met them, it was as if they has snapped out of some kind of trance." Monique added on.

"Well, we're almost there. Just hang in there, and we'll pick up the Fashionistas for further questioning." Kim then said, driving the Sloth.

"And be on the lookout!" Yuna also warned as Lilo drove the X-Buggy.

"Ih." Stitch then said.

"Understood." Sasha said. "Sasha and Monique out." With that, Sasha signed off just as she and Monique left Scotland Yard.

From a nearby tree, a figure walked by. The figure was feminine, and she had her right hand covered by a glove. Her hair was blonde, and her skin was fairly pale. Stealthily, she unsheathed a gun and then ran out from her hiding spot, shooting a warning shot at Sasha and Monique.

"Look out!" Sasha called out as she saw the bullet heading towards them. She held out the Ohana Communicator and created a shield, causing the bullet to bounce off.

The figure then emerged from the tree, and sent a devilish grin towards Monique. "Monique, long time no see." The blonde retorted.

"Camille Leon!" Monique called out.

Sasha gasped at Camille as she started to chuckle. "I take it that Mon here told you all about how she ruined my life, little girl?" Camille asked.

"Camille, there are easier ways of doing this." Sasha said calmly as she held up her hands in defense. "Murder doesn't have to be an option, you can come with us, and we can fix what happened to you. There's no need for revenge."

Camille growled and unsheathed a dagger. "It was _because_ of Monique that I'm no longer able to use my powers!" Camille exclaimed. "She took something precious from me, and now," Camille hissed, aiming the dagger at the two. "In taking her life!"

Camille then charged towards Monique, in which Monique took out her signature Hairdryer Blaster and charged at back at the criminal actress.

Monique sent a blast towards Camille, but Camille ran aside and started to deflect all of the blasts with her dagger. Monique ran as well, continuing to strafe Camille down.

Sasha watched in surprise as Camille then took her gun back out, shooting back at Monique. Monique gasped and shot back, but she barely avoided the shot, only getting some of her hair shot off. Three strands of hair fell off, causing Sasha to gasp again as Camille started to run towards Monique with her dagger.

"Leave her alone!" Sasha called out, unsheathing the blade from her Communicator. She then clashed immediately with Camille's dagger.

"Stay out of this, girl!" Camille yelled out, trying to push away from Sasha.

Sasha only grunted and pushed Camille back, slashing at her. Camille blocked the blade as she slashed back, disarming Sasha of her weapon.

"Sasha, here!" Monique yelled.

Sasha looked as Monique threw her the Hairdryer Blaster. Camille prepared to stab at Sasha until she was then blasted away.

Sasha then threw the blaster back to Monique as she ran for her Ohana Communicator.

Camille slammed her dagger against Monique, but she used her blaster to defend herself from the slash. Monique then kicked Camille away and kicked her dagger out of her hands.

Sasha started to search through the Experiment Database in her Ohana Communicator as Monique and Camille continued to fight. Finally, she found the Experiment she was looking for. "Experiment 210, Retro." Sasha says to herself.

Monique placed Camille's left hand behind her back while she removed the glove on her right. Camille grunted as she attempted to get free. "Let me go!" Camille demanded.

"Not until I finish what I started!" Monique yelled back.

From a distance away, Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kim and Ron all landed from their respective vehicles. Kim looked over to Monique holding Camille back while Sasha started to activate her Ohana Communicator. "Monique!" Kim called out.

"Hang on, Sasha!" Yuna then called out.

"Summoning Experiment 210, aka Retro." Sasha said as Retro began to materialize in front of her. Retro soon appeared and lashed out his tongue.

"This will all be over quick." Monique promised Camille.

"No, let me go!" Came demanded.

Everyone then watched as Retro started to wrap his tongue around Camille's deformed right hand, causing her to groan in pain. A light started to glow, causing Monique to grin while Camille gasped.

As the light cleared, Monique started to let Camille go. Camille gasped as she was released and immediately looked back to Monique. "Why, I'm gonna-!" Camille started out as she raised up her hand.

Camille then looked to the right hand she raised into the air. Much to her surprise, her formerly hindered right hand was now healed, back to its original form. Camille gasped at this and looked over to Sasha before looking to Monique. "What-? How-?" She started to stutter.

"I never meant to hurt you like that back then." Monique explained. "And all this time, I've been trying to find a way to revert the effects of the damage."

Sasha then stepped up. "That's when I brought up Retro, an Experiment who could revert things back to how they originally were." Sasha then explained. "I also made sure that Retro didn't revert too much, just enough to restore your hand."

"So, it was all an accident back then, Camille." Kim then said as she and the rest of Team Ohana ran up to the three.

Camille began to stutter even more. "I-I don't understand." She exclaimed. "After framing you," Camille said to Kim. "Going as far as I could to get my revenge on you," Camille then said as she looked to Monique. "And you… want to just _apologize_ for what you've done and be willing to _forgive_ me?"

Ron then stepped up. "Those two policemen back at the Okinawa Museum were never killed." He explained. "Both shots missed their hearts, and they're in a hospital."

"They're not dead, only slightly injured." Yuna then said.

Stitch then ran up to Camille as she dropped her purse, letting her cat, Debutante, out. "Camille be our… Ohana?" Stitch asked.

"Part of the family." Lilo then explained.

Monique held out her hand to Camille. "We're willing to forgive you for what you've done." Monique stated. "We just hope that you can reform."

Camille looked to Monique and smiled. She extended her hand to Monique's, preparing to shake hands with her.

Just then, from a distance away, a Negative Experiment let out a cackle. He lunged forwards and sent out a bolt of lightning towards Monique.

Camille gasped at this and grabbed Monique. "Look out!" Camille yelled, getting in the way of the blast.

Monique gasped as she looked up, seeing a Negative Counterpart of Sparky shooting the lightning. He growled as he saw he had failed and then disappeared into a nearby power line.

Camille then stuttered from the shock as she began to her weak in the knees. "O-Hana." She stuttered. Camille then fell to the ground, falling unconscious, but wearing a smile on her face.

The rest of Team Ohana looked in surprise at this before Kim and Lilo both ran up to the comatose Camille. "Get the Fashionistas!" Lilo ordered the rest of Team Ohana. "We'll take care of Camille!"

Yuna nodded as she led the rest of Team Ohana into the Scotland Yard prison. Kim and Monique just looked to Camille as she fell into a deep slumber. Monique looked down to Camille and let out a sob. "Camille, I'm sorry." She said somberly.

Stitch looked over to where the evil Sparky once stood and growled, running towards it. "No, Stitch." Lilo then said.

Stitch looked back with confusion. "Gaba?" he asked.

"Wherever that evil Experiment went, it's already too late." Lilo stated. "Right now, we need to focus on getting the Fashionistas and Camille back to the Ohana Mansion."

Cobra Bubbles then arrived in a helicopter, looking to everyone. No one said a word as Cobra looked down to the unconscious body of Camille Leon. He placed his ear to her chest and sighed. "She'll live." He told everyone. "But we need to get her back to the Mansion for safety."

Lilo, Stitch, Kim, Ron and Monique all nodded as they started to lift Camille into the helicopter while the rest of Team Ohana came out of Scotland Yard with the Fashionistas.

Back at the Ohana Mansion, two Interpol Agents placed the Fashionistas inside of another Interrogation Room. Cobra looked over to Steve Barkin and nodded. "Find out what you can from them." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Barkin replied back. Cobra then walked away as Steve Barkin entered the Interrogation Room. Slowly, he placed down a recorder at the side of the table and three cups of water on the other side.

Meanwhile, Monique and Sasha both looked to the Medical Bay, where Camille Leon continued to lie on her coma. Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Kim and Ron then walked over, Kim placing a comforting hand on Monique's shoulder. "You did what you could to try and save Camille back there." Kim said. "What's done is done."

"But it was Camille who saved _me._" Monique then said. "If it were only _me_ who took the hit, then…"

"If Camille didn't take the hit for you, then she wouldn't have cared to save you." Yuna said to Monique. "Camille has just proved that she has a caring heart for you, and wishes to make up for what she's done."

"Camille Leon does indeed have a pure heart to sacrifice herself like that." Grandma Kamihara then said, walking up next to them. "We will do what we can to try and make sure that she stays alive."

"Thank you." Sasha then said. She then looked over to Camille as she was being tended to while Debutante came over with Rufus. "But why did that Negative Experiment try to kill her? Does she know something that we don't about Lady Nebula?"

In space, Lady Nebula chuckled as the Negative Sparky came over. "_Excellent job, Shocker._" Nebula complimented. Shocker cackled as he then ran to the side.

Lady Nebula then walked down to the terminal, looking to images of the Ohana that Lilo and Yuna formed. "_Can't let my secret out just yet._" She said. Lady Nebula then pulled up another screen, showing a figure in a cloak. "_Has my Experiment freed you from your prison yet?_" Nebula asked.

"_Took her long enough, but I'm free, Nebula._" The hooded female figure replied back. "_Will this take long?_"

"_Only if you keep complaining_." Nebula remarked back. "_I do not expect you to succeed, I just need you to buy me enough time to get to my targets._" Nebula added on, pulling up pictures of six adults. "_Lilo already called them to come to Japan, and if you're there too, then I promise that this can go quickly_."

"_Understood_." The female figure in the cloak replied back. She then signed off as Lady Nebula looked to the six photos.

"_Recess is over._" Lady Nebula quipped, scratching her clawed finger on each of the six screens.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? I hope that I did a good job here. After all, this chapter took me quite some time to get done. Now that school, Finals and my ACT Tests are over, I feel so relieved. I hope that this summer, I get to update on more of my stories. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great summer, everyone!


	5. Recess

Hello there, everybody! I'm back! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now returning to you with a brand new chapter of **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! Thank you all for liking this story so much. For the **Guest** reviewer, **Pachysam**, you have many good ideas, but I cannot use them all. Rest assured the **Recess** Gang will make an appearance, and I will include a crossover with **American Dragon: Jake Long**. For **Dark End 2014**, Delia won't be making an appearance in the early chapters, but I might have something for her in the future. Now, without further ado, please allow me to move onto my next chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 5: Recess

Lady Nebula walked over to her throne, pulling up a screen, showing a mysterious figure in a dark cloak. "_Has my Experiment freed you from your prison yet?_" Nebula asked.

"_Took her long enough, but I'm free, Nebula._" The hooded female figure replied back. "_Will this take long?_"

"_Only if you keep complaining_." Nebula remarked back. "_I do not expect you to succeed, I just need you to buy me enough time to get to my targets._" Nebula added on, pulling up pictures of six adults. "_Lilo already called them to come to Japan, and if you're there too, then I promise that this can go quickly_."

"_Understood_." The female figure in the cloak replied back. She then signed off as Lady Nebula looked to the six photos.

"_Recess is over._" Lady Nebula quipped, scratching her clawed finger on each of the six screens.

At the Okinawa Elementary School, students were out of their seats and chatting with each other. Yuna, who was sitting at a desk next to Jessica, Toriko and Makiko, started to listen in on the conversations going on.

"I heard that Mr. Matsuda called in a new teacher." One of the students said.

"Is this one like Mr. Hamjock Vielvonster?" another student then asked as Delores came over to Yuna, Jessica, Toriko and Makiko.

"I heard it's a woman." The other student replied.

Yuna sighed before she looked over towards Delores. "Any luck on anything?" Yuna asked her smart friend.

Delores nodded before she then took out her Ohana Communicator and showed the three girls some data. "Using the information Jumba and I collected from Leroy and Highlander, we were able to find out that Lady Nebula had reconstructed the DNA Structure within her Negative Experiments," Delores started to explain.

"And?" Jessica asked. "Is there anything about who she is or how many agents she might have?"

Delores shook her head. "We weren't able to find out that much," Delores went on. "Only if she makes a physical appearance can we attempt to find out more about her."

Yuna sighed and slumped back in her chair. "Great," she complained. "At least two agents have been found, yet we can't even get a clue as to who Lady Nebula is!"

At that moment, Stitch climbed through the window, walking towards Yuna. "Hey, Yuna," Stitch said, pulling on Yuna's shirt.

The four girls looked down to Stitch with surprise. "Yeah, Stitch?" Yuna said. "What is it?"

"Lilo sent me to see new teacher coming!" Stitch exclaimed. "Says that she's a familiar friend."

Mr. Matsuda then walked into the room. "Okay, everyone, take your seats." The teacher ordered the students.

All of the students then walked back to their seats, sitting down immediately as Mr. Matsuda walked up to the front of the room.

"You all must have heard that I called in a new teacher while I'll be away on an important business trip," Mr. Matsuda started to explain. "Well, until I get back from the Bahamas, please welcome your new teacher,"

"Stitch, if the teacher sees you, she might freak out!" Jessica whispered. "Try to lay low."

Stitch nodded as he sat in a seat and listened to Mr. Matsuda talk. "Now, please welcome your new teacher, Miss Gretchen Gloria Grundler." Mr. Matsuda said as a woman walked into the room. She had a red sweater and a black mini-skirt, stockings and high heel shoes. She sent a friendly look to the students, which they all replied by smiling back at her.

Stitch gasped at this sight. "Gretchen!" he exclaimed softly.

"It is an honor to be teaching you," Gretchen said as she stepped up to the front desk. "I have been told that you are all very gifted."

Mr. Matsuda chuckled and patted Gretchen on the shoulder. "Take care of them," he said. "My flight's about to take off."

Gretchen nodded as Mr. Matsuda then left the room, leaving her with the students. She looked to them before taking out a book. "Please turn to Page 214 of your History Textbooks." She said.

Everyone nodded as they went to get their textbooks. Yuna went into her backpack and tried to find it, but she couldn't find it in her bag. "Oh no!" she said softly. "I left my textbook at the Mansion!"

Stitch then walked up to Yuna. "Lilo also told me to bring you this." He said, handing Yuna her textbook.

Gretchen then lowered her glasses as she looked towards Yuna's direction. She gasped and walked over towards her. "Excuse me, Yuna, is it?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes, Miss Grundler?" Yuna replied back.

"Call me Gretchen," Gretchen then said. She smiled as Jessica, Toriko, Makiko and Delores started to take notice. "Do you know Lilo?"

Yuna nodded. "She's my best friend," Yuna explained before motioning to Stitch. "And forgive me for not mentioning this before, but this is–"

"Stitch!" Gretchen then exclaimed, getting on her knees to get to Stitch's level. "I haven't seen you since Kauai!"

"Hi, Gretchen." Stitch said.

Yuna looked to Stitch and Gretchen with surprise. "Wow," Yuna stated. "Stitch, you weren't kidding when you said that you knew the teacher." Yuna mused.

"I was still in Elementary School when I met Stitch with my friends," Gretchen explained. "You see, my friends, TJ, Spinelli, Vince, Mikey and Gus all came to Hawaii for vacation, and while we were there, we met Lilo and Stitch, and helped them to track down an Experiment called Lax. I was the only one, as well as Gus, who were unaffected by his powers."

"Wow!" Yuna exclaimed. "That's _amazing!_"

Gretchen nodded before patting Stitch on the head. "We can talk more after class," she said. "Right now, I have a class to teach." Gretchen finished up before walking up back to the front of the classroom.

Gretchen Grundler then cleared her throat. "Okay, everyone, we are now about to get into the History of the Dinosaurs, where all truths will be revealed." Gretchen announced.

Just then, a cat ran through the room, causing Stitch to chase after it. All of the students looked with surprise before a man with a white shirt, grey jacket, a red baseball cap, denim jeans and sports shoes, as well as an Italian-American woman with a red shirt, a black vest, pigtails, striped stockings and grey boots both ran into the room.

"Did anyone see a cat run through here?!" the man with the baseball cap asked.

"I _told_ you that it wasn't a good idea to bring Becky with you to the Assembly today, Teej!" the woman in the red shirt then remarked.

"This whomps." The man with the cap said.

"'Whomps'?" Gretchen then asked as she turned to the two. "Only one person I know uses that term!"

The woman with pigtails then looked over to Gretchen and gasped. "Gretchen?!" she asked with surprise.

The man with the baseball cap looked over to Gretchen as well, showing surprise on his face. "Smart Girl?" he asked.

"TJ and Spinelli?!" Gretchen asked with surprise before a soccer ball flew in through the window and landed near Stitch as he still chased the cat.

Another man, this one dark-skinned and wearing a green jersey, as well as a grey shirt underneath, grey shorts, and soccer shoes, came in. "Has anyone by chance seen a soccer ball come through here?" he asked as Hiroman ran in behind him.

"I can't concentrate with all this noise!" another teacher then said, walking into the room. This man had blonde hair, a white shirt and brown pants.

Stitch then came over with the cat and the soccer ball. He looked to everyone and gasped. "TJ? Spinelli? Vince? Mikey?" he asked all around.

"**Stitch?!**" the four exclaimed.

The students, even Hiroman, all looked with surprise before the five teachers laughed and got together. "**It IS you!**" they all exclaimed, now either patting each other on the shoulder or hugging them.

Another man entered the room, this one wearing glasses and a military uniform. "I heard a commotion! What's going–?" he started out, but stopped when he saw the five teachers.

"**Gus!**" they all exclaimed.

Gus laughed upon this sight as the teachers started to talk, getting the students all confused.

Jessica leaned in towards Yuna and chuckled. "Wow, Stitch knows a _lot_ of people!" she mused.

After school, TJ, Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus all walked together with Yuna, Hiroman, Delores, Jessica, Toriko and Makiko, as well as Stitch.

"Man, it's great to see you again, Stitch!" Vince exclaimed as he held out his fist to the little Experiment.

Yuna stood aghast as she looked to the teachers. "So, let me get this straight," she said, now having stopped walking after hearing what she and her friends were just told from them. "You were all kids in Elementary School when you met Lilo and Stitch and helped them to catch an Experiment named Lax?"

"That's pretty much it." Spinelli stated.

Gretchen chuckled as she punched Spinelli in the shoulder. "I can't believe that you're a worldwide artist now!" she exclaimed, causing Spinelli to chuckle. "How long have you been teaching here at Okinawa Elementary? I just started today." Gretchen then asked.

"Just at least four months ago." Spinelli explained. "Yuna is my best art pupil."

"Delores is shaping up to be a drama star in _my_ class!" Mikey then said. "And I just started _six_ months ago!"

TJ chuckled. "Well, _I_ have been speaking out for liberals and the poor all over the world," TJ explained. "I _was_ here today to give a speech at an Assembly, but I guess that I can scratch it off of my schedule."

Gretchen then looked over to Vince, who was playing with Stitch by putting him in his Ball Form and kicking him to Hiroman. "How about you, Vince?"

"Well, I was coaching here, and trust me, no one has ever done such a great bicycle kick like Hiroman here." Vince explained.

"Good for you," Gus then stated as he straightened up his uniform. "I was assigned here by Interpol to find any kinds of disturbances happening in the area over the past couple of weeks here, but I'm so proud that I met you here too!"

Yuna chuckled as she then took out her Ohana Communicator. "Well, I bet that Lilo would be very happy to see you again." Yuna stated while putting her Communicator away. "I'm getting a ride back to the Ohana Mansion to meet up with the others."

Spinelli looked on with astonishment after hearing this. "Whoa! Lilo's that _rich_ now?!" Ashley asked.

"Actually, when we say 'Mansion', we don't mean wealth," Hiroman then explained. "It's more of an Interpol thing than a wealthy thing."

Gus shrugged and straightened up his uniform. "Well, I guess that explains the reason I was called here." Gus stated.

Yuna nodded before Cobra Bubbles arrived with a limousine. He looked out as the window lowered down and then pulled down his glasses before Gus stepped up and sent a salute to the Interpol Agent. "General Griswald," Cobra greeted Gus.

"Reporting for duty, Agent Bubbles." Gus said, holding his salute stance.

Another window rolled down as Lilo then revealed herself, smiling at them all. "Hey there, guys," Lilo said teasingly. "Tour or adventure?" She then asked with a grin on her face.

"Lilo!" The six adults exclaimed.

Lilo chuckled before the door then opened up. "Come on," Lilo said with a smile on her face. "We'll take you back to the Mansion."

Gretchen nodded as she got in, followed by Spinelli, TJ, Vince, Mikey and Gus. Yuna, Hiroman, Delores, Jessica, Toriko and Makiko followed soon afterwards before the limo started to head back to the Ohana Mansion.

As this was happening, Gantu's ship landed on top of a tall building. He looked to a screen showing Lady Nebula before looking to the side, where a black and red version of an Alien Experiment was in a pod.

"_Gantu, I want you to use Negative 285, Siphon, to draw out Team Ohana,_" Lady Nebula ordered. "_He is my most dangerous creation. Be careful with him._"

"Understood." Gantu replied, signing off.

As Gantu got out with Siphon, he started to look around. "Now, to lure them out." Gantu said to himself. As he leapt off of the building, he looked to a small device that he held in his other hand, clenching it. After doing so, he started to take aim at a building. He pulled the trigger, and a plasma blast came out, causing some rubble to collapse and fall to the ground below.

In the limo, Yuna's Ohana Communicator started to sound off. Lilo's friends all looked to Yuna before she took out the Communicator and looked to the screen. "Hey, Penny, what's going on?"

Penny Proud looked to the screen on her Ohana Communicator and panted. "_We have a Negative Experiment alert downtown!_" Penny exclaimed.

Gretchen, Spinelli, TJ, Vince, Mikey and Gus all gasped upon hearing this. Lilo looked to the screen and narrowed her eyes. "Are there any signs of Gantu or Greyhound Gore there?" Lilo asked with a stern voice.

"_Sort of, only Gantu is here, but no Greyhound Gore!_" Penny yelled. "_Kim, Shego, Spike, Kixx and Richter are here too, but we could sure use some backup!_"

"We're on it!" Yuna exclaimed before looking to the front. "Cobra, we need a lock on where they are!"

Cobra nodded and started to drive faster.

TJ looked to Lilo and Stitch with a surprised look on his face, as well as everyone else. "What are you now, a Covert Ops Team?" He asked.

"We're Team Ohana, a special Interpol Division Unit." Jessica explained. "The rest of how we were formed is a long story!"

"Whoa!" Vince exclaimed. "That's intense!"

Downtown, Penny took out her Ohana Communicator and twirled it around in her hand, forming it into a blaster. Shego ran alongside her and the two fired at Gantu.

Gantu ran and dodged the blast before strafing them. He then looked to the side to see Kim and Kixx fly in and land twin punches at him. Gantu was soon knocked back before he noticed a black limousine arrive.

Lilo, Yuna, Hiroman, Delores, Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Gretchen, TJ, Spinelli, Vince, Mikey and Gus then came out, looking at the battle go on.

"It's that Whale Shark alien that tried to capture Lax back on Kauai!" Gus exclaimed.

Kim then ran over towards Lilo and Yuna as Kixx started to send blasts back at Gantu. "We could sure use some help!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim Possible?!" TJ exclaimed.

"Yep." Kim said deadpan.

Penny then ran over. "I analyzed the Negative Experiment, and it matches Experiment 285, someone named Lax." Penny Proud reported.

"Lax?!" Mikey then exclaimed. "The one who makes people lazy!"

"That's what the Database _says_ he does." Kim said as Shego came over.

"But Negative Experiments have different abilities." Shego explained.

"Dinko te Fabba!" Stitch then exclaimed, jumping into the air and towards Gantu.

Kim and Shego charged in as well, followed by Kixx, Spike and Richter.

Gantu smirked at this as he aimed his blaster towards them. "Siphon, now!" Gantu ordered as he fired from his blaster.

Siphon laughed and sent a blast towards the six. They all started to glow and moan with pain as Gantu's blast started to head towards the limo.

Gretchen, Spinelli, TJ, Gus, Mikey and Vince all gasped before the blast started nearing Lilo, Yuna, Hiroman, Delores, Toriko, Makiko, Jessica, Penny and Cobra Bubbles.

"No!" Gus exclaimed.

Mikey then pushed them out of the way just as the blaster bolt made impact on the limo, causing it to explode and causing the six to be sent flying towards Stitch, Kim, Shego, Kixx, Spike and Richter.

Beams of energy then started to come out of the six and headed towards Gantu. However, Spinelli was flung towards Gantu as the beam from Shego hit her, the beam from Stitch hitting TJ, Richter's energy hitting Mikey, Kixx's energy to Vince, Kim's to Gretchen and Spike's to Gus.

Lilo, Yuna, Hiroman, Delores, Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Penny, Stitch, Cobra, Kim and Shego all gasped as the teachers were soon sent to the ground, all now feeling dizzy.

Gantu gasped as well. "What just happened shouldn't have happened!" Gantu exclaimed in surprise. "I am _so_ toast!"

"Like right now!" Shego yelled out. She got up on her feet and punched both of her hands at Gantu.

Nothing happened.

"What?!" Shego exclaimed in disbelief. She swung her arm at Gantu, but once again, nothing happened. "My powers! They're gone!"

Kim gasped at this and got up as well, aiming her Wristwatch Kimmunicator right at Gantu. Her ringtone was the only thing that came out, however. "What?!" Kim exclaimed. She then flipped into the air to attack, but she just fell to the ground. "No way!"

Stitch, Spike, Richter and Kixx all then tried to perform attacks, but when they attempted to lift something heavy off of the ground, they couldn't even get close to picking them up.

Gantu's eyes widened when he saw this. "Well, what do you know?" He mused. "Siphon's powers actually _work!_"

Penny then activated her Ohana Communicator blaster and sent a blast towards Gantu, followed by Yuna and Lilo doing the same thing. "You'll pay for this!" Yuna exclaimed.

"I have a right to knock your nose right off!" Spinelli exclaimed, throwing punches towards Gantu.

Gantu just laughed at this. "Ooh, I'm so scared!" He remarked teasingly. "A lady like _you_ being able to hurt a towering alien like _me!_"

Spinelli growled and sent a straight jab at Gantu. Much to her surprise, a green blast of plasma came out of her hand and knocked Gantu to the ground.

Shego gasped as Spinelli looked back to her. "Are your powers back?" Spinelli asked.

Shego just shook her head. "No." She simply replied.

Gantu looked to Spinelli with surprise. "Of course!" He exclaimed. He then got back up and picked up both his blaster and Siphon before turning his backs to Team Ohana and the Third Street Gang. "I'll be back, so you can wipe those silly smiles off of your faces!" He remarked, running away.

"No way!" Lilo exclaimed as everyone continued to watch Spinelli continue to glow with the same green plasma that Shego would always use. "You have Shego's powers!"

Gretchen placed her hand over her mouth in surprise. "But that's impossible!" Gretchen stated. "There's no way that Shego's powers could be transferred like that!"

Just then, a piece of the broken building Gantu had damaged started to fall. Gretchen looked up and gasped, suddenly backflipping away.

Kim gasped upon this feat. "Whoa!" She exclaimed.

Gretchen then looked to her hands, thinking of what to do. She then leapt into the air and performed a somersault, much to her surprise.

Cobra then got up and took out his own Ohana Communicator, pressing a button on it. Soon, a jet appeared. "Time to get back to base." Agent Cobra said.

At the Ohana Mansion, TJ was in a workout room, lifting up a barbell in one hand and twelve dumbbells in the other. "So, right now, I have Stitch's powers?" He asked.

Gus shrugged as he, in another room, sent a straight punch at a target, which was then covered in spikes after sending the punch. "Whoa!" Gus exclaimed.

Mikey then slammed his foot on the ground, causing a minor earthquake. The quake caused a crack to appear in the ground from where he was standing all the way towards where Vince stood.

Vince was in a room with Steve Barkin, set in a fighting stance. Vince sent a strong punch towards Steve, causing him to stumble back before sending an uppercut, sending Barkin over towards the edge of the room.

Delores, Taro and Zoey all watched over the gang's work before they walked out. "So, is this good or bad?" Gus asked with a slight chuckle.

Ron and Monique, who were tending to Kim and Shego at the moment, looked over and sighed. "Depends on the Sitch of the time being." Monique stated.

Jumba then walked into the room, looking to a small pad in his hands. "Please be forgiving Jumba, this is first time meeting little boys and girls who defeated Experiment 285 in past." Jumba said as he looked up from his pad.

"No problem," Gretchen stated. "Lilo told us all about how you and Pleakley were hit with Lax's ray."

"And she also told me all about how you helped my sister _defeat_ Lax, too," Nani then said as she stepped up. She then let out a small chuckle. "Imagine, six ordinary teens with talent and attitude are now teachers with great promise."

"Yeah, I know, it's great!." TJ then said as he leaned against a wall. Due to his newfound strength, however, he accidentally caused the wall to give away, letting it crumble next to him.

Stitch looked to TJ and then let out a heavy sigh. "Blitznak!" he cursed to himself.

Gretchen rolled her eyes before taking out her new handheld computer with her digitized amphibian avatar, Galileo. "Galileo, do you think you can try to find a way to trace the energy that Siphon blasted us with?" he asked.

Galileo looked up to Gretchen and nodded. "_Of course, Gretchen,_" he said. "_Hold me out to arm's length and I can try to scan the energy that you were hit with._"

"Got it." Gretchen said. "And although I would like you to take your time, I would very much like it for Kim to have her talents back."

Lilo smiled and narrowed her eyes as Gretchen then held her handheld computer out to arm's length, a beam appearing from the LCD of her device as it soon started to scan her. The beam started to pass from the top of Gretchen's body to bottom, having scanned her entire body.

As soon as the scan was complete, Gretchen looked back to Galileo and threw back some of her hair now down. "Well, Galileo?" Gretchen asked while taking a seat. "Were you able to find out anything?"

Several screens started to appear next to Galileo. "_Gretchen, from what I can tell, this Negative Alien Experiment has been able to transfer powers and talents to any desired person,_" Galileo started to explain. "_In this case, you, TJ, Ashley, Gus, Mikey and Vince, but as far as that goes, I cannot find out anything on how to reverse the effects._"

Stitch, Spike, Richter and Kixx all groaned in disappointment from hearing this, as well as Kim and Shego.

Spinelli sighed and lit up one of her hands. "So, in this case, I'll be known as a walking blowtorch?" she asked. She then lit up another hand, looking to both glowing plasma energies. A thoughtful look then came onto her face before she shot at the ground, starting to slowly float off.

Tigerlily raised an eyebrow at this before looking to Shego. "Could _you_ ever do that when you still had your powers?" Yuna's cousin asked with curiosity.

Shego's eyes widened when she saw this before shaking her head. "Nope." She replied, not even turning to Tigerlily to speak to her.

Ashley looked around and chuckled. "Wow, this is amazing!" she exclaimed.

TJ looked up and then looked to himself. Slowly, he started to groan as he spread his arms out. Lilo, Stitch and Yuna all looked to TJ with curiosity before he ceased, placing his arms down and letting out a big sigh. "This whomps," he complained. "I can't grow two more arms!"

Stitch let out a laugh as he then went into his Ball Form, rolling around.

Everyone then gaped and looked to Stitch as he rolled around. Stitch came out of Ball Form and then looked around to everyone. "Why is everyone looking at Meega?" he asked.

Jumba then placed his hand to his chin. "Hmm, interesting," he started to ponder to himself. "625 has lost all powers, but can still have access to genetic abilities."

Gretchen had the same look as Jumba as she stared down at Stitch. "Not everything was taken from that power drain!" he exclaimed.

"You're right!" Lilo then said. She looked to Jumba and tapped him on the shoulder. "Jumba, where's Chopsuey?" the Hawaiian girl asked. "I think that we could use him in a time like this!"

"Experiment 621?" Jumba asked. "I placed him back in Pod before 626 and Jumba were arrested, so might be in Jumba's stuff." Jumba said. His eyes then widened as he let out a small chuckle. "Oh, Jumba knows where not-so-little girl is going!" Jumba exclaimed. "Will get 621 right away, and will make no haste!"

Meanwhile, Gantu looked to Siphon with amazement in another part of Okinawa, away from the public's prying eyes. "You're not too bad," Gantu complimented the Negative Experiment. "Being able to strip away the powers of four of Jumba's Experiments _and_ from Kim Possible and Shego!"

"_Quite an amazement, isn't it, Gantu?_" Lady Nebula's voice then said.

Gantu gasped and looked to the side. A small, floating robot came over, showing a hologram of Lady Nebula. "Lady Nebula!" Gantu exclaimed in surprise.

"_I saw the whole battle, how the powers from Stitch, Spike, Kixx, Richter, Kim and Shego were taken, but transferred to the Teachers._" Nebula stated.

"Something about them seemed _familiar_ to me." Gantu then said.

"_Do you recall Lax?_" Lady Nebula then asked. "_Those teachers were still kids when Doctor Hämsterviel's satellite went online, the one designed to track down Experiments._"

Gantu clenched his fist. "I _knew_ that they were familiar!" he exclaimed.

"_Temper, temper, Gantu,_" Lady Nebula then said. "_If you want revenge on them and Lilo, then you can have it,_" the mysterious woman stated. "_But you must remember, when it comes down to Lilo Pelekai, she's mine._"

Gantu nodded. "Yes, Lady Nebula, I understand." Gantu replied.

The small robot then started to fly away as Gantu picked up Siphon again. "But _Lilo_ is going to get a surprise from _me_ first!" he then said to himself, looking down to a small device in his hands.

Back at the Ohana Mansion, Chopsuey was brought before everyone. He cackled a bit before Jumba stepped up. "Experiment 621, Chopsuey," he explained to everyone. "Jumba used him to train 626, but placed him in Pod before 626 and I were arrested."

Lilo then stepped up. "He was used to collect DNA Strands from across the galaxy to help with Jumba's experiments, but he was dissatisfied, and when Stitch collected better ones, Chopsuey was jealous, and fought the two until Stitch defeated him."

Shego had a thoughtful look on her face before speaking up. "So, Chopsuey here can help us to regain whatever combat skills we lost while these Teachers have our powers?" she asked.

"That, or Jumba can use Experiment 355 to switch powers back, but is unnecessary and highly risky." Jumba said.

"How risky are we talking here?" Penny Proud then asked.

Jumba got Chopsuey off of the table and started to take him into the Training Room as everyone else followed. "Eh, could result minds being swapped, dislocation of limbs, mixed powers, or growth of a second head."

"Sorry I asked." Penny then said as Kim and Shego's eyes widened with shock upon hearing the possible side effects.

Pleakley then stepped up. "Wait a minute! _Hold_ everything!" he yelled out.

Everyone turned their attention to Pleakley as he placed his hands in a "Time Out" gesture.

"While everyone is getting cured of Siphon's effects, who will protect the city when Gantu attacks again?!" Pleakley exclaimed. "He might even bring in Greyhound Gore, or worse!"

Sasha sighed. "Pleakley's right," she told everyone. "Even though the Third Street Gang has powers, they can't control them properly, and they might not be able to take on Greyhound Gore even if Gantu _does_ bring him!"

"Well, you guys can't _possibly_ send in _more_ Experiments to fight," TJ reasoned. "Siphon would just probably take away their powers too, and most likely give them to Gantu."

"That's right!" Vince then said. "We may not have _complete_ control of our powers, but at least we can try and take Gantu down."

"We took on Lax, bullies and our Principal in the past, and we're ready for whatever this Lady Nebula person has to throw at us!" Spinelli exclaimed.

Gretchen nodded. "Recess is out." She quipped.

Lilo and her friends all looked to each other, all unsure of what to do. Finally, after a brief moment of silence, Lilo stepped up and held her hand out. "Okay, you're in," she said. "But if you're going to battle, at least bring Stitch with you."

"I thought that he could just turn into a Ball." Mikey said. "What else can he do?"

Gretchen gasped as she then looked to Gus. "Hey, Gus," Gretchen said. "Do you think that El Diablo can go up for one last match?" she asked.

"Who's El Diablo?" Yuna asked.

"That would be me," Gus then said. "The greatest Dodge Ball Player you'll ever see!"

"Good," Yuna said. "Because it looks like reports are coming in fast, and they're all saying that Gantu has come back with Siphon, and they're heading towards the Okinawa Power Plant!"

"Let's go, guys!" TJ said to everyone. "Gantu's day is really going to whomp!"

Downtown, Gantu started to make his way over towards the Power Plant with Siphon on his shoulder. He chuckled as he looked towards the Power Plant. "When Negative 285 absorbs all of the energy held within that factory, then he'll unleash it onto the city, causing mass destruction and panic!" he exclaimed as he looked to his watch to talk to Lady Nebula and Doctor Hämsterviel.

"_Excellent thinking, Gantu!_" Hämsterviel exclaimed. "_That will be sure to wipe out those miserable humans and Experiments!_"

"_Just do what you need to do,_" Lady Nebula said. "_And get the job done right._"

Gantu nodded and signed off.

Soon, Gantu approached the Power Plant and removed Siphon from his shoulder. "Do your thing, Siphon!" he ordered.

"Not so fast!" a voice then yelled.

Gantu and Siphon both looked to the side to see Gretchen and Yuna fly in with jetpacks. Both Gantu and Siphon dodged them as both Yuna and Gretchen landed on top of the Power Plant.

Gretchen then took out her new Handheld Computer and aimed it towards the control panel. "Let's go, Galileo!" she exclaimed.

A Red Ray was then shot towards the terminal, and machines started to move towards Gantu and Siphon.

"What's going on?!" Gantu exclaimed as he smashed apart a forklift.

"Galileo's controlling all of the machinery," Gretchen then said. "And with you occupied, Siphon will never be able to absorb the Power Plant's energy!"

Gantu growled and took out his blaster, shooting at Gretchen. However, the ground began to rumble as Gantu shot, and Mikey appeared, slamming his foot onto the ground and knocking Gantu and Siphon off balance.

"You're next, human!" Gantu exclaimed, now shooting at Mikey.

Gus then appeared and let a spike come out from his hands. He removed them and then formed them into a staff, sending the blasts aside before Vince ran in, punching Siphon away into a nearby field.

"_Gretchen, I've scanned Siphon, and I believe that I have found a cure for his effect on Kim Possible, Shego, Kixx, Richter, Spike and Stitch,_" Galileo then said on Gretchen's Handheld Computer.

"Shoot." Gretchen replied back.

"_I think that if you hit the tip of his laser, then all powers will go back to whoever they belonged to,_" Galileo explained. "_But I suggest that you take down Gantu first before going after Siphon. Otherwise, you'll be powerless against him._"

"Got it!" Gretchen said. "Thanks, Galileo, I'm getting you out of the terminal!" Gretchen added on. She aimed her Handheld Computer at the terminal and sure enough, the same Red Ray blasted at the terminal, causing Galileo to come out and back into Gretchen's device.

Yuna and Gretchen then looked to each other and nodded. They both cartwheeled off of the top of the Power Plant and towards Gantu, both landing twin dropkicks at him.

"I'm not out yet!" Gantu exclaimed, aiming his blaster at the two.

Just then, a green blast hit Gantu. Gantu groaned and turned around. "Who dares?!" he exclaimed.

Spinelli then came flying in, carrying Stitch on her back and Lilo in one arm and TJ in the other. "Here we go!" she exclaimed, dropping all of them off.

TJ chuckled as he landed right on top of Gantu's head, causing him to land back down on the ground and knocking him out unconscious.

"Okay, guys, let's go for Siphon!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Ih." Stitch simply said, jumping into the air and getting into his Ball Form.

Vince looked up as Stitch landed on his knee. Vince started to bounce Stitch in the air before twirling around and charging up his fist. "Hey, TJ, here!" Vince yelled, tossing Stitch over towards Gus.

"Got it!" TJ yelled, kicking Stitch into the air. "Mikey!" he then yelled, tossing Stitch over towards Mikey.

Mikey leapt into the air and twirled around, kicking Stitch away. "Okay, Spinelli!" he yelled.

Spinelli flew into the air and blasted Stitch back to the ground. "Yuna, catch!" Ashley yelled.

Yuna leapt onto Gantu's head and kicked Stitch towards Lilo. "Sorry about that, Stitch!" Yuna exclaimed. "Gretchen!"

"Got it!" Gretchen yelled as she leapt into the air, performing a bicycle kick on Stitch. "Lilo, you're up!"

Lilo nodded and caught Stitch before looking over towards Gus. She held Stitch out in her hands and then adjusted him so that she would be holding him on his side. "El Diablo, you're next!" Lilo yelled out.

Gus smiled and ran towards Lilo. "Alright! I call this one the Third Street End Ball!" he yelled out, jumping into the air. He soon landed a really powerful punch onto Stitch and sent him flying.

Siphon gasped as Stitch was soon sent rocketing towards him. He tried to run, but Stitch slammed himself right onto the tip of Siphon's laser. Siphon groaned and was sent back in pain. His laser started to glow, and the Third Street Gang started to rise into the air, their bodies glowing.

The Third Street Gang started to look on in awe and wonder, seeing the power coming out of their bodies. They all chuckled as the beams of light coming from them were sent into the air and back towards the Ohana Mansion while Stitch's power went back to him, since he was with them all at the time.

"Whoa!" TJ exclaimed. "Man, that felt great, having those powers!"

"I know!" Spinelli yelled. "Blasting stuff was cool, but it's _nothing_ compared to what I can _really_ do!"

"Good to be normal," Gretchen then said. "Good to be normal."

Gantu soon woke up, and noticed that Mikey was helping Lilo place Siphon into a Containment Pod. He was about to reach for his blaster until he noticed that Stitch had it in his hands, aiming it at him.

Gantu sighed and got up. "Well, you got me _this_ time!" he exclaimed as everyone started to surround him. "But rest assured," he then said, raising what appeared to be a bomb into the air. "There's more coming!"

Everyone then gasped as Gantu threw down the bomb. Smoke appeared everywhere, causing everyone to cough.

"Where'd he go?!" Gus exclaimed.

"He's gone!" Mikey yelled out.

The smoke soon cleared, and Gantu was indeed gone. Lilo then looked to the ground to see a small device remaining where Gantu was standing. "What do we have here?" she asked herself as she walked over and picked the small and strange device up.

Lilo noticed a button on the device as everyone was now back at the Ohana Mansion. Jumba investigated the button before looking to Lilo. "Device does not look familiar to Jumba at all." Jumba stated.

"Well, if Gantu dropped it, then it _must_ be important." Lilo stated.

She then pressed the button, and a screen appeared, showing a mysterious woman in armor and another woman with a black robe on the screen.

"_Has my Experiment freed you from your prison yet?_" the armored woman asked.

"_Took her long enough, but I'm free, Nebula._" The hooded female figure replied back. "_Will this take long?_"

"_Only if you keep complaining_." Nebula remarked back. "_I do not expect you to succeed, I just need you to buy me enough time to get to my targets._" Nebula added on, pulling up pictures of six adults. "_Lilo already called them to come to Japan, and if you're there too, then I promise that this can go quickly_."

The recording then ended as Lilo looked to the device with curiosity.

"Was that Lady Nebula?" Penny Proud asked with concern.

Kim then stepped up and placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "We now have to be ready for anything since we now know about Nebula's existence." Kim stated.

Cobra nodded before looking towards the Third Street Gang. "You have performed admirably today," he said as everyone looked to them.

TJ, Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus all smiled as Cobra handed out Ohana Communicators to them all. "For your actions and will to protect our Ohana, we now make you official members of Team Ohana."

Everyone all applauded as Lilo then looked back to the device that Gantu dropped.

"What _was_ this?" Lilo asked herself. _And why did Gantu drop it?_ She then thought to herself.

In space, Lady Nebula looked down to Gantu. "_So, Team Ohana has captured Siphon, huh?_" she asked. "_Although you were filled with energy when I gave you this assignment, it's no surprise that you failed._"

Gantu sighed and looked down to the ground in his kneeling position, starting to tremble a bit. _I hope that she doesn't find out the surprise I left for Lilo_. He thought to himself anxiously.

"_To be honest, I sort of expected more of a… greater drive within you, Captain,_" Nebula stated. "_I guess that I was wrong._" She then remarked, gesturing her hand in front of her. "_However, I don't mind the fact that just one Experiment captured, so I'll let you off easy._"

Gantu sighed with relief upon hearing this. _At least she didn't find out._ He thought to himself. He then looked up and nodded at Lady Nebula. "Thank you, Lady Nebula," Gantu said while bowing. "What shall I do next?"

"_I have a client down on Earth, and she is starting to wait in Okinawa for my next Experiment,_" Nebula then said. "_To ensure that she succeeds and survives, go to Earth again, and bring Greyhound Gore with you._" Lady Nebula then ordered. "_After all, I hear that someone's arriving in Okinawa, someone you once clashed with, mistook for an Experiment, and lost to._" Nebula stated.

Gantu gasped upon hearing this. "You don't mean–" Gantu said with surprise.

"_The very child you thought was Experiment 316, yes,_" Lady Nebula. "_Now, get going, and remember, every failure can be turned into a success._"

Gantu nodded. "Of course, Lady Nebula," he said. "Right away."

A couple of days later, a teenager was looking towards Okinawa City, his eyes narrowed at some kids at a skateboarding park. Slowly, he picked up his own skateboard, showing a dragon on the bottom of it. A flash of light then shone, revealing a red jacket and black hair with green streaks. He slowly walked away, and when he did, the roar of a dragon could be heard in the air.

"Dragon Up."

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that everyone sure enjoyed this chapter. It took me longer than expected to get done, so I hope that this satisfies everyone. School is almost here, so I'll try to make the most of the time that I have. Please review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you guys and girls. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	6. AmDrag in the House

Aloha, everyone! It is I, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with another new chapter for my story, **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! Sorry for the long wait, but you know that people get busy, especially when they're studying for the ACT Test that I have to take again. Still, I'm going to do everything I can to make up for my absence. Now, without further ado, here is my newest chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 6: AmDrag in the House

In space, Lady Nebula was watching over the various battles that her Negative Experiments had gone through ever since she sent them down to Earth. Doctor Hämsterviel was watching too, but all they could see from the battles were poor outcomes, failures.

"Is your plan really working, Lady Nebula?" Hämsterviel asked. "I do not mean to offend you, but all of the Negative Experiments seem to be failing."

Lady Nebula let out a chuckle as she started to get off of her throne. "_Correction, Hämsterviel_," Lady Nebula said as she approached her Rodent Scientist. "_Failure can lead to success, even in the most dire of circumstances_." Lady Nebula then said. "_For me, nothing can go wrong_."

Hämsterviel nodded before going back to work. Before he could resume his tasks, he turned back to Lady Nebula. "Where is Gantu, by the way?" he asked.

"_I sent him down to oversee a client of mine on Earth_," Lady Nebula explained. "_In the past years, it was said that Magic can never outdo Science_," Lady Nebula added on. "_But the Negative Experiment I have sent to my client is not only powerful, but is a culmination of BOTH Magic AND Science_." Nebula then stated.

Hämsterviel's eyes started to widen. "I believe that I worked on an Experiment similar to the one you speak of," he said slyly. "Her name was Witch."

Lady Nebula chuckled. "_Yes, Experiment 610, precisely_," Nebula replied back, only in a much more distorted voice. "_Witch performed well, but my Negative Experiment, Dark Magi, is sure to perform much better_." Lady Nebula then said. She chuckled as she walked back to her throne.

Hämsterviel looked to Lady Nebula with suspicion. _Why does she suddenly seem so familiar?_ He asked himself. Before he could think further on, three figures started to flash in the shadows, getting Hämsterviel to gasp.

On Earth, Yuna was in a warehouse, armed with her Ohana Communicator. She held it at her side in Blaster Mode before rolling towards a pile of crates, now holding it so that it was aimed into the air. She looked over towards another crate and sent some shiny flashes from the LCD of her Ohana Communicator in a certain order.

At the other side, Sasha stood with Victoria and Lilo. As soon as the two saw the flash come from Yuna's Ohana Communicator, they sent their own flash back in response.

Yuna nodded back and sent back another flash before all three girls came out of their hiding places, now charging towards the center of the warehouse. As soon as they did, Laser Turrets started to pop up, firing at Lilo, Victoria and Yuna. The three formed their defensive barriers before a shot was sent at one of the Turrets.

"We've got your backs!" Jessica called out as she, Taro, Hiroman, Pink Penny and Stitch ran in, firing back, Jessica using her Ohana Communicator in its Bow and Arrow Mode.

Hiroman shot at another Turret as Taro formed his own Ohana Communicator into a sword, throwing it at one of the other Turrets.

Penny ran forwards and immediately slashed at a Turret before Stitch leapt into the air, performing a cannonball onto three more Turrets.

"Well, _that_ was subtle." Yuna mused.

"That's just Stitch's way of doing things," Lilo then said. "Now, come on!" she yelled.

The Ohana Squad with Lilo all nodded before running after her, starting to shoot down more Turrets and take out any cameras that were watching over them.

Soon, the eight ran into a staircase, where Drones started to fly in and blast down at them.

"I've got this!" Victoria called out, removing something from her Ohana Communicator. Victoria then tossed up a small ball, immediately making impact with one of the Drones before the rest short-circuited.

Lilo smiled and patted Victoria on the shoulder. "Way to go!" she complimented.

"Let's go!" Stitch then called out, turning into his Ball Form and bouncing the way up, Lilo and her faction following after him

On the other side of the building, Kim ran in with Ron, Penny Proud, Monique, Shego, TJ, Vince and Gus.

Kim and TJ both jumped into the air and kicked down at four Turrets before Ron and Gus ran in and punched some of the incoming Drones.

Shego lit up her hands as Monique charged her blaster. The two then charged in and blasted at more Drones and Turrets, clearing the way for Ohana Squadron 2 to make their way to the staircase up ahead.

"Let's go!" Kim called out.

Kim's faction nodded and made their way into the staircase, blasting at all of the Drones before they reached the very top.

At the same time, Lilo and Yuna both slashed through some more Drones and Turrets until they reached the top as well.

Simultaneously, Lilo and Kim both kicked the doors down, both groups now in the same room together and aiming their weapons in front of them.

"Hands up, Cobra Bubbles!" Yuna called out. "We've got you now!"

Interpol Agent Cobra Bubbles chuckled as he swiveled around on his chair, placing his hands up. "Well done, all of you." He said with a grin on his face. "You passed with flying colors."

Everyone lowered their weapons before they looked to see their surroundings die out, turning into the Training Room.

The rest of Team Ohana then came out, smiling to their friends. "Record time, _amigos_." LaCienega exclaimed, pulling out a stopwatch. "Twenty-Seven seconds, not bad."

"You broke my record!" Tigerlily exclaimed in surprise. She then smiled. "Well done."

Lilo nodded. "We'll all need to be ready when Lady Nebula strikes." Lilo stated as she blew off some smoke from her Ohana Communicator.

"I know," Yuna then said. "I admit, it was frightening to Lady Nebula in that transmission, but it's now good to know that the Galactic Federation is out there, looking for her, wherever she may be hiding."

"Ih." Stitch then said.

"Let's just hope that we're ready when the time comes for us to finally meet her." Victoria then said.

Cobra Bubbles nodded before he got up from his seat. "I will check up on how Fibber is doing with Bonnie," the Interpol Agent said before turning his attention back to Team Ohana. "Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Victoria and Sasha, go into town and try to find out anything you can." Cobra ordered. "The rest of you, patrol the rest of Okinawa for any signs of suspicious activity."

Everyone nodded before they all headed off, the doors starting to whoosh open as they left.

As Lilo, Yuna, Victoria, Sasha and Stitch were leaving the base, someone watched them from the shadows. The figure's eyes glowed yellow before jumping into the air and flying off.

It was already night when everyone went out. Lilo, Yuna, as well as Stitch, Sasha and Victoria, were walking by a parking lot, but were unaware that some mysterious figures were watching them from the shadows.

"It's nice that you're joining us in the field, Victoria." Lilo told her childhood friend. "I know you've been busy working in the base, so at times, it feels like we're hardly seeing each other."

Victoria smiled as Stitch then leapt into Lilo's arms. "The Med Bay needed someone of expertise." Victoria stated. "But that doesn't mean that we're never friends." The red-headed friend of Lilo then stated, smiling at her and Stitch.

Yuna sighed as she looked around from nook to corner. "Nothing here either." She said, holding up her Ohana Communicator. She looked to Sasha. "Are you getting anything, Sasha?" Yuna asked.

Sasha held up her own Ohana Communicator before looking back to Yuna and shaking her head. "Nothing." She said.

Lilo raised an eyebrow before taking out her own Ohana Communicator and putting it on Call Mode. "Lilo to Kim, we've got nothing on our side." Lilo reported.

"_Nothing here too._" Kim replied back. "_But we'll need to keep a close eye out, so make sure to check in whenever you can._"

Lilo nodded. "Understood," she replied. "Call you back in five." Lilo then said before putting her Ohana Communicator away.

From a distance away, the same figure from before continued to watch until it snapped its fingers.

Just then, a nearby bucket fell over. Stitch looked to where the noise came from and growled, much to the four girls' surprise.

"What is it, Stitch?" Yuna asked as she got her Ohana Communicator back out.

"Something in the shadows!" He exclaimed. "Naga Butifa!"

Victoria then looked over to the side, seeing something move as well. "'Naga Butifa' is right!" Victoria exclaimed as she whipped out her Ohana Communicator too. "We're not alone!"

Sasha took out her own Ohana Communicator and dialed on it quickly. "Sasha to Mansion!" She called out. "We need some reinforcements at Checkpoint 49!" Sasha exclaimed.

Lilo took out her Ohana Communicator and converted it to a sword, placing it in front of her soon afterwards. "Come on out!" Lilo called out. "You've got nowhere to go!"

All of a sudden, shadowy creatures crept out from the dark, all snarling at Team Ohana with viciousness. They all were amorphous, no definiteness or significance that they were or used to be human. To add to that, they looked extremely tall and muscular.

"What _are_ these things?!" Yuna demanded to know. "They can't be Yokai, but they seem to have some sort of mystic touch to them."

"Ika Patooka!" Stitch then called out, charging towards one of the creatures.

The shadowy creature immediately charged back at Stitch, striking down at him with what looked like a claw. Stitch struck first, however, and rolled right through it in Ball Form, causing it to dissipate.

"Good one, Stitch!" Yuna called out.

"Thank you." Stitch replied back.

Another shadowy creature charged, only at Yuna this time. Yuna heard the creature attack and backflipped, jumping off of the pillar behind her and then using the sword in her Ohana Communicator to run the creature through, ending him.

"There's no end to them!" Victoria exclaimed as she sent a detonator towards another incoming creature.

"Just keep fighting!" Lilo then yelled as she slashed a shadow monster before shooting another. "I'm sure that Kim and the others will be here soon!"

Sasha then gulped as she blasted another one of the creatures. "I hope they get here quicker!" She exclaimed. "For every one of these creatures we take down, three more take their place!"

Just then, before more of the creatures could attack, a blast of fire was sent at them. Team Ohana gasped with surprise as Kim, Tigerlily, Penny Proud and the Third Street Gang backed towards them from one direction away from where the blast came.

"You called for backup?" Kim asked.

Lilo nodded in confirmation. "Did _you_ take those creatures out?" She asked.

"We were about to ask the same thing!" Penny and Kenny then exclaimed, running with Ron, Monique, Shego and the rest of Kenny's Gang, as well as Jessica and her posse, all with their weapons drawn.

More shadow creatures arrived before another blast of fire was sent at them, followed by a skateboard getting hurled at another.

All of Team Ohana, now together, all looked behind them to see a silhouette of a teenager. "Y'all call for help?" He asked with a New York accent.

The shadow creatures all growled and shot some sort of dark energy towards the teen.

The teen just punched his hand out in front of him and let flames engulf, a red glow starting to shine as he started to change shape. "Dragon Up!" He called out just as an explosion enveloped him in flames.

All of Team Ohana immediately gasped, assuming that he had died.

All of a sudden, another figure started to seemingly fly out, wings spreading wide and flames coming out from the mouth.

"Who _is_ that?!" Tigerlily exclaimed as she used her kendo stick to fend off against more of the shadow creatures.

Lilo looked to the figure and narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes started to widen with joy. "An old friend." Lilo said with a smile on her face. "And I couldn't have thought of a better time to see him again than now."

"Jake Long!" Stitch then exclaimed.

Another Shadow Creature prepared to attack, but Jake flew into the light and breathed fire towards the Creature, the lights from the flames causing it to fade away.

"What's up, Lilo?" Jake asked as he turned around, revealing himself to be a Red Dragon with black hair and green streaks.

Another Dragon then flew in, this one long and blue like a serpent, and with white hair. He wrapped around another Shadow Creature and breathed fire at it before two teenagers jumped off from him, both glowing with magical energy before an overweight Shar Pei dog followed after them.

The Shadow Creatures prepared to attack again, but they were then blasted by green energy. Team Ohana turned around once again to see a blonde girl in a red suit with black gloves, boots and a black vest , as well as a mask covering her face, save her blue eyes, standing where Jake came in. She was armed with a blue staff with a sharp, jagged end on it. She twirled around her staff before sending another blast like the first one she sent before dashing at the Creatures, slashing at each of them before joining up with Jake.

The two other teens with Jake were attacking the rest of the Shadow Creatures like crazy, not even using proper technique against them, it still being able to successfully drive them back.

The two teens, one a dark-skinned female and the other a Caucasian male, joined up with Jake as well, followed by the older Dragon in blue and the Shar Pei Dog.

The Shadow Creatures started to whimper in fear before running away.

"That was _too_ easy." Jake then quipped, both he and the second Dragon now turning back into their normal human forms.

The Blue Dragon turned back into a human. He was a short Chinese-looking man with white hair and pale skin. He wore a blue robe, his arms kept in his sleeves.

The African-American girl with Jake then looked to Lilo and smiled, walking over towards her. "Yo, Lilo! What's up?" She said in a New York accent like Jake had.

Everyone looked to Lilo before she smiled and walked up to the woman. "Mama Trixie, you're looking fine." Lilo replied, the two then bumping fists with each other.

"You're looking at _Dr._ Trixie Carter now." Trixie then said, placing her hands on her hips.

Jake and the blonde girl with him then walked up to Lilo. "Great to see you again, Lilo," Jake said as he bumped fists with Lilo like she did with Trixie.

Lilo smiled and bumped fists back. The blonde ninja-like girl then extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Rose," the ninja girl said. "Jake's girlfriend, if you will. Jake told me lots about you."

Lilo smiled and shook hands with Rose before the Caucasian Boy stepped up. "Hey, Lilo." He said, holding his hand out.

Lilo smiled at the sight of the teenage Caucasian. "Spud, how could I ever forget?" She said in a friendly voice.

"Well, I guess it's pretty hard to forget someone who had the guts to trick Gantu." Spud gloated as he and Trixie both held hands.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilo exclaimed as she looked to Spud and Trixie together. "Are you two dating?!"

"Yin and Yang are known to not only be opposites, but sometimes, a good mix." The short man then said as he walked up.

"Yeah, what Gramps here said." The Shar Pei Dog then spoke up.

Everyone jumped when they heard the dog talk.

Stitch immediately ran up to the dog. "Fu Dog!" He exclaimed.

"Stitch! Great to see you, buddy!" Fu then said, getting up on two legs and shaking hands with Experiment 626.

"A, uh, uh… A talking _dog?_" Kim said with confusion, not knowing what to make of the scenario right now.

Rufus then got out of Ron's pocket and looked to the scene, gasping before scratching his chin.

"What's going on here?" Yuna then asked as she stepped up to Lilo with her hand rubbing her head.

Jake looked over to Yuna and smiled as he walked towards her. "You friends with Lilo here?" Jake asked.

Yuna just nodded. "What _are_ you?" She then questioned. "The last Dragon Stitch and _I_ met was nothing more than a spirit in a cave, but you seem different."

Jake smiled. "Jake Long, at your service," Jake then said. "But I'm also known as the American Dragon."

The small man in the blue robe then walked up, his size matching Yuna's. "And I am Lao Shi, Grandfather to Jake and the Chinese Dragon." Lao Shi said as he extended his hand.

"Ni Hao." Yuna then said as she shook Lao Shi's hand with a tight grip. She then looked back to Jake. "My name's Yuna, by the way, Yuna Kamihara." Yuna added on.

Lilo smiled before looking to Rose. "You had some good skills back there," Lilo said with a smile. "Anything about you that I need to know?"

Rose smiled. "I used to be part of a Group called the Huntsclan where my name was Huntsgirl, but I turned good and joined Jake after he helped to bring my memory back, and ever since I helped him to fight the Dark Dragon in Hong Kong, I've been spending more time with him and I now go by the name of Huntress." Rose then said.

"Ooh, Dark Background." Penny then said, crossing her arms.

"I can't believe that Dragons are _real!_" Jessica then exclaimed.

"How many friends does Stitch _have?!_" Tigerlily then said.

"But enough about that," Jake then said. "My enemy, the Dark Dragon, may be dead, but we've received reports of his loyalist, Chang, getting free from prison and meeting up with a new partner here in Japan." Jake started to explain.

"So, whoever this Chang person is must have sent those Shadow Monsters." Yuna deducted as she placed her hand to her chin.

"And for wherever reason, decided to attack _us_." Kim Possible then said.

Behind Yuna in the dark, a figure started to move.

Rose noticed this and nodded before she then raised up her staff again. "And _Chang_… is already here!" She yelled, transforming her staff into a bow with an arrow, shooting ahead.

Everyone gasped as they let the arrow fly past them, eventually hitting a figure in the shadows. The figure yelled as the arrow soon landed on top of her, creating a webbed trap.

Everyone looked to see a woman with a staff fall from the shadows and into the moonlight. She was of Korean ethnicity, her hair held back and wearing navy robes. The woman growled as she looked to Jake and his friends, as well as Team Ohana with bitterness.

"Former Councilor Chang, Dragon of Korea." Lao Shi proclaimed with his eyes narrowed at Chang. "You're coming with us!"

Chang just chuckled. "Sphinx Hair may be able to restrain Dragons, my love," Chang remarked before rumbling started to fill the air. "But tell me, did you _really _forget about _my _friends when you and your grandson had _yours?_"

Everyone looked to Chang with confusion before a giant gorilla crashed through the wall, knocking everyone off of their feet.

Ron gulped. "That… is the _fourth_ largest monkey I have ever seen!" He exclaimed.

"Bananas B," Fu Dog then said, walking towards the gorilla. "That you?! What happened?! You were just a _chimp_ back when I beat you in Hong Kong!"

The gorilla laughed deeply. "American Dragon, Fu Dog, we meet again," Bananas B said in a deep voice. "Chang and I are now your worst nightmare, now that we have aligned ourselves with Lady Nebula!"

"Lady Nebula?!" Yuna exclaimed with surprise. "What does _she_ have to do with this?!"

More rumbling then came as everyone looked to the side, seeing Gantu now walk over. "Plenty!" Gantu yelled in anger.

Lilo narrowed her eyes at Gantu, now angrier than ever at him. "You're so conceited." She remarked.

"No," another voice then said, this one coming from the air. "_I_ am!"

Jake, Spud, Trixie and Rose all gasped. "That voice!" Jake exclaimed.

"It _can't_ be!" Spud yelled.

Everyone then looked up to see another Dragon fly in, this one looking like Jake's own Dragon Form, only black and purple. He laughed when he looked to Jake. "What's up, Bro?" He asked, using his tail to slice the Sphinx Hair holding Councilor Chang.

"Brad?!" Jake exclaimed once he heard the voice of the New Dragon. "Brad Morton?! How are _you_ a Dragon?!"

Brad chuckled as he revered into his Human Form. He was a Caucasian Male with green eyes, a muscular build, a dark jacket and denim jeans.

"Using the last of the Dark Dragon's Power, I have told Brad the truth about you, shown him your power, and gave him the Powers of the Dark Dragon to help resurrect my Master!" Chang exclaimed as she regained her staff, aiming it towards Jake, his friends and Team Ohana.

"Negative 610, come forth!" Chang then called out.

At that moment, a black and red version of the original Experiment 610 flew down and engulfed Chang, Bananas B, Gantu and Brad.

"Dark Magi, take us to the Dark Dragon!" Brad then called out, extending his hand and revealing a sign of the Dark Dragon himself on his palm.

Jake, Lilo, Yuna, Lao Shi and Rose all gasped before the four villains were teleported away through magic and out of sight.

Jake and Lilo just narrowed their eyes at where Chang, Gantu, Bananas B and Brad once stood. "We've gotta get back to Base." Lilo then said.

Jake nodded. All of a sudden, his phone started to ring. Jake picked it up and saw who was calling. A stern look emerged on his face as he placed the phone up to his ear. "Professor Rotwood," Jake said. "You have something to report?"

"_Yes, Mr. Long, I do, and it relates to your problem with the Dark Dragon_," Rotwood's voice said through the phone. "_Several Crystal Skulls, like the ones seen during our Homecoming Event when you were still my student, were just rebuilt and are being sent to an unknown recipient_." Rotwood started to explain.

"Is it the Huntsclan?" Jake asked.

"_No, I couldn't get any further details on who rebuilt them and why_," Rotwood replied back. "_But I am picking up Mystical Energy where you are right now. Not EXACTLY where you are, but close_." Rotwood then said.

"Okay," Jake said as Lilo and Yuna walked up to listen in with curiosity. "Did you manage to find out anything from Eli Pandarus's former employee in the Magus Bazaar?" Jake then asked.

"_Monty Hall claims that a giant Land-Shark came into the Pandarus Suite and stole some sort of Relic_." Hans Rotwood then reported. "_I'll talk with him for more further details_," Rotwood then said. "_I'll call you back_."

Jake nodded. "I'll wait for your next call, Professor." Jake said before the two hung up.

"Who was _that?_" Lilo asked.

"Our Magic-Intelligence Expert, Hans Rotwood," Jake explained. "He was a former enemy of mine who wanted to discover everything about the Magical World, but after I graduated from Middle School, we were on good terms, and he now works with us to try and find out anything there is on the field."

"Sorta like Wade for me?" Kim then asked.

Jake nodded. "Yes," he said. "Like that." His eyes then widened as he looked to Kim. "Hey, you saved China back in 2007!" Jake exclaimed.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, Dementor had a scheme, me and Team Possible stopped him. It was no big." Kim then said.

Yuna then cleared her throat. "Um, we'd better get going," she said. Sirens started to fill the air. "We can't be caught up with the police."

Everyone nodded and soon headed off back to the Ohana Mansion.

At the Ohana Mansion, Jake and his friends looked around with awe. "Wow!" spud exclaimed. "This is badical!"

"I know, right?!" Ron then said.

Lilo smiled before she and Yuna walked up to Jake and Lao Shi. "It's so great to see you again." Lilo said to Jake.

Yuna nodded as she extended her hand. "Sorry about earlier," Yuna apologized. "This is just the first time we've ever met people who are actually Dragons."

"Hey, no problem, Yuna," Jake said, shaking Yuna's hand. "Stitch and I battled the first time _we_ met, after all."

Stitch chuckled at this before Lilo looked to Lao Shi. "Wow, Grandpa Long," Lilo said. "You look like you haven't aged a year!"

Lao Shi nodded. "That is because of a special potion I used to keep my age," Lao Shi explained. "I needed to remain on the Dragon Council to help look after Jake, so that potion I used was recommended to help me."

Yuna's Grandmother then walked up. "Oh, my," she said upon hearing everything. "Potions, Dragons, it all sounds wonderful." She stated. "Do they tie into the Yokai from Izayoi Island?"

"You know of Yokai?" Lao Shi asked. "I don't believe we had a Dragon stationed with them."

Jake chuckled before Keoni walked into the room. Jake's eyes widened as he walked up to Keoni. "Hey there," he said to Keoni, waving his hand. "Believe it or not, we've met before, but on different terms."

Keoni smiled. "Must've been that Experiment, Morpholomew." Keoni then said. "Lilo told me all about that adventure."

Jake smiled. "I'm Jake Long."

Keoni nodded and shook Jake's hand. "I'm Keoni, Keoni Jameson Pelekai." Keoni then said.

"Nice to finally meet you." Jake replied back.

Lilo blushed upon seeing this. "Oh, that's right," she said as Yuna looked up to her. "I used Morpholomew turn into Keoni so that I could win the Velociraptor 1200 for Keoni when I was still young." Lilo stated as she folded back some of her hair.

Yuna chuckled and walked up to Lilo. "Cheer up," Yuna said. "It's not the _first_ time we've gotten into trouble."

Agent Cobra Bubbles then walked up. "Correct," he said, causing everyone in the room to turn to the Interpol Agent. "But that aside, Mr. Long and his friends need to tell us everything about this mission he has." Cobra then said as he removed his glasses.

"Wait," Kim then said, running up. "What about Bonnie?"

"Barkin's in the Interrogation Room, trying to get some answers out from her until I get back." Cobra stated. He then looked to Jake. "I've known much about you, Mr. Long." Agent Cobra said.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Jake then asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The _good_ way." Cobra clarified. "Prior to the Ohana Initiative formed by Lilo and me, I was told about every one of Lilo's friends she met during her time with Stitch, and rest assured, your secret will be kept safe." Cobra then said.

Jake nodded. "Thank you, Agent Cobra," the American Dragon replied gratefully. "But right now, I'm more concerned for who this Lady Nebula is." Jake then said.

Lilo then stepped up with Yuna by her side. "Lady Nebula is a new threat that emerged, she's targeting us, _all_ of us, especially everyone we've made part of our Ohana with during the past years." Lilo started to explain.

"She's been supplying Kim's archenemy, Dr. Drakken with an Assassin, whom we currently have," Yuna then added on. "And has an Assassin Hound, Negative Experiments, like that Dark Magi, and as of now, her identity is currently unknown." Yuna also said. "We believe that she might be an Alien."

"But why would some Alien Woman want to help those who ain't more powerful than herself?" Trixie then questioned. "And how does she know so much about the Ohana made already?" Trixie added on. "Obviously, she ain't Alien, _nor_ is she as powerful as she might claim to be."

"We can't underestimate her, Trixie," Nani then said. "Before you came, Nebula already had thousands of agents placed on Earth, and we don't even know who most of them are." Lilo's sister added on.

"But what's this about the Dark Dragon?" Pleakley then asked. "Why are there evil Dragons all of a sudden?"

Lao Shi then stepped up. "Many of the Dragons in the World had choices whether or not to be good or evil," the Chinese Dragon stated. "This Dark Dragon chose a path of hatred and anger, and it eventually consumed him."

"Nine years ago in Hong Kong, I, my family, Rose, my friends and the Dragons of the World joined together to stop him, and sent him into a Dimension that wouldn't open for the next thousand years." Jake then said. "With Chang and Bananas B working with Brad and Gantu, we believe that they're trying to resurrect the Dark Dragon using Nebula's help." Jake added on.

"But now everything's a bummer, 'caus we now don't know how or where to find them." Spud then said.

Jumba then cleared his throat. "There might just be way to find Negative Experiment." Jumba said as he took out his laptop. "Jumba and friend Delores have analyzed previous Negative Experiments already captured, and believe that there is possibility to track down any one of the Negative Experiments." Jumba then said, showing holographic images of Spoiler, Highlander and Siphon.

"We can track them down by using a reverse sample of the DNA in the _normal_ Experiments to track down the Negative ones." Delores then explained. "Since Witch is known as Experiment 610, her DNA can be reversed, allowing us to find Dark Magi."

Spud was impressed by this, placing his hand to his chin. "Dudes, interesting." He said as he walked up. "Reverse-Engineered all DNA Cells with molecular destabilization?"

"Quantum Physics tend to break apart the molecular structure." Delores replied back.

"Cross-referenced all Experiment databases?" Spud then asked.

"Ranging from high to low density buildups." Delores then said with a grin.

Everyone looked to Spud and Delores talk back and forth with each other. "Okay, I can only understand a _fourth_ of what they're saying." Taro said.

"I can't understand what they're saying at _all!_" Yuna exclaimed.

Lilo then looked to Jake. "Was Spud _always_ this smart?" Lilo asked with confusion.

"Yep," Jake, Rose and Trixie all replied at once. "No doubt about it."

Wanting to get the tension off of everyone's shoulders, Yuna let out a whistle and looked to the rest of Team Ohana and the rest of Jake's friends. "Okay, so who's up for another round of training?" She asked.

Everyone all shrugged as they started to head off towards the Training Room. "I'm game," Shego said as she placed her gloves back on. "I'm sure that another round wouldn't kill me."

"And I'm willing to give it another shot." Victoria stated as she took out her Ohana Communicator and twirled it around in her hand.

Jake nodded before he stepped up. "I'm willing to give it a go." Jake said as Lilo gave him a smile.

"Yeah," Rose then said as she got her Staff out. "Just tell us what we have to do, and we'll do it." The Huntress added on.

In the Training Room, the battles were already set up. Kixx had put everyone into sparring groups of two. Rose was up against Tigerlily, both wielding their staffs. Shego was to go up against Spinelli, Kim was pinned with Yuna, Lilo against Ron, Sasha vs Monique, Jake and Stitch, Penny Proud vs Kenny, LaCienega was against TJ, Penny vs Dijonay, Victoria was up against Jessica, Toriko and Makiko against Sticky and Fifteen Cent, Trixie against Zoey, and Ted and Marvin were to fight Lao Shi alone.

Kixx slammed his fist against a gong, giving everyone the sign to start their sparring matches.

Stitch tackled Jake immediately in Ball Mode before Jake got back up. "Flames of the Dragon!" Jake called out, breathing fire at Stitch as the Experiment had his back turned.

Stitch yelled before tackling Jake again, but the American Dragon was ready this time, managing to sidestep and kick Stitch as Stitch kicked him back.

Kim performed many jabs towards Yuna. Yuna managed to use her karate skills to counter all of the attacks before leaping into the air and performing a flying roundhouse kick, but Kim ducked from the attack and struck back with an underhand hook, sending Yuna into the air. Yuna used the time she had in the air to her advantage and spun down, kicking right onto Kim, but Kim grabbed her foot as Yuna managed to land a left hook towards Kim, the two now at a stalemate.

Rose and Tigerlily swung their staffs at each other, bamboo clashing with metal. The two broke off and spun around, their staffs now at each others' necks. Rose let out a chuckle before Tigerlily then used the chance to strike low. Rose saw this attack coming and swung her staff low, blocking the attack before sending a kick to Tigerlily and then slashing at her. Tigerlily gasped after she was sent back and held up her staff, blocking the attack.

Lilo started to take on Ron. Ron struck first with a left hook, in which Lilo countered back by sending a kick. Lilo sent forth a punch, which Ron caught. However, Lilo managed to flip Ron to the ground before slamming a karate chop at Ron. Ron caught Lilo's hand and threw her off, but Lilo flipped into the air, and the two stood at a standoff.

Shego charged towards Spinelli, igniting one of her hands. However, Ashley dodged to the side and kicked Shego in the back, knocking Shego down to the ground. Shego managed to regain herself and struck back with a right jab, but Ashley caught it and sent a right hook, which Shego caught as well. The two circled each other and pushed each other off before charging at each other once again.

Jessica performed a low roundhouse kick at Victoria, but Lilo's old friend managed to leap over Jessica's leg and then send back another kick. Jessica held her ground as she was pushed back, the two now engaging in a fistfight. Victoria managed to counter every hook and jab sent towards her before sweeping her legs under Jessica and then felling her to the ground.

Trixie, on the other hand, was doing well in holding her own against Dijonay not too far from where Jake was taking on Stitch. Coming a long way, Trixie was now an experienced fighter besides a professional doctor. Dijonay struck like lightning, but Trixie managed to block all of her attacks. Dijonay then attempted to kick at Trixie's chest, but Dr. Carter just backflipped and slid on the ground towards Dijonay so that she could knock Dijonay back. Dijonay was indeed sent back by the attack, getting Trixie to smirk.

Everyone continued to spar with one a other until Cobra Bubbles entered the room. He looked to Kixx and sent a nod. Kixx nodded back and slammed his fist against the gong like he did before, getting everyone to stop their matches. They all ceased their fights and looked to see Cobra Bubbles walk towards them.

"Jumba, Spud and Delores have just finished their search for Chang, Brad, that monkey and Gantu along with Dark Magi." Cobra reported. "I will debrief you all on the rest once we're all gathered in the Main Room." Agent Cobra then said.

All of Team Ohana nodded before walking off after Cobra.

In the Main Room, Jumba, Spud and Delores were all waiting for the rest of Team Ohana to arrive. As soon as they came in, Jumba immediately pulled up a map. "Jumba, Little Girl Delores and Spud have managed to pinpoint Magic People, Gantu and that Negative Experiment." Jumba stated. "Are at Great Wall of China." Jumba then said as he showed everyone the holographic screen.

"That's very close to where we fought the Dark Dragon nine years ago!" Jake exclaimed.

Lao Shi nodded. "Chang must obviously be using some kind of method to bring back the Dark Dragon not only with his little power in Brad, but with the help of Lady Nebula too." Lao Shi stated.

"If the Dark Dragon's as powerful as you claim him to be, then there's no doubt that he and Nebula will become unstoppable." Lilo then said.

"We've gotta get to the Great Wall as fast as we can." Yuna stated as she crossed her arms.

Kim nodded as she turned on her Wristwatch Kimmunicator and looked to Wade. "Wade, I need a lift to get to China, stat." Kim said.

In the Hangar Bay, everyone got into one of the ships. Kim, Ron, Monique and Shego all got onto the ride they requested before Kim looked to Team Ohana. "We'll be right with you the whole time on our way to China." Kim said.

Lilo and Yuna both nodded as TJ and Stitch started to get the engines up and running. "Good luck." Jake then said as he and his grandfather started to run towards the edge of the Hangar Bay.

"Dragon Up!" Jake exclaimed as both he and Lao Shi transformed into their Dragon Forms and flew off.

The rest of Team Ohana flew off as well, followed by Team Possible.

At the Great Wall of China, Brad and Chang both flew towards the site of a wrecked temple. "Where are we?" Brad asked as he looked around.

"A fallen shrine for the great Dark Dragon." Chang explained. "Though the portal to the dimension he's trapped in may not open for another thousand years, the power you hold from him combined with Dark Magi's power should be enough to bring him back."

"You'd better hope so." Gantu then said as he walked over with Bananas B and Dark Magi. "Lady Nebula needs more power, and with this Dark Dragon at her side, no one would dare to question her authority."

Bananas B let out a growl. "You just keep your end of the bargain." The gorilla remarked. "In exchange for our allegiance to Lady Nebula, we are to be supplied with endless amounts of weaponry."

"You'll _get_ it, Simian!" Gantu exclaimed in anger. The two then walked away from each other, Gantu now watching over for any signs of attack.

Just then, Dark Magi leapt off of Gantu's shoulder and onto the ground next to Brad. Brad chuckled before he and Dark Magi started to glow dark purple, their energy directed at the entrance to the Great Wall.

"Soon, the Dark Dragon shall reign supreme once more!" Chang yelled out. "None shall dare to stand in our way! We will rule over all!"

At that moment, a blast of fire was sent towards Chang and Brad. Another blast was directed towards Dark Magi, all three getting knocked back.

"Not today, Chang!" Jake exclaimed as he flew down with his grandfather and Team Possible.

Gantu looked up and growled, preparing to shoot from his plasma blaster. Before he could shoot, a blast hit him and Bananas B.

Team Ohana flew down from the sky from their ship, all ejecting before they landed on the ground, starting to surround Chang, Brad, Dark Magi, Bananas B and Gantu as the rest of Team Ohana arrived and surrounded them as well, completely cutting them off from any means of escape.

"Why don't you make this easy and surrender?" Jake quipped. "Less harm, more justice."

"My _Master_ will decide that… once he's revived and destroys you all!" Chang then exclaimed, taking out her staff and charging towards Jake.

"You'll have to me through _me_ first!" Rose then exclaimed.

"And me!" Tigerlily added on as she and Rose unsheathed their staffs, charging back at Chang.

Chang clashed with the two, starting to strike high and low at them while breathing fire as well. Lao Shi flew in and breathed his own fire at her, causing Chang to get knocked off-balance. Chang managed to regain herself before the three attacked her again, driving her back.

Kim and Shego charged towards Dark Magi, who was shooting the two. Kim started to jump and dodge every blast before Shego started to shoot back, causing Dark Magi to fly into the air. Kim leapt up and kicked Dark Magi, the two now engaging in a midair battle before Shego used her powers to fly up and attack Dark Magi as well.

Chang saw this happen and spread fire at the ground in front of the rest of Team Ohana and the rest of Team Possible. Shadow Demons started to rise up, but all of Team Ohana started to take them on.

Ron kicked aside one of the Shadow Demons before punching another in the chest. Bananas B saw this happen and charged at Ron, but he suddenly started to glow blue, sending a punch to the gorilla as Bananas struck with a hook.

Fu Dog then ran up to Bananas B and tackled him, slamming into his arch foe's chest. Ron spun over Fu and sent a strong kick to Bananas. Bananas B was knocked back, giving Ron the chance to then throw a large stone towards him and take him down for the count.

Trixie and Spud were starting to hold their own against the Shadow Demons. They both took out small vials that Fu Dog had given them and spread one of them in front of the Shadow Demons beside Monique and Sasha.

"One bottle of Instant Sunshine coming up!" Spud yelled out.

Monique and Sasha both looked as the bottle opened up, getting a large ray of sunlight to appear. Everyone covered their eyes, but the Shadow Demons started to fade away.

Monique and Sasha managed to avoid getting blind before turning around, shooting at Gantu. Gantu started to shoot back, the three strafing each other down.

Keoni then looked to what was happening and took out his skateboard. He started to ride away before rolling his wheels right onto Gantu's face, knocking him to the ground.

Gantu got up and groaned, dropping something in the process. He looked to Monique and Sasha as they aimed their blasters at him. "This is no longer my fight," he remarked. "You will get no mercy from me next time!" Gantu then exclaimed, pressing a button on his belt, causing him to disappear.

Lilo, Yuna, Victoria, Stitch and Jake ran over towards Brad as he stepped away from the shrine. "Okay, Brad, you're going down!" Jake exclaimed.

"In your dreams, Loser!" Brad remarked as he started to circle the four. Jake, Lilo, Yuna, Victoria and Stitch started to circle Brad as well before he let out a laugh. "You know, I sorta find it _ironic_ that you turned out to be a Dragon after all this time." Brad then remarked.

"And why is _that?_" Jake then asked.

"Because you're about to get _burned!_" Brad then yelled. "Dark Dragon Up!" Brad yelled out, spreading his arms out. Soon, Brad was a Dark-Colored version of Jake's own Dragon Form, his yellow eyes glowing. "Maybe if you hadn't _bragged_ about being such a hero, you wouldn't have to die here!" Brad then remarked as he stood ready to fight.

"Dragon Up!" Jake exclaimed, thrusting his arms out in front of him. Jake was now in his crimson Dragon Form, his black eyes narrowed at Brad.

Lilo and Yuna ran to the side and took out their Ohana Communicators in Blaster Mode, starting to shoot at Brad.

Brad flew into the air, but Victoria threw up a grenade and caused him to fall to the ground before Stitch grabbed his tail and threw him to Jake.

"You don't know me at all!" Jake exclaimed as he flew towards Brad. "I'm not bragging, I'm the American Dragon!" Jake then proclaimed, swinging at Brad with his tail.

Brad swung his own tail at Jake before Jake sent a punch at Brad, causing Brad to send a punch back. The two grabbed onto each other and flew back into the air, now starting their battle.

Jake flew over Brad and shot fire, but Brad flew aside and shot his own flames, which Jake blocked before the two shot four at each other simultaneously. Their fire collided in the sky, getting everyone to stop fighting and notice the shock wave of flames spread out and take down the Shadow Demons.

Dark Magi then spread her arms out and transformed into a witch. She cackled as she took out a wand and shot at Kim and Shego immediately. The two ran to the side before TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen and Gus ran over and sent punches. Dark Magi shrieked before Mikey and Vince landed twin kicks, followed by Sticky and Fifteen Cent shooting with their Ohana Communicators in hand. Dark Magi sent these attacks aside before Penny Proud, LaCienega, Dijonay and Zoey charged in and flipped through the air, all landing down at once and kicking Dark Magi into the wall.

Ron and Fu Dog continued to take on Bananas B, but he took out golden shurikens and threw them at the two. Jessica then formed her Bow and Arrows from her Communicator and shot at Bananas B from the side, followed by Toriko and Makiko both using their own Ohana Communicators to slash at him from the back. Before Bananas B could strike back, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin shot from the top of the Great Wall before Taro and Hiroman both ran in and sent twin flying roundhouse kicks at the gorilla. Following that, Keoni rode in on his skateboard and pummeled Bananas B in the chest, knocking him against the Great Wall.

Ron then flipped into the air and landed a kick on Bananas B, knocking him out unconscious as Rufus then punched the gorilla's teeth.

Lao Shi flew down at Chang and breathed a great amount of fire towards the former Councilor, sending her back before Rose and Tigerlily sent twin strikes at her from their staffs. Monique and Sasha then leapt into the air and blasted down at Chang, causing her to fly up.

Spud and Trixie looked to each other and nodded, both taking out potions and flying into the air, sending jaw-shattering punches at Chang and knocking her out cold.

Jake and Brad continued to battle within the air. "I've got the Power of the Dark Dragon within me, Loser!" Brad remarked. "You can't win against me!"

"Not _alone_, maybe," Jake said. "But as long as I've got my Ohana with me, I'll never go down!" Jake then exclaimed as all of Team Ohana ran up behind him from the ground.

Brad growled and breathed black fire at Jake, but Jake sent his own fire back, putting the two at a standoff.

On the ground, Lao Shi started to send his fire towards Jake, increasing his power. Lilo looked to Yuna, and the two nodded in agreement. Stitch leapt into Yuna's arms before Lilo then sent them into the air.

Brad gasped mentally as he saw he was being outmatched. He tried to breath more fire, but Jake increased his own fire as Yuna and Stitch came to him. He smiled and threw the two towards Brad with his tail. Yuna threw Stitch towards Brad as she landed a karate chop at the Dark Dragon manifestation, getting Brad to lose his focus. Stitch tackled Brad, and as Brad tried to get Stitch off, Jake flew in and breathe fire onto his hand, striking at Brad with a flaming fist.

Brad yelled as he was sent down to the ground, now defeated and weak, his power starting to fail him.

"Jake Long, What _are_ you?!" Brad demanded weakly.

"I'm the Dragon, I'm not bragging, it's my destiny!" Jake started to rap. "I'm the magical protector from the NYC!"

"**WORD!**" Everyone then yelled.

Brad groaned as he fell unconscious.

"Sayonara, suckers!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Sitch to that!" Kim then said.

"Pwned!" The entire Third Street Gang exclaimed.

"The AmDrag is in the house!" Penny Proud proclaimed.

Lilo then cleared her throat. "Thank you, thank you very much." She finished up in an Elvis-like voice.

Soon, Interpol and Global Justice Agents arrived, taking away everyone for questioning. Brad looked to Jake with hatred, but Jake ignored him.

Jake looked to Lilo and Yuna, sending a smile to the two of them. "It was great to work with you again, Lilo," Jake said to Lilo before looking to Yuna. "And Yuna, you've got great skills worthy of recognition."

Yuna chuckled before she noticed something on the ground. "Hey, what's that?" she asked.

Everyone looked to where Yuna was looking and ran over, watching Yuna pick up a rectangular device. "It looks like some sort of Jump Drive." Lilo said as she inspected the device.

Back at the Ohana Mansion, Jumba and Delores were at work, decrypting the files on the Jump Drive that was dropped. Everyone looked up onto the screen, seeing mugs of Negative Experiments. "Oh my gosh." Yuna said as she got a look at the data.

"Jumba made Six-Hundred Twenty-Nine Evil Experiments," Jumba said. "Looks as if Lady Nebula possesses exact same, only more evil."

Lilo nodded. "Where did this come from?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jake then said. "But now, we've got a chance to defeat Lady Nebula _and_ her Negative Experiments." Jake then said.

Lilo and Yuna looked over to Jake and his friends. "Wait, you mean–?" Lilo started out.

"You helped us, so the least we can do is return the favor." Jake then said as he held out his hand.

Lilo smiled and shook Jake Long's hand. The two smiled to each other, now having new and powerful allies at their side.

Just then, Jake's phone rang. "Rotwood, what did you find?" Jake immediately asked.

"_The name of what was stolen_." Rotwood replied back. "_Are you familiar with Pandora's Box?_"

Jake, Spud, Trixie, Rose, Lao Shi and Fu Dog all gasped upon hearing this. "It _can't_ be!" Jake exclaimed.

"What is it?" Yuna asked.

"Pandora's Box holds unlimited power in it." Lao Shi started to explain.

"If Nebula has it now, then that means this just got a whole lot harder." Fu Dog then said.

"And this isn't the end," Yuna then said. "The rest of our Ohana is still out there, all to be the next targets for Lady Nebula."

In Lady Nebula's base, Gantu returned. "Chang has failed, and she, as well as that worthless gorilla, the Dragon, and Dark Magi are now in the custody of Team Ohana." Gantu reported.

"_What a shame,_" Lady Nebula said as she got up from her throne. "_They had so much potential too_." Nebula noted before looking to Gantu. "_Did you manage to get it?_"

Gantu nodded and placed down a box. "This is what the Earth Humans refer to as 'Pandora's Box', right?" Gantu asked.

"_Known for its power_." Lady Nebula then said. She let out a chuckle before placing the box on a table next to her throne. "_From what I can now tell, all of the Ohana is now gathered together_." Nebula stated. "_Which means that it's time for me to strike_."

Gantu and Hämsterviel looked to Nebula with confusion as she then snapped her fingers. Within a flash, three figures with feminine builds emerged from the shadows.

"_Come forth, Assassins!_" Nebula called out.

One figure was armed with a sword and had long hair and white armor with red eye visors.

"_Ryukiendo, Sword Mistress!_"

Another figure flashed green, armed with a crossbow. Her armor was emerald, and she resembled a hawk.

"_Artemisea, Heart Piercer!_"

The last Assassin was clad with silver armor, resembling a ninja. In her hands was a scythe, and her eye visor had the shape of two pendulums swinging against one another.

"_Naleke, the Sniper!_"

Gantu and Hämsterviel stood in shock at the sight of these new Assassins. Lady Nebula just chuckled. "_These three will serve as my eyes and ears on Earth_," Nebula started to explain. "_I have run them through multiple training simulations. They have all passed, and are the only ones to know my secret_." Nebula added on before she brought up a picture of every member of Team Ohana. "_Now, just like Lilo's family, you will be swept away, reduced to nothing more than a memory_." Nebula said, sending forth a blast of fire and destroying all photos.

When the pictures landed, the smiles on everyone's faces were now replaced with looks of horror, a shadow looming over them as they stood in flames.

"_The Ohana… will burn_."

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? I hope that it makes up for my absence. Even though all of Lilo and Stitch's old friends have returned, that doesn't mean that this story ends. There's plenty more to come! I'll try to have another new chapter up as soon as I can. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	7. Shiver my Timbers

Aloha, all of you! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you with a brand new Chapter for one of my favorite stories, **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! I'm glad you all like this story. Thank you, all of you, including **Ngrey651, Prince Kyle Lancer, Brave Kid, Scourge from BloodClan, Omegahatchiyaki12, Princess Snow-Senpai, Dark End 2014, SonOfNeptuneM, Pokémon Samurai 6, HaunterFan122, ReaderFever, Cycomatrix Eternal, Awesometacular Extravaganza, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Slade the Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, VGN Golley, Virgil1989 the Crossover King, Jacqueline Karst, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Pachysam, S, Raven2.0, Lilo Pelekai, French-fry, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Ultra Neo Hyper Kamen Rider 15, Ross Blum the IV, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie**, and about all of the Guests. Thank you. Your support means so much to me. Before I go on, please allow me to address some questions. **Prince Kyle Lancer**, I'm sorry for the delay, but I have been very busy with school. I hope you can understand that. **Raven2.0**, you were asking about Mertle Edmonds. Trust me, she will appear, but not in the way you'd expect. Now that we have those Reviews answered, please allow me to move onto my brand new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 7: Shiver My Timbers

It was night in Okinawa. The Lighthouse shone bright, shining over the seas as several ships came in and out of the harbor.

A girl in a rowboat came in. She had orange hair, purple eyes, a red bandana, black stockings with white boots, a red sash with a dagger at the side, a black shirt with pink stripes that was covered by a white shirt, and a pink jacket that connected to a pink and white skirt. This girl was known as Audrey.

"Shiver my Timbers, Shiver my Soul, Yo-Ho, Heave-Ho," Audrey sang as she rowed her boat. "There are men whose hearts are as black as coal, Yo-Ho, Heave-Ho."

Audrey soon made her way close to the docks of Okinawa, but before she could get in, a man sailed over to her on his own rowboat.

"Sorry, Young Lady, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait," the man told her. "We're due to have a Cargo Ship come in, and we can't risk any dangers."

Audrey nodded. "I understand," she said. "Thank you, Sir." She said with a bow.

The man nodded and sailed back to his post, leaving Audrey to leave to a safe distance so that the incoming Cargo Ship could get through.

Just then, fog started to cover the area. Audrey looked around before taking out a lamp. "Hey, Sir!" Audrey called out. "We have fog coming in!"

There was no response.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked herself as she looked around.

At that moment, a crate was thrown towards Audrey. Audrey shrieked as the crate landed in front of her boat, causing it to wobble.

"This looks like something from a Cargo Ship," Audrey said as she looked to the crate after regaining herself. "But where is—"

Soon, crates started to float towards Audrey. She looked to each of them before seeing remains of a Ship floating next to her.

"Destroyed," Audrey said, picking up a piece of a railing. "All of it… gone."

Something soon caught Audrey's attention. She gasped before the sight of a large Ship came into view, with a flag depicting the Jolly Rogers, and the figurehead on the front depicting an Angel.

"No, it can't be!" Audrey exclaimed. "Captain Khan's Ship! But it sank!"

A rope floated next to Audrey. Audrey looked to it before unsheathing her dagger. She placed her dagger on the other end of the rope and spun it around, throwing it towards the edge of the Pirate Ship. Audrey tied the other end of the rope to the edge of her boat before she started to climb up, heading towards the Pirate Ship.

"'We don't need that a Magical Stone or that Stinky Pirate Ship', I said. 'We have real-world experiences', I said," Audrey said to herself as she got onto the Ship. She got her dagger back and pulled the rope towards her before sheathing both. "Well, now, here I am, once again."

Audrey unsheathed her Dagger again and started to sneak around. She first walked around, hoping that no one would see her. Her hopes were crushed, however, when she heard some footsteps. She gasped and hid behind some Barrels of Gunpowder as a fish-like Pirate, the same ones who worked for Khan, walked by. Audrey waited until he passed by before going out again, but she quickly stopped herself when a Human Pirate got in the way, surprising Audrey.

"That's not one of Khan's," Audrey said to herself as she narrowed her eyes at the Pirate. "Not fish-like enough."

Indeed, this Pirate was not working for Captain Khan. He was a Caucasian-Skinned Pirate with a bandana on his head and a small sword at his side. It was one-handed, straight-bladed with a curved edge, light, thick, and roughly a meter in length. It had a blade that was folded steel, and a gold filigree laid into the handle.

"Who is he?" Audrey asked herself, accidentally saying it too loud this time.

The Pirate turned around and saw Audrey, but before he could send out a warning, Audrey used the railing she found from the wreckage to knock him out.

"Nice Sword," Audrey said as she took the sword away from the Pirate, placing it at her side. "Don't mind if I have it." She said snippily before running off.

Audrey continued to wander around the Ship, avoiding more Pirates coming her way until she finally managed to make her way down into the Captain's Cabin.

"I am a proud captain," an unfamiliar voice said as Audrey turned a corner. "Does Lady Nebula really have the power to grant us whatever we wish for, as Gantu says?" the voice asked soon after. "I am having my doubts, especially with you around." The voice added on. Audrey was able to make this voice out as Captain Khan.

"Aye, Lady Nebula has great promises for us, that I can say." A voice replied back.

"_Nebula?_" Audrey whispered to herself. She turned the corner again to see two men. One of them looked like a toad, armed with a sword and had a black Pirate Hat with a purple-tailored suit. That was Captain Khan.

The other man had a brown-tailored Pirate Suit, with a long, red sword blade in place of his right arm. Like Khan, he had a black hat, but he was human. His sword had a hilt that was shaped like a serpent, where the head of the snake had the blade in its mouth, and the guard had bat wings on it.

The human Captain drank what appeared to be Rum from his mug before slamming it down, revealing his face to be pale with a mustache and the same eyes Audrey had. Audrey narrowed her eyes at the figure before turning to Khan.

"She will reward us for the Chitama Stone," the Human Pirate said, although the mouth came from the blade on the right arm, as well as from the Pirate. "So says Captain LJ Silver, Possessor of Black-Eye Brown."

Just then, a hologram of Lady Nebula appeared, causing Audrey to gasp.

"_Have you any success so far, Captains?_" Lady Nebula asked.

"My Crew has intercepted a Shipment of supplies heading to Okinawa," LJ Silver explained. "All were addressed to Lilo Pelekai, Kimberly Ann Possible, Penny Proud, Theodore Jasper Detweiler, Jake Luke Long, and Yuna Kamihara."

"_Yuna?!_" Audrey whispered quietly.

"And my Crew has stolen what was being delivered," Khan spoke up. "It was hidden in clothing, but we found out that they were special weapons sent from the Galactic Federation meant to combat you."

"_Excellent work, Silver and Khan,_" Lady Nebula congratulated. "_Use those weapons to steal the Chitama Stone. Drakken first failed to get its energy for me, but I know you two won't fail me, and with you as my allies, we will take down the Ohana!_"

"No!" Audrey exclaimed, budging a little. As she did, a candle fell over, causing flames to emerge.

Khan and Silver turned around to see Audrey, looking to them nervously.

"Stowaway!" Silver exclaimed.

"Time to gulley her!" Khan quipped, unsheathing his sword.

Audrey started to step back as the two Captains came out from the flames before more Pirates came in.

One of the Pirates slashed down at Audrey, but she blocked the attack and kicked the Pirate away, taking his sword before placing the first one she stole in her left hand. This sword was a large broadsword with a strengthened, ridged and lightened blade. It was broader by the tip and narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard, which arcs over to the pommel, and the handle grip was covered in black leather.

Khan and Silver ran through the flames and slashed down at Audrey, but she locked her blades with both of them. The two Pirate Captains forced Audrey back, pushing her through the rest of the Pirates. She broke off and attacked Khan with her left blade before placing her right blade behind her back to block Silver's attack. The Pirate at the Helm slashed down as well, but Audrey tossed Khan into him before engaging in a Blade Lock with Silver.

As soon as Audrey and LJ Silver had their blades locked with each other, they started to try and gain momentum over one another. However, Audrey gasped at the face of the Pirate LJ Silver was in possession of.

"Don't let her get away!" Khan yelled as he lashed his tongue out at Audrey.

Audrey leapt to the side and broke off with LJ Silver before noticing the Pirate Ship was heading towards the Docks. Audrey looked behind her and grinned before looking back to the Pirates, now closing in on her.

"You put up a good fight, Wench," Khan said bitterly. "But we have won, and you cannot stop me from getting the Chitama Stone," he exclaimed before laughing. "That's right, I remember you from last time, and you will not get off so easy this time. Tonight is simply not your lucky night."

"The Night's not over!" Audrey exclaimed, turning around and jumping off.

All of the Pirates gasped as they ran to the edge. They all saw Audrey land on top of a truck leaving the Docks, sending a salute to them as she left.

"We must stop her!" Khan exclaimed.

"No, she will go free… for now," LJ Silver stated, stopping Khan. "She will lead us to the Chitama Stone, and when she does, we will make her walk the plank."

All of the Pirates laughed, but from a distance away, Audrey narrowed her eyes and sheathed her swords. "I need to find Yuna, wherever she is, and warn her." Audrey said to herself sternly.

Early the next morning, Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kim, Penny Proud, TJ and Jake stood in the top of a warehouse, looking down to see Tigerlily and Nani with Rose as they made their way towards some men in black suits.

"On my signal." Lilo told everyone.

Stitch, Yuna, Kim Possible, Penny Proud, TJ and Jake Long all nodded before Rose set down a briefcase onto the table in front of the men she, Tigerlily and Nani were meeting with.

"You know, it's not easy to find people to trust these days," one of the men said, placing down some papers. "Especially when you were fired for not believing a girl warning of an Alien Invasion a couple months ago."

"Takumi Hasuma," Rose said as she looked to the man. "Shame you didn't believe in that girl when she warned you," she mused with a chuckle. "Now, do you have those files?"

Takumi chuckled and took out a folder. "Shots from all over the World from the Office following the Alien Invasion, as promised," he said. "But I don't understand why a beautiful flower like you would want them."

"Let's just say we have a hobby." Tigerlily spat.

"And these files…" Nani said as she picked up the folder. "Will help us greatly."

Tigerlily chuckled. "But just out of curiosity, Takumi," Tigerlily suddenly asked. "How did you get these, especially after you were fired?"

Takumi grinned. "I have an employer with deep pockets," he said. "But to have made this deal with you, I agreed to Lady Nebula to cross you off the list."

Rose and Tigerlily unsheathed their Staffs as the other two men with Takumi took out Plasma Blasters. Nani took out her Ohana Communicator and aimed it at Takumi.

"Remember when I called, said I was coming alone?" Takumi asked. He chuckled for a moment. "Well, I lied."

"Funny," Lilo's voice said as she jumped down, aiming her Ohana Communicator in Sword Mode at Takumi's neck. "So did we."

The rest of the Expanded Team Ohana leapt down and aimed their Blasters at Takumi's men. They immediately held their hands up before Cobra Bubbles came in with Monique, Lao Shi LaCienega, Sasha, Victoria and Keoni by his side.

"Takumi Hasuma, you're under arrest in the name of the OSS, the **O**hana **S**ecret **S**ervice," Cobra Bubbles announced. "Tell your men, even the ones outside, to stand down, or we _will_ shoot."

Takumi growled before placing his hands up. His two men placed their hands up as well before Jumba arrived with the X-Buggy while Jessica came over and place some handcuffs on the workers for Lady Nebula.

"Another successful operation!" Stitch exclaimed happily.

"Right you are, Stitch," Lilo said as she walked over to the money. "No one would have ever seen this as _real_ money." Lilo mused before showing that the Yen was in fact Play Money.

"That makes this the sixth Group working for Lady Nebula this month!" Yuna exclaimed as she looked to the files. "And by the looks of it, she seemed to have her sights on Izayoi Island, and all paths there connecting to the Chitama Spiritual Stone."

"The Chitama Stone holds great power," Jake said. "Gramps showed it to me during my Dragon Training."

"And it was also the same thing Drakken tried to use as a Power Source to find Experiment 316," Kim noted. "This can_not_ be a coincidence."

Cobra Bubbles nodded. "I agree," he said. "But right now, since we know Lady Nebula is already trying to track down any other Members of the Ohana, we must make a plan to make sure she doesn't get to them first," Cobra stated as he looked to everyone. "Back to Base."

Everyone nodded and started to walk off.

While Kim and Ron, Penny Proud, the Third Street Gang and Jake Long were heading back, Lilo, Stitch and Yuna walked up to them.

"Guys, can we talk to you for a moment?" Yuna asked.

The ten friends of Lilo looked to each other before looking back to Lilo, Stitch and Yuna. "This can't wait, can it?" Jake asked.

"Naga." Stitch replied back.

Lilo and Yuna both chuckled before looking back to their friends. "Look, we're happy that you want to help us, but Lady Nebula is trying to track down and get rid of anyone we've made an Ohana with." Lilo started to explain.

"We want to do everything we can to stop her," Jake stated. "Let it be a friend of ours or a complete stranger, no one messes with the Ohana."

"But we also understand that you might be, well, afraid," Yuna pointed out. "After that Mission to China, we could see that you were all a bit nervous at the fact that Lady Nebula was on the hunt for everyone."

"What we're trying to say here is that if you want to back out, we've got no problems," Lilo said again. "Should this start to become too much for you, we won't stop you from leaving, or try to change your minds."

Kim, Ron, Jake, Penny Proud and the Third Street Gang looked to each other before looking back.

"We're not leaving, no matter what," Kim said. "We're here to stay, no matter what the danger is."

"Lady Nebula's not only targeting _your_ Ohana, but _ours_ as well." TJ pointed out.

"If we abandon this Ohana, then we'd be abandoning everyone we care about." Penny Proud said.

"Lady Nebula will have another thing coming to her if she even _tries_ to think about going after my Sister!" Ron exclaimed.

"So we're staying," Jake said. "As friends… forever."

Stitch smiled. "Achi-Baba… Forever?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jake said, looking down to Stitch and holding his fist out. "Achi-Baba forever."

Stitch began to cheer before slamming his fist onto Jake's, accidentally knocking him back.

"You okay?" Yuna called out.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Jake called back. "Let's catch up with the others!"

Meanwhile, Audrey was still on the top of the truck. She had fallen asleep ever since her encounter with the Pirates from the night before. Audrey started to yawn before looking around, seeing all of New Town Okinawa.

"This isn't Izayoi," Audrey said to herself. "So where _is_ this?"

Audrey soon remembered what had happened last night and gasped. "I've gotta find Yuna, and let her know that she's in danger!" she exclaimed.

A bus passed by the truck she was on. Taking her time carefully, Audrey leapt off of the truck and onto the top of the bus, now making her way further downtown while tightening her bandana, which had the Symbol of the Jolly Roger, only with a Peace Symbol in place of the Skulls.

As the bus made its way into town, two Police Officers looked to it and took notice of Audrey.

"Hey, is that a Cosplay Girl?" one of the Officers asked.

"I don't know," the other Police Officer said. "But I don't like the looks of those swords," he stated before reaching for his radio transmitter. "All Units, we have a young girl riding the top of a bus heading downtown. She is a redhead, has two swords, and is in some sort of Pirate Getup," he reported. "If you see her, engage, but do not hurt her."

As this was going on, a girl was getting some coffee from a shop. She lifted her hat up a bit when she heard the news, revealing herself to be Shego undercover. Shego looked towards the bus and narrowed her eyes at it before taking out her Kimmunicator.

"Shego to Mansion, there's a strange girl in a Pirate Getup," Shego reported. "Should I engage?"

"_No, not until you find out more about her_," Dolores's voice responded. "_Follow her, but do not start a commotion_."

"Understood," Shego replied back with a nod. "Shego out."

As soon as Shego was done talking with Dolores, a man came with her coffee. She paid him and took her coffee before walking off, taking a sip of her drink before quietly starting to take off after her new suspect.

Audrey continued to ride the top of the bus before seeing a Bank. She grinned, but turned around after feeling she was being watched. She could see someone with a hat following her, causing Audrey to raise an eyebrow.

"Something's not right," Audrey said to herself. "I've gotta lose this creep."

As the bus made its way to an alley, Audrey leapt off and walked into it, with her stalker following.

Shego followed Audrey into the alley after hearing her footsteps stop. Shego turned to try and find Audrey, but instead of her, she found a cat. Shego smiled and stroked the cat before getting up and looking around.

"Where could she have gone?" Shego asked herself.

Audrey walked out of the alley from another way, heading towards the Bank and hiding away her swords, as well as her signature dagger.

"Okay," Audrey said to herself. "I just have to deposit some money for food and drinks, a ride around town, transportation payment, and last but not least, hope anyone can believe my story about resurrected Pirates," Audrey mused to herself before letting out a scoff. "Shouldn't be hard enough." She drawled sarcastically.

As Audrey made her way to an ATM Machine, two figures passed by behind her in the distance. They were both reading newspapers, but looked up to get a glance at Audrey. The two revealed themselves to be Monique and Trixie as they sent each other nods.

As Audrey was getting out some money, she noticed someone walk in. Audrey narrowed her eyes at the figure, suddenly recognizing who he was as the same Pirate she disarmed back on the Pirate Ship.

"How many Pirates _are_ there?" Trixie whispered to Monique, noticing the other Pirate.

"This isn't normal, I can tell you that." Monique replied back.

"Wait, what's he going for?" Shego asked from another part of the Bank, seeing the Pirate take out something from his side.

Audrey gasped, recognizing the weapon as a gun. The Pirate soon took it out, causing everyone to gasp, but Audrey had other plans.

As soon as Audrey's money came out from the ATM Machine, she took out a quarter and tossed it at the gun, knocking it out of the Pirate's hands.

"I will get you for that, you Wench!" the Pirate exclaimed, running towards Audrey.

Audrey kept her ground as the Pirate ran towards her. As soon as he was close enough, she got out of the way and tripped him, causing him to slide out the door.

"Where's Khan?!" Audrey demanded, taking out her swords. "Why are you here, and who's Lady Nebula?!"

"Did she say Lady Nebula?!" Trixie exclaimed. "Freaky Lady with the Mask?"

"I'm afraid so," Monique said, taking out her Kimmunicator. "Monique to Mansion, the Pirate Girl we found is trying to get answers from a Pirate working for Lady Nebula. We need as many forces here as we can get!"

"You'll get nothing out of me, girl!" the Pirate exclaimed, shooting at Audrey.

Audrey held out her swords and started to deflect all of the bullets before the very sword she disarmed the Pirate of back on the Ship was shot out of her left hand and back into the Pirate's.

Audrey held out her stolen sword and slid her finger on it as the Pirate slashed his sword downwards. The two charged at each other, clashing high and low with one another as Trixie, Monique and Shego came out to see what was going on.

"Pirates again!" Monique complained. "Why, oh why, oh why?!" she exclaimed.

"I've still got some bad memories about Pirates from the last time," Shego noted. "But I don't get that girl's getup."

Audrey was forced back rolling onto the ground as the Pirate followed her. Seeing that she was slightly outmatched, Audrey took out her short dagger and used both blades to slash at the attacking Pirate. Both attacked in a flurry before Audrey sidestepped, attempting to slash at the Pirate, but he slashed first, causing her to raise up both of her swords in defense. Audrey broke off and struck at the Pirate in the knee before some Police arrived.

"Get him!" Audrey called out. "I'm a Pirate for Peace! He's a real Pirate!"

The Police raised their guns, ready to open fire on the Pirate if he made a move. The Pirate laughed, however, and slashed at Audrey again. Audrey gasped as she held up her swords again, but was slashed to the ground this time, rolling over towards a fence.

"Tell me where the Chitama Stone is, or else!" the Pirate threatened.

"I don't answer to Pirates like you!" Audrey yelled, shooting back up and slashing at the Pirate.

The Pirate was forced back as Audrey pressed her attack on him. The two were now fighting by a Parking Lot, where the Police, Monique, Shego and Trixie followed them.

The Pirate punched Audrey in the chest, causing her to falter. She groaned in pain as the Pirate started to bring his sword down onto her. Audrey gasped and held up her dagger, trying her best to defend herself.

"You'll never get your hands on the Chitama Stone!" Audrey said as she started to gain momentum over the Pirate.

"Wait, the Chitama Stone?!" Monique exclaimed.

"I have friends, an Ohana, in high places!" Audrey called out to the Pirate, pushing him back. "I'll see to it that my Ohana takes you _and_ Nebula down!"

"You will _die_ with those words, Girl!" the Pirate yelled threateningly, kicking Audrey into a car. He laughed and prepared to bring his sword down again, but something caught his attention.

"No you don't!" Yuna called out, landing a dropkick on the Pirate with Stitch and Sasha.

Audrey gasped and looked to see Yuna as a smile came onto her face. "Yuna!" she exclaimed.

Yuna turned around and smiled. "Audrey, great to see you again!" Yuna said in a friendly tone.

Audrey chuckled before Yuna went to help her friend back up onto her feet.

"He's after the Chitama Spiritual Stone!" Audrey exclaimed. "Khan's back, and he's working with another Pirate and someone named Lady Nebula to get it!"

"Lady Nebula?!" Sasha exclaimed. "She wants the Chitama Stone _again?!_"

The Pirate soon regained himself and took out his gun again, but Kim and Jake came in, disarming him of his weapon before Jessica, Hiroman, Penny Proud, TJ and Spinelli aimed their Ohana Communicator Blasters at him.

Yuna, Stitch and Sasha did the same before Cobra Bubbles arrived, holding up his Badge to everyone before walking towards the Pirate.

"In the name of the Ohana Secret Service, you're under arrest," Cobra announced. "Surrender now."

"Never!" the Pirate exclaimed. He shot at the ground, creating smoke, but Jake managed to blow it away. When it was gone, so was the Pirate.

Kim held out her Kimmunicator to scan the area. After a while, there was a beep, and she looked to see Wade.

"Well, is there anything on our Pirate?" Kim asked.

"_No, sorry, Kim_," Wade said. "_He just vanished_."

"We'll worry about that later," Cobra said before turning his attention to Audrey. "Right now, I want to know more about _this_ Pirate right here."

Audrey looked to all of Team Ohana and gaped, not believing her eyes. There were so many famous people with Yuna, yet Yuna never mentioned them to her at all.

Yuna looked to see some people heading over. "Maybe this isn't the best place to discuss this," she said. "We'd better get back to the Ohana Mansion."

Everyone nodded and started to head back to the Ohana Mansion, with Audrey following in confusion.

At the Ohana Mansion, Audrey looked around with wonder. "Wow, what a home!" she exclaimed in awe.

"Property of Interpol," Jake said. "And all of us are Team Ohana."

"Cool!" Audrey exclaimed. "Being a part of an Ohana is one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me."

"So, Yuna," Sasha spoke up as Lilo and Victoria walked over. "Who's your friend?" 

"This is Audrey," Yuna introduced everyone. "After meeting you, Sasha, Stitch, Kijimunaa and I came across her, her Father, Rock, and their Crew, all who wanted the Chitama Stone to raise the Cursed Ship of the Dreaded Pirate, Captain Khan."

"Funny," Kim noted. "Ron, Monique, Bonnie and I once faced Pirates, but the Captain was possessing Drakken at the time."

"This was different," Yuna went on. "Captain Khan wanted the Power of the Chitama Stone, and it was believed that _only_ the Chitama Stone itself could raise his Ship. Stitch successfully raised it, and Khan led an attack on Izayoi to gain the Chitama Spiritual Stone, but in the end, we stopped him, and Audrey and her friends went off on worldwide adventures."

"As a Pirate for Peace!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Pirates for Peace, huh?" Lilo asked. "Not a bad hobby."

"But Pirate Girl Audrey not here for tour, is Jumba correct?" Jumba asked.

Audrey nodded. "After our time in Izayoi, me and my Father went to go on more adventures around the World," she explained. "But after our Battle with Khan, we gained somewhat of a reputation, and a crew," Audrey went on. "Our new goal was to search the World for more Adventures, and one day, I ended up here on my way to Izayoi."

Everyone looked to each other before Tigerlily stepped up. "Is this where the Pirates come in?" she asked.

Once again, Audrey nodded. "Last night, I was heading to Izayoi to try and find Yuna, but a Cargo Ship was destroyed, carrying things that were addressed to you," Audrey started to explain. "I saw the very same Pirate Ship that Khan used, and on it, I discovered Captain Khan still alive, and he had some other Captain with him called LJ Silver," Audrey said. "He claimed he was possessing the body of a Pirate called Black-Eye Brown."

"The same Pirate Drakken was controlled by!" Ron exclaimed. "I bet Drakken escaped and was possessed by Brown again!"

Audrey sighed, sat down and shook her head. "No, it wasn't Drakken," she said. "LJ Silver was possessing my Father," she stated, causing everyone to gasp. "He was possessing both Black-Eye Brown _and_ Rock!"

"How did this happen?!" Victoria asked.

"A-and who is LJ Silver?" Rose asked.

Audrey started to think. "LJ Silver was just the right arm of Black-Eye Brown, literally," Audrey explained. "He looked like a small Alien with a large fin, and used it as a sword against me."

"That's just like Sinker!" Lilo exclaimed. "And I bet that Lady Nebula was involved too!"

Audrey sent another nod. "Yes," she replied. "But there's a reason my Father was possessed."

"Why is that?" Pleakley asked. "He seemed nice during his last visit here."

Audrey sighed. "After we got our crew, me and Rock found some Treasure in Texas," Audrey started to explain. "We were both planning to donate it to the Museum, but… while we were delivering it, the Chest opened up, and something just… took over my Father," Audrey stated. "I tried to help him, but he said that whatever was starting to take control of him was too strong to fight, and the last thing I heard from him was an order to run," Audrey said. "Now, he's being possessed by a Pirate and an Alien, so I was on my way to Izayoi to ask Yuna to help, but I found myself here in Okinawa instead. That's when I learned that LJ Silver was working for Lady Nebula, and that Khan was back, both of whom were looking to take the Power of the Chitama Stone."

"But why would they want it?" Taro asked. "I mean, she _did_ have Pandora's Box stolen, but why would she want the Chitama Stone if she thought it to be useless after Drakken tried to use it for a Power Source?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Audrey stated. "I have some members of my Crew on Izayoi, and with their help, maybe we can—"

"Naga!" Stitch suddenly exclaimed, climbing up on the table next to Audrey.

Audrey watched as Stitch removed something on her bandana.

"What is it, Stitch?" Lilo asked.

Stitch revealed to everyone a small device that had the DNA Symbol on it.

"The Pirates must've tagged you after you went on the Ship," Lilo said to Audrey. "They must be trying to listen in on what we're saying so that they can get to the Chitama Stone first."

"And it looks like they've succeeded," Cobra Bubbles said. "We may not specialize in Supernatural Affairs, but after being told about the Chitama Stone and the Power it holds, we need to put a stop to those Pirates."

The rest of Team Ohana nodded.

"We'll head to Izayoi immediately," Yuna said. "Kijimunaa and the rest of the Yokai can help us defend the Island."

"No Salad Bar this time!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Oh, right, am completely forgetting," Jumba said. "Kijimunaa's Army wasn't so tough when we fought the Pirates."

"But we need to do all that we can to defend the Chitama Stone," Jake pointed out. "Besides, I want to have a look at the Stone too."

Everyone grinned before heading off towards the Hangar Bay, Audrey following in suit.

Soon, the _Sloth_ Car that Kim and Ron owned, the BRB (Big Red Battleship), Jake and Lao Shi were up in the sky, heading to Izayoi.

"Khan and LJ Silver mentioned that the crates they stole had some sorts of weapons hidden in clothing from _Club Banana_ that were meant to be used to fight against Nebula," Audrey explained as she looked out the X-Buggy. "They told Lady Nebula that they would use those very weapons to take the Chitama Stone."

"That's playing dirty, even for her." Hiroman stated.

"Audrey, do you have some sort of memory to help you remember what Khan's Ship looked like?" Shego asked as she looked out the window of the BRB with some binoculars.

"Um, there should be a Figurehead on the Front of the Ship that looks like an Angel," Yuna said. "And the Jolly Rogers is an obvious giveaway."

"Then I found it," Shego said, lifting up the binoculars. "And they're firing at us right now!"

Everyone gasped as cannonballs started to rocket towards them.

"How did they find us?!" Penny Proud exclaimed.

"I thought that we had all the Ships cloaked!" LaCienega pointed out.

Stitch looked out the window and used his sight to see what was going on, as well as with Jake and Lao Shi.

"_42 Cannon Salute to the Captains!_" a Pirate yelled out.

"I always thought is was twenty-one?" Lao Shi asked.

"No, this is for two Captains, so, well," Kim said, looking down with interest. "Do the math."

Cannons went off on Khan's Pirate Ship as it headed towards Izayoi Island.

Kijimunaa looked to see the Pirate Ship before entering a Panic Attack.

"Oh, No!" he exclaimed worryingly. "Captain Khan is back!"

"Thirty-Seven!" a Pirate called out as more Cannons were fired.

Another Pirate, one working for Captain Khan, looked into the air to see some smoke coming from where one of the Cannonballs hit.

"The Ohana has found us!" the Pirate exclaimed.

Khan and LJ Silver walked up. "Shoot them out from the skies!" Khan ordered.

"Take no Prisoners, and show no Quarter!" LJ Silver yelled out.

The Pirates all laughed and started to open fire on Team Ohana once again.

"We've gotta stop them!" Jake yelled.

"Right," Lilo said. "Jake, how much wind do you think you can make with your wings?"

"A _lot_," Jake quipped. "Trust me." He said before flying down.

Kijimunaa watched as Jake flew down. He landed in front of the Pirate Ship and used his wings to create a large gust of wind and with it, water from the ocean, sending the Pirate Ship off-course as it started to fire again.

"Dragon! Dragon!" a Pirate named Port called out.

"Clip its wings!" Khan demanded.

Jake started to fly back up again as Cannonballs were redirected towards him.

"Lilo, Yuna, what next?" Jake asked as he passed over Kijimunaa.

"Oh, hooray!" Kijimunaa exclaimed. "Lilo, Yuna, Stitch and the Ohana are here! We're saved!" he yelled before hopping back into the Chitama Forest.

"Did you get them to stop shooting?" Kim asked Jake.

"Yeah," Jake replied. "Was there any harm?"

"Um, a bit," Mikey said as he looked to the side of the BRB. "We've been hit!"

Everyone gasped as they started to crash to the Seas.

"We're coming in too hot!" Yuna exclaimed. "We're gonna crash the minute we land!"

Audrey started to panic before looking to a Pirate Flag wave, one with the Pirates for Peace symbol on it.

"Oh, I don't think so!" she quipped.

The Pirate Ship below threw out a net. It soon became thick as the BRB landed, managing to catch it safely.

"Captain Audrey!" a Chinese Pirate called out. "Great to see you again!"

Audrey looked up to the Chinese Pirate and chuckled. "Thanks for the save, Yang!" Audrey called out.

Soon, everyone in the BRB was helped onto the Pirate Ship, known as the _Tranquility_ before Jake, Lao Shi and the rest of Team Ohana landed.

"You got my message?" Audrey asked Yang.

Yang nodded. "With Khan back, we need to protect the Chitama Stone at all costs," Yang stated. "Never again will he attack Izayoi Island!"

Yuna nodded. "It's great to see your Crew again, Audrey," Yuna noted before taking notice of the new Crew onboard. "And who are these?"

"Oh, this is the rest of the new Crew we got after our Adventure here," Audrey said as she handed Yuna a paper while Lilo and Stitch walked up next to her. "Read it."

Lilo and Yuna both raised their eyebrows before Yuna started to read.

"Short Stack Stevens? One-Eyed Jack? Black-Eyed Pea? Wall-Eyed Pike? Mad Monty? Old Tom? Really Old Tom? _Dead_ Tom?" Yuna asked, seeming in disbelief.

"Let me see that!" Lilo called out before reading the List. "Mr. Cotton, Anamaria, Pintel, Ragetti, and, uh, Big Fat Ugly Faced Baby-Eating O'Brian?" Lilo asked in confusion as Stitch and Yuna went over to take a look at the list.

A woman stepped up. "Aye." She said in a deep voice.

All of Team Ohana looked to who appeared to be Big Fat Ugly Faced Baby-Eating O'Brian and immediately, their jaws dropped in surprise. Audrey looked to Team Ohana before they regained themselves.

"They're better than they look, trust me," Audrey said with reassurance. "The rest of our Crew is elsewhere, but if that Yokai that helped us out last time, Kijimunaa, can get some of the Yokai to help us, we'd have a big advantage over Khan and LJ Silver's Forces." Audrey stated.

Lilo nodded. "Right," she said. "Let's head to Izayoi, see if Kijimunaa is there." Lilo said.

Soon, the _Tranquility_ set ashore on the Beach of Izayoi. The anchor landed, and everyone got off.

As Lilo, Yuna, Stitch and Jake looked around, the same red ball of hair that came to them from their last visit bounced towards their direction.

"The Ohana is here!" Kijimunaa exclaimed in excitement. "We're saved!"

"Hey there, Kijimunaa!" Yuna said. "Did you see the Pirate Ship?"

Kijimunaa nodded. "I saw it, and when I heard the Red Dragon mention you, I went to get the other Yokai of the Chitama Forest to help!" he said.

Yuna, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley all looked to each other with doubt before turning back to Kijimunaa. "This isn't the same Side-Order of Vegetables from last time, is it?" Stitch asked.

"Not so strong." Stitch pointed out.

"You'd be surprised at how many Yokai wanted to help this time," Kijimunaa said as he spread his arms out. As if on cue, several Yokai emerged from the Forest, all either the same ones Yuna and Stitch made friends with during their time on Izayoi, or new, stronger Yokai. "Those other Yokai from last time grew, and boy, did they _grow!_" Kijimunaa exclaimed, showing taller and stronger versions of the Plant-Yokai from last time.

Shego and Jessica looked to the Yokai with shock.

"I'm not the only one freaking out on the inside, am I?" Jessica asked.

"Nope," Shego said. "You've got me too."

"And me." LaCienega added on.

"Jumba still has equipment here from last time," Jumba said. "Will be working to make Cannons and Catapults, only stronger."

"Go and do that," Lilo said to Jumba. "We'll need all the help we can get to take down Khan and LJ Silver."

"You don't have to ask twice!" a voice called out, getting everyone to turn to see Officer Suzuki, as well as a short kid and a tall one beside him.

"Officer Suzuki! JJ! Tombo!" Yuna exclaimed to her former students. "You want to help?"

"It's not just them, Yuna," another voice said. Yuna looked to the side to see a woman with a spotted dress, a pink jacket and shoes the same color, and black hair that was tied back come out from the road with a Deliveryman. From down the road came an old woman with a bandana over her head, a younger woman with an apron and some glasses, a tan-skinned male with a basket of fish and several other people coming from the village. "We're all with you, as an Ohana."

"Ms. Kawasaki! Mr. Honda!" Yuna exclaimed. "You heard the news?"

"Kijimunaa told us all about how you've been gathering together all of your Ohana, and since you've helped us out so much, we want to help too!" Tombo exclaimed.

"No one threatens the safety of this Island, _or_ the Chitama Stone!" Ms. Kawasaki exclaimed. "We're going to do our part in helping you, as an Ohana, **TOGETHER!**"

All of Izayoi cheered as Lilo, Stitch and Yuna all smiled. Ani, Sasha and Delores smiled as well, knowing that everyone was on their side.

Kim, Ron and Monique started to change downtown. They soon came out, wearing the same clothing from when they fought against Black-Eye Brown long ago.

"Let's get to work." Lilo said with a nod and a grin.

Everyone started to get ready for when Khan and LJ Silver attacked. Tombo worked on forging weapons with Rose while Spinelli helped Shego to understand the new flight power she possessed when she had her powers.

Audrey looked into a closet inside of the _Tranquility_ and smiled. She took out a Pirate Jacket that belonged to her Father and placed it on, now fitting her perfectly.

Stitch started to train in the Forest with the rest of the Yokai. There were several logs set up that were dressed up like the Pirates. Stitch charged at one of them while Kijimunaa blew away another. The rest of the Yokai used their respective abilities to take down the rest of the Practice Targets before they all cheered.

Lilo summoned Sinker to help them while Hiroman helped Yuna's Students in combat. Gus came out from Tombo's shop, carrying some forged swords in his hands. He lay them down on the ground, letting each person pick up a weapon to use in combat.

Yuna looked to a sword she picked up and grinned. She threw it into the air and spun it around before Audrey brought her sword down onto her. Yuna chuckled as she blocked the blade before breaking off. The two clashed high and low before twirling around, placing their swords at each others' necks. The two rested themselves before shaking hands.

Soon, dawn started to set. Everyone was now getting ready.

"Okay, we all know the plan!" Lilo called out to everyone. "Jake will lead Lao Shi and Shego in an aerial assault while Rose, Tigerlily, Kim and Penny Proud lead a ground assault. Keoni, Hiroman, Kenny and Ron will guard the coast while Sinker creates a distraction long enough for me, Stitch, Yuna and Audrey to get onto Khan's Ship!"

"They'll be sending Pirates in boats," Yuna said before Jumba revealed some cannons and catapults he made. "Officer Suzuki, Mr. Honda and my Dad will be leading the firing squad while Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Ted, Marvin, Penny, LaCienega, Monique, Trixie, Spud, JJ and Tombo will be in sniper position from the trees."

Everyone nodded, seeming to understand the plan.

"Let's get to it, people!" Lilo yelled.

Everyone now started to get ready as Lilo, Yuna and Stitch began to go to Sinker with Audrey following them.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about something," Audrey said. "It's something I came up with to help save my Dad."

"Rock will be saved!" Stitch said to Audrey with reassurance.

"We're going to do everything it takes to take down Khan and the Pirates," Yuna said while placing her hand on Audrey's shoulder. "This is what Ohana's for."

"I know," Audrey said. "Which is why I need to take on Rock… _myself_." Audrey said before getting into the small boat with Sinker.

Lilo, Stitch and Yuna all looked to each other with surprise.

"You have a plan, right?" Lilo asked.

"Of course," Audrey said. "And it will get my Father back."

Lilo, Yuna and Stitch all nodded before getting into the boat. Lilo started the engine before it took off.

The Sun fell, and Khan's Ship started to sail towards the Island.

"_Are you all in position?_" Lady Nebula asked Khan and LJ Silver over a Holographic Transmission.

"Aye, we're ready," Khan said. "Team Ohana won't know what hit them!"

"_Gantu is in place on the Island_," Nebula stated. "_He claims to have been on the Island before, and knows his way around. My Assassin, Ryukiendo, will also help you_."

"We will take the Chitama Stone once and for all!" LJ Silver exclaimed, followed by the cheers of the other Pirates.

"_See to it that you do_," Lady Nebula said seriously as she held her hand out. "_If you fail, I cannot promise any more further assistance than I have already provided_," Nebula stated. "_My knowledge of Izayoi only goes this far, and your plan had better too_." Nebula concluded before signing off.

At the Beach, everyone stood ready as they saw rowboats come from Khan's Ship.

Stitch looked to them before a cannon came out from the boat he, Lilo, Yuna, Audrey and Sinker were in.

"Let's make this showy!" Stitch exclaimed suavely.

Everyone on the Beach started to open fire on the Pirates. The Pirates in the Rowboats gasped as they tried to divert away from their path. Three boats were hit, and six remained, making their way to the Beach.

Gantu made his way through the Forest and saw the Chitama Stone up ahead.

"How is it that I'm always stuck with trying to get this Stone?!" Gantu exclaimed.

"You're not getting anywhere _near_ it, Gantu!" Hiroman called out.

Keoni leapt out from a tree as Hiroman leapt out from another. Ron and Kenny walked out from their hiding places and aimed their Ohana Communicator Blasters at Gantu while Keoni and Hiroman got into fighting stances.

"You Humans cannot defeat me!" Gantu exclaimed as he took out his Blaster. With it, he sent a clean Ray from his Blaster, but Ron and Kenny did the same. Both blasts collided with one another before they cancelled out, knocking all five of them back.

"Let's go!" Keoni yelled to Hiroman.

"Right on, Bro!" Hiroman yelled back as he unsheathed his Ohana Communicator and started to shoot at Gantu.

"Hit him from all sides!" Ron ordered.

"Don't have to tell _me_ twice!" Kenny said as he formed his Ohana Communicator in Sword Form.

Gantu grabbed a tree and started to swing it at everyone, but they all dodged to the side before Ron leapt over Gantu, holding out his hand. In an instant, Ron summoned the Mystical Sword, the Lotus Blade.

Gantu swung down at Ron, but Ron clashed with him and knocked Gantu off before Keoni and Kenny shot at him. Gantu shot back, but was stabbed in the ankle by Hiroman.

On the Beach, Rose, Tigerlily, Kim and Penny Proud led the rest of Audrey's Crew and the People of Izayoi with Team Ohana against the incoming Pirates. Rose and Tigerlily slashed at each of them while Kim and Penny Proud sent punches and kicks.

Kijimunaa batted some fruits from a tree while Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Ted, Marvin, Penny, LaCienega, Monique, Trixie, Spud, JJ and Tombo shot with their Blasters.

From one of the trees, Trixie aimed her Ohana Communicator Blaster at a Pirate, but didn't notice that Ryukiendo was right behind her.

The Swordsman Assassin sent by Lady Nebula slashed down at Trixie, but Trixie turned around just in time and raised up a stick, blocking the sword. Ryukiendo slashed it apart before Trixie sidestepped and shot at Ryukiendo, who defended herself with her sword.

"Get outta here!" Trixie yelled, shooting a powerful blast that knocked Ryukiendo out of the tree.

Rose slashed at another Pirate before noticing Ryukiendo jump down and slash at her. Rose gasped and held up her staff, blocking the attack before spinning around the weapons and bringing her staff down onto the Assassin of Lady Nebula. It hardly pushed Ryukiendo back, but Rose continued with her onslaught before getting kicked in the knee by Ryukiendo.

"I could really use some help here!" Rose called out as Ms. Kawasaki slashed at Ryukiendo. Ryukiendo knocked Ms. Kawasaki back before they started to clash with each other. The Teacher couldn't keep up forever, but that changed when Tigerlily slashed at the Assassin from the back.

"You gonna say anything?" Tigerlily asked in a cocky tone.

The Assassin said nothing and performed an onslaught at Tigerlily. Tigerlily found herself getting pushed back before Kim struck with one of the swords she was given before getting thrown off. Rose and Tigerlily both surrounded Ryukiendo before Kim grabbed a sword that was stabbed in the chest of a fallen Pirate and held it in her left hand. She spun around both of her blades while Penny Proud aimed her Ohana Communicator Blaster at the Assassin.

Ryukiendo laughed before charging towards Kim, now turning her Katana into a double-sided sword.

Kim blocked the first attack with her right blade as Tigerlily attacked. Ryukiendo broke off her blades and formed two swords, clashing with Yuna's cousin before spinning around and throwing both of her opponents off. Kim attacked with her second blade before Rose attacked with her staff. The three locked blades before Penny Proud took the chance to shoot.

Ryukiendo broke off with the two and easily deflected each of the rapid shots. Monique shot from the tree before Trixie shot again, with Spud helping.

"Looks like you're surrounded." Jessica said dangerously as she aimed her blaster at the Assassin.

Meanwhile, Khan and LJ Silver watched the battle go on from the Ship.

"They've fought against me before," Khan stated. "They knew how we would act."

"With all of their forces focused on the Lads, they won't be able to attack us." LJ Silver stated.

At that moment, Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, and Audrey arrived. They let out Sinker, who stabbed right into the Pirate Ship.

All of the Pirates yelled in surprise as the Ship started to rock back and forth.

"Who dares?!" Khan called out.

"_We_ do!" Lilo called out, knocking out a Pirate next to her and taking his sword.

"Avast, me hearties!" Stitch exclaimed as he grabbed another sword.

"Captain Khan, we meet again!" Yuna exclaimed, taking out her own sword as well.

"I will not be intimidated by Children!" Khan exclaimed, unsheathing his sword while LJ Silver readied his blade arm and Black-Eye Brown's special sword, the Silver Cutlass, in his left hand.

Audrey leapt into the air with Sinker lifting her up. Everyone looked up as Audrey landed on the ground with her sword as Sinker swung his large fin around, knocking several Pirates surrounding him away.

"I want my Father back!" Audrey hissed at the Pirate Captains.

"You will have to fight me to get him!" LJ Silver exclaimed.

"With _pleasure!_" Audrey yelled, charging towards LJ Silver.

Khan laughed and lashed his tongue out at her, but Lilo and Stitch blocked his path and started to battle him. Yuna unsheathed a second sword and slashed at a Pirate behind her before the rest of the Pirates ran in to attack.

Yuna held up both of her blades to dodge an incoming twin attack from two Pirates before slashing them away and turning around. She threw her blades into the air and placed them in reverse-grip, stabbing at two more Pirates right behind her. She turned back around and slashed at more Pirates heading her way, cutting them down one by one before clashing blades with more Pirates. She easily broke off and used a karate kick to send them into the sea.

"Uh, Man Overboard!" the Pirate at the Bridge called out.

Lilo and Stitch started to clash with Captain Khan. The dreaded Pirate Captain parried off every one of their moves before Stitch cannon-balled into him, knocking him off as Lilo leapt into the air to strike down at him. As Captain Khan was getting pushed back, he still managed to fight against Lilo, the two fighting in midair before Stitch helped Lilo kick Khan into some barrels. Khan angrily got up as Lilo and Stitch attacked again, locking blades with him and sending the entire Pirate Ship rocking.

Back on the Island, Keoni, Hiroman, Kenny and Ron continued to fight off against Gantu. The Alien blasted at each one of them, but they all deflected the blasts and either slashed, blasted or did both back at Gantu.

Gantu angrily pounded his fists onto the ground, knocking Kenny to the side before Ron slashed at his leg. Gantu yelled in pain before Keoni and Hiroman sent blasts towards him, knocking Gantu back.

Gantu groaned and without anyone looking, he let something drop from his hands.

"We will meet again," Gantu said as he got up and pressed a device on his wrist. "But I will not go so easy on you next time." He warned dangerously before he teleported away.

"He just left?!" Ron exclaimed as he sheathed the Lotus Blade.

"Looks like it." Kenny stated.

"Come on," Keoni said to everyone. "We'd better see if the others need our help."

Everyone nodded and followed Keoni, but Hiroman stopped and looked to the ground, where he saw the device Gantu dropped. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up and putting it into his pocket before joining up with the others.

Jessica, Monique, Tombo, Toriko, Makiko, Ted, Marvin, Penny, LaCienega, JJ, Trixie and Spud shot at Ryukiendo before Officer Suzuki, Mr. Honda and Mr. Kamihara shot the cannons at her. Ryukiendo sent all blasts to the side before Rose engaged the Assassin in a Sword Fight while everyone else took on the rest of the Invading Pirates, trying to make their way towards the Chitama Spiritual Stone.

"Kim, tell me who I'm fighting!" Rose yelled out to Kim as Kim stood ready to intercede.

Kim held out her Kimmunicator, and after scanning Ryukiendo, she gasped. "I-I'm not picking up any life!" she exclaimed. "Either this person is cloaking him or herself very well, or it's a robot!"

"I definitely heard a grunt when I pushed her back," Tigerlily said. "So there _has_ to be someone there!"

Rose continued to press on with her attack before Penny Proud ran in and blasted at Ryukiendo's leg, giving it away. As Ryukiendo fell to the ground, Rose slammed her staff down onto her.

"Who are you?" Rose asked as she increased the pressure of her attack.

"Your worst nightmare." The Assassin replied back. She threw Rose off before Kim and Tigerlily clashed with her. Ryukiendo laughed and easily broke off with them before slashing apart more blasts. Rose ran in to attack again, knocking her back, where Ron, Keoni, Kenny and Hiroman arrived. Ron slashed at Ryukiendo before Kenny and Hiroman kicked her towards Hiroman, where Hiroman slashed at her from behind.

Ryukiendo landed with a grunt, seeing everyone aiming their weapons at her. She quietly got back up and took out a black pellet. Everyone watched as she threw it to the ground, causing smoke to appear. Tigerlily ran in to attack her, but when the smoke cleared, Ryukiendo was gone.

"Who _was_ that?" Ron asked.

"Honestly," Rose said as she stopped to catch her breath. "I wish I knew."

More rowboats started to head towards Izayoi, but rocks and cannonballs from Officer Suzuki, Mr. Honda and Mr. Kamihara stopped them. They continued to sail to the Island before Shego flew in, shooting them all down as Jake and Lao Shi led the attack. All of the Pirates yelled in surprise before Jake breathed fire around him and some more Pirates, causing their boats to catch on fire and letting them sink. Lao Shi flew in and caught them before Shego flew over and shot at the Pirate Ship where Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Sinker and Audrey were on.

Audrey scraped her sword against the Deck of the Ship and swung up some sparks towards LJ Silver. LJ Silver was taken back by surprise before Audrey sent a slash at him. The evil twin of Sinker used both of his blades to block Audrey's attack before getting kicked away to the top of the stairs. Audrey soon followed him before he swung his larger blade at her feet, felling her to the ground. Audrey yelled as she fell, but soon regained herself in time to avoid getting killed by LJ Silver as he stabbed into the ground where she once was. Audrey leapt off from her spot and kicked herself off of the wall towards the top of the Ship. She watched as LJ Silver leapt up to where she was, holding out his swords once again.

"Dad, I know you're in there," Audrey called out. "I don't want to hurt you, please!"

"Your Father cannot hear you, Audrey," LJ Silver proclaimed. "And I will see to it that he will watch as you die at his hands!"

LJ Silver slashed down at Audrey, to which Audrey held up her sword and dagger to defend herself. She broke off from the blade lock before getting attacked by the Silver Cutlass. She managed to defend herself from the Silver Cutlass, but found herself getting knocked back by LJ Silver soon afterwards. Finding herself at the edge, Audrey ran towards LJ Silver and stabbed his sword at him, but LJ Silver caught her blade and threw it off, where it landed next to Yuna.

"Audrey!" Yuna called out.

Audrey gasped before she found herself backing away from LJ Silver as he aimed his swords at her again.

"You seem to be all out of tricks," LJ Silver spat. "And that dagger of yours won't do you any good."

Audrey looked to her dagger before she knocked LJ Silver's blades away. "We'll see." She said, leaping off and getting back onto the Deck of the Ship.

LJ Silver cackled and followed Audrey as she ran from him.

"Running away?" LJ Silver taunted before cornering her at the plank. "I thought you were going to put up a fight!"

"I _am!_" Audrey called out, holding out her dagger and aiming it towards LJ Silver. LJ Silver laughed, but not before Audrey reverse-gripped her sword and aimed it at her chest.

Every Pirate, Yuna, Lilo and Stitch all stopped fighting to see what Audrey was doing as LJ Silver stood in anger.

"I know you're in there, Dad," Audrey called out. "And I know you won't let your own Daughter die, let it be by falling to Davy Jones's Locker, or suicide."

"Audrey, don't!" Yuna called out.

"Ye wouldn't dare!" LJ Silver taunted.

Audrey narrowed her eyes at LJ Silver before thrusting her sword into her left elbow, causing her to yell out in pain and getting everyone to gasp.

"Audrey, don't!" Rock's voice called out from LJ Silver.

"Quiet!" LJ Silver yelled to Rock before regaining control.

Audrey painfully removed the dagger from her side and held it out to her chest once again. "Dad, I know you're in there," she said calmly. "If you really let LJ Silver take you over, he'll let me die."

"Yes, I _will!_" LJ Silver yelled, running toward Audrey to attempt to thrust the dagger into her heart.

"I know you're still in there, Rock," Audrey said. "Take control. Put this to an end."

LJ Silver grunted as he started to hesitate. His hand shook as he tried to think of what to do. Eventually, the Negative Sinker was thrown off and into a Containment Pod that Lilo and Stitch brought along before the Silver Cutlass flew out of his hands.

Rock was now back, and he looked to Audrey happily before hugging her.

"I knew you were in there!" Audrey exclaimed happily.

"You may have defeated LJ Silver," Khan's voice called out, causing Audrey and Rock to turn to Captain Khan before Jake, Lao Shi, Shego and Kim, who arrived on top of Lao Shi while Rose was on top of Jake came in. "But you will never defeat me!"

"We'll see!" Audrey exclaimed. She looked to the Silver Cutlass in her Father's hands and held it. "Shall I?" she asked.

"He kidnapped you the last time," Rock said with a smile before handing it to Audrey. "Be my guest."

Audrey grinned and spun around the Silver Cutlass. She walked towards Khan as Captain Khan ran towards her. The two met in the middle, and their clash caused the Ship to rock back and forth. After that, Khan slashed at Audrey and almost sent her sprawling. They continued fighting, steel ringing against steel. The two pirates were very closely matched, but Audrey had the advantage of being several years younger, while Khan was cursed and immortal.

Khan brought his blade down onto Audrey, but she kept her stance before kicking Captain Khan away.

"You are not welcome here anymore, Khan!" Audrey called out as she started to spin the Silver Cutlass around. As she did, the thunders started to boom before Khan staggered back in surprise.

Audrey glared at Captain Khan before the Silver Cutlass started to glow blue. As it did, the Chitama Stone struck lightning into the sky and shot down at the Silver Cutlass, powering it up before Audrey slashed down at Khan with a yell.

Khan yelled and fell back, falling into the Seas. All of his Minions gasped and started to turn to stone before day came. The skies cleared up, and Audrey twirled around the Silver Cutlass before sheathing it at her side with her dagger.

Everyone cheered for the victory as Rock began to steer the Ship towards Izayoi.

"_Great job, everyone!_" Yuna announced to everyone through a comlink back on the Island. "_Rock is back, and Khan is down! We've won!_"

Everybody on Izayoi cheered loudly before the Pirate Ship sailed next to the _Tranquility_.

Everyone got off of the Pirate Ship, where Audrey's Crew joined up with her.

"Great job there, Audrey!" Yuna complimented. "You're a real Pirate for Peace with that swordsmanship there."

"Thanks," Audrey said, looking to the Silver Cutlass. "I guess I am." She added on with a chuckle.

"You know, you don't have to leave like last time," Lilo spoke up. "We could use all the Ohana we can get to fight against Lady Nebula."

"Please join us?" Stitch begged.

Audrey smiled to Stitch before looking to Yuna. Yuna smiled back as Audrey chuckled and held up the Silver Cutlass into the air. "The Pirates for Peace are now with Team Ohana!" she exclaimed.

"**AYE!**" all of the Pirates called out.

"And the Yokai will be with you too," Kijimunaa called out. "We will keep the Chitama Stone forever safe and help you all out!"

All of Team Ohana smiled, knowing they've won the day.

"_They think this is over?_" Lady Nebula asked from the Turo System. "_Thanks to them, I now know the bonds that hold the Ohana together. Though we have been defeated, we know their strengths_."

Hämsterviel and Gantu both nodded, but Gantu grinned quietly.

_She won't suspect a thing_. Gantu thought to himself slyly.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you all think of my newest Chapter? I am so sorry for the late update. I meant to have this out for Christmas with the other Chapters, but I was too busy. Please forgive me. I'll do my best this year to make up for all the times I haven't updated this story. I'll try to have a new Chapter out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just please keep it positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	8. Bonnie

Aloha, everyone, what's up? Surprised to hear from me again? Well, in case you forgot, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning with a Brand-New Chapter for **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! Sorry for not updating recently, but I've just started to get to more Stories. However, that doesn't mean I can never get back to my other Stories. This one is an original! I would like to thank all of you for continuing to have faith in me, including **Ngrey651, Prince Kyle Lancer, Brave Kid, Scourge from BloodClan, Omegahatchiyaki12, Princess Snow-Senpai, Dark End 2014, SonOfNeptuneM, Pokémon Samurai 6, HaunterFan122, ReaderFever, Cycomatrix Eternal, Awesometacular Extravaganza, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Slade the Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, VGN Golley, Virgil1989 the Crossover King, Jacqueline Karst, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Pachysam, S, Raven2.0, Lilo Pelekai, French-fry, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, ByrdDog66, Ultra Neo Hyper Kamen Rider 15, FanFictionLoverGirl22, Ross Blum the IV, Rook-Lover-Venus-Girl-Blue, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Enigmus-288, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. I don't think I could have ever made it this far without all of you. Thanks a lot. Now, since there have been no questions or concerns from the Reviews, I'll just move onto my next Chapter, with a new format I'm adding to it. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 8: Bonnie

_Previously, on __**Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**__…_

_Stitch: _"Lady Nebula."

_Shego:_ "Who _is_ Nebula anyways?"

Penny: "About a week ago, an evil Cousin of Stitch named Leroy was sent to attack me and my gang."

_Jessica:_ "And an assassin hound was sent after me."

_Yuna:_ "She sent many Dark Experiments to attack us for quite a while now, and Bonnie Rockwaller, a former _frenemy_ of Kim's, was an _agent_ of Lady Nebula."

_Kim, Ron and Monique:_ "Bonnie?!"

_Bonnie:_ "On that day, at the meeting, I was introduced to the one who could fix all my troubles, _Lady Nebula!_ She gave me what Kim had that always made me Number Two: her own DNA!"

_Kim:_ "A deal with the devil, huh?"

_Bonnie:_ "Nebula spliced my DNA with yours, Possible, but there was one side effect: I can't control the DNA that lets me do anything, but Lady Nebula told me that the only cure was to kill the original."

_Lilo:_ "For days, we've been trying to get some answers out of Bonnie, now having been made into an Assassin, But she's been… _uncooperative._"

_Cobra Bubbles:_ "Fibber and I will try to get out as much answers as we can out of Ms. Rockwaller about Lady Nebula. It will take quite some time."

_University of Colorado, 2007…_

Bonnie walked up to the door into the Colorado University. She looked back nervously, seeing Junior waving to her. Bonnie smiled at this sight and waved back at Junior before he drove off to find a parking space.

Inside, Bonnie was greeted by her two older, and meaner, Sisters, Connie and Lonnie.

"I had to go to Summer School," Bonnie said to her Sisters angrily. "What makes you think I can get into _this_ College? No one will ever accept a Student who failed her Classes."

Connie and Lonnie both chuckled as they started to take Bonnie to a room. Bonnie took a look around, seeing that no one else was inside of the building. There were no Students, but there were Teachers, all wearing the exact same clothing.

"Colorado accepts special Students, and you're one of them." Connie said.

"Muriel Edwards heard about you from us, and we thought it would be _ecstatic_ to show you around." Lonnie went on.

Bonnie gulped before her Sisters brought her to the Meeting Room. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie entered, seeing a large table in front of her. Her Sisters closed the door behind her, and Bonnie was left to herself. Seeing as she was left with not much to do, Bonnie took a seat.

Soon, a woman with red hair and glasses came. She adjusted her glasses before placing her items down onto the table and taking a seat herself.

"I've heard a lot about you, Bonnie," the woman, who Bonnie assumed was Muriel Edwards, said. "My program offers a lot for people like you, especially with your grudge against Kim Possible and her friends, Ron Stoppable and Monique."

Bonnie remained silent before Muriel grinned at her.

"You can call them Losers, I won't mind," Muriel said. "There used to be one Loser in my life, a thorn in my side that would always get the best of me."

Bonnie sighed and looked to Muriel. "Ms. Edwards…"

"Please, call me Muriel."

"Muriel, there are no other Students around, and all of the Faculty are dressed exactly the same way you are," Bonnie said. "Please don't mind my asking, but… what am I _really_ here for?" Bonnie asked, using detective instincts she picked up from Kim.

"Ah, straight to the point, I see," Muriel said. She looked to Bonnie as her eyebrow twitched. Behind Bonnie, the door quietly opened up, and a needle was suddenly injected into Bonnie's neck. "I foresaw that it would come to this."

Bonnie gasped as she was injected. "Ow!" she exclaimed. She looked to her hand and gasped. "Did you… have me drugged?" Bonnie asked.

Muriel chuckled. "Bonnie Rockwaller, I think it's time for a break," Muriel said. "After all, you _must_ be feeling sleepy."

Bonnie groaned and held onto her neck. "Sorta," Bonnie said as she struggled. "But we never got to get down to business!"

Muriel grinned and locked her sights on Bonnie. "I need your help," Muriel said. "However, seeing as you are about to fall asleep, here are my requirements I have for you," Muriel went on. "When you wake up, you will not remember me as Muriel, but as Lady Nebula," Muriel said as Bonnie's eyes started to get heavy. "You will take down my enemies, and to make sure you do not divulge any information about this to anyone, you will only be yourself when you hear your name being called… 'Bon-Bon.'"

At that moment, Bonnie slipped into unconsciousness.

_Ohana Mansion, Present…_

Bonnie slept within the Interrogation Room. "I'm better than Kimmie in any way, I'm better than Kimmie in any way." Bonnie repeated to herself.

The sound of Fibber's Buzz woke Bonnie up. Bonnie was not surprised to hear that she had been lying as usual, but Fibber's alarm indeed gave her a shock.

Cobra Bubbles, Lilo Pelekai, Yuna Kamihara, Stitch and Kim Possible soon entered the room.

"I can see that you're awake," Cobra said. Bonnie remained silent at this. "Five days."

Bonnie scoffed and looked up. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Five days," Kim repeated. "You've been asleep for five days now."

Bonnie let out a laugh. "You give me a clock, and I'll keep track of the time," Bonnie quipped. "I take it this is the same routine as usual?"

"Only until you tell us what we need to know about Lady Nebula," Lilo said. "If you're an Agent of hers, we need to know everything."

Bonnie sighed sadistically. "I see a pattern here," Bonnie spat. "You come to me for answers, and the only things that come out of my mouth are useless, so what's the point? You'll never get anything."

"Maybe, maybe not," Yuna said before stepping aside, revealing Audrey. "While you were napping, we recruited a new member of the OSS, and trust me when I say this, she can be _very_ persuasive when it comes to getting what she wants to know." Yuna quipped.

Audrey looked at Bonnie strangely, where Bonnie did the same.

"This is an Agent of Lady Nebula?" Audrey asked.

"_This_ is an Interrogator?" Bonnie asked in the same tone.

Audrey bit her lip when she heard this, but Yuna looked to Audrey. Audrey turned back to Yuna as Yuna sent her a nod. Audrey nodded back as she walked in front of the Table, directly in front of Bonnie. Without a warning, Audrey unsheathed the Silver Cutlass and aimed it at Bonnie's neck.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Yuna said. "Either way, we _still_ get to scare the living daylights out of you."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow playfully. "Do I _look_ scared to you?" Bonnie asked.

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Forget it, save it for another day," Kim said. "Bon-Bon isn't going to tell us anything."

As Kim talked, Bonnie blinked a couple of times. She placed her hand to her head as if she were snapping out of a trance.

"We might as well just tell her Parents about this," Lilo said. "I mean, ever since Bonnie was caught, we never told her parents anything."

"Whoa," Bonnie said, getting everyone's attention. Bonnie shook her head before looking up. "Muriel? Connie? Lonnie? Where are you?"

"Don't play games with us, Rockwaller," Yuna spat. "Tell us what we want to know!"

Bonnie looked to Yuna with surprise before her neck felt something sharp. Bonnie looked to the side and shrieked, seeing the blade of the Silver Cutlass.

"Kim, I don't know what you're doing in a College Meeting, but help me!" Bonnie yelled as she fell off from her seat. "This girl's got a sword at my neck!"

"You should know why," Audrey spat. "Now, tell us what we want to know!"

"Audrey, wait," Kim said, stopping Audrey. Audrey looked up as Kim looked down to Bonnie. "What did you mean, 'College Meeting'?" Kim asked.

"That's where I am," Bonnie explained. "A College Meeting at the University of Colorado."

"You are in a Classified Interrogation Room in Japan," Cobra corrected as Bonnie turned to the Interpol Agent. "Tell us what we want to know."

Bonnie gaped. "The _Government's_ part of my Meeting?!" Bonnie exclaimed incredulously. "Where's Muriel? Why did my Sisters leave me?!"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "I… think you should see this," Kim said as she took off her PDA Kimmunicator. Bonnie looked to it before seeing footage of her fighting against Kim and the rest of Team Ohana. Bonnie's eyes widened. "Ring a bell?"

"No, not at—" Bonnie started out until a thought hit her. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "Where's Junior?!"

Lilo's eyes widened. "Don't you remember?" Lilo asked. "You hurt him real bad, and we had to put him in the Infirmary."

"But don't worry," Yuna spat. "My Grandmother's making sure that the wounds _you_ gave him are being treated."

Bonnie now started to stutter, causing everyone to look to each other with confusion.

"How… how did this happen?" Bonnie asked. "I can't fight! I could have never hurt Junior! I don't even know what's going on!"

Stitch jumped up onto the table, causing Bonnie to shriek. Stitch turned his head to Fibber, who had been quiet the whole time.

"She is telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing _but_ the truth!" Stitch proclaimed. Bonnie stuttered and attempted to slowly get away before Stitch turned to her. "So, who and where is Lady Nebula?"

All of this was growing to be too much for Bonnie. First she saw herself fight against Kim and Ron, and fare pretty well, she learned that her boyfriend, the one Kim helped her to find, was hurt because of her, and now, there was a talking blue Alien in front of her. Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. Within no more than two seconds, Bonnie fainted.

Jake was watching from outside before he came in. Everyone turned to him.

"Rotwood called, said that some ancient talisman was stolen," Jake reported. "Global Justice is looking into it, but…" Jake was about to go on until he took notice of Bonnie. "_Is_… she going to be alright?" Jake asked.

"Eh, give her some time," Kim said. "I mean, if Fibber didn't sound off, Bonnie wasn't lying, so she's probably getting overwhelmed by what's happening," Kim said before she narrowed her eyes at Bonnie. "_Somehow_," Kim thought out loud. She looked to her Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you scan someone's mind while they're unconscious?" Kim asked Wade.

"_Uh, yeah_," Wade replied. "_Why?_"

Kim looked to Wade deadpan and turned her PDA Kimmunicator to Bonnie unconscious, all without a word.

"_Oh,_" Wade said. "_I see. Well, I'll get right on it_."

In the Turo System, two cloaked women walked up to Lady Nebula. Only Hämsterviel was there to watch, with Gantu elsewhere.

Soon, Lady Nebula came forward. She sat on her Throne and scratched her clawed finger against her Armrest.

"_I have felt that my Sleeper Agent, Black Rock Shooter, alias Bonnie Rockwaller, has come back to reality_," Lady Nebula told the two Agents. "_I'm having Gantu look into another matter for my plans, but now that Bonnie is awake, I need you two to go to Earth and eliminate Bonnie before she can give away my secrets_," Nebula ordered. "_From the looks of it, the Ohana Secret Service has learned a way to access my own information, and this cannot go on much longer. Am I clear?_"

The two hooded women nodded. "We will leave immediately," one woman said. "Is there anything else you require, my Master?"

"_Yes_," Lady Nebula replied back. "_The Ohana Secret Service is a slipper bunch, so I will have my Assassin, Naleke, help you out_," Lady Nebula said before Naleke the Sniper came out of thin air. "_Naleke, report_."

"_I live to serve, Lady Nebula, my Mistress_," Naleke said. "_I take it that the Sleeper Agent, Bonnie Rockwaller, has woken up?_"

"_Her Sim has ended_," Lady Nebula stated. "_The Failsafe Code must have been figured out. Go with my two Agents to take care of it. I've already lost Takumi, so there can be no more mistakes_."

Naleke nodded as she adjusted her scythes. She looked to Lady Nebula's two Agents and craned her neck. "_Come on_," she said. "_Or do you intend to disobey Lady Nebula's Orders?_"

"Just like you said," the second woman stated. "We live to solely serve."

Lady Nebula cackled at this. Soon, her three Agents were off, leaving Hämsterviel gulping before he went back to work.

Later on, Bonnie was starting to wake up. She groaned lightly before seeing Kim and Lilo in front of her, with Yuna and Jake beside them.

"Kim?" Bonnie asked. "Oh, what a weird dream," Bonnie said. "You see, I was at a College Meeting, and you were there, and an Interpol Agent was there, and you showed me fighting you and Ron, and you told me I had hurt Junior, and to top it all off, there was a—"

At that moment, Stitch leapt onto the Table. Bonnie laughed before looking back to Kim and pointing a finger at Stitch. "This little Blue Alien right here," Bonnie said. "He could talk, and looked just like this guy, and—"

Bonnie's eyes widened as she slowly turned back to see Stitch. Stitch drooled and held out his hand.

"Heh-heh-heh… _HIIII!_" Stitch said.

Bonnie felt like she was going to faint again, but Jake prevented this by shooting fire where Bonnie was about to hit. Bonnie took notice of the fire and gasped, getting back up in surprise.

"O-_Kay_," Bonnie said with an eyebrow raised. "So, it _wasn't_ a dream?" Bonnie asked nervously. She only got a shake of the head from Kim. "I thought not."

"What do you know about Lady Nebula?" Kim asked sternly. "I won't ask again."

"I don't even know who that is," Bonnie said in defense. "Look, all I remember is that my Sisters took me to Denver, Colorado for a Meeting with Mrs. Muriel Edwards to get into College, and when I woke up, you, these two new girls, an Interpol Agent, and a Blue Alien were there, and Muriel was gone. I swear, that's all I know."

Cobra Bubbles walked in with Mr. Barkin beside him. Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kim and Bonnie all turned to them before Cobra sat down.

"How was your second nap?" Cobra asked.

Bonnie looked around. "Um… _okay_, I guess?" Bonnie said with uncertainty.

"Can someone please tell me why the meanest Student of Middleton High was able to be broken of her stoic by Possible, Pelekai, Kamihara and Stitch while I went through an entire _week_ trying to get her to talk?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"I'm not so sure," Kim replied back. She looked to her Kimmunicator. "But I think Wade might know." Kim said as Wade came onto the screen.

"_I scanned Bonnie's brainwave patterns_," Wade said. "_Something inside her was keeping her in a trance, and when you said something to her, it must have snapped her out!_"

"So, a failsafe?" Yuna asked.

"What did you say?" Kim asked Lilo.

"I don't know if _I_ was the one who said something," Lilo said as she looked to Kim. "You're older, and you know Bonnie better, plus the fact you were the one talking before Bonnie got nervous, so _you_ must have said something to snap her back to normal."

"I don't like it," Yuna said. "Normal or not, Bonnie Rockwaller is an Agent of Nebula _and_ a skilled Assassin. She _can't_ be trusted."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," Bonnie said. "Since when was I an _Assassin?_ And why don't any of you believe me when I'm saying the truth?!" Bonnie exclaimed before turning to where Fibber was standing. "Even the Lie Detector didn't go off when I was talking."

Kim slammed her hand on the table. "We _still_ need to get the information out of you, one way of the other," Kim said as Cobra stood up. "Be lucky that we don't—"

"She can go." Cobra said.

Everyone turned around to Cobra Bubbles.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"Bonnie has been telling the truth for the last hour, and with what Wade said, she's clean," Cobra explained. "Bonnie Rockwaller is free to go, but not in the City," Cobra added on. "Keep her in the Base until we know what might have caused this failsafe to occur."

Everyone nodded before they started to help Bonnie up.

"Sorry for the scare," Kim said. "You need something to eat?"

"I'm feeling a bit hungry, so, sure, why not?" Bonnie replied back as she walked out with Kim and Lilo.

Yuna eyed Bonnie suspiciously as Cobra Bubbles looked to her. "Is something wrong, Yuna?" Cobra asked.

Yuna nodded grimly. "Yeah," Yuna started out. "With just with one word that we don't even know, Bonnie acts as if everything she went through was a dream, and that she doesn't even _know_ who Lady Nebula is," Yuna mused before turning to the Interpol Agent. "Agent Cobra, I know you have your reasons for letting Bonnie off easy, but I have my doubts. I mean, can we really _trust_ Bonnie after everything she's done?"

"That will be up to you, to _all_ of Team Ohana, to decide," Cobra said. Yuna looked up to Cobra Bubbles as he started to leave the room. Before leaving, Cobra turned back and lowered his shades. "There is still one thing that Bonnie is not yet aware of," Cobra added on. "Her DNA Splice with Kim."

"Should we keep Bonnie in the dark about that?" Yuna asked.

"Better safe than sorry," Cobra replied back. "There's a Cell for Bonnie if you don't trust her, or if you see her doing something suspicious," Cobra informed Yuna. "Should you have your doubts, let me know, and I'll put her in there immediately."

Yuna nodded, but as she walked out, she looked to Bonnie, and couldn't help that Bonnie couldn't be trusted.

"Did you hear?" Jessica asked LaCienega while the two walked in the Halls. "That Agent of Nebula, Bonnie Rockwaller, was just released! She's walking in the Ohana Mansion right now, as we speak!"

"Did you also hear that she finally snapped?" LaCienega asked. "Some word made her nervous!"

"Bonnie's free?!" Ron exclaimed as he was with Spud in Monique and Sasha's Shop.

"What?!" Monique called out.

"They're letting her wander around?!" Sasha exclaimed.

Lilo, Stitch, Kim and Bonnie all walked around, hearing everyone talking. As soon as Yuna joined up with them, everyone stopped to look at Bonnie. Slowly, they got back to what they were doing before Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kim and Bonnie began to wander the Halls again.

"_Was_… everyone just talking about me?" Bonnie asked.

"They have a right," Lilo explained. "You've done some things that we're not too happy about, and everyone has their doubts."

Ron and Monique ran up to Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kim and Bonnie, both of whom were anxious.

"KP, _please_ tell me that you don't trust Bonnie!" Ron exclaimed. "She put her own boyfriend in the Infirmary!"

"Girl, I don't want to be on your bad side, but this is a bad idea!" Monique exclaimed. "What if Lady Nebula is watching through her eyes, and is using Bonnie to get a good look at the Ohana Mansion for an infiltration? We _can't_ put our trust in Bonnie!"

Kim sighed. "We don't _trust_ Bonnie just yet," Kim said as Bonnie shrugged. "She's staying here, in the Ohana Mansion, until we know she is no longer deemed as a threat."

"Still lot for her to explain." Stitch pointed out.

"626 tells truth," Jumba said as he walked over with Delores and Gretchen by his side. "Mean Girl Bonnie answered completishly without problem, and Jumba, Genius Girl Delores and Genius Woman Gretchen still need to find out cause of this."

Bonnie stuttered as she started to stagger backwards. Luckily, Rufus came out and ran onto Bonnie's body, getting Bonnie to scream.

"Hairless freak!" Bonnie remarked as she threw Rufus off.

Ron caught Rufus as Jake came over with Audrey, Hiroman and TJ.

"Well, Bonnie is Bonnie," Ron said. "You can't alter a trait like that."

Lilo and Yuna both gasped and looked to Ron.

"Ron! Ix-Nay on the Nay-Day!" Yuna whispered.

Ron raised an eyebrow before Kim elbowed him, getting Ron to remember the DNA Fusion.

"What do you mean, 'Alter'?" Bonnie asked. "Don't you mean 'change'?"

"Yeah, he did!" Monique exclaimed. "He's just using technical terms from College, that's all."

Bonnie furrowed her brow in confusion. "Okay, wait," Bonnie said. "During all this time, while I was in what I believed to be a College Meeting, Kim, Ron and Monique graduated, you joined with this Hawaiian Woman, a Japanese Girl and a Blue Alien, and are all paranoid about someone named Lady Nebula?" Bonnie asked, gaining a few nods from everyone. "Can someone please tell me what I _didn't_ get?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Um, Kim!" Shego yelled as she ran over. Bonnie stood in surprise as Kim turned to Shego. "We've got another update on the theft, and they need you to help investigate."

"Is this still about the talisman?" Jake asked.

"You betcha," Shego replied back. "Rotwood called, said that Gantu was seen there, just like he was seen with Pandora's Box."

"Okay, wait a minute!" Bonnie yelled out. "That freaky woman with the glowing hands is _with_ you?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Anything else?!" 

"That'll have to wait, Bonnie," Lilo said as she ran off with Kim, Jake, Audrey, Hiroman, Ron, Monique and Stitch. "You're going to have to wait here," Lilo added on before placing something on Bonnie's wrist. Bonnie looked down to see a silver bracelet. "This should keep you from leaving the Base," Lilo explained before looking to Yuna. "Keep an eye on her."

"You've got it," Yuna said. "I won't let her out of my sights!"

Lilo smiled before she ran off. All of a sudden, she stopped and looked back to Yuna, who was keeping a hold on Bonnie's wrist.

"What am I thinking?" Lilo asked as she grabbed Yuna, and Bonnie was well. "You need to be debriefed too!"

Yuna was soon pulled along, with Bonnie right behind her.

Inside of the Command Center, other Agents of the Ohana Secret Service were at work. Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Jake, Audrey, Hiroman, Kim, Ron, Monique and Bonnie soon entered, seeing that Sasha, Kenny, Ted and Marvin were there as well.

"Good to see all of you here," Cobra Bubbles said as he looked to everyone who had come. His eyes shifted to Bonnie. "Most of you." He added on.

"So, Gantu was behind the theft?" Kim asked.

Cobra nodded. "However, Rotwood was there first, and he was able to send Wade the talisman that was stolen, who, in turn, sent it to us," Cobra Bubbles explained, showing everyone what was stolen. The image of the talisman in front of everyone depicted a golden chalice. "Spud here can explain what it is."

Spud soon came forward. He looked down to Jake. "Hey, Jake, you remember the Talent Show from Elementary School, right?" Spud asked. "You know, where you had Fu Dog as a Puppet and you were a Ventriloquist?"

Some people started to snicker at this. Jake took notice and turned to them. "I was trying to make sure no one else would get it!" Jake protested. He sighed in defeat as no one stopped before turning back to Spud. "Yeah, I remember," Jake said. "There was an Evil Djinn inside, and if it weren't for your magic words, he wouldn't have been vanished," Jake said. Suddenly, realization hit him, as he now understood what was going on. "Gantu stole the chalice for Lady Nebula to use!"

Spud nodded. "Precisely!" Spud exclaimed before a confused look came onto his face. "Or, at least, that's what I _think_ is going to happen with the Chalice."

Lao Shi stepped up. "When you and Fu Dog left the Chalice on the subway, someone else came into possession of the Djinn Chalice," the Chinese Dragon explained. "Later, Rose found that the one who came into possession of the Chalice had been killed, and not too long ago, Gantu was seen stealing it from a museum."

Audrey stepped up. "I'll take some of my Pirates with me to investigate this," Audrey said. "We can catch this Gantu and take back the Chalice."

Cobra Bubbles nodded. "Take your finest and head out immediately," Cobra ordered. "Make sure that the Chalice is retrieved safely."

Audrey nodded and soon headed out the door.

In the Hangar Bay, Audrey tightened up her bandana and readied her new Ohana Communicator at her side. When she got to her ship, several Pirates were waiting for her.

"Let's go." Audrey said to several of her Pirates.

The Pirates Audrey selected all nodded before they got onto the boat. Soon, they all took off, now heading on their mission.

As soon as Audrey left, Lilo looked to Yuna with some concern.

"Gaba Ika?" Stitch asked as he looked up.

"It's about Gantu, Stitch," Lilo said before looking to him and Yuna. "You know, there's been something strange going on with Gantu," Lilo stated. "Ever since Penny Proud came, he's been acting strange."

"Yeah," Yuna said as she nodded in agreement. "It's almost as if he's trying to tell us something, always running off and leaving something behind."

"But… We help Gantu when Leroy was created," Stitch said. "Why fight us, and act strange again?"

Lilo and Yuna sighed. "I don't know, Stitch," Lilo replied back. "But there's something telling me Gantu hasn't completely turned from the light."

Jumba cleared his throat. "Anyways," Jumba said as he got everyone's attention. "Stolen gold cup is not reason for being called here."

Kim sighed. "So," Kim started out. "What's the Sitch _this_ time?" Kim asked with slight annoyance.

"There have been _two_ attacks, one that Audrey is taking care of, and another one over in Middleton," Cobra explained as he brought up a screen. "Recently, we've received word that a scythe-wielder with armor similar to the Assassin Rose fought during the Defense of the Chitama Stone was seen at the Middleton Prison, freeing a single person."

"Who would that person be?" Shego asked as she crossed her arms.

"Adriana Carter Lyndhurst," Cobra replied back. "Or, as Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable may know her, Adrena Lynn."

Immediately, Kim and Ron gasped.

"That stunt fraud?" Lilo asked as she crossed her arms the same way Shego did. "Why would Lady Nebula want her?"

"Well, let's find out." Jake suggested.

The footage Cobra Bubbles pulled up showed a wall getting sliced down, with an armored figure wielding a scythe appearing. As she came out, two hooded figures followed her, both carrying Adrena Lynn as they left the area. Upon one of the women seeing the camera spot her, she tossed a shuriken towards the camera, causing everything to go static.

"Wait, Adrena Lynn, the same one who faked extreme stunts, was busted out of prison?" Kim asked.

"Why wasn't Global Justice on the case?" Monique asked.

"We contacted them," Cobra explained. "Bette said that Global Justice did in_deed_ try to stop them, but they had somehow gained information about the intercession, and subdued Global Justice before they could land even a finger on them."

Lilo and Yuna watched the recording again, with Bonnie looking in on it closely.

"Those two," Bonnie said as she looked to the two female figures in cloaks with the armored scythe-wielder. "I don't know how or why, but they look… almost familiar, somehow," Bonnie said, getting mostly everyone to turn to her. Bonnie looked back to them and held up her arms in defense. "Hey, I have no knowledge of whoever this Lady Nebula is, but I can tell two things: they must be working for her, and I can tell that from somewhere, I feel like I _know_ them, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Ih," Stitch said before turning back to Cobra. "So, where girls now?"

"We last saw them heading towards New Town, Okinawa," Cobra informed everyone. "They broke out another dangerous figure by the name of Fukushima."

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh, man!" He exclaimed. Ron turned to Kim. "KP, he's the same dude who I stopped when I was at the Yamanouchi Academy! He was working with Monkey Fist and trying to steal the Lotus Blade!"

"Where you and Yori managed to stop him," Kim said as she placed her hand on her chin. "All these enemies, we've faced them only once," Kim deducted before looking to Cobra. "Agent Bubbles, do you think you can possibly bring up the current whereabouts of Jackie Oakes, Falsetto Jones, Aviarius, the Knights of Rodeghan, Chester Yapsby, Nanny Nane, the Mathter, Gemini and Electronique?" Kim asked. "They were all enemies we've face only once, just like I faced Adrena Lynn only one time and Ron took on Fukushima only once, and I think that Lady Nebula might be recruiting all of our one-time enemies."

Delores started to think about this as she and Gretchen looked to each other. "It _is_ possible that we could narrow down our searches by doing that." Delores deducted.

"We can try it out," Gretchen said. "Those might be enemies that Lady Nebula and her new Assassins may be after next."

"Do that immediately," Cobra ordered sternly. "I don't want anything else to be happening under our noses again."

All of a sudden, the alarm went off. A new screen was shown, viewing the Masked Assassin with Adrena Lynn, Fukushima, and the two new Assassins. All of them stood at the edge of New Town, and with them were a shark-like figure with a Trident in his hands and a Djinn.

"Tiburon!" Jake exclaimed upon seeing the shark humanoid with the Trident.

Audrey came onto another screen.

"_Agent Cobra, come in!_" Audrey called out. "_We have an emergency!_"

Cobra turned to Audrey. "Talk to me Captain." Cobra ordered.

"_Gantu did indeed have the Talisman, but he filled it up with water, and all of a sudden, the Djinn Jake warned us about came out!_" Audrey exclaimed as she turned the screen of her Ohana Communicator to show everyone the new forces that had gathered together. "_Gantu's gone now, but we've got a bigger problem at hand!_"

"I see it," Lilo replied back. "Hang in there, Audrey, we'll be right there!"

Audrey nodded. She pulled out the Silver Cutlass and ran to her fellow Pirates for Peace and stood ready.

"Audrey won't stand a chance!" Yuna exclaimed in worriment. "We have to help her!"

"Okie Taka!" Stitch exclaimed. "We're on our way!"

Kim nodded before looking to Bonnie. "Wait," Kim said. "What about Bonnie?"

"As I said before, Bonnie Rockwaller stays here until I say she's clean," Cobra Bubbles said. "We'll keep an eye on her."

Kim, Ron, Monique and Shego all nodded before they headed out with Lilo and Yuna. Jake and Hiroman followed afterwards before Bonnie was left alone in the Command Center, with only Jumba, Delores and Gretchen to look after her while Cobra Bubbles went to monitor the mission.

Downtown, Audrey started to take on Tiburon. Tiburon twirled around his Trident and stabbed at Audrey, but she managed to catch the Trident with her dagger. Audrey threw Tiburon off and struck with both of her blades before several Pirates began to attack Naleke. Naleke laughed and clashed her scythe with their swords before Adrena Lynn leapt in and kicked one of them away, followed by the Djinn blasting down at more of the Pirates.

Audrey soon pushed Tiburon away from her. Before the Captain of the Pirates for Peace could call for backup, the two hooded figures leapt in and started to attack her.

Audrey blocked one of the Assassin's attacks with her dagger before parrying off with the second Hooded Assassin. Audrey spun around to clash with both Assassins at the same time until the two hooded figures kicked Audrey down to the ground.

Both figures started to laugh, advancing towards Audrey. Audrey took out her Ohana Communicator and placed it in Blaster Mode. The two Assassins unsheathed guns and all three prepared to pull the triggers.

At that moment, Yuna ran in and landed a dropkick on one of the Assassins, knocking off their hoods. Jake flew in as his Dragon Form and shot at another, surrounding her in fire before he dropped Kim, who punched the second Assassin. The fire burnt her hood off in the process.

"Audrey, are you okay?" Yuna asked before Monique and Sasha arrived, armed with Blasters while Lilo ran with Stitch to the area.

"Yeah, I'm good," Audrey said as she got back up. She was given the Silver Cutlass and get Dagger back by Yuna before Audrey looked t the three Assassins of Lady Nebula. "But don't take those three for granted."

"Another set of Masked Assassins!" Jake exclaimed. "Like the one Rose fought on the Island!"

Lilo placed on some shades and pressed the sides, getting a visual for everyone back at the Ohana Mansion.

"_Jumba, Gretchen, Delores, what am I looking at here?_" Lilo asked through the Comms.

"Heavily-cloaked Armor, for all Jumba knows," Jumba replied back. "Jumba has never seen alloys before, is all Greek to me."

"Me too," Gretchen added on. "They're all female, I can tell, but those twin Assassins, the one being led by the woman with the scythe, they have similar builds, as if they're twins."

Bonnie shot up from her seat and looked to the two figures. She narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously.

"Wait a minute," Bonnie said as she started to enhance the photo. "I know only two people with those kinds of builds, and their names rhyme with mine!"

"Is impossible!" Jumba remarked as he took a closer look for himself. When he, Gretchen, Delores and Bonnie all got a look at the figures, they all gasped.

"_Kim, if you're listening to me, I know who those two are!_" Bonnie called out. "_If what I remember is true, my Sisters were the ones who took me to the meeting before I woke up in this Mansion, and trust me when I say this, those two ARE my Sisters!_"

Both Assassins, armed with daggers or guns, lowered their weapons and chuckled.

"Sure looks like our Little Sister got smart." One of the women remarked, reaching for her helmet.

"Didn't think that _she_ would be the one to see through out façade." The other woman spat, removing her helmet as well.

Kim and Bonnie both gasped to see that it was indeed Connie and Lonnie under the helmets.

"So, I was right." Bonnie said bitterly.

"_That means YOU were the ones who tricked me!_" Bonnie called out over the Comms. "_The same ones who forced me to work for Lady Nebula!_"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Lilo questioned as she aimed her Ohana Communicator Sword at the Rockwaller Sisters angrily.

"We knew her hate for Kim Possible, and Lady Nebula saw us as valuable allies to have for our own bitterness against you." Connie explained.

"It _really_ hurt to find out our Sister stopped two bad guys with Kim when she was in High School, and that she also got the better boy," Lonnie went on. "So, after sabotaging her chances of graduating, and made her suffer through Summer School, we made sure that she would serve Lady Nebula alongside us."

"And the thing you drugged me with," Bonnie started out. "That was meant for complete loyalty to this Lady Nebula, wasn't it?" Bonnie questioned back from the Ohana Mansion as she clenched her fist. She didn't notice that part of her hair was turning red like Kim's.

"Only partially," Lonnie replied back. "It was also to grant you the powers needed, which, as was seen on the Island, worked to perfection."

"Oh," Delores said as Bonnie looked to her, Gretchen and Jumba with confusion. "_You_ spliced Bonnie's DNA with Kim's!"

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mean Girl Rockwaller's DNA be combined with Hero Girl Kim's was impressive feat," Jumba admitted. "But your Lady Nebula has IQ of dirt if she thinks feat was key to perfection."

Bonnie grabbed Delores's Ohana Communicator and activated its blade. Everyone looked to Bonnie as she cut herself lightly, revealing a small drop of blood.

Bonnie placed the blood on the blade, which converted into a test tube.

"Where can I find a microscope?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie? Are you still there?" Kim asked after hearing a blade unsheathe. "Bonnie, what happened?"

"So," Jake said as Kim shifted back to the battle. "Who's number three? She Bonnie's mama?"

"_Not everything can be brought into the light so easily_," Naleke spat. "_You can call me Naleke, that's all you can know. I'm actually surprised you took down Ryukiendo so easily on Izayoi_." Naleke remarked with bitterness.

"'Ryukiendo'?" Yuna asked. "So, _that_ was the Assassin we met on Izayoi!"

"As loyal servants to Lady Nebula, we will make sure to do everything it takes to end the Ohana once and for all!" Connie exclaimed. "We were originally going to wipe out Bonnie for her Sim ending, but now that the ones who started the scourge of the Ohana are here, Lady Nebula will be more than pleased to have _you_ eliminated instead!"

Kim and Jake stood in front of Yuna, Lilo and Stitch before Audrey joined them.

"Over our dead bodies." Jake spat.

"If that's what you want, so _be_ it!" Lonnie yelled.

Both Connie and Lonnie charged towards Team Ohana and began their attack once again. Kim fought off against Lonnie while Yuna and Lilo found themselves fighting against Connie. Jake, Stitch and Hiroman charged towards Naleke as Audrey and Shego charged in to take on Tiburon while Ron fought off against Fukushima. As the Lotus Blade flew into Ron's hands, Monique started to engage in combat against Adrena Lynn while Sasha used both her Ohana Communicator Blaster and Monique's blaster to shoot at the evil Djinn Spirit.

In a lab back at the Ohana Mansion, Bonnie was looking over her blood. A screen in front of Bonnie showed her O-Positive Blood Sample, but she found it was mixed in with Kim's own O-Positive Blood as well.

"This Lady Nebula merged my DNA with Kim's?" Bonnie asked. "What does that change about me?" Bonnie thought out loud as she looked into a mirror.

All of a sudden, Bonnie's hair started to change to the same red shade Kim had. Bonnie gasped before her different hair color reverted back to brown. Bonnie put on a thoughtful look on her face before she blinked twice. Soon, she gained Kim's green eyes. Bonnie gaped with both wonder and shock before she blinked again, her eyes reverting back to black.

"So, if I was able to fight Kim just like Kim herself," Bonnie said to herself before she looked to the edge of the railing, and the floor on the other side across from where she was and grinning. "Then I can probably do _this!_" Bonnie exclaimed, running towards the edge.

Penny Proud was walking with Toriko and Makiko at this time before Bonnie ran behind them. The three turned around to see Bonnie flip into the air before performing a spin on the chandelier. Using that momentum, Bonnie rocketed herself to the other side, landing safely, and the chandelier didn't even fall down.

Spinelli, Dijonay and Mikey, who were walking nearby, watched as Bonnie landed.

"I have Kim's abilities too!" Bonnie exclaimed. She looked to Rose and Tigerlily as they left from what appeared to be a gym. Bonnie ran into the gym, seeing only Kixx in there.

Bonnie looked to Kixx strangely before she looked to a Bō Staff on the floor. Bonnie picked it up and started to twirl it around, feeling the urge to use it. Bonnie was soon getting a hand of fighting, and started to spin it around her body before stabbing forward. However, a katana blocked it.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow before she saw that Kixx was the one who blocked her attack. Kixx grinned at Bonnie before swinging her off. Bonnie's instincts started to kick in as she countered every move that Kixx sent at her before she snapped her staff in half. With her sticks, Bonnie blocked a downwards slash from Kixx before using the momentum to throw the katana aside, successfully disarming Kixx of his weapon.

Kixx snarled at Bonnie before he started to throw shurikens towards her. Bonnie gasped, and much to her surprise, she managed to dodge them easily before catching about ten of them with every padding second before throwing them all back, successfully pinning Kixx to the wall.

Kixx soon got down and looked to Bonnie. Bonnie got into a fair fighting stance, but felt that it wasn't necessary. She and Kixx slammed their fists into their palms before bowing to one another with respect.

"It looks like you've discovered your abilities again," Cobra Bubbles' voice said from the doorway. Bonnie turned to Cobra as he walked up to her. "Hold out your hand, and trust me if you are willing to show everyone you can be trusted," Cobra said before a smile came onto his face. "You've already gained Kixx's trust, after all."

Bonnie smiled and held out her hand. Cobra placed his hand on her wristband that Lilo gave to her before it fell off.

"You are doing a good thing here, Rockwaller," Cobra said before he took an Ohana Communicator out of his pocket, handing it to Bonnie. Bonnie looked to the Ohana Communicator with surprise before looking back to Cobra Bubbles. "Now, what are _you_ prepared to do?" Cobra asked.

Bonnie looked to her newly-gained Ohana Communicator before looking back up to Cobra Bubbles. "Did you have to ask?" Bonnie quipped.

Back downtown, Kim and Lonnie continued to engage in battle. The two started to copy each others' moves, jumping into the air and sending spiral kicks at each other. Kim leapt over a high roundhouse kick from Lonnie before she landed, the two sending punches to one another. Both were knocked back away from each other, both girls feeling tired.

Lilo and Yuna twirled away from several jabs Connie sent at them. Lilo blocked an upper kick from Connie before Yuna leapt over Lilo and sent a punch towards Connie. As Connie was knocked back, she got back up easily and tossed shurikens towards Lilo and Yuna, causing the two to backflip away and prevent from getting hit.

Stitch cannon-balled himself towards Naleke before Jake breathed a ball of fire. Hiroman leapt over Jake and kicked the fireball towards Naleke. Naleke just laughed and used her scythes to defect the balls of fire kicked at her before Stitch used his Ohana Communicator Sword to clash with her. Hiroman joined in afterwards before Jake slammed himself into Naleke. However, the scythe-wielding Assassin didn't budge, and she easily broke off with everyone.

Ron swung the Lotus Blade at Fukushima while Fukushima fought back with a naginata. The two soon locked blades, staring into one another.

"Stand down, Fukushima!" Ron yelled. "We both know how this is going to end!"

"I've heard about what you've done to the Lowardians, Outsider," Fukushima spat back. "That kind of Power doesn't belong to you!"

Both Ron and Fukushima broke off with one another, the two staring each other down once again.

Shego sent several plasma blasts towards Tiburon, who just deflected the blasts as he spun around his Trident. Audrey ran in from the side, slashing at Tiburon in the back. Tiburon was caught off-guard before he turned around and slashed back. Audrey blocked his attack with her dagger before Shego joined in and clashed with them. Tiburon soon forced the two back before both Audrey and Tiburon sent blasts at one another. Shego started to help, but even still, they were all evenly matched.

Sasha continued to fire at the Djinn Spirit before he flew down at her. Sasha backflipped away into the air and sent several boomerangs towards the Djinn, who countered back with blasts of fire.

Monique sent a straight left hook towards Adrena Lynn, but she backed away before countering with her own attack, sending a side kick towards Monique. Monique grabbed Adrena Lynn's legs and twirled her around, but in the process, Adrena Lynn felled Monique to the ground, causing both to fall at once.

Kim panted as she backed against Lilo and Yuna as she backed away from Lonnie while Lilo and Yuna were both backing away from Connie.

"We usually pack a bigger punch than this!" Kim mused as she readied herself for battle once again.

"Yeah," Yuna replied back in response. "No one's ever come this close to matching me on my level!"

Stitch was thrown back into Lilo and Yuna's hands as Jake and Hiroman backed away slowly from Naleke as she readied her scythes once again.

"_Surrender, and you will find this to be as painless and merciful as possible_." Naleke demanded with a sadistic tone.

"I don't think so!" A voice called out.

Everyone suddenly looked up to see several shurikens start to head their way. All of Lady Nebula's Forces were hit before Lilo, Yuna, Kim, Ron, Stitch, Sasha, Monique, Shego, Jake, Hiroman and Audrey all looked up, seeing someone up on the roof before the figure leapt down.

Kim gasped, seeing Bonnie on the ground. As she looked up, she grinned. Bonnie was now donned in a suit similar to Kim's old mission clothes, except she wore a golden shoulder pad on her left shoulder with violet cuff links. On her back collar were golden strands flowing like a ribbon while at her side was her katana and a small sidearm.

"Need help, K?" Bonnie called out.

"**BONNIE?!**" Kim, Ron and Monique all called out.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rufus exclaimed from Ron's Pocket.

Connie and Lonnie looked to their Sister with amazement.

"Finally," Connie spat as she slid her dagger across her finger. "The one who got away."

Bonnie looked up and grinned. "You're gonna regret this _so_ much, Sisters!" Bonnie quipped.

With the enemies distracted, Shego leapt onto Tiburon and shot at him repeatedly. Tiburon yelled before Audrey spun around and slashed down at the evil Shark, knocking him away.

Before Adrena Lynn could fight back, Monique leapt onto her and performed a Hurricanrana on her. Adrena Lynn screamed in pain before Monique got off, Adrena Lynn now falling to the ground in pain.

Ron slashed down at Fukushima, therefore destroying his naginata. Fukushima gasped before Ron spun around the Lotus Blade. Soon, with his Mystical Monkey Power, Ron sent down a sonic slash towards Fukushima, knocking him into a building.

Bonnie walked slowly forward towards Connie and Lonnie, who aggressively charged back. Lonnie brought a katana down onto Bonnie, but Bonnie took out her own katana and slashed Lonnie's katana aside before using a sai to disarm Connie of her dagger. With both of her sisters disarmed, Bonnie leapt into the air and spun around before kicking her sisters in the chests, felling them to the ground.

"This is incredible!" Kim exclaimed as she, Lilo and Stitch ran up to Bonnie. "How'd you remember?"

"I did a test-run on my abilities, see if I really _did_ have your abilities," Bonnie explained. "Turns out I was right, but now, I think my Sisters deserve a good punch in the teeth, me for their abuse and you for disrespect," Bonnie stated. She looked to Kim and grinned. "What do you say?"

"So not the drama!" Kim quipped.

Naleke watched in anger, but she kept this to herself. Slowly, she backed away into the shadows, disappearing and heading back to Lady Nebula to report the oncoming failure.

Connie and Lonnie both got up, seeing that everyone else had fallen.

Before the sisters could act, Lilo ran towards them and swept her feet under Connie's before sending an uppercut towards Lonnie. Ron came in from behind and kicked Connie into the air before Jake met them, swinging the two Rockwallers forward as Monique, Sasha and Shego fired up at them, with Audrey sending sonic slashes towards Connie and Lonnie soon afterwards, followed by Hiroman leaping up and performing a bicycle kick on them. Yuna jumped up and performed multiple punches to their chests, causing Connie and Lonnie to fall. Connie and Lonnie both soon fell to the ground, with Kim, Stitch and Bonnie all sending upwards dropkicks towards them.

Soon, Kim, Stitch and Bonnie landed, with Connie and Lonnie falling to the ground behind them. Dirt flew into the air before the three got back up onto their feet, grinning victoriously.

"Nice hustle, Bonnie." Kim complimented.

"You've gotten better, Kim." Bonnie replied back.

Later on, Global Justice started to take away everyone who had been freed by Naleke and her forces. Bonnie was given the pleasure of throwing the book in her Sisters' faces before they were placed in an Armored Truck.

Cobra Bubbles approached everyone.

"You all have done excellent here today," Cobra said to Team Ohana as they all smiled proudly. "This day was not only a turning point for us because we stopped perhaps one of the biggest combined threat ever, but because you all learned to trust, to let go, to forgive," Cobra explained. "Team Ohana would have never lived up to its name if they didn't live by this quota."

Lilo smiled before looking to Kim and Bonnie.

"Yes, we did," Lilo said in agreement. "In fact, I think it's about time we started to all forgive and let go."

Kim nodded as she looked to Bonnie. "We've known each other for years," Kim said as she held out her hand. "I overreacted when you broke your stoic, and I think we should start again, as friends."

Bonnie smiled. "I've also grown tired of this grudge," Bonnie admitted. "I'll make up for what I've dove by joining you in Team Ohana… _Friend_." Bonnie added on, shaking Kim's hand. Kim smiled and shook Bonnie's hand in response.

"Let's see Lady Nebula try and break the Ohana up now." Yuna quipped.

"Ichariba Ohana Forever!" Stitch exclaimed in happiness.

Everyone laughed happily, and soon, after the long day, they headed on back home.

In the Turo System, both Assassins, Ryukiendo and Naleke presented themselves to Lady Nebula as she reemerged on her Throne. Gantu was now back as Lady Nebula looked down to her two of three Assassins.

"_Bonnie was lost to me first, and now, she's managed to take down her Sisters, the very same Agents I had employed to bring her in to me?!_" Lady Nebula demanded to know.

"_There was nothing I could do_," Naleke said as she lowered her head. "_Bonnie had remembered her DNA Alteration and easily took down all of the Forces we had recruited_."

Lady Nebula started to ease up. "_I see_," Lady Nebula replied back. "_But we need to continue finding flaws in the Ohana, or else I will never achieve my victory_," Lady Nebula stated. "_I will need time to make more preparations. In the meantime, continue watching over the Ohana_." Lady Nebula ordered.

Both Ryukiendo and Naleke nodded as they started to leave.

Gantu watched everything from the shadows before he finally came out.

"Not quite the news you wanted, was it, Lady Nebula?" Gantu mused with a grin on his face.

"_My failures are turning into victories with every passing day, Gantu_," Lady Nebula said as she clenched her fist, eventually snapping a part of her Throne. "_What else do I need to do to break this Ohana apart?_"

Gantu grinned. "Lady Nebula, are you familiar with Morpholomew or the renowned and fallen Commander, Regaeru?" Gantu asked as a thought came into his mind.

"_Heard of them, yes_," Lady Nebula replied back. "_Met them, no. Why do you ask?_"

"Because sometimes, the _best_ way for others to lose trust in their friends is to resort to deception," Gantu explained. He brought up Morpholomew on the screen. "You must have some sort of… Negative Experiment similar to Morpholomew, the shapeshifter, don't you?" Gantu asked.

This time, Lady Nebula chuckled. "_Gantu, you are truly a valuable asset_," Lady Nebula said. "_I do INDEED have that Experiment in stock, and we can use him to our advantage!_"

"And you'll need the help of another Experiment to make sure the plan succeeds," Gantu added on. "This one hasn't even _met_ Lilo yet, but has deceived all of New Town when Dalia was around."

Hämsterviel chuckled. "Oh-ho-ho, good thinking, Gantu!" Hämsterviel exclaimed. "He framed Stitch, and with his music, he could turn anyone against Stitch!"

"_Bring them to me!_" Lady Nebula ordered. "_I want those two Experiments here for my next plan yesterday!_"

"Of _course_, Lady Nebula," Gantu replied back with a grin. "Soon, the Ohana won't be able to know friend from foe once our Plan is set in motion!"

Lady Nebula and Gantu both laughed at their new plan. Little did Lady Nebula know, however, that Gantu had some surprises of his own in store for her. By the time she would find out, it would already be too late.

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? I hope everyone appreciated all the hard work I put into this. I've been planning a Redemption Chapter for quite some time now, and I couldn't think of a better time for me to reveal it. Don't worry, there will still be plenty of newcomers for the Ohana over the course of my Story, it will just take time, just as making new Chapters will too. Please be patient for when the next chapter comes out. I'll try to update more. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you're saying is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	9. Pauper

Hey there, everyone! How's it going? I hope you're all doing well today in Summer. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning with a brand-new Chapter for my Story, **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! Glad that I could return to update this Story that you all love. Sorry that I couldn't update earlier, but I was busy, and had jobs to do, as well as Applications to fill out now that I've finished High School. Still, thank you all for keeping faith in me, including **Ngrey651, Prince Kyle Lancer, Brave Kid, Scourge from BloodClan, Omegahatchiyaki12, Princess Snow-Senpai, Dark End 2014, SonOfNeptuneM, Pokémon Samurai 6, HaunterFan122, ReaderFever, Cycomatrix Eternal, Awesometacular Extravaganza, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Slade the Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, VGN Golley, Virgil1989 the Crossover King, Jacqueline Karst, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Pachysam, S, Raven2.0, Lilo Pelekai, French-fry, Chloe Nicolle, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, ByrdDog66, Ultra Neo Hyper Kamen Rider 15, FanFictionLoverGirl22, Ross Blum the IV, Rook-Lover-Venus-Girl-Blue, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Enigmus-288, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. I'm glad you continue to like this Story. Now, before I move onto my new Chapter, I would like to let everyone know that they **MUST** be patient before I update my Stories. I'm getting busier by the day with College coming. With that out of the way, here is my next Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 9: Pauper

_Previously, on __**Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**__…_

_Lady Nebula: _"_My failures are turning into victories with every passing day, Gantu_. _What else do I need to do to break this Ohana apart?_"

_Gantu_: "Lady Nebula, are you familiar with Morpholomew or the renowned and fallen Commander, Regaeru?"

_Lady Nebula: _"_Heard of them, yes_. _Met them, no. Why do you ask?_"

_Gantu:_ "Because sometimes, the _best_ way for others to lose trust in their friends is to resort to deception. You must have some sort of… Negative Experiment similar to Morpholomew, the shapeshifter, don't you?"

_Lilo: _"I thought that you _changed!_ That you were part of the _Ohana_ now after we defeated Hämsterviel!"

_Gantu: _"What have I done with myself?"

_Cobra Bubbles: _"The Public is starting to wonder if an Alien Invasion is about to occur with all these events. It is now in Interpol's best interest that you be kept as an Ohana together. Ohana means family, and family never gets left behind."

_Lady Nebula: _"_The Ohana… will burn_."

It was night at the Ohana Mansion. Everyone was fast asleep. Even Bonnie, who was formerly an Agent of Lady Nebula's, had joined Team Ohana, and was resting in her own room.

While everyone rested, only one remained awake. Penny, the Pineapple Heir, was in the Cafeteria. She grabbed a cup from a cabinet and walked towards a water-dispenser. She placed her cup on it, and water started to come out. After a while, when water had filled the cup to the rim, Penny stopped the flow and walked towards a table. She immediately sat right down and drank her cup until it was empty. After she finished her long drink, Penny sighed and kicked back happily.

"Ah, there's nothing like a little downtime every now and then," Penny said to herself happily. "With this Ohana holding together, I'd just like to see Lady Nebula take us on, right here, right now!" she remarked before getting another drink.

Penny was now heading back to her room. She let out a yawn as she passed Delores in the lab with Spud, Gretchen and Zoey.

As Penny was passing the Data Room, a light started to shine. Penny passed it, but when she saw the light, she stopped dead in her tracks and walked backwards to see what was going on. She slowly put down her cup and even more slowly took out her Ohana Communicator.

Penny peered around the doorway and placed her hand on the panel.

"_Team Ohana Member Penny: Recognized_."

Penny quietly entered the room, and much to her surprise, she saw someone at the computer. To add to that surprise, the intruder seemed to share a pretty big resemblance to a teacher she had.

"Tigerlily?!" Penny exclaimed. "You… you've betrayed us!" she muttered. Penny looked to her Ohana Communicator and started to dial 421. "Attention, this is Penny, reporting a robbery in the Ohana Mansion," Penny announced as she backed away, not noticing that her pant sleeve was caught in the door. "I need backup, right no—"

_**RIIIP!**_

The intruder looked to the side and gasped as she saw Penny. Penny, who was glaring at the Intruder, grinned and sounded off the Alarm.

Kim and Ron, who were sharing the same bed, woke up and looked to one another. The couple immediately ran out of their room, where Monique ran out of hers, Shego ran out of her room, and Bonnie ran out of hers.

Jake and Rose, sleeping across from one another, both heard the alarm go off. Rose grabbed her Staff while Jake entered his Dragon Form. Like Kim and Ron, the two dashed out of their room and ran towards the Main Room, with Lao Shi and Fu Dog right behind them. Trixie gasped when she heard the alarm and started to run out as well, ready to take on whatever was coming.

All of the Third Street Gang came out from their respective rooms and ran just as Audrey ran out.

Penny Proud and Fifteen Cent came out of their rooms and ran towards the Main Room. Dijonay, LaCienega and Sticky Webb all heard the Alarm and started to make their way towards the Main Room as well. Behind them, Kenny, Ted and Marvin heard what was going on before Jessica, Toriko and Makiko emerged from their rooms as well and ran towards the Main Room. Sasha and Taro both immediately armed themselves while Hiroman and Trixie started to get on the way as well, all concerned about the situation.

Lilo, Yuna, and Stitch all came out of their rooms in surprise. Once they saw everyone running out, they knew there was trouble. They started to run out immediately, with the rest of Team Ohana following them, everyone arming themselves with their Ohana Communicators or their own personal weapons.

"You're not getting away!" Penny exclaimed, slamming her hand on the panel on the wall. A laser grid was activated, trapping the intruder. "Try and get out of _that_, if you can!" Penny quipped.

The Intruder chuckled. Her chuckles soon became laughter before she shot a green blast from her hands towards Penny. Penny gasped and rolled over to the side.

"Shego's blasts?" Penny asked herself.

The Intruder started to spread her arms out. Soon, she leapt through all of the Laser Grids, making it through without even touching so much as a hair on the Lasers. Penny looked on in amazement before the Intruder leapt out the windows and took off into the night.

Penny was in utter disarray. She lowered the Laser Grid, just in time as Cobra Bubbles and some Interpol Agents arrived on the scene.

"Penny, are you okay?" Cobra Bubbles asked.

Penny nodded.

"Who was here?" Cobra asked. "Who was behind the robbery?"

Penny looked back to the computer and narrowed her eyes. "Get everyone here, Agent Bubbles," she ordered. "I need to consult with everyone."

Cobra nodded. He took out his own Ohana Communicator and dialed into it. "All Agents of Team Ohana, report to the Main Room," Cobra Bubbles ordered. "Your presence is needed."

"Don't worry," Lilo said as she came over with Yuna and Stitch. Behind them were the rest of Team Ohana. "We're already here."

"What's the Sitch?" Kim asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's six in the morning," Yuna said. "Can't you start bragging about yourself until we're all living?"

"_We_ have had a break-in!" Penny announced, getting everyone concerned. "And _I_ think that _Tigerlily_ has some explaining to do!"

Tigerlily scoffed. "You're jealous, you know that, right?" she asked Penny. "Ever since I came to Izayoi, you've been jealous of me. Why do you accuse me of a crime I didn't commit?" Tigerlily asked. "Besides, I'm still feeling tired, so what's this about me needing to explain some things?"

Penny stuttered. "But… I _saw_ you at the computer!" she exclaimed. "Well, that was, until someone who looked like _Shego_," Penny went on, looking to Shego this time. "_Blasted_ me with her Powers!"

Shego stuttered. "**WHAT?!**" she exclaimed. "I was in my room, all night!"

"Then it must have been Kim, believe it or not," Penny deducted. "No one could have gotten through our Laser Security System like Kim did on her first mission!"

"Oh, KP? Nah!" Ron retorted as Rufus came and nodded. "KP and I were in bed, the _same_ bed, and were both—"

"Ron?" Jake asked. "Do me a favor and _don't_ make me throw up fire. I can tell where your alibi is going."

Yuna sighed. "Penny, did you make all this up?" she asked. "Someone first being Tiger the Tyrant," Yuna said, causing Tigerlily to raise an eyebrow. "Shego, and then Kim is impossible," Yuna retorted before looking to Kim. "No pun intended, of course." She apologized.

"None taken." Kim reassured Yuna.

"I was the first at the scene of the crime!" Penny remarked. "I have the proof!"

"Nine times out of ten proves that the person first at the scene of the crime was the one behind it." Jessica retorted.

"Just watch, and learn." Penny said as she brought up the footage of what happened earlier on her Ohana Communicator.

Tigerlily, Kim and Shego all gasped at what they saw once the recording had started. First, Tigerlily could see that Penny saw her face and silhouette at the computer, just before it switched to the same figure blasting a green energy blast the same as Shego's. Finally, it switched to the exact same figure using Kim's Cheerleading Techniques to get through the Laser Security System, just as Kim did on her first Mission.

"What do you have to say _now?_" Penny asked, just as Penny Proud placed her hands on her hip.

"Penny, what does this prove?" Penny Proud asked. "Kim, Shego and Tigerlily all said they weren't awake at your time."

"Even still, _no_ one steals me face!" Tigerlily exclaimed.

"_Or_ my powers!" Shego remarked.

"_And_ my moves!" Kim exclaimed, feeling quite offended by what was happening.

Lilo placed her hands between everyone. "Okay, okay, let's not lose our heads here," she said, trying to comfort everyone. "Why don't we just try to see what this intruder was after and forget about everything?"

"Only when we know that _I_ wasn't behind it," Shego said. "I'm on a new slate here!"

"Or _are_ you?" Jessica asked. "It's just not natural for someone who was a villain to suddenly turn good."

"Hello?! Remember _me?!_" Rose exclaimed. "_I_ turned good!"

"Only _after_ Jakey showed you the truth!" Fu Dog exclaimed.

"Don't turn this on her!" Jake exclaimed.

"Well, you don't see _me_ being a thief all of a sudden." Tigerlily spat.

"More like the blackmailing tyrant!" Yuna spat. "You had me do all of your work in exchange for pretty much _all_ of my life!"

"I'm trying to be an adult!" Tigerlily remarked.

"And you couldn't even handle _us_ when _we_ were toddlers!" Delores pointed out. "Some adult _you_ turned out to be!"

Lilo clenched her fist. "Would everyone just cool down for an hour?!" she exclaimed. "We're supposed to be an Ohana, for crying out loud, so don't try to break it!"

Everyone looked to Lilo with surprise. Immediately, they all stopped arguing.

"Sorry, Lilo," Victoria said. "Some of us just have some troubled pasts that are hard to let go of, as you remember with me and Snooty."

Lilo chuckled. "I remember, but don't worry," she replied back. "He's still here, and if you want to keep him again, feel free to do so."

Victoria smiled, but as for some of Team Ohana, they couldn't get past the fact that there were still skeletons in the closet that were being hidden away.

Lilo placed her Ohana Communicator on the terminal. "Alright. Computer, System History Access: Pelekai, Lilo. Override Theta." Lilo ordered.

"_Lilo Pelekai Recognized. Accessing past files within… past twelve hours_."

Lilo brought up several images of the members of Team Ohana. There was a logo of a broken lock on each of the images.

"Just as I feared," Lilo said. "Whoever was here was after the files on everyone in our Ohana. Whoever did this _had_ to be an Agent of Lady Nebula."

Kim shifted her eyes to Bonnie. Bonnie simply shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me," she said. "Everything that linked me to Lady Nebula is gone now. I fight for Team Ohana now, and Team Ohana alone," Bonnie stated. She looked to see Ron, Shego and Monique now turning their attention to her. "Hey, I know I've done some pretty nasty stuff in the past—"

"Trying to get my Parents to embarrass me…" Kim started off.

"Stealing the spotlight from us when we had movie stars at School…" Ron continued.

"Taking credit for Kim's work for the Dance…" Monique trailed off.

"Trying to steal _Ron_ away from me…" Kim went on.

Bonnie sighed. "But that's water under the bridge now," she said. "Like Lilo said, we're an _Ohana_ now. We can't let little things from the past get in our way."

Stitch went over and looked at the files with Lilo. "Aga Tagaba!" he exclaimed, pointing to a new symbol on the screen. It was a bar that read "File Transfer: 50%" on it.

"You're right, Stitch," Lilo said. "Whoever was trying to get these files must have not completed their transfer when Penny interrupted them. They only got halfway through, though, and I suspect that whoever was behind this is going to come back for more to complete the job."

"Well, I guess we should be looking after one another… _closely_," Jessica snorted as she glared at Sasha. Sasha's eyes widened before she narrowed her eyes back at Jessica. "I mean, Ohana looks out for each other, right?"

"Ohana means Family," Stitch stated. "And Family… never gets left behind."

"Or left alone," Sasha remarked while looking to Penny. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think that our Ohana is safe with someone stealing our images."

"I second _that_, Anime Girl." Penny retorted, looking to Yuna, Kim, Shego and Tigerlily.

Stitch looked to everyone stressfully. Jessica, Sasha, Penny, Yuna, Kim, Tigerlily and Shego weren't the only ones angered by what had happened. By now, everyone else was looking each other down.

"Akare Asaid," Stitch said to himself. "This looks scary."

Lilo nodded. "Yeah," she said. "And with Jumba and Pleakley out to see the Galactic Council, we're low on Alien Expertise."

Cobra approached Team Ohana before anything could escalate any further than it already had.

"I think we all need some more rest," Cobra Bubbles stated. "If we are to keep Team Ohana together, we have to keep our trust in one another. When you play a flute wrong, a single note can be out of place, and from the looks of it, you are _all_ out of place right now."

"Flute?" Stitch asked. "Gaba ika tasoopa?"

Elsewhere, Gantu was waiting in the forest. As he was waiting, he twirled around his Blaster. Soon, a cloaked figure came to him, causing Gantu to look down.

"Did you get it?" Gantu asked.

The figure chattered incoherently, but Gantu could understand what the figure was saying.

"And you managed to throw them off?" Gantu asked this time.

Another cloaked figure came. "Oh, yes, it worked out perfectly," the second figure said evilly. "Discord, and lots of it!"

"Good," Gantu said with a nod. "Give me the Data. I shall hold onto it, and when night comes, you go back to Team Ohana's Base and get more."

The silent cloaked figure chattered and squeaked once again before suddenly disappearing. Gantu looked down to the cloak, which immediately fell right to the ground.

As soon as the figure was gone, Gantu looked to the Data Drive that was stolen. "Excellent," he said. "Our plan is working so far."

"And what of me?" the second cloaked figure asked. "When will it be _my_ turn?"

"Your chance for revenge will come, I assure you," Gantu said. "Right now, if the plan worked, Team Ohana is in disarray, and it will be impossible for them to keep their act together. We strike at them when they're weak."

At this time, Lilo, Yuna and Stitch were all in the Experiment Room, looking over all of the Pods and the history of the Experiments hidden within them. Lilo noticed that one Experiment Pod, Experiment 145, was gone.

"Experiment 145?" Lilo asked. "I don't think Stitch and I came across _this_ one."

"That was one that Stitch and I found," Yuna explained. "Her name was Flute, an Experiment we all thought had a sad past and was longing for friends, but really, Flute was sent by Hämsterviel to deceive everyone into liking her. Stitch was the only one to catch onto her ploy, and it was only because of Stitch that we were able to stop her from taking Stitch away."

Lilo nodded. "Wow, that's a new low," she mused before smiling to Yuna. "Yuna, thank you for letting go of your anger to help me and Stitch out. We need all the help we can get to find out what's going on, and who's really behind this."

Yuna clenched her fist. "I'm glad to help out, Lilo," she said. "But I still have my doubts about the others. I know that we're supposed to be an Ohana, but how do we do that if each of us have some pretty troubled pasts, like Bonnie, Shego and Rose?"

Lilo sighed. "Yuna, there are just some things we need to be able to move past from," she told Yuna. "Stitch was there when I was young to help me move on from being lonely. I once had some friends, Myrtle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa and Yuki, but they weren't always so friendly because I was different. There were times that I was friends with them again, but it didn't last. That's why Stitch helped me to make new friends, like Kim and Ron, Penny and the Proud Family, TJ, Spinelli, Gus, Mikey, Vince and Gretchen, and Jake, Fu Dog, Spud and Trixie, and even Victoria. We all had our quarrels, and were haters from time to time, but we moved past that and became great friends, never forgetting about one another."

Stitch started to go over the Experiment Files while Lilo and Yuna continued to talk with one another.

"Stitch also helped me to make friends with Sasha, Hiroman, and Delores," Yuna explained. "The others were just sorta against me, like Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin, or Jessica, Toriko and Makiko. I was once friends with Toriko during a Beauty Contest."

"See?" Lilo asked. "We all have pasts that are a bit difficult to move on from, but at least when we have each other, we can learn to deal with it."

Yuna nodded. "You're right," she admitted. "I guess I was a bit too rough on everyone when Penny showed us the break-in footage."

Lilo chuckled. "Speaking of everyone, where are they?" she asked.

Stitch was hardly listening. He was looking through the footage of the break-in on the Main Computer. First, he saw who appeared to be Tigerlily, then Shego, and finally, Kim. For a moment, Stitch could have sworn that he saw a blob form at the moment the intruder used Shego's powers before using Kim's Cheerleading Abilities to escape the Laser Grid System.

Yuna took out her Ohana Communicator and showed Lilo everything that had happened when Flute was around.

"Flute was so cute when we first met him," Yuna admitted. "But, with all the popularity he was getting, he was slowly becoming more monstrous. In order for him to keep up appearances, Flute hid his true Monster Form hidden and when Stitch found out about her, she tried to take him away. If it weren't for me, Jumba and Pleakley, Flute would have gotten away with it."

"I see," Lilo replied. "Where is Flute now?"

"I don't know," Yuna said, shrugging as she said so. "All I know is that after Delia attempted to take over the Earth with her Experiment, Dark End, Flute's Experiment Pod was taken away, but she didn't have it," Yuna explained. She looked to Lilo. "Your ex-friend, Myrtle, what happened to her?" she asked. "How come you've never mentioned her to us before?"

Lilo shrugged this time. "I'm not too sure myself," Lilo admitted. "I finished College the same time she was, and afterwards, I never saw her, Elena, Teresa or Yuki ever again."

"Maybe Lady Nebula took them," Yuna suggested. "She took Bonnie and her Sisters, so what reason would she have for not taking away your ex-friends?"

Stitch said nothing through all this and continued to watch. After a while, he walked out of the room, with Lilo and Yuna looking to him. The two glanced at one another before they followed Stitch all the way to the Interrogation Room.

Inside of the Interrogation Room, Stitch climbed up to the table where Fibber was rested at. He came out, carrying Fibber on top of him, with Lilo and Yuna once again looking to him with confusion.

Tigerlily and Shego were both training with each other in the Training Room, with Kim and Kixx fighting against one another. Stitch casually entered and grabbed Tigerlily by her leg, and did the same with Shego. Both gasped as they were dragged away before Kim and Kixx took notice of what was happening. Before Kim could act, she was dragged away as well.

Stitch looked around before seeing Penny walking around with a pineapple shake in her hands. As she was drinking her shake, Stitch grabbed her, and as Lilo and Yuna watched, he brought them all back into the Interrogation Room.

As soon as Kim, Shego, Penny and Tigerlily were seated, Stitch went out. After a while, he came back with Jake, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Spud and Trixie before he went away again and brought back Ron, Monique and Bonnie.

Lilo and Yuna both looked to one another with confusion. After a while, they both entered as well.

"You have any idea what's going on here?" Trixie asked.

"No," Yuna said. "But I think it's better to come here willingly than to be brought against our will."

Stitch threw in TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen, Gus, Mikey and Vince, all perfectly landing in chairs, before Stitch came in carrying LaCienega, Zoey, Dijonay, Sticky, Fifteen Cent, and Penny Proud. Afterwards, he brought the rest of Team Ohana into the Room, with Cobra Bubbles following him.

"Um, Agent Bubbles?" Sasha asked. "What's going on?"

Cobra looked down to Stitch and showed him Fibber before motioning to the rest of Team Ohana. Cobra nodded and looked back to Team Ohana themselves.

"It seems that Stitch has come up with a way to lure out any traitor should there be one," Cobra explained. "We have a standard procedure for this called the Orientation."

"'Orientation'?" Spud asked. "What's that?"

"It's a process where I just ask you all a few questions, even to Rufus," Cobra explained. "A few psychoanalytic, non-sequitur questions." the former CIA Agent went on.

"So… it's basically the same process I went through with Fibber?" Bonnie asked.

"You will all be seated in a special chair that measures galvanic skin response, oxygen consumption, micro expressions, biofeedback brain waves, pupil dilation, voice biometrics, all part of ninety-six variables in all," Cobra explained. "We felt the need to have a machine that not even James Bond could beat."

"He's _real?_" Lilo asked. "_Did_ he beat it?"

"That information is classified," Cobra said. "But the sooner you go through this process, the sooner you can get all this doubt out of your systems."

Everyone started to mutter to each other.

"I think this sounds like a good idea." Yuna said.

"Stitch only brought it up to me, and it made me remember," Cobra Bubbles said. "And I'm glad that he did, too."

Lilo sighed. "We all need to do this, no matter _what_ history we have with the US Government _or_ Interpol," she said. "I'll go first."

Everyone watched outside, where several other Interpol Agents guarded them, as Lilo started off the Orientation. Her hands and legs were cuffed to the chair that Cobra Bubbles has mentioned, and Cobra and Fibber were both at a terminal.

"I'm going to start off with some basic questions," Cobra said. "What is your full name?"

"Lilo Ani Pelekai." Lilo replied back.

"Have you ever been married?" Cobra asked.

"Only once."

The Orientation went on for a while. Alternations were made, as Kim was the next person to go through it.

"Full name?" Cobra asked.

"Kimberly Ann Possible."

"Have you ever been married?" Cobra asked.

"No."

"Have you ever been married?" Cobra asked to Penny Proud this time.

"Never." Penny Proud replied back.

"Please list your immediate family." Cobra asked to TJ.

"Just me and my Mom." TJ replied.

"Are you going to mention your Grandfather at all?" Cobra asked Yuna.

"Bringing up the founder of the Chitama Dojo and the Karate Style isn't really something I like to mention," Yuna admitted. "I like to keep family legacies honored."

"I would be giving you a Black Belt with stars on it for saying that." Cobra commented.

Next, Jake was being questioned.

"Can I have your first name?"

"Jake."

"And what is your last name?"

"Long. It translates to 'Dragon' in Chinese."

"What is the difference between an egg and a rock?" Cobra asked to Lilo during her session.

"An egg can be cooked. A rock can be crushed." Lilo said.

"Well, that's a bit of an obscure question," Kim said. "But you can eat an egg while you can't with a rock."

"First name?" asked Cobra to Monique.

"Monique."

"Any last name?"

"Tyler."

"Eye color?" Cobra asked Ron.

"Brown."

"Have you been egotistic in your life?"

"Uh, once or twice, maybe even more," Ron admitted. "But KP's always there to snap me out of it."

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Tigerlily admitted. "I'm trying to grow out of it, though."

"Only _once_." Spinelli said.

"On a scale of one to ten, how skilled are you in bladed combat?" Bubbles asked Stitch.

"Eight."

"Nine." Audrey said.

"Maybe five." Zoey said.

"Give me a seven." Yuna said.

"About eight and a half," Kim replied. She paused for a short while. "I can use decimals, right?"

"That's just fine." Cobra said.

"Ten." Rose said.

"One." Taro admitted shyly.

"A solid Ten." Tigerlily said proudly.

"Has anyone ever been equal to you in combat prior to becoming a member of Team Ohana?" Cobra asked Yuna.

"Only Audrey." Yuna stated.

"Please name your immediate family." Cobra requested Bonnie.

"My Mom and my two Sisters, I never hear about my Dad."

"Did puberty ever scare you when growing up?" Cobra asked Jake.

"There was a time when I was shedding," Jake recalled. "That was pretty scary, yeah."

"Oh, for me?" David asked. "Extremely scary."

"Puberty is like the one thing all men fear," Mikey said next. "I didn't expect to be overweight before I grew out of it, or even tall."

"Yeah, it was pretty terrifying," Hiroman said. "My two Sisters wouldn't stop nitpicking me about it."

"I can't deny that," Keoni admitted. "Scariest thing that ever happened to me."

"I admit it, I was scared," Ron said. "Hair was all over me! I didn't even know what to expect at the time!"

"What is the difference between an egg and a rock?" Cobra asked Lao Shi.

"An egg contains a living creature. A rock does not."

"Eggs can break. Rocks are much harder." Penny said.

"You can crush an egg, and you can toss a rock." Kenny said.

"An egg can hatch. A rock can scar." Jessica said.

"One can break, the other doesn't so easily." Taro said.

"Name one evil thing you have done in your life." Cobra asked Tigerlily.

"I've forced Yuna and Stitch to do work for me by blackmailing them." Tigerlily said.

"Eh, once or twice." Ron said.

"Does taking control of a Soccer Team and becoming a Control Freak count as being evil?" Kim asked.

"Do you even _know_ me?" Shego asked.

"I've been mind-controlled. Does that count?" Yuna asked.

"Sometimes to Penny," LaCienega said. "But we're friends now."

Cobra nodded. "Have you met or heard of the Super Sentai?" he asked Lilo.

"Um, I don't _think_ so." Lilo replied.

"I think that Team Go was parodying them," Kim stated. "But I've met one before."

"If KP said anything about meeting and fighting alongside a Sentai Team, then I confirm!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm a huge fan, let's face it." Toriko said.

"I've always wanted to meet a Sentai Team!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Do you have a soprano, alto, tenor, baritone or bass voice?" Cobra asked Trixie.

"Um, I would have to say somewhat alto and somewhat tenor," Trixie said with uncertainty. "Not too sure about where Gangster Accent would fit in."

"Alto, definitely an alto." Kim said quickly.

"Baritone." Bonnie said.

"Soprano," Nani said. "I should know. I'm a singer."

"I'd have to say Mezzo-Soprano," Victoria said. "That's the closest my voice can get to."

"I'm a Bass." Shego admitted.

"Somewhere around tenor." Hiroman said.

"Baritone." Gus shrugged.

"Baritone." Fifteen Cent said.

"Countertenor." Vince stated.

"There is a shooting star at night, and you are looking at it," Cobra went on. "What is your wish?" he asked Yuna.

"I wish to be a Karate Master!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Excitement." Kim said.

"Um, can I wish for _more_ wishes?" Ron asked.

Cobra paused for a moment. "Yes, you can," he replied. "Next."

"A Guitar and a Dodge Ball Set." Gus said.

"I want an extreme skateboard." Keoni said.

"Maybe my own line of clothes." Sasha said.

"Becoming the Manager of _Club Banana_." Monique said.

"My old moves." Lao Shi said.

"Dog Biscuits," Fu Dog said. "And perhaps money to pay back Morty."

"Greatest Power in the Universe!" Stitch exclaimed.

"My own record company." Sticky said.

"You wash up on a beach, and in the sand, there is a box," Cobra started out with Lilo. "What is in that box?"

"Stitch."

"My Pandaroo."

"Kim." Replied Ron.

"My favorite clothes," Penny Proud said. "Which… are just the clothes I wear every day."

"A memento of my parents." Yuna said.

"A Potion to improve my Dragon Powers, Yo." Jake said.

"The Declaration of Independence!" TJ exclaimed proudly.

"My Dad's Peanuts." Penny Proud said.

Cobra nodded. "Almost done," he said. "We are an Ohana, but what defines an Ohana can be different for everyone. What makes you feel that you are part of an Ohana?" Cobra asked Lilo.

"I feel that we are an Ohana because of the bonds we have formed with each other." Lilo said.

"The bonds give us strength." Keoni said.

"We never leave Ohana behind." Nani stated.

"It's a code," David said. "Ohana must never be kept apart."

"Stitch learn by Ohana." Stitch said.

"I like to have friends and family around," Kim said. "That's what makes me feel part of an Ohana."

"I feel like I should be given a second chance for what I've done," Bonnie said. "I would like a true Ohana to comfort me after everything that's happened."

"We look out for each other," Ron said. "Does anything more really need to be said?"

"The Ohana is the greatest family anyone could ask for," Monique said. "I could never ask for anything better."

"In an Ohana, there are people you can rely on," Shego said. "I have an Ohana here, and another with my Brothers. Nothing can break my Ohana with either group."

"Together, we're stronger." Penny Proud said.

"I feel complete with an Ohana." LaCienega said.

"Family matters, no matter what." Dijonay said.

"We need them to make sure we keep smiling." Zoey said.

"The Ohana is the greatest thing a person can have," Sticky said. "Nothing can keep it apart."

"I feel an Ohana is all about love." Fifteen Cent said.

"It's the best family." TJ said.

"We trust each other, and they trust us." Spinelli said.

"It goes beyond logic, and I'm not afraid to question logic as long as I have my Ohana." Gretchen spoke up.

"As long as we have Ohana, we can be immortal." Mikey said.

"Ohana is law." Gus stated.

"An Ohana connects our hearts together." Vince said.

"I feel that family must always be together, in happiness and death." Jake said.

"We are brothers and sisters. We never abandon one another." Lao Shi said.

"Ohana… is what makes us strong." Fu Dog said.

"I've felt empty before, but now, Ohana keeps us together." Rose said.

"Having an Ohana outweighs anything else the World can offer." Spud said.

"If an Ohana breaks, we _all_ break." Trixie said.

"Our Ohana is the family that can never be broken." Sasha said.

"A Family divided cannot stand." Audrey said.

"I feel better when I'm in an Ohana." Taro admitted.

"In an Ohana, I want to make sure others have my back," Penny said. "And I'll have theirs."

"Ohana is kind, and I want to be that way." Kenny said.

"I want an Ohana to be completely friendly." Ted said.

"No one can be mean in an Ohana." Marvin said.

"Ohana always looks out for one another," Jessica said. "Yuna taught me that."

"Yuna taught me that no matter what, Ohana always helps each other out." Toriko said.

"Ohana means family, and we always stick together." Makiko said.

"For an Ohana, we keep a strong bond," Hiroman said. "No bond means no strength."

"Our Ohana defines who we are," Tigerlily said. "You can say what you want about Ohana, but Ohana can beat anything any day."

"As long as we keep together an Ohana, we can never fall apart," Yuna said. "Once we meet family, we stick together as an Ohana forever, Ichariba Ohana." Yuna said.

Everyone left the Interrogation Room, all hoping that they did well. The only way they found out was when Cobra Bubbles came out. He looked to some paper and looked back to Team Ohana.

"You all have great heart," Cobra Bubbles said. "It doesn't matter what happens. We are always Ohana, even in the toughest of times."

Everyone all looked to each other with some uncertainty at first, but eventually, a smile came onto each of the faces of the members of Team Ohana.

"Yes, I saw that you were all telling the truth, and so did Fibber," Cobra Bubbles went on. "We've even kept a record of what your answers to all of my questions were, and based upon how each of you answered my final question, it seems the bond you all share in the Ohana is stronger than I had expected it to be."

Penny chuckled nervously. "Well, maybe I was a _little_ bit quick to conclude that Kim, Shego and Tigerlily were intruders," she admitted. "But if we all think we ought to look after each other in the Ohana, I guess we can let it slide."

Stitch nodded. All of a sudden, he felt his Ohana Communicator start to vibrate.

While everyone was reconciling with one another, Stitch walked out of the room and looked to see what kind of call he was getting. He tilted his head in confusion when he saw strange words in Tantalog. Quietly crawling over to Jumba's Lab, Stitch plugged his Ohana Communicator into the terminal and started to read the message.

"_The first strike was successful, Lady Nebula_," Gantu's voice said. "_Our new partner is waiting until dark to strike next_."

"_And the Data?_" Lady Nebula's voice asked. "_Has our new friend gotten all of it?_"

"_Almost all_," Gantu replied back. "_He was spotted, but was able to cause confusion and disarray within Team Ohana. He will make sure that the Ohana falls apart, just as you have planned_."

"_How much Data has our friend gotten?_" Lady Nebula questioned.

"_So far, only forty percent_," Gantu said. "_Rest assured, he will get the rest of the Data in three days time_."

"_Good, good_," Lady Nebula said with a chuckle. "_Soon, I shall know everything about Lilo Pelekai and Yuna Kamihara's expanded Ohana, and they WILL fall!_"

Stitch gasped. As he did, Lilo and Yuna both walked outside, having heard him. Stitch turned around and immediately ended the transmission on his Ohana Communicator and smiled to his two friends.

"What's wrong, Stitch?" Yuna asked.

"You seem distraught." Lilo added on.

Stitch stuttered. "Eh, naga," he said. "Naga Jaalba."

"Are you sure?" Lilo asked. "I think you're… sweating."

"Naga Takabah!" Stitch argued.

"Well, just be safe, alright?" Yuna asked with a chuckle.

"Okay," Stitch replied back with a smile. "Smish!"

Later on, Stitch watched as everyone continued to reconcile with one another by spending some bonding time with one another. Monique and Sasha were working in the clothing department as always, Rose and Tigerlily were sparring with one another in the Training Room, with Kim, Yuna, Ron and Taro doing the same, Delores and Gretchen working on a project together in the Lab, Jake, Hiroman, Kenny, Ted and Marvin playing soccer in the Game Room, and Lilo spending some friendship time with Victoria.

Stitch looked to everyone and ran to the Main Room, making his way successfully past Penny Proud, Penny, Audrey and LaCienega while he was at it. None of them noticed Stitch dash by as he entered the Main Room.

Soon, Stitch started to type away at the Computer. Using what he had learned from Taro, Jumba, and his experience from his Cousin, Glitch, Stitch started to put in an extra Security Program to guard the Computer from getting any more files stolen.

"_Access, Granted. Experiment 626, Stitch: Authorized. Uploading Firewall Defense Now_."

As Stitch was working, he also started to think back to how the Intruder Penny saw changed form and took on different powers. The thought of a Cousin he, Lilo and Jake Long caught while on Kauai came into his mind.

"Cousin Morpholomew?" Stitch asked himself. He started to think. "Must have guard duty tonight," He finally deducted. "Find out intruder faster."

Near night, Stitch went over to Cobra Bubbles, who was talking to Interpol about what was going on.

"We need a firmer Security Network," Cobra said. "Ours was nearly hacked, and I need access to the CIA Firewall Defense for better Network Defense around here."

"_We understand, Agent Bubbles_," a man by the name of Agent Seymour Simmons said. "_I'll see what I can do. Until then, keep your Ohana together_."

"Understood, Agent Simmons," Cobra replied. "Godspeed."

"_Godspeed_." Agent Simmons replied back before both he and Cobra Bubbles signed off from one another.

"Agent Bubbles?" Stitch asked as he came in. "Meega need request."

"What is it, Stitch?" Cobra asked.

Stitch closed the door, which was soundproof, before looking back to Cobra.

"Ohana staying together for now," Stitch said. "But… Stitch would like to stay on guard duty to see if Intruder comes again?"

Cobra sighed. "Stitch, are you aware that you are technically deceiving your Ohana by doing this?" Cobra Bubbles asked.

"Stitch need to protect family," Stitch said. "Meega need to find out what going on."

"How will you figure that out?" Cobra questioned. "If this Intruder recognizes you, you'll be compromised."

Stitch held out a small Flash Drive. "This contain false data on Cousins and Ohana," Stitch explained. "Plug in, and while Intruder get fake Data, Stitch get details on who he or she is."

Cobra looked to the Flash Drive before plugging it in. Much to his surprise, the Fake Data was almost accurate to each member of Team Ohana. After a while, he took it out and looked back to Stitch with his shades still on.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Stitch," Cobra said. "While this seems legit, I need to warn you of the risk you are taking. Capisce?"

"Smish." Stitch replied back.

"Close enough," Cobra said. "I'll tell everyone you'll—"

"Be on Guard Duty?" Lilo asked later on as she and Yuna were told with the rest of Team Ohana. "Are you sure, Agent Bubbles?"

"The Little Guy couldn't even tackle me during our first fight," Shego stated. "How can we be sure he can take on the Intruder."

"Don't you remember?" Yuna asked. "Jumba says that Stitch was trained by Experiment 621, Chopsuey, and by every Martial Artist in Space. I think Stitch can manage this Intruder."

"Stitch has opted with the little personnel we have," Cobra stated. "Considering he can manage three-thousand times the strength of an average Human, I believe in him."

Jake came up to Stitch. "Be careful, Little Man." He said.

"I'll be calling Big Ernie to set some bets on ya," Fu Dog said. "Just need to continue to understand the secure-line system first."

"Ih," Stitch said. "Meega be safe, promise."

All of Team Ohana nodded and started to head back into their rooms to get ready to sleep.

Stitch was soon stationed in the Halls. He marched back and forth, making sure to keep a close eye on what was happening.

"Uploading Data Now." Cobra said from his room, using the Data Stitch had given him to replace the files on Team Ohana.

Stitch continued to guard the Halls outside of the Main Room while keeping an eye on what was going on inside. Feeling a bit bored, he started to perform a moon-slide while no one was looking before he performed Kim's Cheerleading to do backflips. As soon as he was done with that, he used some beat-boxing and spun around on his head. A janitor who was cleaning the Halls stopped what he was doing and clapped lightly, lifting up a paper that said "10" on it. Stitch smiled and bowed before the janitor went back to work, and soon, so did Stitch.

Stitch continued to dance, but upon hearing a strange flute-like noise, Stitch stopped and looked inside of the Main Room, seeing a cloaked figure enter. Stitch hid himself behind the wall and looked to the Intruder, seeing an obscure form of Jake. Stitch remained quiet as he watched. All of a sudden, he noticed that Jake's hair was green while his Hair Gel was black, the opposite of what Jake's real hair was like.

Curious to find out more, Stitch rolled some caltrops into the room, and when the Intruder stepped on it, the Intruder let out a shriek that was similar to Monique's. Stitch noticed that now the Intruder took on the form of Monique, whose eyes were black and her clothing was brown. Monique looked around to see if anyone was there, but unable to see anyone, she suddenly took on the form of Rose and took off out the window.

What the Intruder didn't see was Stitch watching. Stitch came out, now curious as to why Rose's Dragon Tattoo was on her left arm instead of her right.

The next day, Delores went to check on the Data. Cobra Bubbles removed the Flash Drive, and when Delores, Lilo and Yuna were with Stitch, they were surprised to see what the Data Percentage was at.

"Still Forty Percent?" Yuna asked.

Lilo chuckled and looked back to Stitch. "Looks like you came through _after_ all!" she mused.

Stitch smiled. "Okie-Taka!" he exclaimed. But there was still a lot on his mind about the Intruder he saw last night.

After meeting with Lilo, Yuna and Delores, Stitch went to the Training Room, where Kim, Rose, Tigerlily, Jake and Audrey were.

Stitch took out his Ohana Communicator and placed it in Sword Mode. As Audrey was sword-fighting with Sinker, Stitch ran up to her and spun around.

Audrey managed to parry off an attack made by Sinker, but Sinker gasped when he saw Stitch, and ran away. Audrey looked up and held up the Silver Cutlass in her right hand, defending herself from Stitch. Stitch looked up to Audrey and made some notes on his Ohana Communicator before going towards Rose and Tigerlily.

"Stitch, wait!" Audrey called out. "What was that all about?!"

Stitch didn't answer, and immediately slashed down at Tigerlily while she and Rose were locked in Staff Combat. The two broke off when Stitch came over, and Tigerlily used her Bamboo Staff in her left hand to defend herself from Stitch. Rose raised an eyebrow before Stitch attacked her, who used her right hand.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kim asked as she and Ron were sparring in a sword-fight. Kim was using a spare Sword while Ron was armed with the Lotus Blade.

Stitch immediately attacked Kim, who blocked his onslaught with her left hand before Ron was suddenly attacked by Stitch. Ron yelled and used both hands on the Lotus Blade. However, Stitch stopped, and held his Ohana Communicator Sword in his right hand. Ron looked to Stitch in confusion before Stitch threw his Ohana Communicator Sword into his left hand and throwing it back in his right hand soon afterwards. He shrugged at Ron while continuing to place his Sword in either hand.

"Oh, oh, I see," Ron said. "Stitch, Little Buddy of mine, I'm _right _-handed. KP here is left-handed, and Shego, well, she's _both_-handed."

Stitch nodded and typed this into his Ohana Communicator. Everyone gathered together before Stitch ran off, leaving Kim, Ron, Audrey, Rose and Tigerlily in much confusion.

The next night, Stitch was on Night Guard Duty again. This time, he played Solitaire with himself on the Ohana Communicator. He was almost about to give up after losing so many times before he suddenly won. Stitch cheered quietly before he heard the strange noise again. He hid behind the wall, but not before he put various right-hand imprints on every part of machinery on the left side of the console, as well as a left-hand imprint for all the switches, levers and buttons on the right side. As soon as the Intruder entered the Room, Stitch hid behind the wall, and in Cobra Bubbles' special room, Cobra Bubbles activated the fake Files.

The Intruder jumped down from his hiding place and ran to the console. He was about to get more information until the Intruder looked down to see not only the right and left imprints, but also, a slot for a Twelve-Yen Coin. The Intruder sighed and took out a Yen to put into the slot, therefore activating the Computer, before placing its right hand at the left side while the left hand of the console was placed directly at the right side of the console.

Stitch giggled quietly at the new slot he put in. He stopped laughing before seeing that this time, the figure was taking on the appearance of LaCienega. Stitch shone his Ohana Communicator Light and made hand-animals. The Intruder looked to the wall after hearing a strange noise and saw an eagle, followed by some screeching. Quickly, the Intruder left the room, taking on the appearance of Ron this time.

Stitch came out and stopped the recording he was making. Aside from the jokes he had made, he believed he had enough notes to figure out who was behind the thefts.

In the Morning, Gretchen scratched her head while she, Lilo, Yuna, Hiroman and Keoni looked to see what had happened. All five were very confused at the sight of the slot, but Yuna put in a Twelve-Yen Coin anyway. Soon, Cobra Bubbles put the original Data back into the Main System, and everyone was astonished at what they saw.

"Wow, no Intruder, and _still_, the Data is half-way decrypted!" Keoni exclaimed.

"I can't believe you were able to scare away the Intruder, Stitch!" Yuna exclaimed. "Great job!"

Stitch smiled. "No big," he said, imitating Kim, just as Kim and Ron passed by. "But not over yet."

Lilo, Yuna, Keoni, Hiroman and Delores all looked to one another with confusion before Stitch ran out.

"Stitch, what's going on?" Kim asked as she and Ron ran after him, with Lilo, Yuna, Keoni, Hiroman and Delores right behind them. "Hey, Stitch! Wait up! Talk to us!" Kim called out once more.

Stitch continued to run until Jake and Rose noticed what was going on. The two looked to each other with confusion before they ran after Stitch, joining the large group.

Stitch continued to run until he managed to get the attention of the rest of Team Ohana.

Cobra Bubbles waited in a large Meeting Room. He looked to Fibber first before looking to his watch. After looking to see what the time was, he looked up to see Stitch make his way towards him. Cobra grinned at Stitch before the rest of Team Ohana came into the room. They all looked around with confusion before Cobra Bubbles caught their attention by whistling.

"Stitch, tell us what the problem is," TJ said. "I'm sure we can help you in any way we can."

"You're wrong, Theodore," Cobra said. "Stitch here has been helping all of _you_ for the past couple of days since the Intruder came." 

Lilo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Agent Bubbles?" she asked.

Stitch smiled proudly as Cobra stepped up to explain.

"After you all went through Orientation, Stitch received a Transmission on Gantu and Lady Nebula communing with one another about stealing more Data from us," Cobra Bubbles explained. "Stitch was the only one to get this, and he first made a Firewall Program to keep any Intruders out before coming to me so that he could be on Night Guard Duty. He also gave me a Drive with fake Data on it, and with it, we were able to fool this Intruder every time he or she came. We didn't want to let you in on it due to the fear of the Ohana breaking up from doubt."

Lilo looked down to Stitch. "You've been working all this time to help keep us together?" she asked. "Stitch, I'm very proud of you. You know the true Meaning of Ohana, and was doing everything you could do to maintain it."

"I'm happy for you too, Stitch," Yuna said. She knelt down. "So, what did you find out?"

"Stitch know which Negative Experiment was behind it all!" Stitch exclaimed. "But Ohana need to stay on Night Guard Duty with Stitch to help."

Ted and Marvin both nodded. "You helped to protect us." Ted started out.

"So I don't see any reason do doubt you." Toriko finished up. Both Ted and Toriko's eyes widened when they heard one another and looked to each other, now blushing.

"This is going to help discover just who the Intruder is," Cobra said proudly. "As long as you all keep your bonds, nothing can keep you apart."

That night, Stitch and all of Team Ohana were in the Mission Room, waiting for the Intruder to come. Everyone was all positioned around each part of the Room as they waited to the Intruder to arrive, just as it had for the last three nights.

"Are you _sure_ about this, Stitch?" Kim asked. "We still have no idea who this Intruder may be."

Stitch nodded. "Stitch have good idea," he said as Morpholomew came next to him, eating a piece of chicken. "Cousin Morpholomew here to help."

All of a sudden, there was the strange noise that came from the night Stitch was on patrol. Everyone hid away as the Intruder came in, this time accompanied by another cloaked figure.

"Here, hurry!" the other cloaked figure exclaimed in a high-pitched voice to the first cloaked figure. "Get the Data, and this time, get it right!"

Stitch motioned to Jake on the ceiling. Jake nodded in response and flew down, breathing fire at the cloaks.

Everyone came out of their hiding places, seeing who was under the cloaks. Stitch, Yuna, Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Delores, Hiroman and Tigerlily all gasped at the sight of who the second figure turned out to be.

"Flute!" Yuna exclaimed. "_You're_ working for Lady Nebula?!"

"Oh, you know me," Flute said with fake innocence. "Ladies _love_ me!"

"And who is this?" Lilo asked as she, Sasha, Victoria, Taro, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin came out from their hiding places.

Under the other cloak was a dark-colored version of Morpholomew. The shapeshifter chuckled evilly as everyone stared him down.

"This is Reflector," Flute said. "We've been using him to break this Ohana apart, and by the looks of it, it seems that it didn't work well enough."

"Give it up, Flute," Lilo said. "I know we've never met, but we can find the one true place where you belong, and from the sound of what you've been doing, I think that very place would have to be behind bars!"

"You'll have to get through Reflector first!" Flute said. "Reflector, attack!"

Reflector nodded. He was about to transform until Audrey ran up to him with her Silver Cutlass.

Reflector looked to Audrey and his eyes flashed. In a blink of an eye, Reflector took on the form of her Father, Rock, possessed by LJ Silver. Armed with his large sword, Reflector now took Audrey on, both locking blades with each other immediately. Both attempted to throw one or the other off, but as good as Audrey was in bladed combat, Reflector used her Ocean Technique to throw Audrey off.

"My turn!" Penny Proud exclaimed. She took out her Ohana Communicator and formed her Bow and Arrow. With it, she shot at Reflector, but since Reflector had taken on the Form of Rock possessed by LJ Silver, he deflected the shots. Soon, Reflector turned into the evil super-strong Clone of Penny Proud.

Penny Proud groaned. "Not _you_ again!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Reflector exclaimed. She picked up a piece of the ground and threw it at Penny Proud, who used her Ohana Communicator Sword to slash it apart. However, she didn't expect her evil Clone to come forth and land a punch on her. Penny Proud tried to punch back, but the strength Reflector had was the same strength that her evil Clone possessed.

"Penny, I'm coming!" Yuna called out.

Penny Proud and her evil twin fought back and forth, with Penny Proud taking a beating from Reflector.

"I'll kill you for good!" Reflector exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Yuna came and kicked Reflector in the chest. Reflector was sent back by the dropkick before Yuna sent a blast from her Ohana Communicator Blaster.

"Jake, Kim, get him, I mean her! Oh, whatever!" Yuna yelled as she ducked, letting Kim leap off of her back and Jake to fly forwards.

Reflector looked up and suddenly split into two. His original self turned into Warmonga while the twin turned into the Huntsman.

"What?!" Jake exclaimed, now forced to use his tail to parry off against the Huntsman.

"Oh, come on!" Kim complained, backflipping away from Warmonga. Warmonga cackled, but Kim used her Ohana Communicator to blast at her before forming a Sword with it. Warmonga growled and took out her Staff. The two charged at one another, both clashing weapons without end.

Jake used his own Ohana Communicator to clash with the Huntsman's Staff. The two pressed their blades against one another, but in the end, Jake was forced to use his fire on the Huntsman while Kim blasted away Warmonga once again.

"I never thought I'd have to use this thing," Kim said as she looked to the Ohana Communicator. "I have to say, this is pretty handy."

The Huntsman and Warmonga got back up again, charging towards Kim and Jake.

"Uh oh," Kim said. "Spoke too soon!"

"Not yet!" Jake exclaimed as he flew towards Warmonga and breathed fire onto her. "Think you can best the Huntsman?"

"Only if _you_ can best Warmonga!" Kim quipped. She started to take on the Huntsman, using her Cheerleading Abilities to throw him off-guard. Eventually, the Huntsman started to grow tired of how Kim was fighting, and started to blast at her. Kim used more of her Cheerleading skills to avoid the blasts before giving a slap to the Huntsman.

Jake dodged every attack Warmonga sent at him. He flew from side to side and breathed fire whenever Warmonga was open. Warmonga yelled in pain before Jake flew down and kicked at her in his Human Form. Warmonga was sent back into the Huntsman, both turning back into Reflector and merging with each other once again.

"Reflector's confused," Lilo said with amazement. "He's been using the Stolen Data to use everyone's greatest enemies against them. He can't fight someone without knowing their fighting style first."

"Wait," Yuna said. "That's it!" she exclaimed. She looked to Jake, Kim, and the rest of Team Ohana and grinned. "Stitch, we'll need Morpholomew for this," she said. "Okay, everyone, listen up. I have a plan."

Flute growled and took out her flute. "Get back here and fight!" she called out, blasting a note that caused an explosion on all of Team Ohana.

"They're dead, hooray!" Flute exclaimed. "Now, we can steal that data!"

"I don't think so!" Yuna exclaimed as she leapt out of the smoke caused from the explosion.

Reflector scanned Yuna and turned into Tigerlily. "Okay, brat, bring it on!" Reflector exclaimed.

Yuna landed on the ground and started to spin around. Both Flute and Reflector looked to her before she started to shoot balls of green energy at the two.

"What?!" Flute exclaimed. "Yuna can't do that!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised!" Yuna exclaimed, backflipping into the smoke.

This time, Hiroman emerged. He took out a Soccer Ball and kicked it into the air before spinning around ninety degrees into the air.

"Hiroman Bicycle Kick!" Hiroman announced, kicking the ball towards Flute and Reflector.

Reflector growled. He split into two again, this time turning into Hiroman's older sisters.

"Get back here, Little Bro!" one of his Sisters called out.

"You won't get away!" Hiroman's other Sister called out, punching the Soccer Ball into pieces.

"Oh, you haven't seen _anything_ yet, but trust me, you're a_bout_ to!" Hiroman quipped. He knelt down and formed himself into a ball as he landed on the ground. Surprisingly, he bounced off of the ground and started to bounce all over the place. Hiroman's Sisters and Flute looked all over the place before Hiroman landed back down and punched at one of his Sisters. The other Sister and Flute both gasped as Hiroman unfurled himself and punched at his other Sister, knocking both back into Reflector and forcing them to merge back into each other.

"Hiroman can't do _that_ either!" Flute exclaimed.

"Here I come!" Kim called out.

"I think _not!_" Reflector called out in Ron's voice, only more sinister-sounding. Soon, Reflector turned into Ron as Zorpox, or yet, better known as Evil Ron. "Boo-Yah Haha Hah!"

Kim chuckled as she walked in between Flute and Evil Ron. "Hey, don't sweat it, Yo," she said in a New York Accent. "Ain't no Thang but a Chicken Wang!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers before crossing her arms.

"Uh, what?" Evil Ron asked. "I demand you make sense to me, Woman!"

"Pushaw!" Kim remarked, still using a New York Accent. "Man, you ain't no fun! The K-Gal has this Sitch in the House! I'm da Bomb, Ya'll!"

Reflector growled and sent two strong punches towards Kim, but Kim spun around and suddenly flew into the air. Reflector looked up with surprise before Kim flew down and breathed fire at him. Reflector yelled in pain, and was just about to recover, until Kim flew back, now with a dragon tail to swat him aside before doing the same with Flute.

"Kim doesn't speak with that kind of Accent!" Flute exclaimed.

"No, she does not," Kim remarked. "But I _can_ pull off one Badass Performance, now can I?" she questioned before rapping. "Yo, I bought down Flute, his evil takes root, he may look so cute, but give me a shoot, for I'll bring the pain, it hurts like a train, now here comes the rain! Word!" Kim rapped before flying away, now letting Sasha come out with Tigerlily.

"Sparky, now!" Flute ordered.

Reflector turned from Evil Ron to Sparky. He cackled with electricity and shot lightning towards both Sasha and Tigerlily, but Sasha caught the balls of electricity while Tigerlily outran the lightning with incredible speed.

"How are they doing this?!" Flute exclaimed.

"You're messing with the wrong girl!" Sasha exclaimed, tossing the balls of lightning back like Dodge Balls.

"I'll bring the pain! The pain train is coming, Hoo-hoo!" Tigerlily exclaimed, outrunning Reflector and overtaking him, now landing a dropkick on Flute.

Sasha now had two balls of lightning, which she used to throw back at Reflector. Reflector gasped as the lightning electrocuted him, and soon, he turned back into himself.

Lilo came this time, and started to shoot at Reflector. Reflector wasn't in a form that could take all of these hits, and soon, was sent back.

"I'll get you myself!" Flute exclaimed. She became monstrous and grew four arms before taking on Lilo.

"No big!" Lilo exclaimed, starting to use Cheerleading Moves to take on Flute. Flute attempted to punch at Lilo, but Lilo twirled away and kicked at Flute before the two locked their fists with one another. Lilo grinned as Flute swung her flute at Lilo, but Lilo leapt into the air and using her legs, performed a Hurricanrana on Flute. Lilo continued to perform her Hurricanrana on Flute before stopping and throwing Flute off to the ground, rolling away to a wall. She fought him so hard that by the time Flute hit the wall, it collapsed.

Reflector got back up and started to see Yuna, Hiroman, Kim, Sasha, Tigerlily and Lilo emerge from the smoke. Behind them were the rest of Team Ohana and Morpholomew. Reflector growled as Morpholomew placed his hand up, causing Yuna to turn into Shego, Hiroman to turn into Stitch, Kim to turn into Jake, Sasha into Gus, and Tigerlily into Vince. However, Lilo just remained herself.

"You can't fool me now!" Reflector exclaimed. "I know you're really Kim Possible!"

"Nope," Kim said as she came next to Lilo. "Not even close."

Reflector gasped. "You… you were doing that all on your own!" he exclaimed to Lilo.

"Uh-huh," Lilo said with a smirk. "And that's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, I like it!" she sang happily.

Reflector attempted to take on the form of someone to counter against Team Ohana, but due to the overloading confusion that Morpholomew used to throw him off, Reflector just dropped to the ground and groaned in exhaustion.

Flute looked up and growled. Just as she was about to attack, a Containment Pod was placed over her.

"You shall never be causing trouble again, Experiment 021!" Jumba exclaimed as he and Pleakley stood over Flute.

"Jumba? Pleakley?" Lilo asked. "When did _you_ get here?"

"Stitch called us just as you were robbed," Pleakley explained. "We told the Grand Councilwoman all about Lady Nebula, and she's sent out as many forces as she could to find her. It's a good thing we came back when we could."

Yuna chuckled. "Stitch, you helped save us when our Ohana was nearly about to fall apart," Yuna said proudly to Stitch as he smiled. "To say that you simply saved all of us would be an understatement. Saying that you helped to save the Ohana… _that's_… the truth."

Lilo nodded. "Great thinking, using Morpholomew to throw Flute and Reflector off," she complimented. "And the best part is that with my Cheerleading Skills I had learned from College, I was able to make the Flute and Reflector think that Kim was disguised as me. Boy, _they_ were sure in for a surprise, now weren't they?" Lilo asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Jake said. "But I think I pulled off Kim perfectly."

"If I was from _New York_, maybe," Kim spat back playfully. "But Shego was a good Yuna."

"Excuse me?" Yuna asked. "I'm a Karate Master!"

"But you can't shoot energy." Shego teased.

"You'd hit your Sisters?" Kenny asked Hiroman.

"Wouldn't you?" Hiroman replied back. "If you met them?"

Stitch watched everyone now argue who was better in their performances while Jumba took Flute and Reflector away.

"Experiment 021 shall be reformed," Jumba said. "As for Reflector, need to find use for him."

Stitch sighed. "Ohana means Family," he said to himself. "But always natural for Family to argue."

In the Turo System, Gantu was reporting to Lady Nebula.

"Lady Nebula, I regret to inform you that Flute and Reflector have been captured," Gantu said. "We only have forty-percent of the Data, something I also regret to inform."

"_Not to worry, Gantu. You were very useful_," Lady Nebula said. "_Using this Data, I can access the families of Team Ohana, and their greatest enemies_," she said before coming across the Huntsman. "_And… I think that I have a use for this Huntsman. Though he may be erased from existence, I will be able to use him for my next great plan_."

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think? Sorry this took so long, but I was in the middle of other Stories. I'll try to make up for lost time by getting a new Chapter out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you are able to, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, just make sure to post positive comments. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great **Fourth of July**, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	10. Thrill of the Hunt

Hello again, everyone! I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now coming back to **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter for another one of my greatest Stories, **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! I can't believe it! I'm finally at my tenth Chapter! It feels so great for me to get back to this Story. I'm glad that I was able to put aside some time from College for this Story. Even while I am busy, you guys _still_ have faith in me. I would like to thank you all, including **Ngrey651, Prince Kyle Lancer, Brave Kid, Scourge from BloodClan, Omegahatchiyaki12, Princess Snow-Senpai, Dark End 2014, SonOfNeptuneM, Pokémon Samurai 6, HaunterFan122, ReaderFever, Cycomatrix Eternal, Awesometacular Extravaganza, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Slade the Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, VGN Golley, Virgil1989 the Crossover King, Jacqueline Karst, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Pachysam, S, Raven2.0, Lilo Pelekai, French-fry, Chloe Nicolle, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, ByrdDog66, Ultra Neo Hyper Kamen Rider 15, FanFictionLoverGirl22, Ross Blum the IV, Rook-Lover-Venus-Girl-Blue, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Enigmus-288, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. I'm glad you continue to like this Story. Now, since there are no questions to be answered, please allow me to move onto my tenth Chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 10: Thrill of the Hunt

_Previously, on __**Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**__…_

_Rose: _"I used to be part of a Group called the Huntsclan where my name was Huntsgirl, but I turned good and joined Jake after he helped to bring my memory back, and ever since I helped him to fight the Dark Dragon in Hong Kong, I've been spending more time with him and I now go by the name of Huntress."

_Jake:_ "Rose! No!"

_Rose:_ "Wha—? What did you call me?"

_Jake:_ "If you want to say goodbye, say it to my Human Face."

_Huntsman:_ "By the Pantheon of Aztec Skulls I hereby wish…!"

_Rose:_ "The destruction of all Huntsclan!"

_Huntsboy 88: _"Uh, FYI, according to the Huntsclan bylaws, first year novices are allowed to resign."

_Huntsboy 89:_ "Not that this hasn't been a rewarding job experience, but effective immediately—"

_88 & 89:_ "**WE QUIT!**"

_Lady Nebula:_ "_Using this Data, I can access the families of Team Ohana, and their greatest enemies, and… I think that I have a use for this one called the Huntsman. Though he may be erased from existence, I will be able to use him for my next great plan_."

_New York City_…

At night, Lady Nebula stood at the top of the Pantheon Building. It was the same building where Jake Long had his final battle with the Huntsman and the rest of the Huntsclan. The two looked to the remains of Aztec Skulls, all hardly glowing.

"_So, THESE are the Aztec Skulls?_" Lady Nebula asked.

"Legend _says_ that they were used for Human Rituals," Gantu said. "the Aztecs would pray to the Gods for a single wish. That wish, _any_ wish, for _that_ matter, would be granted by these Gods. It kind of sounds like what Wishy-Washy could do when we had him."

"_Wishes don't always come true, Gantu_," Lady Nebula said as she looked to an elevator. "_I should know. I have been forced to armor myself BECAUSE of a wish!_" she exclaimed before holding her hand out.

Immediately, a dragon-skull helmet floated up. Lady Nebula aimed another hand to the side, summoning a blue staff that had a blade on the end shaped like both a scythe and a pincher claw. Lady Nebula put the two together before reaching her hands out to the Aztec Skulls lying around her.

Not too far away on the roof, two boys in Huntsclan Clothing, one dark-skinned and another Caucasian and with freckles, watched as Lady Nebula started to work her magic.

"Who do you think she is?" the dark-skinned boy asked.

"I don't know, 89," the Caucasian Male, known as Huntsboy 88, said. "But it seems like she's trying to do something with the Huntsman, or at least, what _remains_ of him."

"I hear that the Huntsman was the first Human Enemy of the American Dragon," Gantu said to Lady Nebula. "Are you going to take what remains of his Powers to defeat the Ohana?" he asked.

"_You do not have a clear vision, Gantu_," Lady Nebula remarked. "_The Huntsman was indeed powerful, but as he was a Human, he had the right skills it took to hunt down any of his enemies_," she stated. "_I do not require a PART of the Huntsman, but ALL of him, and all he ever was!_" she exclaimed. "_Using Dark Magi's Powers, I bring back the Huntsman, Master of the Huntsclan!_"

Huntsboys 88 and 89 looked with surprise as the Aztec Skulls started to glow once again. A vortex appeared in the sky. Green lightning struck down onto where the Huntsman's helmet and staff were. Within a matter of minutes, the Huntsman stood, armed with his rightful weapon and donning his Helmet once more.

"Finally!" the Huntsman called out. He looked to himself and chuckled, seeing that his armor had been upgraded. "From the Void of the Forgotten, I have returned!"

"_And you serve me now_," Lady Nebula said. The Huntsman turned to her. "_I, Lady Nebula, have brought you out from the Void of the Forgotten, and you now live to serve me, and me alone_._ I know you have attempted to slay Jake Long, the American Dragon. He, and your Apprentice, Rose, still live, and preside with friends… friends who have made me into what I am now: a Half-Pariah, an augmentation of Science and Humanity_."

The Huntsman looked to Lady Nebula. "I see a lost soul within you," he mused. "It is true that I seek revenge against the American Dragon. If he seeks refuge with Rose, the Terminator of the Huntsclan, I shall hunt them down, and place their skins on my wall."

"_It is now MY Wall you shall be hanging trophies on_," Lady Nebula corrected. "_The American Dragon, and his new allies, Team Ohana, must crumble. I have granted you new powers granted by the Box of Pandora. It will allow you an advantage to use against Team Ohana_."

"So I see," the Huntsman mused. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. As the Leader and Master of the Huntsclan, I shall help you… only as an equal."

Huntsboys 88 and 89 looked to each other with worriment. "Rose is in danger!" 88 exclaimed.

"No, duh!" 89 remarked. "We have to find the American Dragon and let him know that the Huntsman is back."

"But this is _the_ Huntsman we're talking about!" 88 complained.

"_We_ are longer _associated_ with the Huntsclan," 89 reminded his partner. "After all, now that we know Rose is still alive, we owe her… for a lot of times she saved us."

Huntsboy 88 nodded. "Let's go!" he exclaimed, unintentionally yelling it out loud.

Gantu turned around and shot his blaster towards where the sound came from. The chimney Huntsboys 88 and 89 were hiding behind shattered. Once the two Huntsboys saw Gantu, they screamed and ran away.

"Huntsboys 88 and 89!" the Huntsman exclaimed. "They shall _pay_ for abandoning and dishonoring the Huntsclan!" he yelled, aiming his new Staff at the two.

"_Leave them_," Lady Nebula said. "_They are weak. They cannot stop our Plan now_."

At the Ohana Mansion in Japan the next day, Team Ohana had gathered together as Glitch, also known as Experiment 223, checked the Systems following when Flute and Reflector broke in and stole some of their personal data.

"What exactly did Lady Nebula gain?" Kim asked.

"Hope fake data helped." Stitch said hopefully, remembering how he put fake data for Reflector and Flute to steal.

"According to Glitch, forty percent of our information," Delores said as she and Jumba looked over what was stolen. "That very forty percent contained some valuable information."

"Forty percent contained information on enemies of Experiment 626's friends," Jumba explained as he and Gretchen now started to have a look at the Intel. "Huntsman, enemy of Jake Long. Various enemies of Possible Kim. Other enemies vary. Closest things being Sisters Gross and ex-friend Delia."

"She Stitch saw." Stitch stated.

"Well, we know _what_ was stolen," Penny Proud said. "Other than the Gross Sisters and my Family's Clones, I don't know who else considered me as an enemy."

"We just went to a normal elementary school," Gretchen said. "Our only enemy was our Principal."

"Yeah, she mentioned," Stitch said. "Never saw her."

"The Huntsman and the Dark Dragon are no more, not since Rose wiped them out of existence and I banished the Dark Dragon," Jake said. "There are others out there, but we have no idea where they are."

Lilo placed her hand on her chin. "I know there was this mad scientist who tried to turn Stitch evil, and some men who tried to take away Sample," she said, remembering back to the adventures she had back on Kauai. "Others I can recall were only Gantu, Dr. Drakken, Shego, now on our side, and Hämsterviel."

"There were also some enemies that Stitch and _I_ had early on," Yuna said. "Cyber's now with Lady Nebula, so Tachichu and Captain Khan are the only enemies Stitch and I faced."

Cobra removed his shades. "In any case, we _still_ need to be on alert for Lady Nebula," he said. "She could strike back at us with another Experiment."

All of a sudden, a small Fairy flew in. Rose was following, and, by the looks of it, guarding it, while Jessica, Penny, Ron, Bonnie, Shego, Tigerlily and LaCienega ran in after her.

"The Delivery Fairy is here," Rose called out. "And for the _last_ time, guys," she called out to Jessica, Penny, Tigerlily, Ron, Shego and LaCienega. "She is _not_ a fly!"

"Special Letter from the Big Apple," the Delivery Fairy said. "You really need to tell Jonathan to learn FaceTime." She told Jake.

"Hey, my Dad has been busy!" Jake protested. "With Haley now as the new American Dragon, I don't have time to teach him about the new… wait," he trailed off. "This is from my _Family?_" he asked.

"They thought you were still with Lao Shi," the Delivery Fairy explained. "Do you know how many subways I had to take to find this place?"

Jake sighed. "Where's the form?" he asked.

The Delivery Fairy took out a paper and an ink pen. Jake took it and signed his name on the form. The Delivery Fairy took back the form and flew off.

"What do they want _this_ time?" Spud asked as he stopped working with Jumba, Delores, Zoey and Gretchen.

"Well, let's find out," Jake replied with a shrug as he opened up the letter. Floating heads of his Father, Jonathan Long, his Mother, Susan Long, and his Sister, Haley Long, showed up. "Wow," he mused. "I didn't think they'd learn how to use the Magical Mail System."

"_Susan, are you sure this will work?_" Jonathan asked.

"_Dad and I used this a lot of times, so yes_." Susan replied.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "_Hey there, Jakers!_" he started out.

Lilo and Yuna couldn't help but chuckle. "'Jakers'?" they asked.

"It was a nickname my Dad called me by," Jake explained. "I didn't think he'd still use it today."

"_We noticed you weren't with your Grandfather anymore, so I read some of his books on how to contact you_," Jonathan's message continued. "_Ever since you graduated from College, we've been planning on visiting you, but it turns out you're now in Japan, so great job there, Son! You chose a perfect place for us to have a family reunion_."

"_I've been doing your duties as the American Dragon_," Haley now said. She now let her hair down, and she seemed to have a jacket similar to Jake's. "_I can't WAIT to see how life's going for you in the Land of the Rising Sun!_"

"_We've booked a Plane for Japan two hours ago, and according to the Flight Schedule, we should be there by Saturday_," Susan went on. Everyone pulled out their Ohana Communicators, Kim, Ron and Shego with Kimmunicators, and noticed that it was indeed Saturday, around noon. "_We'll be at the New Town Airport around 12:30. I can't wait to see you again!_"

"_Don't be a Stranger!_" Jonathan called out. "_We are so proud of you, American Dragon Jake Long_." He added on before the message came to an end.

Jake gaped after seeing this message play. "Okay," he said. "Now _this_… could be a problem."

"I agree," Cobra Bubbles said. "We cannot allow others to get involved while Lady Nebula is hunting us down."

"My folks don't _know_ what kind of danger they're in by coming here!" Jake exclaimed. "Could this possibly get _any_ worse?"

All of a sudden, Rose's Staff started to glow. Everyone looked to it as Rose's eyes widened with surprise.

"Now what?" Lilo asked.

"That's strange," Rose said as she looked to her Staff. "This doesn't happen unless there are others from the Huntsclan nearby, but I'm the only member left."

"Yeah, about that…" Jake said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "There are two more."

Rose narrowed her eyes at Jake. "The Huntsclan is still active?" she asked. "Who are these other two?"

"Guys! Guys!" Dijonay called out as she and Trixie ran into the room.

"We have some visitors, and I don't think they're here to join us, Jakey!" Trixie said.

"The Ohana Mansion was not meant to be known to the Public," Cobra Bubbles said. "How far in have these intruders gotten?"

"They're trying to use the doorbell, believe it or not," Taro said as he came in with Kenny and Hiroman. "And they're both wearing clothes similar to yours, Rose."

"Come on! We've hacked into RPGs faster than this!" 89 exclaimed as 88 dialed at the ID Pad.

"Our Staffs are saying Rose is here," 88 said. "And they're _never_ wrong!"

Jake and Rose looked to the Security Cameras. Immediately, they, Spud and Trixie facepalmed.

"Huntsboys 88 and 89?" Rose asked. "You never told me they were still alive."

"With all of the Huntsclan Bases destroyed, I just thought they gave up." Spud stated.

"Rose, listen, 88 and 89 quit the Huntsclan when you wished it to be no more," Jake explained to Rose. "They weren't even causing big _threats_ when we came across them again." He reasoned to his Girlfriend as the door suddenly opened up.

"How is chasing down a Mutant Frog and attacking the Magus Bazaar with the entire arsenal of the Huntsclan _not_ a big threat?" 88 asked.

Everyone looked to see that 88 and 89 had gotten in already.

"All units, report to my area," Cobra Bubbles said over his radio. "We have intruders at the Gate."

"Wait! W-w-w-w-wait!" Huntsboy 89 exclaimed. "We didn't come here to fight! We _swear!_"

"You captured me… in a _cage!_" Spud exclaimed.

"Well _you_ posed as us!" Huntsboy 88 spat back.

"_You_ beat up my little sister!" Jake yelled accusingly.

"_You_ stopped us from getting the Huntsman a Christmas Gift!" Huntsboy 89 countered.

"You _lied_ your way into the Huntsclan!" Rose exclaimed. "You've never taken lives! Those were only in Video Games!"

"Well, _you_ lied about being _loyal_ to the Huntsclan!" Huntsboy 88 remarked. "Slaying the American Dragon, letting him get all the Aztec Skulls! You made them all look like an accident!"

"And you couldn't take the blame for being laid down by me and Spud!" Trixie accused. "You _fled_ while the Huntsclan was wiped out of existence!"

"I get it! I get it!" Yuna called out, slamming her Ohana Communicator down in Axe Mode in between Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud and Huntsboys 88 and 89. "You've all done stuff you're not proud of!"

Stitch growled and leapt on top of 88. He yelled as 89 took out his Staff.

"An overgrown leprechaun!" 88 exclaimed. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Naga Tookie Ba!" Stitch yelled back.

"Stitch, stop!" Jake called out.

"Come on, Stitch," Lilo said, pulling Stitch off of 88's face. "I think this guy's had enough."

Rose looked to Huntsboys 88 and 89 sternly. "So, _you_ were able to survive?" she asked. "I was in Hong Kong without any memory of the Huntsclan!"

"You know, if the Huntsman were here, I'd _happily_ hand you over to him." Jake spat.

"First off, we are not Huntsboys anymore," 88 started out. "We're Bounty Hunters!"

"We did it in the Magic Society!" 88 added on. "We only started doing our work in New York for a starting price of five dollars."

"Okay, Dudes, you're weak." Ron remarked.

"Can't get a lot with only five dollars from a person." Shego mused.

"For your own information, we now have one-hundred dollars from our work!" 88 remarked. "But that's not why we're here."

"So let's get to the point," Hunter 89 said. "Last night, we were in New York, at the Pantheon Building."

"The same place where the Huntsclan was dissolved?" Fu Dog asked as he and Lao Shi came over.

"The Aztec Skulls have no power in them anymore!" Lao Shi said.

"Tell that to Lady Nebula!" Hunter 88 exclaimed.

Everyone stood in shock.

"Lady Nebula was in _New York?_" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Hunter 89 said, nodding in acknowledgement. "She brought the Huntsman back, and he has Jake Long and Rose Killdragonosa on the top of his Revenge List."

Yuna narrowed her eyes at Hunters 88 and 89. She had her Ohana Communicator aimed at the two as they were talking. As soon as the two former Huntsboys noticed what she was doing, Yuna pressed a button.

"Fibber, sound off if they were lying." Yuna ordered.

Everyone waited as what Hunters 88 and 89 said started to repeat.

"_First off, we are not Huntsboys anymore_," 88's voice started the conversation out. "_We are Bounty Hunters!_"

"_We did it in the Magic Society!_" 88's voice said. "_We only started doing our work in New York for a starting price of five dollars_."

"_For your own information, we now have one-hundred dollars from our work!_" 88's voice said in offense.

There was a beep from Fibber, causing everyone to look to Hunters 88 and 89.

"Okay, we make less," Hunter 89 said. "I've lost track of how much, though."

"_But that's not why we're here_." Hunter 88's voice continued.

"_So let's get to the point_," Hunter 89's voice said. "_Last night, we were in New York, at the Pantheon Building_."

"_Tell that to the freaky woman, Lady Nebula!_" Hunter 88's voice exclaimed.

"_Yeah_," Hunter 89's voice said. "_She brought the Huntsman back, and he has Jake Long and Rose Killdragonosa on the top of his Revenge List_."

However, there was silence after that last line was said. Yuna closed up her Ohana Communicator as everyone looked to Hunters 88 and 89 with shock.

"Lady Nebula brought back the Huntsman?!" Jake exclaimed.

"We only learned you were still alive ever since last night," Hunter 88 said. "We needed to tell you guys right away."

"Yeah," Hunter 89 said in agreement. "You know, now that we're no longer enemies anymore and all."

"Jakey, this is bad!" Trixie exclaimed. "Yo folks are coming, and the Huntsman is on the hunt again!"

"He and Lady Nebula even made a _pact!_" Hunter 88 exclaimed. "They don't want you or Rose to be hunted down, but the _whole_ Ohana! We can't let them get _two_ families!"

"Dude, since when were _you_ fluent in Hawaiian?" Hunter 89 asked.

"Eh, School Courses." Hunter 88 responded.

"In any case, we need to be on heavy guard," Lilo said. She looked to Jake and Rose. "Stitch, Yuna, TJ, Penny Proud, Kim and I will come with you to pick up your Parents from the Airport," she said. "The rest of Team Ohana can be on standby."

Jake nodded. He took out a bar of gold, causing everyone's eyes to widen, and walked towards Hunter 88 and Hunter 89. "We'll need some extra guard too," he stated. "Some _stealthy_ extra guard," Jake added on. "I'm gonna pay you two, now that you're Bounty Hunters and all, using the last amount of Leprechaun Gold from the years back for your extra protection, and also for you to come in for questioning since you had a direct involvement with Lady Nebula."

"Consider it done." Hunter 88 said.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Hunter 89 exclaimed.

Lilo nodded. "Well, then, let's get going," she told everyone. "Jake told us about how powerful the Huntsman can be, so we need to stick together and work as one if we are to take him down."

Cobra Bubbles nodded as well. "I shall be on standby with the rest of Team Ohana," he said. "You make sure that the Long Family is able to make it here without being harmed. You will also need this." He added on, pressing a button.

A black limousine drove up in front of Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Kim, Penny Proud, TJ, Jake, Rose and Hunters 88 and 89. In the Driver's Seat was Tigerlily.

"You'll need some extra swordsmanship on your side if you want to pull this off," Tigerlily said as Audrey appeared in the seat behind her. "Audrey and I are coming along too."

"Yeah," Audrey said in agreement. "We've hardly spent much time together, Yuna, so I think that this would be a good opportunity for me to get back into action with you and Stitch again."

Yuna chuckled. "Well, I guess we can't argue there," she said. "Come on, guys! Let's go get the Longs!"

Lilo got into the Driver's Seat, where Tigerlily respectfully allowed Lilo to take the wheel as she made her way into the Passenger Seat. Lilo started the engine, and as soon as Yuna, Stitch, Jake, Rose, Kim, Penny Proud, TJ, Hunter 88 and Hunter 89 were inside, Lilo drove off towards the Airport.

"My Family has never met the Huntsclan before," Jake said. "We have to make sure that they don't get in the way of him, or else there will be serious consequences."

While this was going on, the Huntsman was already in Japan. He stood on top of a rooftop and looked over New Town. A scanning reticle came up within his new helmet, which was given to him by Lady Nebula. With it, he started to scan the area for Jake Long and Rose Killdragonosa, as well as the rest of Team Ohana with the information he had been given.

"I have tracked you down before, American Dragon," the Huntsman said. "Now, considering how both you and that traitorous Rose have played a part in my demise, I will enjoy placing your hides on my Wall. The rest of this Team Ohana shall also fall by my blade when I strike them down."

The Huntsman's Helmet started to crackle. "_Huntsman, begin Phase I of the plan_," Lady Nebula's voice ordered the Huntsman. "_Cut off all communications with Team Ohana. I want you to divide and conquer, ensure that this will be the final stand of the American Dragon and Lilo Pelekai_."

"It shall be done, Lady Nebula," the Huntsman replied back. He lifted up his arm and pressed a button on his new Gauntlet. "Severing all Communications with Team Ohana now," he reported. All of a sudden, his scanning reticle started to beep. "What do we have here?" the Huntsman asked himself. He looked through his helmet and saw that his tracking reticle was locked onto a limousine. "That must be where the American Dragon and this Team Ohana must be," he mused. "Time to start the hunt again." The Huntsman said to himself before walking off to head after the limousine.

At the New Town Airport, Jonathan Long, Susan Long and Haley Long were all coming out with a cart that was carrying their luggage. Haley had now grown up. She wore black stockings with a violet skirt, had flats, a white shirt, and covering it was a purple jacket, similar to the one Jake wore in his teenage years. She also had her hair let down, and she now had a slender shape.

"Well, those movies were certainly hard to understand," Jonathan said as he looked to Susan. "Honestly, Susan, I don't get how you and Lao Shi are able to stand dubs like that."

"Well, it wasn't always easy," Susan said. She looked around. "I sure hope that Jake got our message."

"Well, _I_ hope we didn't embarrass him too much," Haley said. "You didn't have to call him by that nickname again, you know."

All of a sudden, a black limo pulled up. The Long Family looked towards the Limo before they saw Jake and Rose get out.

"Jakers!" Jonathan exclaimed. He and Susan immediately ran over towards their now grown-up Son and embraced him. Lilo, Stitch and Yuna all smiled at the sight of this. "How has my Dragon Son been? Grow any new scales?"

"I'm fine, Dad, really," Jake said with a chuckle. He smiled to Rose as she walked over. "You all remember Rose, don't you?"

"Oh, hello, Rose," Susan said. "I hear you've been fighting alongside Jake for quite some time now."

"That's right," Rose said. "He, Trixie, Spud and I joined an old friend while we were in Japan." She explained, gesturing to Lilo, Stitch and Yuna.

"Hey, Jake _told_ me about an Alien Encounter in Hawaii," Haley said as she walked over towards the three. "I thought he was making something up, but it looks like he was telling the truth."

"Ih." Stitch replied.

"Jake's also gotten some _more_ friends," Kim said as she, Penny Proud and TJ came out with Tigerlily and Audrey. "You all must be the Long Family. I'm—"

"Holy Wows! Kim Possible!" Haley exclaimed with excitement. "Oh, my gosh! I'm a huge fan of your work! You even continued to fight even _after_ you graduated from High School _and_ College!"

"Yeah," Kim said. "But I'm not the one you should be excited to see today. It's Jake's turn to be in the spotlight."

"What can we say?" Fu Dog asked as he and Lao Shi came over. "Dragons are everywhere, the talk of the town."

"And now, we have a _second_ American Dragon!" Lao Shi said as he looked to Haley. "My, how much you have grown, Granddaughter."

"Hello, Gramps," Haley said. "You know, you and Jake sorta took most of the fun out of New York. Without the Huntsclan or the Dark Dragon, I've only been saving other Creatures in the Magic Community."

"Like… Unicorns?" Penny Proud asked. "Please tell me they're real."

"And the Sphinx too!" TJ exclaimed. "Oh, how I've always _wanted_ to solve its riddles!"

"Actually, the Sphinx is a female," Lao Shi said. "And she's still giving out Riddles to this very day."

"One of them was a _Math_ Problem!" Haley exclaimed. "I had to go through several days to try and figure out what she meant!"

"What about Shark People?" Audrey asked.

"Met them," Jake said. "Right, Haley."

"Nice people… if you're not trying to hide a Trident." Haley said, recalling her and Jake's experiences with Shark People from before.

"Not even gonna ask," Tigerlily said. "Now, how about we get you to the… Apartment?" she suggested to the Long Family. "Jake and Rose have a lot to show you."

"Yeah," Hunter 88 said as he came out. The entire Long Family looked down to Hunter 88 and Hunter 89 as they emerged. "We've been to Japan too before."

"And we're sure not to let you down!" Hunter 89 exclaimed.

"It's the Huntsclan!" Haley exclaimed. "Jake, Rose, they're out to get you!"

"They're _Bounty_ Hunters now," Jake explained. "I've paid them for extra protection for when we pick you up."

"Protection?" Susan asked. "Protect us from what?"

At that moment, there was a thud on the roof of the Airport. Everyone looked up and gasped at the sight of the Huntsman. Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kim, Penny Proud, TJ, Tigerlily and Audrey all gaped as everyone screamed and ran away.

"From _him_." Jake said grimly.

"The Huntsman!" Rose exclaimed. She took out her Staff and converted it into a Bow. She shot an energized arrow towards the Huntsman, only for him to use his new Staff to deflect the arrow off to the side.

The Huntsman cackled and suddenly transformed into a skeletal dragon using his new armor. He flew down and breathed fire onto everyone before landing down in front of Team Ohana, looking to Jake and Rose especially, with Hunters 88 and 89 readying their Staffs while Haley got into a fighting stance.

"Those of the Ohana," the Huntsman started out as he held out his Staff, which turned into a double-sided scythe. "Prepare to be exterminated!"

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Jake remarked.

"You wished Grey-Skull out of existence with a pagan ritual, and you managed to forget about _him?_" Haley asked Rose.

"_How_ are you still alive?" Rose questioned.

"And where did you score the upgrade?" Jake asked.

"Lady Nebula offers great things," the Huntsman replied back. "But I offer her something greater: the termination of Team Ohana, and the _true_ might of the Huntsclan!" he exclaimed, slashing down onto Jake and Rose.

"**Dragon Up!**" Jake and Haley both called out. Jake was now the American Dragon while Haley was in her own American Dragon Form. She was a purple dragon with large wings and a body similar to Jake's, only more feminine and slender. Her hair was also placed back in pigtails.

"Oh, the thrill of the hunt!" the Huntsman exclaimed. "_Two_ American Dragons for me to hang on my wall!"

"No one skewers my children!" Jonathan exclaimed, picking up a metal rod that had fallen from the roof. He ran towards the Huntsman and slashed at him, but the Huntsman slashed back. Both Father and Master clashed with one another before Jonathan broke off and slammed his rod onto the Huntsman's Helmet. The Huntsman staggered back a bit before Jonathan followed through with the same attack several times. After a while, he jabbed at the Huntsman in the stomach before slamming onto his hand.

"Enough nonsense!" the Huntsman called out. He grabbed the rod from Jonathan and tossed it aside before kicking Jake and Haley's father away. Both of the American Dragons managed to catch their father before Rose ran in, followed by Tigerlily. Tigerlily armed herself with her Bamboo Kendo Stick as she and Rose flipped through the air and slashed down at the Huntsman.

The Huntsman looked up as Rose and Tigerlily both attacked at once. He locked blades with both of them at once as they struck at the same time. The three broke off as the Huntsman struck at Rose. Rose managed to block the attack before Tigerlily swung her Bamboo Kendo Stick at him. The Huntsman and Tigerlily locked with one another for a short time before Rose switched places with Yuna's Cousin. Tigerlily spun around and tried to stab down onto the Huntsman from behind, but the Huntsman kicked her away just as Rose brought her Staff down onto the Huntsman. The Huntsman held his Staff up, blocking Rose's attack as her Staff slid down the one of her former Master.

"I have taught you everything I know, Rose," the Huntsman said before converting his double-sided scythe into a thick sword. "You have no surprises for me."

"I'd beg to differ," Rose said as she converted her Staff into the same weapon. She aimed it at the Huntsman and narrowed her eyes at him. "And my name… is Huntress!" she exclaimed before slashing down at the Huntsman.

The Huntsman brought his blade up and pushed Rose off. Rose struck at the Huntsman down low before the Huntsman struck back at her with an overhead strike. Rose brought her sword up to her head and blocked the attack. She brought both her sword and the Huntsman's down low, trying to spin them around to disarm the Huntsman. However, the Huntsman had the same idea in mind, and spun around both of the swords. Rose tried to maintain her grip on her sword, but she was disarmed of her weapon. She looked back to the Huntsman as he lunged for her heart, but she took out her Ohana Communicator and sent a blast at the Huntsman using the Gun Function. The Huntsman staggered back once again as Rose went for her weapon.

"Rose!" Jake called out. He and Haley both looked to each other and nodded.

Both Jake Long and Haley Long flew straight towards the Huntsman and breathed fire down onto him. The Huntsman spun around his staff, creating a shield to defend himself from the flames. When he readied his sword staff again, Jake took out his Ohana Communicator and slashed down onto the Huntsman. Jake and the Huntsman tried to gain momentum over one another, but much to Jake's surprise, the Huntsman was able to push him off.

"My turn!" Haley called out. She lashed her tail out towards the Huntsman, clashing against his sword. The Huntsman spun around, and at the same time, Haley did too. Both of them sent punches towards one another, fists locked, before Jake breathed more fire at the Huntsman.

"You can't take us _all_ on at once!" Jake remarked.

"There is a first time for everything!" the Huntsman spat, leaping back and shooting at Jake. Jake flew out of the way, allowing Haley to breathe more fire onto the Huntsman. The Huntsman spun around his sword and slashed both Jake and Haley into the limousine.

"I could use some help here!" Rose called out as she ran to get her sword back.

"We're on it!" Hunter 89 exclaimed. Both he and Hunter 88 charged at the Huntsman, transforming their Staffs into swords as well.

The Huntsman regained himself as Stitch ran in as a cannonball. He slammed himself into the Huntsman, but the Huntsman slammed him to the ground.

"Ow! My head!" Stitch exclaimed as he held onto his head. He looked up and gasped as the Huntsman looked down to him.

"So, _you're_ the blue vermin that Lady Nebula spoke of?" the Huntsman asked. "Pathetic! I _knew_ you were strong, but I expected you to at least have a _mind!_" he remarked before stabbing down onto Stitch.

Stitch took out his own Ohana Communicator and blocked the sword using his own sword function. He slashed the Huntsman away and leapt to attack him in the air. The Huntsman found himself getting backed away by Stitch before Stitch landed once again, using his strength to throw the Huntsman over him.

The Huntsman yelled as he was thrown to the ground. Luckily, he was able to regain himself and flipped into the air, where he slashed at Hunters 88 and 89 as they struck at him. The Huntsman easily knocked 89 away before clashing with 88. Both 88 and the Huntsman locked blades with one another for a while, but the Huntsman grabbed 88's hands and threw him into the limo before 89 slashed down low at him. The Huntsman easily parried off the attacks and slashed Hunter 89 away from him.

Kim leapt in and punched at the Huntsman. The Huntsman snarled and lifted up his sword, blocking Kim's fist. Kim was able to break away and use the cable on her Kimmunicator, lashing out at the Huntsman. At Kim's third lash, the Huntsman grabbed Kim's cord. Kim gasped as she was swung around and tossed away.

Penny Proud charged in with her Ohana Communicator in Axe Mode. She slashed at the Huntsman hard, but the Huntsman knocked Penny Proud away.

Lao Shi flew into the air and breathed fire at the Huntsman alongside Haley. As expected, the Huntsman used his staff to create a shield, but this time, Lao Shi flew straight towards the Huntsman and sent a punch to his upper jaw. The Huntsman growled at this and swung his staff at Lao Shi, only for him to spin around and lash out at the Huntsman several times. The Huntsman grabbed Lao Shi's tail and threw him to the side, just as TJ ran in for an attack.

TJ ran in and sent a kick towards the Huntsman, only for his foot to be grabbed and him to be tossed away.

"My turn!" Audrey called out. She unsheathed the Silver Cutlass and her personal dagger and charged towards the Huntsman.

The Huntsman looked to Audrey as she stabbed first with her dagger. The Huntsman parried off the attack as Audrey struck at his head with the Silver Cutlass. The Huntsman was unable to keep up with both weapons and was hit in the head. Audrey grinned and slashed at the Huntsman with both of her weapons, giving Yuna enough time to run in and land a dropkick on the Huntsman.

The Huntsman kicked back at Yuna, and the two locked their legs together in the air. Yuna spun around and sent a karate chop at the Huntsman, who blocked the attack with his bare hand. Yuna grinned and ducked low as the Huntsman swung his sword at her, meeting Lilo's blade instead.

"Stay away from the Ohana!" Lilo called out. She slashed the Huntsman away hard and converted her Ohana Communicator into Blaster Mode. She shot at the Huntsman while he was still down, but he managed to deflect the shots before Rose leapt in and stabbed down at the Huntsman from the air.

The Huntsman knocked Rose away, but she still managed to land on her feet. However, her HuntsStaff was knocked away, where Stitch caught it.

"Need sword, Rose?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I've got a spare one," Rose replied, taking out another HuntsStaff to fight with as she held her Ohana Communicator in Sword Mode in her left hand. "A HuntsStaff is more powerful than any other weapon, even the ones of Team Ohana," she explained before sending Stitch a friendly grin and a wink. "Stitch, I recommend you hold onto that."

"You've got _that_ right!" Jake exclaimed as he and Haley flew back into the fight. "I've never remembered the Huntsman ever being this powerful!"

"It was the Will of Lady Nebula that has granted me this additional strength," the Huntsman remarked. "I assumed that her enemies would at least grant me a challenge, but I do not see any of you worthy to clash blades with me."

"Not _alone_, maybe," Lilo said as she helped Yuna get back up onto her feet. "But with a little help from the Ohana themselves, we'll take you down!" she exclaimed.

"Agent Cobra, come in!" Stitch called out as he accessed his Ohana Communicator. Much to his surprise, only static came out. "Huh?"

"Wade, we need reinforcements!" Kim exclaimed as she accessed her Kimmunicator. Just like Stitch's Ohana Communicator, however, static came out. "Wade? Are you there?"

"There will be no reinforcements," the Huntsman said. "If you truly _are_ a strong Ohana, you will face me alone!"

"Wanna _bet?_" Stitch quipped. He aimed his Ohana Communicator Blaster at the Huntsman, and as he did, Lilo, Yuna, Penny Proud, TJ, Audrey, Tigerlily, Jake and Rose did the same.

"You can try, blue creature," the Huntsman said as he narrowed his eyes at Stitch and the members of Team Ohana. "I shall just give you the punishment you deserve!"

"Naga!" Stitch yelled, shooting towards the upper steel supports above the Huntsman. Lilo, Yuna, Jake, Rose, Audrey, Tigerlily, Penny Proud and TJ did the same, firing at the supports above.

Kim extended her cable out towards the supports and put a car nearby into ignition. She tied the other end of the cable to the car as it drove away by itself, causing some more supports to fall.

The Huntsman gasped and looked up as the supports fell on top of him.

"Alright! Time to go!" Lilo called out as she grabbed Susan Long.

"We're out of here, Pops!" Jake exclaimed as he grabbed his Father while Haley grabbed Fu Dog. Lao Shi grabbed Rose while Kim, Audrey, Tigerlily, Hunters 88 and 89, Penny Proud and TJ followed behind them.

"Will that hold him?" Haley asked.

"The Huntsman's survived worse," Jake said. "This is only buying us time enough to escape."

"And then what?" Kim asked as she activated her jetpack. "If that Huntsman guy was able to track _us_ down, how can we take him down?"

"Wanna try and find a way when we're _not_ in range of the creep?" Hunter 89 asked.

"Seconded!" Penny Proud exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"

All of Team Ohana, with the Long Family and Hunters 88 and 89, soon made it out of the Airport. As they escaped, the police arrived. They did not see Team Ohana escape, but they were able to see what had happened.

One of the policemen took out a jute and led some of the other policemen with him into the wreckage. They searched around for survivors, but all of a sudden, a metal hand reached out from the wreckage as they passed where the Huntsman was buried under. A metallic sound was heard as the police squad passed, followed by a whirring sound.

Back at the Ohana Mansion, Delores was working at the computer with Gretchen, Taro, Zoey, Jumba, and Spud. It had been an hour since Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Jake, Rose, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Audrey, Tigerlily, Kim, Penny Proud, TJ, and Hunters 88 and 89 left for the airport. Much to their confusion, none of them had replied back ever since they left.

"Little Girl Yuna, report," Jumba said over the Comms. Much to their surprise, nothing but static came through from the other line. "Experiment 626, respond."

"I can't reach Kim," Monique said as she walked around with Ron, Shego and a healed Junior. "Her Kimmunicator always works, but she's not picking up!"

"I haven't heard back from Jake too," Spud said. "There's something interfering with the Communications Systems."

Dijonay sighed. "I can't even reach Penny," she said. "Proud must be in trouble right now if the communications are jammed."

"No, duh!" Bonnie remarked. "I don't know much about this Lady Nebula, but she sure knows how to lay a trap."

"I can tell," Shego mused. "Cutting off communications with our friends, that's a clever tactic."

"Mean Girls Bonnie and Shego know this kind of situation?" Jumba asked.

"Well, they _were_ villains once." Sasha said.

Cobra Bubbles sighed. "We should have sent out messages to all of your families concerning this new threat."

"Yeah," Jessica said in agreement. "I hope Yuna and Stitch can take on whoever or whatever is out there."

Downtown, Kim crept around a corner. She aimed her PDA Kimmunicator at a distant trash dumpster. A laser dot appeared. She blinked the laser a couple of times, five times to be precise. After using the laser to see if anyone else was in the area, and confirmed that there was no one else there, Kimberly retracted her arm and went back into the alleyway, where Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Jake, Rose, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Haley, Jonathan Long, Susan Long, Hunter 88, Hunter 89, Audrey, Tigerlily, Penny Proud and TJ were hiding as well.

"Well?" Lilo asked. "Were we followed?"

"Not by what I can tell," Kim said. "If Lady Nebula hired that Huntsman Guy, we're in trouble," she stated. "He's nothing like the imposter I fought."

"And we can't reach the Ohana Mansion either," Yuna said as she shook her Ohana Communicator. "You think Lady Nebula had anticipated that this would happen?"

"It's possible," Penny Proud said. "She _did_ send down that evil Sparky to put Camille Leon into a coma when she was about to reveal her secrets to us, after all."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, back up there," Jonathan Long said, putting up his hands and making halting motions with them. "Who is Lady Nebula?"

"And what's the Ohana Mansion?" Susan asked next.

Jake, Rose, Lao Shi and Fu Dog all looked to one another. They knew that they couldn't keep their new profession a secret forever. Jake sighed and turned to redirect his attention to his Parents. "After every threat we've had was no more, I, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Gramps and Fu all joined Lilo and Stitch, as well as Yuna, Kim Possible, Penny Proud and TJ. We were all part of a group called Team Ohana. We were all being targeted because of some intergalactic person named Lady Nebula."

"We were originally tracking down former Councilor Chang, Bananas B and Brad Morton, and we met Team Ohana," Lao Shi went on. "We worked alongside Team Ohana to track them down, but we realized that Lady Nebula would not stop in her hunt to eliminate us. We joined Team Ohana afterwards."

"We don't know who she is yet," Kim said. "But it seems that she's using some of our old enemies to take us down."

"And it would seem that she is aiming to take down anyone _close_ to us as well," Penny Proud added on. "Your arrival to visit Jake and Rose was unexpected, but while we didn't expect you to come, we _also_ didn't expect for Lady Nebula to try taking down our families too."

"That could mean that _my_ family, Kim's Parents, Penny's Parents, and everyone else's parents are being hunted down," TJ said. "Mister and Missus Long, please forgive us. We didn't mean to put you in danger of our Mission to take Lady Nebula down."

"It looks like she's planning to separate us from the rest of the Ohana, which is very big, by the way," Lilo said. "Unless we can take on the Huntsman by ourselves, we are all in danger."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "That's all I needed to hear," he said. He put his briefcase down and opened it, revealing the Magical Tour Book from Hong Kong. "If we're in danger, I'm not about to let some space demon endanger all of our families! No matter _who_ they may be!"

"How are you still in possession of that book?" Lao Shi asked.

"When I found out about the other side of the Family in Hong Kong, I decided to hold onto this," Jon explained. "Okay, here we are: the Huntsman," he said, finding a page that showed the Huntsman on it. "'While the Leader of the Huntsclan has an uncanny ability to separate his pray, he is unable to tend to multiple targets at once if alone."

"That's why he couldn't take us _all_ on back at the Airport!" Lilo exclaimed.

"Too many people!" Stitch exclaimed.

"I've also kept _these_ in case of emergency," Jon added on as he took out a Golf Club Pack. Inside of it were several HuntsStaffs. "I've remembered to keep these from Hong Kong too." He said before arming himself with a HuntsStaff.

Susan grabbed another and armed herself as well. "Bring on the Huntsman!" she proclaimed.

Kim, Penny and TJ armed themselves as well. "That Huntsman is gonna regret hunting us down." Kim said.

"Wait a minute," Rose said as she looked to Jake and Fu Dog. "You said that all of the Huntsclan Bases were destroyed."

"Well, Spud found an abandoned Huntsclan Base while we were in Hong Kong and while Jake was trying to jog your memory," Fu Dog explained. "Jon accidentally pressed the Self-Destruct Button, and we only got a few HuntsStaffs."

"Well, _we_ still have an entire _Warehouse_ of Huntsclan Arsenal!" Hunter 88 bragged.

"The Base we found them at was destroyed." 89 explained.

"Too much surprises." Stitch said as he held onto his head.

"We need the _Element_ of Surprise," Lilo reminded everyone. "No matter what happens, we _need_ to take down the Huntsman. He hasn't found us yet, so we still have an advantage."

All of a sudden, the HuntsStaffs started to glow.

"He's near," Rose said. "Our Staffs resonate with his."

"So let the Hunt_ed_ become the Hunt_ers!_" Jake exclaimed.

"Tookie Bah Wah Bah!" Stitch called out.

"Yeah! Tookie Bah Wah Bah!" Haley called out. Everyone looked to her and Stitch. "What does that _mean_… exactly?" she asked after a while.

"It means 'Let's get this started!'!" Lilo exclaimed as she unsheathed her Ohana Communicator in Sword Mode.

"Feeboogoo!" Stitch called out.

"Yeah! Feeboogoo!" Jake called out. He blinked twice. "And that means… _what_… exactly?" he asked in a similar way his Sister asked.

"It means 'Bring it on!'!" Yuna proclaimed. She converted her Ohana Communicator into Blaster mode and shot into the sky.

Everyone looked to see the Huntsman watching over them all on the rooftop above. He gasped when he was noticed, and leapt down. The rooftop he was standing on exploded as he leapt down to the ground.

"So, you have decided to come out of hiding, my prey," the Huntsman spat. "In case you have forgotten, I am the Huntsman, and I _always_ eliminate my prey!"

"You can _pray_ for this to all be over!" Jake exclaimed as Lao Shi and Haley came up next to him. "Gramps, Haley, ready?" he asked.

"**READY!**" Haley and Lao Shi called out in response.

"**DRAGON UP!**" Jake, Haley and Lao Shi all called out.

Jake, Haley and Lao Shi's hearts started to glow. All of them spread their arms out and leapt high into the air. The Symbol of the American Dragon came over Jake and Haley's heads while the Symbol of the Chinese Dragon appeared over Lao Shi. The three gained their Dragon Wings and flew through their Symbols. They flipped in the air and slammed back down onto the ground. Jake, Haley and Lao Shi thrust their arms out, gaining their claws and Dragon Skin. As their tails and lower Dragon halves appeared on their bodies, they all let out a roar, and their Dragon Heads superimposed and took place of their normal heads.

"American Dragon Jake Long!" Jake called out as he kept his left arm at his side and his right arm out in front of him, the palm facing forward as he placed his right leg forwards and his left leg back.

"American Dragon Haley Long!" Haley called out, getting into a tiger-like stance, her right arm clenched into a fist at her waist while her left arm was held out, her legs in the same position as Jake's.

"Chinese Dragon Lao Shi Long!" Lao Shi called out, placing his left hand out in front of him and his right hand into the air next to his head. He placed his right foot in front of his body while his left foot was placed at a 120º and further away from his right leg.

"You shall not escape me _this_ time!" the Huntsman called out.

"Neither will _you!_" Jake spat. He spun around and lit himself on fire while flying into the air. He drilled down towards the Huntsman, who was knocked back by surprise.

"Get him!" Stitch called out.

Everyone charged towards the Huntsman with Jake, Lao Shi and Haley. All of them let out battle cries as the Huntsman prepared to take them all on at once.

"You wanna go first?" Jake asked Rose.

"Oh, he and I have a _score_ to settle!" Rose exclaimed.

"And us too!" 88 exclaimed.

"Come on, Rose! Just like old times!" 89 called out.

The Huntsman watched as Rose ran towards him and attacked with her HuntsStaff. She twirled and attacked with her high and low, hitting the Huntsman's blade multiple times before being forced onto the offensive. She defended herself from a lower strike before she was forced onto the ground soon after. As he was about to strike down at her, she rolled away, making the Huntsman stab at the ground multiple times before Rose allowed 88 and 89 to attack.

Hunter 88 clashed with the Huntsman head-on, knocking him away. As 89 went in to stab at the wall the Huntsman was at, the Huntsman rolled over and struck at 88. Their blades clashed and sparks flew all around the place. Hunter 88 pressed his attack by trying to break the Huntsman's defenses. The Huntsman threw him off, but 88 got up just in time to knock him away again.

As the Huntsman fell through a fence, Jake flew in with his Ohana Communicator Sword to strike him down. He knocked aside the first American Dragon and ducked from fire from Haley. As Lao Shi struck low at the Huntsman, he backflipped away, not seeing Lilo, Stitch and Yuna run in and attack. The Huntsman was forced to clash with all of their blades before Jake, Rose, 88 and 89 attacked. The Huntsman growled as all eight blades met and ran along the ground.

As the Huntsman broke off, Jake, Rose, Lilo, Yuna and Stitch surrounded him. Stitch charged first head-on while Yuna ran in and struck down low. As the Huntsman clashed with Rose, he punched away 88 and 89 before Jake flew in and clashed with him as well. He managed to parry a series of twin attacks made by Jake and Rose and clashed with Lilo and Yuna.

Jake attacked with a swing of his tail, which the Huntsman blocked before suddenly getting shot by Jonathan and Susan. As the Huntsman prepared to kill Jake and Haley's Parents, Lao Shi flew in and knocked the Huntsman into the streets.

"What is this?" Jumba asked back at the Ohana Mansion. "We somehow have Communications back up."

"So where's Jake?" Trixie asked.

Cobra looked at the surveillance cameras. "They're battling that Huntsman downtown!" he exclaimed.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Sasha called out.

Kim twirled and kicked the Huntsman in the chest. The Huntsman staggered back, but regained himself in time to fire at Kim. Kim grinned and held her hand out, forming a Jai Alai Arm. Several blasts hit all around her, but they only revealed Kim's Battlesuit underneath. She caught a blast and sent it back towards the Huntsman, blasting him away, before Penny Proud and TJ slashed at him.

Susan leapt over Penny and TJ and slammed down onto the Huntsman with Tigerlily. The Huntsman blocked both of their blades, but they broke off, and with Tigerlily's Kendo Skills, she pushed the Huntsman back before Jake curled himself into a ball and bounced off of the walls. He slammed into the Huntsman, knocking him to the ground.

Lilo and Yuna ran in, slashing at the Huntsman with their Ohana Communicator Swords. The Huntsman tried his best to counter against their moves, but the combined strength of Team Ohana, the Long Family, and Hunters 88 and 89 were becoming too much for him. Stitch came out of ball form and lashed at the Huntsman with Jake and Rose. All five of them clashed with the Huntsman before he broke off, knocking all of them away. He looked towards Lilo and growled.

"_You_ are the one Lady Nebula blames the most!" the Huntsman called out. "Say goodbye, Lilo Pelekai!" he yelled before shooting a lightning blast from his HuntsStaff.

"Lilo!" Yuna called out. She ran towards Lilo and took out her Ohana Communicator, creating a force-field that defended them both.

"Stay a_way_ from them!" Jake called out, breathing fire at the Huntsman.

The Huntsman didn't see the blast coming, and was sent back into the streets. He gasped at the strength shown and tried to run, but found Monique and Sasha aiming their blasters at him. He turned around, and saw the rest of Team Ohana surrounding him.

"This one's mine." Lilo said.

"Feeboogoo!" Stitch exclaimed, angered that the Huntsman would try to kill Lilo.

"And mine!" Rose called out.

"And mine!" Jake exclaimed.

"Lilo, you'll need this," Yuna said, handing Lilo her Ohana Communicator. "Gives an extra boost."

Lilo nodded. "Thanks, Yuna," she said. She looked to the Huntsman and narrowed her eyes at him. "Huntsman, you're going down!" she called out. She put both her and Yuna's Ohana Communicators in Blaster Mode before putting them together, making a rifle while Stitch combined his borrowed HuntsStaff and Ohana Communicator together into a bazooka.

"Time to end the hunt!" Jake called out.

Rose charged up her HuntsStaff and spun around as Jake flew into the air. Together, Lilo, Stitch, Jake and Rose all fired upon the Huntsman.

The Huntsman yelled in pain as he was hit by all the attacks. He fell down painfully as Lilo, Stitch, Jake and Rose approached him.

"You're coming with _us_." Lilo said sternly.

"_**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" a voice suddenly called out.

All of Team Ohana looked around before black lightning rained down. Everyone was knocked back, Jake, Haley and Lao Shi out of Dragon Mode.

Everyone groaned and looked up. They gasped as Lady Nebula floated down, with Gantu by her side.

The Huntsman groaned as he tried to get up. He noticed Lady Nebula and immediately bowed before her as she landed on the ground and made her way towards him. Flames emerged from her footsteps.

"_My plan was perfect!_" Lady Nebula exclaimed. "_How did Team Ohana regain communications after I terminated them?! You were supposed to wipe out Lilo Pelekai once and for all!_"

"I do not know, milady," the Huntsman replied. "I will never make that mistake again, I swear!"

"Nebula!" Kim yelled. She ran at her and tried to land a punch, but Lady Nebula grabbed her fist and twisted her arm. Kim yelled in pain before getting thrown to the side.

"You'll _pay_ for that!" Penny Proud exclaimed.

"No one does that to the Ohana!" TJ yelled as he ran with Penny.

Lady Nebula lifted her hand up, levitating the two and tossing them away.

"Take _this!_" Jake called out, breathing fire at Lady Nebula.

Lady Nebula sent a blast of dark energy at Jake, sending him into Rose.

"_Wipe them out! All of them!_" Lady Nebula called out angrily. "_Anyone tied to Team Ohana must die!_"

"Not on _my_ watch!" Lilo called out, shooting at Lady Nebula.

"_You'll never stop me… Freak!_" Lady Nebula spat back. She absorbed the blast and redirected it back at Lilo.

Lilo gasped and created a shield, but the blast went through and sent Lilo rolling away.

"This should stop you from getting any ideas!" Gantu called out, throwing what seemed to be a bomb towards Lilo.

Kim gasped and ran to Lilo, her wrist still broken. She grabbed the bomb with her remaining hand, but it didn't explode.

"_You Ohana shall burn in Hell!_" Lady Nebula yelled out madly. She cackled as black lightning rained down once again. Everyone covered their eyes. When the lightning faded, Lady Nebula, the Huntsman and Gantu were gone.

"That… that was Lady Nebula." Yuna said.

Kim looked to what Gantu threw. "We know her strength now, but we now have something to even the odds," she said as everyone crowded around her. "Data on all Negative Experiments and future plans."

"I'll see what I can do about those," Cobra said. "But we need to find your Parents before Nebula finds them."

Jon, Susan and Haley came up. "We're in!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Nothing's gonna stop us from helping you!"

"Good," Lilo said. "Because from what we can tell, this is _just_ the beginning."

"_Find the Families of the Ohana. Kill them all_." Lady Nebula ordered her forces from her Space Station.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? I put lots of effort into this, and a new Arc's coming up. I bet you're all excited now. I'll try to have a new Chapter up soon, even with College going on now. Please review, rate, and if you can, try to Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an awesome week, guys! See you soon!


	11. Ohana Unlimited

Aloha, everyone! What's up? You all doing well? I hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter for one of my best Stories, **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! I am happy to have come this far with my Story, and I would like to thank those who have faith in me for how I have come so far. That goes for **Ngrey651, Prince Kyle Lancer, Brave Kid, Scourge from BloodClan, Omegahatchiyaki12, Princess Snow-Senpai, Dark End 2014, SonOfNeptuneM, Pokémon Samurai 6, HaunterFan122, ReaderFever, Cycomatrix Eternal, Awesometacular Extravaganza, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Slade the Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, VGN Golley, Virgil1989 the Crossover King, Jacqueline Karst, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Pachysam, S, Raven2.0, Lilo Pelekai, French-fry, Chloe Nicolle, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, ByrdDog66, Ultra Neo Hyper Kamen Rider 15, FanFictionLoverGirl22, Ross Blum the IV, Rook-Lover-Venus-Girl-Blue, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Enigmus-288, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. I could not have gotten this far without any of you. Now, before I move on, I would like to express the sympathy I have for the victims of the ISIS Attack on Paris earlier this Month. It's unbelievable, what they did. I can only hope that ISIS can be taken down by any means necessary. Even though we are in a free world, we must be careful about everything happening around us. All my Stories are in memory of the victims of the ISIS Attack. Before I start my new Chapter, with a new Arc, I'd like to address a Review from a **Guest**. You have a right to believe who Lady Nebula might be, and you just might be correct. Just don't spoil it for everyone else reading this Story. Now, with nothing else to address, here is my new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 11: Ohana Unlimited

**In memory of those who died during the ISIS Attack on Paris…**

_Previously, on __**Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**__…_

_Lilo:_ "Look, we're happy that you want to help us, but Lady Nebula is trying to track down and get rid of anyone we've made an Ohana with."

_Yuna:_ "But we also understand that you might be, well, afraid. We could see that you were all a bit nervous at the fact that Lady Nebula was on the hunt for everyone."

_Lilo:_ "If you want to back out, we've got no problems. Should this start to become too much for you, we won't stop you from leaving or try to change your minds."

_Kim:_ "We're not leaving, no matter what. We're here to stay, no matter what the danger is."

_TJ:_ "Lady Nebula's not only targeting _your_ Ohana, but _ours_ as well."

_Penny Proud:_ "If we abandon this Ohana, then we'd be abandoning everyone we care about."

_Jake:_ "So we're staying… As friends… forever."

_Lady Nebula:_ "_Using this Data, I can access the families of Team Ohana, and their greatest enemies_. _And… I think that I have a use for this Huntsman. Though he may be erased from existence, I'll be able to use him for my next great plan_."

_Huntsman:_ "_You_ are the one Lady Nebula blames the most! Say goodbye, Lilo Pelekai!"

_Lilo:_ "You're coming with _us_."

_Lady Nebula:_ "_**NNNNNOOOOO!**_"

_Kim:_ "Nebula!"

_Lady Nebula:_ "_My plan was perfect!_ _Wipe them out! All of them!_ _Anyone tied to Team Ohana must die!_"

_Yuna:_ "That… that was Lady Nebula."

_Cobra Bubbles:_ "We need to find your Parents before Nebula finds them."

_Lilo:_ "From what we can tell, this is _just_ the beginning."

_Lady Nebula:_ "_Find the Families of the Ohana. Kill them all_."

_Henpipi Nebula…_

"Push on with the attack!" the captain of the Galactic Armada called out as Starfighters were being deployed. "We must hold back these new invaders!"

"It's no good!" the lieutenant exclaimed. "The Enemy Forces have us outmatched!"

Cyber laughed as he led an Attack Squadron against the Federation Army. Behind him was the Negative Experiment of Ace, known as Bizarro. Bizarro blasted fire down onto all of the Starfighters before more of Lady Nebula's forces joined in on the fight.

_Planet of Sand: __Katūna…_

"Galactic Council, we are under siege!" a soldier of the Galactic Federation called out as Ryukiendo, Artemisea and Naleke all took down the Federation Forces. "Three strong assassins are leading the attack! We can't hold out much longer! We need reinforcements!"

Artemisea fired laser arrows at several soldiers before Ryukiendo slashed more of them away.

One of the Federation Ships tried to get away, but Naleke tossed her sickle at it and pulled it back. Everyone yelled in fear and jumped ship, where Ryukiendo and several Dark Negative Experiments killed them all.

_Galactic Federation Headquarters | Planet Turo…_

The Galactic Councilwoman stood with the High Galactic Federation Council. All different kinds of Aliens were all complaining about the recent attacks.

"Silence in the Court!" the Grand Councilwoman called out. Immediately the room went silent. Seeing that all attention was now on her, the Grand Councilwoman cleared her throat. "As you all may know, an intergalactic terrorist has risen up, and is wreaking havoc on our Universe," she said. "We will not rest until she is brought to justice, and we will do everything in our power to—"

"Your Majesty, we have an incoming transmission," a worker at the terminal reported. "We can't make out who it is, but they're breaching our defenses."

"Make sure they do not get through!" a member of the Galactic Council ordered. "We will not be so easily pushed aside by the likes of any—"

"_Attention, Galactic Federation_," the voice called out. "_I am Lady Nebula_."

"Nebula!" the Grand Councilwoman exclaimed quietly.

Soon, the holographic image of Lady Nebula appeared. Everyone gasped at this sight as Lady Nebula looked all around.

"_You have all tried to stand in my way_," Lady Nebula announced. "_You have tried to bring me down… but all you do is give me resolve!_" she exclaimed. "_The Henpipi Nebula and the Fortress of the former Lady Delia have fallen by my forces! Do not underestimate my strength! Even the Sand Planet of Katūna has fallen to me! Now, all Military Ammunition coming from Katūna goes to me! I'll continue to spread my fear and panic across the galaxy… unless you submit to my demand_."

"What would _that_ be, Lady Nebula?" the Grand Councilwoman asked.

"_Grand Councilwoman, I am aware that fourteen years ago, and until today, you and the Galactic Federation have kept guard over Lilo Pelekai and the Experiment known as Stitch_," Lady Nebula said. "_They have now formed an Alliance with the Heroes of Earth under the title of Team Ohana_," she said. "_My demand is simple: turn them in to me, or else more Star Systems shall suffer!_"

"I'll leave in dis_grace_ before I abandon my Ohana!" the Grand Councilwoman exclaimed.

"_Then you have doomed your Galaxy!_" Lady Nebula remarked. "_You shall regret the day you defied me! All of you shall!_"

"Goodbye, Lady Nebula." The Grand Councilwoman said sternly as she pressed a button on her terminal.

Lady Nebula cackled as her transmission started to end.

"What now?" a member of the Galactic Council asked.

"Get me in contact with Team Ohana," the Grand Councilwoman ordered. "They must know of this terrorist attack."

_New Town Okinawa, Japan…_

Stitch looked over the data of Team Ohana one by one, from families to friends to enemies. All of them were now targets of Lady Nebula ever since she had made her appearance known to them.

"Stitch, what have we found?" Lilo asked as she, Victoria, Ani, Yuna, Keoni, Jumba and Pleakley all walked over.

"All Team Ohana Families and Friends in danger," Stitch reported. "Lady Nebula targeting them all."

"Tell us something we _don't_ know," Yuna mused as the rest of Team Ohana came in. She looked to another screen on the monitor. "I never expected Lady Nebula to be so strong! She practically destroyed half of downtown!"

"And she won't stop her path of destruction," Jake said. "We all heard her. She's gonna go all out until our families and friends are dead."

"Luckily, Interpol and the CIA, as well as Global Justice, are all now aware of the situation," Cobra Bubbles said. "We are sending as much forces as we can to each family member and friend of all of you," he stated. "Wizville, California, Middleton, Colorado and Little Rock, Arkansas all have Agents working to protect the Families and friends."

"But it won't be long until Lady Nebula sends her Assassins and Negative Experiments to take care of the problem," Kim said. Following her battle with Lady Nebula, her right arm was now in a sling. She looked down to her gauze-wrapped arm and sighed. "If Middleton is the first place Nebula strikes, I don't know how much help I can be if I'm down to one hand."

"It will have to heal on its own," Lao Shi stated. "All of my potions are still in my Shop. One of them can cause instant healing, but we cannot take the risk of going there and letting Lady Nebula and her forces attack us."

"Well, we can't just sit here!" Jonathan Long exclaimed. "We're gonna help in any way we can!"

All of a sudden, the Computer started beeping.

"What now?" Lilo asked.

"_Incoming Transmission From: The Grand Councilwoman of the Galactic Federation_."

"Put her through." Lilo ordered.

"Everyone be standing straight," Jumba said. "Grand Councilwoman is very high-ruling."

"Straighten up, in other words," Lilo ordered. "Any species must show her respect."

Everyone straightened up as ordered. Soon, the Grand Councilwoman of the Galactic Federation appeared on the screen.

"_Lilo Pelekai_," the Grand Councilwoman said. "_It has been a long time_."

"Indeed, your Excellency," Lilo replied. She gestured to the side. "This is my daughter, Ani."

"Hello!" Ani said in a friendly tone.

"_My, Lilo, you have certainly grown up_," the Grand Councilwoman said. "_Hello there, Ani_."

"Hello, Grand Councilwoman." Ani replied back.

"What seems to be the problem?" Lilo asked.

"_Lady Nebula has struck in several Star Systems_," the Grand Councilwoman started to explain. "_She offered to stop unless I turned you in to her. As part of the Ohana, I refused to surrender you to her_."

"But is there more?" Yuna asked. The Grand Councilwoman looked down to Yuna. "We've met before. My name's Yuna."

"_I remember now_," the Grand Councilwoman said. "_I first met you when I came to Izayoi Island_."

"Yes, you did," Yuna acknowledged. "What else did Lady Nebula say?"

"_She says that she has her sights on you_," the Grand Councilwoman replied. "_She has sent her forces to take down several Star Systems, and even the Planet of Katūna. She intends on finding and destroying all of you_."

"We'll be ready!" TJ exclaimed.

"Yes, we shall," Cobra Bubbles said. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"_Only that I give you the best of luck_," the Grand Councilwoman responded. "_To help counter against Lady Nebula, the Galactic Federation and I are sending you all an upgrade on your Ohana Communicators that should give you an edge over any attack Lady Nebula will throw at you_," she added on, just as every member of Team Ohana received something on their Ohana Communicators. "_Take care, Team Ohana. The Universe depends on you_." She finished up before signing off.

Lilo formed a sword from her Ohana Communicator. Unlike the previous blade, which was a long, triangular-pointed blade, this one was a Katana-like blade instead.

Lilo and Yuna, who also had the same blade, both swung at each other. The two clashed several for quite a while before retracting their blades and sheathing their Ohana Communicators.

"That Grand Councilwoman sure seems as good as her word," Yuna said. "Our Communicators seem to be on a whole new level now!"

"Yes, they do," Lilo said. "Now, we just need to split up and get to all of the friends and families of Team Ohana. Defending them from Lady Nebula is our top priority right now."

"And from the looks of it, Gantu is now on our side again," Kim mused. "That means while he's supplying us with information, he can't blow his cover, and we can't do anything that would risk his exposure."

"He gave us all the information we needed," Delores said, pulling up a map. "Lady Nebula intends to send as many forces as she can to take out the friends and family of Team Ohana by attacking each hometown at once," she explained. "That means we will have to split up into groups and counter them before she succeeds."

Lilo nodded. "Yeah…" she said quietly. She placed her hand to her chin, now starting to think about something.

"_You'll never stop me… Freak!_" Lilo remembered Lady Nebula say from her first encounter.

"Lilo?" Penny Proud asked. Lilo gasped and snapped back to reality. She turned all around her to see that Penny Proud was the one who caught her attention. "Lilo, is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Lilo replied. She turned to all of Team Ohana. "Lady Nebula called me a 'Freak' during our first encounter with her," she started to explain. "That got me thinking about someone in the Past who hated me for not being normal."

"Myrtle?" Yuna asked. "Is that who you mean?"

"Yeah," Lilo answered. "I know it can't be possible, but there might be some sort of connection with her and Lady Nebula."

"It's a possibility, alright," Bonnie said. "When I was put under Lady Nebula's control, I first met a lady who called herself Muriel Edwards."

"Even _I_ know Myrtle Edmonds," Victoria said. She turned to Lilo. "Lilo, we both saw her take off on that NASA Mission a year ago, and that was way before Lady Nebula became active."

"And I used to call Yuna that all the time." Penny added on.

"Me too," Jessica said. "But that doesn't mean that bullies are evil."

Lilo sighed. "I know what you mean, guys," she said. "Really, I do. But we can't take any chances. We need to find out more about Lady Nebula as we can."

"In the meantime, we'll each split into groups," Cobra said. "Lilo, you and Stitch are to go with Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, LaCienega Boulevardez, Sticky Webb, Zoey Howzer and Fifteen Cent to Wizville," he ordered. "Yuna, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Lao Shi Long, Haley Long, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski and Rose Killdragonosa, travel with Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique Tyler, Shego, Bonnie Rockwaller and Señor Senior, Jr. to their hometown of Middleton," he ordered, turning his attention to Yuna, Jake, Haley, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, and Lao Shi before he looked to the Third Street Gang. "I will go with TJ Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, Michael Blumberg and Gus Griswald to Little Rock."

"If any of us run into problems, we contact the Mansion," Lilo told everyone. "If any of you run into anything that might give us a lead on Lady Nebula, contact me."

"Right." Yuna said with a nod.

"You can count on us!" Haley exclaimed.

"With everything now said and done, let's get moving," Cobra ordered. "Get to the Ships."

Everyone nodded and made their way with their groups.

Lilo, and Stitch got into the BRB with Penny Proud, Dijonay, LaCienega, Zoey, Sticky and Fifteen Cent and took off to Wizville to meet up with the friends and families of Penny Proud and her friends.

At the same time, Yuna, Sasha, Tigerlily, Audrey, Jessica and Hiroman joined with Jake, Rose, Haley, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie and Spud to accompany Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique Tyler, Bonnie Rockwaller, Señor Senior, Jr. and Shego in the Kim-Jet to get to Middleton.

Finally, Cobra Bubbles got into a Helicopter with TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen, Vince, Gus and Mikey to get to Little Rock, Arkansas. All aircrafts took off at the same time immediately.

In the Turo System, Lady Nebula watched as all of the Ships of Team Ohana departed from Japan and to America. She chuckled under her mask before she got up and walked down, where Gantu, the Huntsman and Dr. Hämsterviel were all waiting for her.

"_It appears that Lilo and her dear Ohana continues to stand in my way_," Lady Nebula mused. "_They know what I am planning. I would very much like to know how they are doing that, but that doesn't matter right now_." She told her Generals.

"So, what is our next move, Lady Nebula?" Gantu asked.

"_They have made the job much easier for us_," Lady Nebula stated. "_Now, we can take them all out at once… and eliminate the Ohana for good!_"

"But you have a limited number of Negative Experiments, and followers who do not even like you," the Huntsman pointed out, causing Lady Nebula to turn her attention to him. "With all due respect… what do we do?"

"_That is your FIRST mistake_," Lady Nebula remarked to the Huntsman while looking to Dr. Hämsterviel at the same time. "_It doesn't matter if my minions like me… they only need to FEAR me_."

_Those words…_ Dr. Hämsterviel thought to himself. _I only told that to one person years ago!_

"_Is something wrong, Dr. Hämsterviel?_" Lady Nebula asked, seeing the shocked expression on Dr. Hämsterviel's face.

"Wha—?" Dr. Hämsterviel asked, snapping back into reality. "Oh, nothing Lady Nebula," he said after a while of recomposing himself. "I was just… thinking about what our next move is with all these Team Ohana people."

"_No need to worry about that_," Lady Nebula replied. Her eye visor suddenly glowed red, and a door behind her opened up. Gantu, the Huntsman and Dr. Hämsterviel all looked on in shock as several people hidden within the shadows started to emerge. "_My Dark Militia will take care of each of them. Unlike my Sleeper Agents, they are completely loyal to me… because they fear my strength!_"

"Shall I go and take some of your new Militia with me?" Gantu asked. "I know who to target first."

"_ALL of the Ohana shall be targeted at once_," Lady Nebula said. "_Gantu, you and I shall take Nebula Squad Two to intercept Lilo and Stitch with Penny Proud and her friends at Wizville_," she started to order. The members of Squad Two, all of who matched the number of people in Penny's Family, stepped forward. "_Huntsman, I want you to bring Squad Three with you to take care of Yuna, Jake Long and his friends and family, and Team Possible in Middleton_," she went on as she turned her attention to the Huntsman, who bowed quietly in response. Squad Three, comprised of two people with silhouettes similar to Kim and Ron, stepped up. "_Squad Four will intercept CIA/Interpol Agent Cobra Bubbles and the Third Street Gang in Little Rock_," she went on. Squad Four, all of whom were comprised of shadowy people with maces in their hands, stepped forward. "_Naleke, Artemisea and Ryukiendo shall tend to the Ohana in Kauai_."

"B-but what about me?" Dr. Hämsterviel asked. "I cannot be left here alone!"

"_YOU, Dr. Hämsterviel, shall work on deciphering the rest of the Stolen Data_," Lady Nebula said, looking down to Dr. Hämsterviel. "_Reflector and Flute may have gotten only half of it, but if you are smart enough to make a plasma cannon out of a tube, I believe you can decipher half of Data without even hacking into a Main Computer_."

"A plasma cannon made out of a tube?" Dr. Hämsterviel asked in disbelief. "How did you know that I—?"

"_I've looked into your files_," Lady Nebula said quickly. "_Now, everyone, move out!_" she ordered. "_Take the Ohana down, but leave Lilo Pelekai to me! I want her alive!_"

Everyone nodded and made their way towards their Ships. Each of them took off, with Lady Nebula taking off in her own personal Fighter. It was a blood red dragon-looking Fighter, complete with devilish wings. She soon took off with Gantu as Dr. Hämsterviel could do nothing but watch.

"I'd better get to work on deciphering," Dr. Hämsterviel said to himself as he walked towards the main computer. "And while I'm _at_ it…" he went on as he started to type in some information. "I should look into Lady Nebula. Something about her seems to be _awfully_ familiar."

Over Wizville, Lilo piloted the Big Red Battleship, which was disguised as a normal plane.

"It's good to be home again," Penny Proud said as she looked down to the ground below. "I just hope that Lady Nebula hasn't gotten to my family yet."

"If Gantu is secretly turning against her, you'll _know_ they're gonna be fine," Lilo said. "Remember what I taught you, Penny. Shaka: relax and let loose."

Penny Proud smiled. "I guess you're right, Lilo," she admitted. "Thank you. Always stick with Shaka."

"Graazi." Stitch said in agreement.

"Look! There are our houses!" LaCienega called out, pointing down to the ground below. Everyone looked to a blue house with a gray roof. A mother, a father, two girls, and an elderly lady with a dog all came out, followed by someone who looked like a peanut.

"They're safe," Penny Proud said happily. "Let's get down there and meet up with them."

"Hey, Oscar!" Felix Boulevardez called out as he and his wife, Sunset, came out from their house across the street. "How's it going, my man?"

"Just fine, Felix," Oscar replied back. "I got a call from Penny. She and Fifteen Cent, as well as LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey and Sticky are all doing fine in Japan."

"My granddaughter can hold her own in any place!" Suga Mama exclaimed. "Ain't that right, Trudy?"

"Sure is, Suga Mama," Trudy replied back. "She was all excited to be meeting Lilo again."

"I don't blame her," CeCe, Penny's former baby sister, said. "Hawaii was an interesting place."

"I wish we could have gone back with Cashew," BeBe added on. "He would have _loved_ seeing all the sights there!"

"Yeah," Cashew said in agreement. "It's not the same here without Penny."

"Same without LaCienega," Sunset said before letting out a sigh. Papi Boulevardez came out as she was saying this. "Even Papi misses her."

"Es cierto. Ella es Como el amor de mi Vida, sólo la mía acaba de terminar." Papi said before laughing.

"Papi, I took a Spanish Course a while back," Suga Mama said. "I know what you're saying now, and, Whoo-Boy! You'd make Statler and Waldorf proud!"

"Excelente. Ella sabe lo que estoy diciendo ahora. Esta es la señal del fin del mundo." Papi joked.

"¿Hubo incluso un mundo para empezar?" Suga Mama joked back.

All of a sudden, the air started to blow around the Proud Family and the Boulevardez Family. Everyone looked around before the Big Red Battleship landed. Out from it came Lilo and Stitch, followed by Penny Proud, LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey, Sticky and Fifteen Cent.

"Penny!" Trudy exclaimed. She and Oscar happily ran up to their now grown up daughter and embraced her while Sunset and Felix did the same with LaCienega.

"Hi, Oscar! Hi, Trudy!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't my little Alien Man, Stitch," Oscar said. He looked up to Lilo and gasped. "And Lilo! Oh, my goodness! How _much_ you've grown!"

"Thanks, Oscar," Lilo said. She looked to Suga Mama and chuckled. "Suga Mama! You're still in your prime!"

"And I can still put up a fight!" Suga Mama exclaimed. "What's with the greeting party?"

"Wizville's not safe anymore," Lilo explained. "There's someone out there… someone who wants to target anyone I made an Ohana with. She's going after you, and it's only a matter of time before Lady Nebula discovers where we are!"

"Wait… what?" Oscar asked.

"Daddy, me and my friends have joined with Lilo, Stitch, her new friend, Yuna, Kim Possible and other friends Lilo, Yuna and Stitch have made an Ohana with," Penny explained. "We've been fighting against a new enemy, someone even _bigger_ than Dr. Carter."

"Her name is Lady Nebula," Lilo went on. She took out her Ohana Communicator to show everyone what Lady Nebula looked like and what she could do. "She's been targeting us all. Your Daughters, Penny and LaCienega, are two of the many who have joined Team Ohana to fight against her. Now, she wishes to target all the families and friends of Team Ohana… and that means you."

"The way you're putting it, she sounds like an Intergalactic Terrorist!" Sunset exclaimed.

"Well, no one hurts Penny _or_ our Ohana and gets away with it!" Oscar exclaimed. "If she had the heart to join you, so do we!"

"This isn't gonna be easy," Lilo said. "Gantu's back, and so is Hämsterviel."

"Gantu?! That giant Land Shark who threatened to kill my Granddaughter?!" Suga Mama exclaimed. "We're all in! Sign us up!"

"Ooh," Stitch said. "Suga Mama on Fiyah!"

"Yeah, that's right, Stitch!" Suga Mama exclaimed. "I'm ready to take on anyone who dares to take down the Prouds!"

"And anyone else in our Ohana!" Trudy exclaimed. She smiled at Penny. "Penny, you made the right choice," she said. "You've really come a long way. You exposed Happy Endings, you took down Dr. Carver, you aced your driving tests, and now you're going up against a danger that could threaten the lives of everyone," she said. "I couldn't have been prouder."

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice said. Everyone's eyes widened before they all looked to the side. Standing there was a younger version of Penny Proud, armed with a gun and aiming it at the families and Team Ohana. "Looks like taking down friends and families will be easier than I thought."

"Dark Penny?" Penny Proud asked. "How are you still alive? The serum should have killed you after I took down Dr. Carver!"

"Oh, you gave me a name, huh?" the Penny Proud Clone asked. "Well, isn't that just _quaint?_"

"_How_ are you still here?" Oscar asked sternly. "We took _all_ of you Clones down!"

"Yes, you did," Oscar Proud's Clone said, suddenly appearing behind Clone Penny. Everyone gasped as the rest of the Clones of the Proud Family appeared. "But as luck would have it, Lady Nebula brought us back to life."

"And we now serve her…" Trudy's Clone said in her slang tone, causing the real Trudy to raise an eyebrow in confusion, as well as some slight offense. "We're here to settle the score, ya'll… and to take down everyone tied with Team Ohana."

"Naga-Takabah!" Stitch exclaimed. He lifted up a car nearby and threw it at the Proud Family's Clones. Penny's Clone, however, caught it easily and threw it to the side.

"So much for that!" Stitch mused.

"You think that a _Car_ would stop _us?_" Clone Penny asked. She let out a scoff. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than _that!_"

"Es posible que desee reconsiderar esas palabras, perra clon." Papi quipped, now appearing with a hose in his hands. He let water out of it and sent it towards the Proud Family Clones, knocking them all back.

"Now, Stitch!" Lilo called out.

"Ih!" Stitch replied back. He leapt into the air and grabbed some cables from the power lines. Seeing that the ends were sparking, he stabbed them into the water, causing it to get electrocuted.

The Clones of the Proud Family all yelled in pain. Papi and Stitch both stopped their attacks, but the Proud Family Clones got back up again. They all opened their eyes once again and advanced on the Proud Family, the Boulevardez Family, and Team Ohana.

"We electrocute them, and they _still_ don't die!" Dijonay exclaimed. "Damn!"

"I think you're done here!" Dark Penny exclaimed, taking out her gun again.

Penny Proud stepped up and took out a pen. She aimed it at her Clone Family and clicked it. Immediately, green lasers fired out from them and hit each of the Clones of the Proud Family. This time, all of the Proud Family Clones fell down without even making a sound. Everyone looked to Penny Proud as she sheathed her pen and made her way back to the Big Red Battleship.

"Come on!" Penny called out to everyone. "That won't hold them forever! We need to find the rest of our friends… if they still even _live_ here."

"I know all of their addresses," Sunset said as she, Felix and Papi ran after the Proud Family into the Ship. "But first, we need to know _everything_ about what's happening at a safe distance."

"Just get in!" Lilo ordered. "We can worry about that _after_ we escape from these Clones!"

"Carver was after my Peanut Formula before, and that's what made the Clones strong. If Lady Nebula could do it too, we're in deep trouble!" Oscar said. "Lilo, Stitch, cover me as I go into the House! I've still got Peanut Formulas that Lady Nebula could use if she could recreate the Clones!"

"Go!" Stitch called out, taking out his Ohana Communicator. "Meega cover you!"

Oscar ran into the house, with Lilo, Stitch and Penny covering him. All three narrowed their eyes at the unconscious bodies of the Proud Family Clones, all readying their Ohana Communicators in Blaster Mode to shoot at them if they regained consciousness.

LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey, Sticky and Fifteen Cent all aimed their own Ohana Communicator Blasters at the Proud Family Clones as well, with Sunset taking out her gun and aiming it at them as well.

"Delores… we need a molecule density scan on these guys," Penny said, activating her Scanner within her Ohana Communicator. "These may be the same clones from last time, but… there's something oddly off about them."

Delores and Jumba received the scan back at the Ohana Mansion.

"Scanning molecule density now," Delores said. She looked to all of the members of the Proud Family Clones for a while before a screen saying "100% Match" came up. "They're the same Clones, Penny," Delores reported. "The same ones from eight years ago, but… with a different coating."

"Explain." Trudy said as she was handed an Ohana Communicator.

"_Titanium. They've got a metallic armor hidden under their skin that makes them almost invincible_," Delores explained. "_I don't know what you hit them with, but it temporarily stopped them from functioning. It won't be long until they're awake_."

"How long do we have?" Lilo asked.

At that moment, Clone Penny's Arm clenched and broke some of the road. Everyone gasped before Oscar came out from the house, carrying a sack full of all of his own formulas.

"Okay, I've got them!" Oscar exclaimed.

"Fall back!" LaCienega ordered.

"You don't have to be so dramatic," Oscar said, slowly walking towards Team Ohana, the rest of the Proud Family, and the Boulevardez Family. Unbeknownst to him, the Proud Family Clones were advancing behind him, getting ready to take him down and take his formulas away from him. "Dr. Carver even gave me his own Formula that can melt the Clones should something like this ever happen again. I'm telling you guys, they'll be gone as fast as Sista Spice was when she was chased away by Suga Mama… running scared with their tails between their legs!" he exclaimed. He suddenly saw the cautious and shocked expressions of his friends and family, and the smile on his face immediately turned into a deadpan frown. "They're standing right behind me, aren't they?"

"Yo gonna regret that, bitch!" Clone Trudy exclaimed.

Penny gasped. "Stitch! I need a ball!" she yelled.

"Okie-Taka!" Stitch replied in acknowledgement.

"I will _not_ fail the mission!" Oscar's Clone exclaimed.

"Fore!" Penny yelled out.

Everyone looked to Penny as she tossed Stitch into the air. He immediately transformed into his ball form before Penny formed a sword from her Ohana Communicator. With one swing, she slammed Stitch right into the Proud Family Clones. All of the Clones were knocked back before Penny caught Stitch again and bowled him towards the Clones, knocking them into the air.

"_Now_, can we go?!" Penny exclaimed.

"Into the Ship!" Lilo ordered.

Immediately, without question, the Proud Family, the Boulevardez Family and Team Ohana entered the Big Red Battleship while the Clones were unconscious once again. Lilo and Stitch set themselves at the pilot's seat and soon, they flew off.

Everyone got seated and rested once they were inside of the Big Red Battleship. As they were resting up, Penny, LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey, Sticky and Fifteen Cent all placed their Ohana Communicators on a terminal. They started to be recharged, saving up energy for the next battle.

"That was a close one," Suga Mama said. "Those Clones are scarier when they actually put up a fight!"

Trudy nodded before she looked to Penny. "Penny, Honey, you've spent most of your time all those eight years ago with the Clones," Trudy said. "We don't know that much about them since we were on the Island, and we don't know their weaknesses because Oscar's Clone let us off easy," she added on. "What can you tell us about them?"

Penny Proud sighed and crossed her legs. "Okay, let's see," she pondered out loud. "Mom, your Clone was all street talk and gangster-like," she started out, causing Trudy to raise an eyebrow before Penny turned her attention to Suga Mama. "Suga Mama, your Clone only spoke Spanish," she went on, causing Suga Mama and Papi to look to one another with confusion. "Dad, your Clone… was… well…" she started out, trying to get the right words out of her mouth. Oscar raised an eyebrow while Penny's friends looked to one another, also trying to find out how to put things. "Well, he liked Hot Dogs… a lot," Penny went on. "He was strong enough to lift Mayhem into the air with one hand, could catch anything before it hit his face, was very good at blending in with the background, gave about thousands of dollars over what you would usually pay anyone, and… well, that's pretty much it." She finished up.

"What about us?" BeBe asked as CeCe nodded.

"And Puff?" Suga Mama asked.

"They could actually speak," Cashew said. "All Clones have superhuman strength, ninja instincts, but limited knowledge about your _real_ lives."

"Alright, enough playing around," Penny said. "We need to know where Bobbie, Proctor Chang, the Chang Triplets, the Gross Sisters, Peabo, and…" she went on before stopping to catch her breath and count off how many friends and family members they had from her fingers. "Well… everyone we care about."

"That doesn't include Chester, does it?" Oscar asked, causing all of Penny's Friends, her family and the Boulevardez Family to cringe in fear.

Penny sighed. "Yeah, it means Chester… sadly," she said, causing LaCienega and Oscar to scream. "Hey! That duck was harmless until everyone started picking on him."

"I'm not even gonna ask," Lilo said. She adjusted the mirrors so that she was now focusing her attention to both behind the Big Red Battleship and to LaCienega's Mom. "Señora Boulevardez," she spoke. "We need to know the locations of all of your and Penny's friends and family members," she started to explain. "You say you have a list. Care to share it?"

"Sure, Lilo," Officer Boulevardez said as she walked up. "If it helps to save everyone from this Lady Nebula, then we'll do whatever it takes to help out."

"Good," Lilo said. She pulled up a holographic screen on her Ohana Communicator. "Jumba, we need precise coordinates of the people on this list," she ordered to Jumba back at the Ohana Mansion. "Think you can do that?"

"_I'll see what I can do_," Jumba replied back. "_In the meantime, be keeping safe. Not know when Lady Nebula is gonna strike. Be on guard at all times_."

"Thanks, Jumba," Stitch said. "Okie-Taka!"

"The Gross Sisters still live in Wizville," Sunset started out as she showed the list of people to Lilo before Penny, LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey, Sticky and Fifteen Cent came over. "The Chang Family now resides in their dojo. It's much bigger than their home now."

"I know for a fact that Peabo still lives in Wizville," Oscar said as he was experimenting with some of his formulas. "He's at Sunset Boulevard."

"Johnny McBride still lives here… unfortunately." Penny added on.

"Penny, I told you not to be so mad at him," Trudy said. "Besides, the one _I'm_ mad at is Lady Nebula for trying to target my baby."

"The feeling is _mutual_," Zoey said. "She even put part of the Galaxy in turmoil and has control over all ammunitions… enough to start a War with the Universe!"

"Well, now, that just _tears_ it!" Suga Mama exclaimed from the front seat. Lilo and Stitch both looked to her before looking to the mirrors. Everyone's eyes widened with shock and surprise as Suga Mama threw her walking stick into her hand. "That means that that Gantu is probably with her! I _swear_, if he were to come over with some sort of Space Fighter, I'd take him on while standing on the roof of this Ship!" she said challengingly. At that moment, the roars of two engines were heard from behind the Big Red Battleship. Her smile lessened into a deadpan frown. "He right behind us, ain't he?"

"Meega Nala Kweesta Gantu!" Stitch exclaimed. "Battle Stations!"

Everyone ran towards the turrets and started to aim at Gantu's Ship.

"Be careful, everyone," Lilo said. "Gantu is helping us, but we can't let Nebula know. We have to make every action against him convincing."

"Got it!" Sticky exclaimed as he locked onto Gantu's Ship. "Let's see how Video Games can help me out!" he quipped.

"Lady Nebula, I have their attention," Gantu reported as he aimed his blasters at the Big Red Battleship. "How long do you need me to stall?"

"_Only long enough_," Lady Nebula replied through the Comms. "_I want to take them ALL down at once. No more hunting seasons. We kill all birds with one stone!_"

"Good," Gantu said as he locked onto the Big Red Battleship. "Let's light em up!" he exclaimed as he reached for his targeting controls. "Computer, reroute all power to front cannons! Lock on target!"

"_Target Locked_."

"Fire!" Gantu ordered.

"Whoo-hoo!" Penny yelled, shooting for dear life at Gantu's Ship. All of a sudden, he started to fire back.

"Don't get cocky, guys!" Lilo called out. "Gantu may be a double agent, but he's not gonna hesitate to kill us to keep his cover!"

"Then that's what _I'm_ gonna do too!" LaCienega called out.

"Beta over One Tangent plus… aw, forget it!" Zoey said as she tried to calculate a correct targeting shot. She threw aside her papers and fired at Gantu's Ship, making sure that her shots were precise.

"Eat Blast Beam!" Dijonay exclaimed.

The Proud Family and the Boulevardez Family all tried to hang onto the Big Red Battleship as it shook back and forth from the crossfire.

"No es Bueno! No es Bueno!" Papi exclaimed.

"That time, I _didn't_ know what you were saying, Papi!" Suga Mama exclaimed.

"Something not right." Stitch said as Sticky and Fifteen Cent fired on Gantu's Ship as well.

"What do you mean, Stitch?" Penny asked as she turned around. Gantu fired a missile, but without even looking, Penny shot it apart, causing the Big Red Battleship to shake even more.

"Second Ship coming up on radar," Stitch explained, causing Lilo to look to what Stitch was seeing. "Nothing Meega ever seen before."

"Um, guys?" Sticky asked as he looked up. "I think that Stitch may be onto something."

Lady Nebula's Dragon Wing flew over Gantu's Ship.

"_Save some fun for me, Gantu_," Lady Nebula said. "_I'm gonna enjoy this!_"

"It's Lady Nebula!" Penny exclaimed, seeing Lady Nebula in the cockpit of the Dragon Wing. "And she's flying fast!"

"I'm taking control!" Oscar exclaimed as he went into the Pilot's Seat. "Hold on!"

Oscar flew the Big Red Battleship evasively, dodging all of Gantu's blasts before spinning around to avoid a barrage. He turned the Ship around to redirect at the Dragon Wing of Lady Nebula.

"I have you now!" Penny exclaimed as she and her friends locked onto Lady Nebula's Dragon Wing Fighter.

"_No… I've got you_." Lady Nebula quipped.

Penny, LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey, Sticky and Fifteen Cent all fired on Lady Nebula's Dragon Wing Fighter, but as soon as they did, a blast of Dark Energy came out from the Dragon Wing. Everyone gasped as the blasts they had just sent out all dissipated away and formed into the Dragon Wing's Dark Blast.

"Everyone, strap in!" Lilo yelled. "We're losing power!"

Everyone got back into their seats and strapped themselves in.

Lilo and Stitch were forced to land the Big Red Battleship down in the Football Field at the Willy T. Ribbs Middle School.

"Is this a bad time to mention that there's a School Reunion today?" Oscar asked as he held onto his new formulas.

"That means everyone is there?" Penny asked.

"That's what a Reunion is for." Trudy said.

"Even Wizard Kelly him_self_ is there for the event!" Felix exclaimed. "Oh, if that Lady Nebula finds out that all of our friends and family are there, it's not gonna be good!"

"Yeah, especially if our Clones show up!" Oscar exclaimed, clutching onto a jar.

Penny and Trudy both looked to the jar and then to Oscar.

"Butter…" Trudy said as she looked to the jar. "You've got a jar of peanut butter."

"Yes…" Oscar said.

"Daddy… is the Jar of Peanut Butter gonna help?" Penny asked.

"If you don't want it to kill those Clones, I'll eat it for myself." Oscar replied.

"**NO!**" everyone yelled.

"Then it will help." Oscar said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, I sure _hope_ it does," Cashew said as he looked out the window. "They're coming around for another attack!"

Inside of the Willy T. Ribbs Middle School, the Chang Triplets were gathering with Johnny McBride and Duke Anoi. Some of the Teachers, Gertie Dinkins and Coach Collins, stood with the Gross Sisters and their Father, as well as the Principal, Ms. Hightower.

Bethany Jones came over to the Chang Triplets and Duke. "Any of you seen my Sister, Dijonay?" she asked.

"Haven't in eight years!" one of the Chang Triplets exclaimed.

"It ain't the same without Proud and her posse," Nubia, the tallest of the Gross Sisters, complained as she and her two Sisters, Olei and Gina, came over. "We turned over a new leaf after that Peanut incident. I thought they would've just noticed by now."

All of a sudden, Myron Lewinski ran into the room, causing everyone to look to him.

"Everyone! You won't be_lieve_ what's outside!" Myron exclaimed.

Everyone ran outside and looked to see the Big Red Battleship land. They all gasped as it came to a complete stop. Everyone looked into the air with shock and awe at the sight of Gantu and Lady Nebula's Ships fly over them before they flew back around for another attack.

The door to the Big Red Battleship opened up, revealing Lilo and Stitch first, both holding their hands to their heads, followed by Penny, LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey, Sticky, Fifteen Cent, the Prouds and the Boulevardez Family came out.

"Penny!" Duke exclaimed. He, the Chang Triplets, Sergi, Omar Phillips, Frankie White, and Carlos all ran over to Penny and her friends, checking to see if they were all okay.

Stitch tried to regain his balance, but because of the crash, he started to stumble around the field. The Gross Sisters all looked to Stitch before Lilo came over and picked him up. The four looked to one another strangely before Lilo ran over to Penny and the rest of her friends, as well as the Prouds, Felix and Papi.

"This is Officer Boulevardez," Sunset said over her radio comm. "I need as many units as there are states here Willy T. Ribbs Middle School! We have a Terrorist Emergency here!"

"Terrorist?!" Nubia exclaimed. "What's going on, Proud?"

Lilo, Stitch and Penny all sighed.

"Well, you see…" Lilo started out.

"When I reunited with my friend, Lilo…" Penny spoke over.

"Everyone in our Ohana Family…" Lilo said concurrently.

"So Lady Nebula, an Intergalactic Terrorist…" Penny went on.

"Sheega Nala kweesta!" Stitch exclaimed.

"We've been gaining as many forces as we can to fight her…" Lilo continued.

Everyone looked to each other, doubting whether or not if this was true. As Lilo, Stitch and Penny were all talking over one another, the Police Arrived. Not long afterwards, Gantu and Lady Nebula landed their Ships and walked out, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"And we met Kim Possible…" Penny said.

"And though we don't expect you to believe us…" Lilo went on.

"**Lady Nebula is a threat, and she wants to kill us all!**" Lilo, Stitch and Penny all exclaimed, throwing their hands into the air for emphasis. The three suddenly saw the surprised expressions of Penny's friends and they immediately made deadpan frowns. "**They're right behind us, aren't they?**" Lilo, Stitch and Penny all asked.

Everyone nodded.

Lilo, Stitch, Penny, LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey, Sticky, Fifteen Cent, the Proud Family and the Boulevardez Family all turned around, seeing Lady Nebula and Gantu walk up. Both of them crossed their arms before the Clones of the Proud Family leapt out of nowhere and joined their Masters.

"Hey! Lady Nebula!" Oscar called out, lifting his Jar of Peanut Butter into the air. Lady Nebula and the Clone of Penny Proud looked to Oscar as he walked in front of the crowd. "Want to give up now? Or run away in shame?" he taunted before he accidentally fell over.

Everyone watched as Oscar was sent tumbling to the side. When he hit a pole, he stopped. Everyone cringed and oohed in pain before Oscar regained himself.

"I still got it!" Oscar yelled.

Lady Nebula and Gantu both looked to each other as Oscar got back up again.

"So, you come to negotiate… or to surrender?" Oscar asked as he took out a water gun. He filled it up with the peanut butter and aimed it at the Clones. "Well, look at what I've got: a never-ending supply of the Genome Peanut Liquefier, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"_The Clones can be replaced, Oscar Proud_," Lady Nebula said before letting out a scoff. "_And you can call in as many forces as you want, Sunset. I've destroyed at least two cities and laid waste to an army. No Earth Forces can stop me!_"

"Well, obviously, you've never met _us!_" Penny exclaimed as LaCienega, Dijonay and Zoey came to her side. "LPDZ is in the house!"

"We're not afraid of you!" Lilo exclaimed as she and Stitch got themselves ready as well.

"_You should be, Freak_," Lady Nebula spat back. "_Now, who else wants to make a statement? Speak now… or forever hold your peace_."

"Yeah… _I_ got something to say!" Penny Proud spoke up again. Everyone looked to her as she looked to Lady Nebula and her forces. "All this time, you had one thing on Yo Mind: the mission. It was always about the mission. But something about that changed when you were with few people who _cared_ about you, let alone res_pect_ you," she started out. "Back then, you felt it too. You _were_ respected. You had a reason to be loved. I'm not trying to get you to do what _I_ want, but to do what _you_ want," she went on. "So, if you want to destroy us all, go ahead. We won't stop you. If you want to become a part of the Ohana, the Family, to live the life that makes you Proud… you're always welcome."

"_How touching_," Lady Nebula remarked. "_But it will take more than a petty speech to bring me to your side and give up everything I've worked to achieve_."

"What made you think I was talking to _you?_" Penny asked. "The one _I'm_ talking about… already _knows_ that there's a chance for redemption."

At that moment, Oscar's Clone grinned and spun around, kicking the Clone of Penny Proud into Lady Nebula, who caught her roughly. Everyone looked to Oscar's Clone as he made his way towards Team Ohana, the Proud Family and the Boulevardez Family.

"I had a feeling you were on our side!" Penny exclaimed as her Clone Father got into a fighting stance.

"I will _not_ abandon my family!" Clone Oscar exclaimed.

"_So be it_," Lady Nebula said angrily. She summoned a flaming sword and spun it around before aiming it at Lilo. "_This is gonna be fun!_"

"Yes, it shall," Gantu said, grabbing a lamppost from off of the ground. Everyone gasped as Gantu spun it around like a sword. "I hope you haven't lost your touch, Granny!"

"Ooh, I've got your touch right here!" Suga Mama exclaimed as she twirled her walking stick around like a sword as well. "Bring it, Gantu!"

"Give me a gun!" Sunset called out to the policemen as she placed her main gun in her left hand. An officer threw Sunset his gun, and soon, Officer Boulevardez was now armed with two guns, twirling them around.

Gantu leapt into the air with the Suga Mama Clone. Suga Mama yelled and leapt into the air as well, causing the rest of Team Ohana to run and attack Lady Nebula and her Clone Army.

"_Greyhound Gore, come forth!_" Lady Nebula called out.

Everyone yelled in horror as Greyhound Gore tore open a car and ran towards Oscar and the Clone Oscar.

"Hold him off!" Sticky called out.

Sticky and Fifteen Cent formed shields from their Ohana Communicators and held Greyhound Gore back. Both Oscars ran towards Greyhound Gore and punched at him.

Penny's Clone shot at the LPDZ Group with her own gun. LaCienega dodged all of the bullets and kicked her away before Penny rolled over her back and punched her in the face. The Penny Clone, however, blocked Penny's fist. She was just about to twist it until Dijonay leapt over Penny and landed a punch on the Penny Clone. The Clone of Penny Proud fell back, where Zoey waited to perform a sweep-kick on her, knocking her towards the fence.

Trudy's Clone sent several jabs towards the original. Trudy Proud was pushed back, but she managed to fend off against all of the strikes sent at her. Sunset ran in and shot at the Trudy Clone, sending her back. However, as many times as Sunset shot at her, the Clone Trudy did not fall. Instead, she cracked her neck and picked up two tires of a bike.

"Uh-Oh!" Trudy exclaimed.

"Yo! Eat these, bitches!" Clone Trudy exclaimed, throwing both tires at the Mothers.

"Trudy! Here!" Sunset called out, throwing Trudy her second gun.

Both Trudy and Sunset leapt into the air, where they both fired down onto Clone Trudy.

Puff growled as he ran and tackled Clone Puff, the two growling and rolling along the ground. As they did, BeBe and CeCe easily caught their Clones and threw them towards the Chang Triplets, all of who tied them up before Doctor Payne injected Clone Puff with a sleeping vaccine. Puff's Clone just growled and tossed Doctor Payne around before Carlos ran in and punched Clone Puff away. Seeing his chance, Puff tackled his clone, sending him towards BeBe and CeCe, who caught him and placed him in a net.

Suga Mama, her Clone and Gantu all landed on the ground and spun around their weapons like crazy. They all clashed with one another. Each of them held a grudge against each other from the past eight years and did not hesitate to kill each other. The three continued to attack in a frenzy, with Gertie, the Gross Sisters, Coach Collins and Wizard Kelly watched in amazement.

Suga Mama, the Clone and Gantu all continued to clash with each other before Suga Mama kicked her Clone to the side, breaking her ribs. The Clone Suga Mama's Cane flew into the air, and Suga Mama caught it. She used it to block the next swing from Gantu, locking with him fiercely. She roared like a lion and spun in the air once again as she and Gantu clashed with each other. Gantu spun around and blocked all of the attacks Suga Mama sent at him, but it was now tougher when she was now using two weapons at once.

Gantu took out his blaster and shot at Suga Mama. Everyone gasped, but Suga Mama used her two weapons to deflect the blasts before she grabbed the lid of a trashcan. She spun it around, causing the blast to be sent back at Gantu and knock him away.

Stitch shot at Lady Nebula with four Ohana Communicator Blasters, causing her to deflect all of the shots before Lilo ran in and slashed at her. Lady Nebula blasted away Stitch and locked her own blade with Lilo. The two stared each other down before Lady Nebula kicked Lilo away, who punched back at her in response. The two were knocked back from one another. Lilo converted her sword into a blaster and shot at Lady Nebula with it, who shot back with her own blaster. Both blasts met each other in midair and created explosions.

Sticky shot away Greyhound Gore while Fifteen Cent slashed down at him. Oscar Proud and Oscar Clone lifted Greyhound Gore off of the ground and threw the cybernetic dog towards the Gross Sisters, but he suddenly let out a loud shriek, causing everyone to yell and cover their ears. Greyhound Gore landed back on the ground and charged at the Oscars. Both Oscar Proud and his Clone held him back and held their ground, keeping him in place before Sticky and Fifteen Cent fired at him once again.

Penny slashed at her evil twin while the Clone shot back. Penny dodged all of the bullets before Dijonay and LaCienega formed daggers from their Ohana Communicators. Clone Penny noticed this and slashed at the two with a sword, causing them to fend for themselves while Zoey shot at her from the air. Penny's Clone shot back, forcing Zoey to go back onto defensive.

"Gotcha!" Penny called out as she caught Zoey before she could fall to the ground to her death.

"But not for long!" Clone Penny exclaimed, running towards Penny.

Penny gasped and slashed at Clone Penny. The two locked blades with each other before LaCienega tossed her Ohana Communicator to Penny. Penny grinned and converted it into a blaster and shot at her Clone. Clone Penny shot back at Penny, causing the two to be sent back as a cloud of smoke was created.

Penny was forced to cover her eyes. When she opened them again, Clone Penny sent a punch towards her, causing her to roll towards Radika and Bobbie Proud.

"Gonna need to get on a whole new level to take care of _her!_" Penny exclaimed to herself.

All of a sudden, Penny's Ohana Communicator rang. Penny looked to it just as Clone Penny ran over. Penny looked to her Clone and slashed her away, leaving LaCienega to attack with her karate skills.

"Take the call!" LaCienega called out.

Penny nodded and answered the call. She saw Kim on the screen.

"Kim!" Penny exclaimed. "How are your family and friends in Middleton?"

"_We're heading to Middleton High to meet up with them right now_," Kim explained. "_But while I'm currently left-handed, I'm sending everyone a new upgrade to help against Lady Nebula's Forces_."

"Lady Nebula is here right _now!_" Penny exclaimed before TJ came up on another screen.

"_So, what do you have, Kim?_" TJ asked.

"_I'm sending you all a Summon Upgrade_," Kim said. At that moment, a new message was sent to everyone. "_You all now have access to my Battlesuit_," she explained. "_It won't work for everyone at once, though. Only one of you can use it. You all have a time limit of only half an hour to use it, but I know you'll use it well_."

"Thanks, Kim," Lilo said as she continued to shoot Lady Nebula away. "Penny, use it! You need it the most!"

"Got it!" Penny yelled.

Kim grinned and nodded before she signed off.

Penny got back up and placed her Ohana Communicator on her wrist. As soon as she did, she dialed 435, and immediately, she gained Kim's Battlesuit.

"Oh, yeah!" Penny exclaimed, letting wind blow around her.

Clone Penny covered her eyes as Penny unleashed the Battlesuit.

"That don't scare me!" Clone Penny exclaimed.

"_Nothing you do scares us_," Lady Nebula spat. "_We're dangerous, no matter WHAT you do!_"

"Yeah?" Stitch asked,

Lilo, Stitch and Penny all grinned.

"**SO ARE WE!**"

Penny, LaCienega, Dijonay and Zoey all stood ready as Clone Penny shot at them again. This time, LPDZ swung each of their blasts aside with their bare hands while Penny used the jai alai arms to knock them back at her Clone. Clone Penny gasped as she was knocked back before Penny leapt into the air and stabbed her swords down. Clone Penny punched at Penny, knocking off some of the Battlesuit.

Penny gasped, but her frown faded away when she saw that the Battlesuit repaired itself. She sent an uppercut punch at her Clone before performing a roundhouse kick on her Clone. As soon as she did, LaCienega landed with two Ohana Communicators in her hands and slashed down at Clone Penny before Dijonay blasted at her from afar. Clone Penny growled and was about to slash back, but Zoey threw her Ohana Communicator at her in boomerang mode, causing her to fall back.

Lilo and Stitch both charged at Lady Nebula. Nebula slashed at Lilo several times, but Lilo parried off all of the attacks before leaping into the air. Lady Nebula looked up as Lilo caught Stitch and threw him down in ball form, knocking Lady Nebula back only a little bit.

As soon as Stitch landed, he tossed three of his Ohana Communicators up into the air.

Trudy and Sunset both caught two of them and formed them into swords. They both charged at Trudy's Clone and ran her through.

"Trudy!" Oscar called out, throwing his Liquefier Gun to Trudy.

Trudy threw her Ohana Communicator Sword to Felix as he and Papi ran towards Greyhound Gore. She caught the Liquefier Gun and shot it towards her Clone, causing her to melt into Peanut Butter, now officially destabilized.

"BeBe! CeCe!" Trudy called out, throwing the Liquefier Gun towards BeBe and CeCe.

Papi used a hose to hold Greyhound Gore back before Felix body-slammed himself onto the cybernetic dog. The Clones of BeBe and CeCe tried to get them to break off, but Oscar Proud, his Clone, Sticky Webb and Fifteen Cent all threw them aside to where BeBe and CeCe were. BeBe caught the Gun and liquefied the Clones, turning them into Peanut Butter as well.

Suga Mama tossed herself onto Gantu, causing him to yell in pain. She looked to see her own Peanut Clone charging towards herself and gasped. She threw the stolen cane at her Clone, but the Clone only succeeded in catching it.

"Yo! Gimme that gun!" Suga Mama called out.

"Here you go!" CeCe called out, throwing the Liquefier Gun towards Suga Mama.

Suga Mama caught the Liquefier Gun and used Gantu's Blaster to stun her Clone. As soon as the Suga Mama Clone was thrown back in smoke, Suga Mama shot at her, causing her to turn into Peanut Butter.

Penny's Clone sent more blasts at Penny and LPDZ, but Penny spread her arms out, creating a shield that protected her and all of her girls. She lowered the shield and stood ready with LPDZ.

"**L!**" LaCienega called out, using her Ohana Communicator to form an L-Shape with her body.

"**P!**" Penny called out, using two Ohana Communicators to form a P-Shape with her body like LaCienega did.

"**D!**" Dijonay called out, forming a D-Shape with her own body.

"**Z!**" Zoey called out, using two Ohana Communicators to form a Z-Shape across her chest.

"**IN THE HOUSE!**" LaCienega, Penny, Dijonay and Zoey all called out, charging towards the Penny Clone.

The Clone of Penny Proud attempted to slash at LPDZ, but Penny slashed right through her first, followed by LaCienega performing a flying roundhouse kick. Dijonay followed with two twin hook punches before Zoey slashed down with two Ohana Communicator Swords.

Penny, LaCienega, Dijonay and Zoey all landed behind the Clone of Penny Proud, who was now bleeding Peanut Butter and stuttering.

"**NNNNOOOOOO!**" Penny's Clone exclaimed before exploding into Peanut Butter.

Lilo attacked Lady Nebula with a right hook before following through with a left jab. Lady Nebula was able to dodge all of these before Lilo attacked once again, only using a right jab. Lady Nebula found herself disarmed of both of her weapons and tried to blast at Lilo from below, but Lilo kneed her in the chest before performing a spin kick on Lady Nebula, sending her back.

Lilo grinned before Stitch tackled Lady Nebula and threw her back even more before Lilo leapt at Lady Nebula. Lady Nebula tried to perform a left roundhouse kick at Lilo, but Lilo blocked this with a right kick before sending another right jab at Lady Nebula. However, Lady Nebula grabbed Lilo's arm and forced it towards Lilo's chest, both arms now crossed in front of her chest. Lilo gasped and found herself getting pushed back by Lady Nebula until she was at least ten inches away from the line separating her, Team Ohana, the Proud Family and the Boulevardez Family from the crowd.

Everyone gasped as Lilo was sent back. She regained herself quickly, but was suddenly met by Lady Nebula as she sent a jab at Lilo's face. Lilo grabbed Lady Nebula's arm and held it as Dark Energy charged up in front of her face.

"_Give up, Lilo!_" Lady Nebula yelled. "_You've lost! You'll ALWAYS lose, no matter WHAT you try!_"

"I may have lost to you before, but as long as I have my Ohana to back me up, it will _never_… happen… a_gain!_" Lilo exclaimed, forcing Lady Nebula's hand down.

Lady Nebula gasped as the Dark Energy exploded on the ground. Lilo grinned and kicked Nebula away before Stitch turned himself into a ball.

"For the Ohana!" Lilo called out, throwing Stitch at Lady Nebula.

Lady Nebula threw Stitch aside, but everyone was already ready.

"You need to learn something about Ohana, Lady Nebula!" Suga Mama exclaimed, leaping into the air to roundhouse-kick Stitch towards BeBe and CeCe.

"You mess with one of us…" BeBe said as he dribbled Stitch into the air.

"You mess with _all_ of us!" CeCe exclaimed as she kicked Stitch towards the Oscars.

"And let us tell you something…" Oscar Proud said as he dribbled Stitch into the basketball hoop.

"When you mess with us…" the Oscar Clone went on, catching Stitch and throwing him to Felix.

"We don't take it lightly!" Felix exclaimed before Papi ran over.

"¡Leones como usted necesita ser domado!" Papi exclaimed in Spanish before sending Stitch to Sunset.

"Ohana es familia!" Sunset yelled in Spanish before sending Stitch to Trudy.

"And when family is in danger…" Trudy yelled as she spun and kicked Stitch towards LaCienega.

"_You're_ in danger!" LaCienega exclaimed before Dijonay cartwheeled over.

"Go ahead, try and divide us…" Dijonay started out before throwing Stitch to Zoey.

"The Ohana _always_ multiplies!" Zoey exclaimed as Sticky spun Stitch around.

"Ohana means family, Yo!" Sticky exclaimed before tossing Stitch to Fifteen Cent.

"Family never gets left behind…" Fifteen Cent went on before serving Stitch to Cashew.

"Ohana sticks together!" Cashew exclaimed before throwing Stitch to Penny.

"Ohana stands strong!" Penny exclaimed as she held Stitch out in front of her as Lilo ran towards her.

"And the Ohana will be… your… downfall!" Lilo exclaimed, landing a dropkick on Stitch.

Lady Nebula gasped as Stitch was sent as a flaming fireball towards her. She blasted at Stitch, but Stitch burned through her Dark Energy and slammed onto her, causing her to be sent flying back.

Team Ohana smiled and everyone cheered. Suddenly, Lady Nebula reemerged from the rubble she fell in. Everyone stood ready once again.

"_Consider this a draw_," Lady Nebula said as she sheathed her weapons. "_But hear me, Lilo Pelekai: as long as I exist, you'll never be safe!_"

"Neither will you…" Lilo said dangerously. "As long as Team Ohana stands."

Lady Nebula snarled and teleported away, with Gantu retreating in his Ship.

"Hardcore, Proud!" Nubia exclaimed before the Gross Sisters looked to Team Ohana. "You too, Lilo and Stitch!"

"It's not over yet," Lilo said. "Lady Nebula won't stop."

"That's why everyone we know needs to come with us," Penny added on. "We need to put a stop to Lady Nebula."

"Butifa Ohana!" Stitch exclaimed.

"It's gonna take _all_ of us… our Unlimited Ohana… to stop Lady Nebula." Lilo said.

Everyone nodded and stood ready with Lilo, looking into the skies.

"We're coming for you."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? I really got back into **The Proud Family**, so I hope you liked it. I hope you all appreciated this Chapter. There are more to come for the **Gathering Ohana Arc**, so be prepared! If you want to guess who Lady Nebula is, tell me in Private Messages. I don't want the Story to be spoiled for everyone. I'll try my very best to have another new Chapter out soon, I swear. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, wishing everyone a Happy Thanksgiving! Pray for the victims in Paris, everyone. May God have mercy on their souls.


	12. Possible for a Possible

Hey there, everyone! Merry Christmas! Are you all having a good Holiday? I hope so. This is yours truly, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with a new Present for you not from under the tree, but from **FanFiction**, with a brand-new Chapter of **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! I am extremely glad to have made it this far with my Story. I can't believe I'm at twelve Chapters already! Last year on Christmas, I was unable to get a new Chapter for this Story out. This year, I'm hoping to make it up to all of you. I have so much of you to thank for helping me to get this far, including **Ngrey651, Prince Kyle Lancer, Brave Kid, Scourge from BloodClan, Omegahatchiyaki12, Princess Snow-Senpai, Dark End 2014, SonOfNeptuneM, Pokémon Samurai 6, HaunterFan122, ReaderFever, Cycomatrix Eternal, Awesometacular Extravaganza, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Slade the Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, VGN Golley, Virgil1989 the Crossover King, Jacqueline Karst, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Pachysam, S, Raven2.0, Lilo Pelekai, French-fry, Chloe Nicolle, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, ByrdDog66, Ultra Neo Hyper Kamen Rider 15, FanFictionLoverGirl22, Ross Blum the IV, Rook-Lover-Venus-Girl-Blue, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Enigmus-288, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie**, and those I could never forget, the **Guests**. I seriously could have never come so far without any of your help. Now, I noticed that both **Guest**, who should get himself or herself a name because I can't keep track of every **Guest** Reviewer there is, and **NGrey651**, have a pretty good idea on who Lady Nebula is. If you know, please don't ruin the Story for everyone. Now, with everything settled, here is my newest Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 12: Possible for a Possible

_**In memory of Doug Lennox **__**(January 21, 1938 - November 28, 2015)**_

_Previously on __**Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**__…_

_Yono:_ "You have defeated he who has unearthed me, and now, as agreed… he will find his destiny following the Path of… the Yono!"

_Kim:_ "Uh, where's Monkey Fist?"

_Ron:_ "Path of the Yono… Path of the Yono."

_Lilo:_ "It's been a long time, Super Sloth."

_Yuna:_ "You _know_ Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?"

_Lilo:_ "She helped me save Stitch from Doctor Drakken."

_Makiko:_ "I thought that Drakken was the one who _saved_ the world from the Lowardians, not a villain anymore."

_Wade:_ "It seems that he must be back to his old business."

_Stitch: _"Lady Nebula."

_Shego:_ "Who _is_ Nebula anyways?"

Penny: "About a week ago, an evil Cousin of Stitch named Leroy was sent to attack me and my gang."

_Jessica:_ "And an assassin hound was sent after me."

_Yuna:_ "She sent many Dark Experiments to attack us for quite a while now, and Bonnie Rockwaller, a former _frenemy_ of Kim's, was an _agent_ of Lady Nebula."

_Lilo:_ "I think it's about time we started to all forgive and let go."

_Kim:_ "We've known each other for years. I overreacted when you broke your stoic, and I think we should start again, as friends."

_Bonnie:_ "I've also grown tired of this grudge. I'll make up for what I've dove by joining you in Team Ohana… _Friend_."

_Kim:_ " I guess that our Sitch is to stay and help you, _Cousin_."

_Kim:_ "Nebula!"

_Lady Nebula:_ "_My plan was perfect!_ _Wipe them out! All of them!_ _Anyone tied to Team Ohana must die!_"

_Yuna:_ "That… that was Lady Nebula."

_Cobra Bubbles:_ "We need to find your Parents before Nebula finds them."

_Lilo:_ "From what we can tell, this is _just_ the beginning."

_Lady Nebula:_ "_ALL of the Ohana shall be targeted at once_. "_Gantu, you and I shall take Nebula Squad Two to intercept Lilo and Stitch with Penny Proud and her friends at Wizville_. _Huntsman, I want you to bring Squad Three with you to take care of Yuna, Jake Long and his friends and family, and Team Possible in Middleton_. _Squad Four will intercept CIA/Interpol Agent Cobra Bubbles and the Third Street Gang in Little Rock_._ Naleke, Artemisea and Ryukiendo shall tend to the Ohana in Kauai_."

_Kim:_ "It won't be long until Lady Nebula sends her Assassins and Negative Experiments to take care of the problem. If Middleton is the first place Nebula strikes, I don't know how much help I can be if I'm down to one hand."

_Cobra Bubbles:_ "Yuna, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Lao Shi Long, Haley Long, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski and Rose Killdragonosa, travel with Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique Tyler, Shego, Bonnie Rockwaller and Señor Senior, Jr. to their hometown of Middleton."

_Lilo:_ "If any of us run into problems, we contact the Mansion. If any of you run into anything that might give us a lead on Lady Nebula, contact me."

_Lady Nebula:_ "_Find the Families of the Ohana. Kill them all_."

_Pacific Ocean_…

Yuna was flying a Ship that had Kim's Logo on it towards Middleton. Inside, she turned around as Kim was trying to fend off against Tigerlily and Bonnie with only her left hand since her right one was in a sling. Kim tried her best to fend off against the two, but she was easily pushed back and thrown to the ground.

"Still having trouble with that arm, Kim?" Ron asked as he walked over with Jake to help Kim up.

Kim sighed. "I've never felt this kind of thing before," she admitted. "Two enemies at once, I can do. With one arm behind my back, that's my thing, but with a broken wrist? That's something I can't pull off."

"Maybe I can help," Lao Shi said as he walked over. "While I may not have my magical potions, I know an ancient healing mantra that can help speed up the healing process, but only a little."

"What do you mean, Gramps?" Jake asked.

"What I do can accelerate the healing process," Lao Shi explained. "Kim must find the strength to completely heal herself… on her own."

"Why didn't you teach the kid this before, Gramps?" Fu Dog asked.

"He was not ready," Lao Shi said. "But now… maybe he is."

Kim sighed. "Do what you must, Grandpa Long," she said, placing her arm to Lao Shi. "I'll try to do what I can."

Lao Shi nodded as he placed his hands together. He took a deep breath as he placed one onto Kim's hand.

"Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Mu. Ryo. Ju. Son. Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. E, Zai, Nyu, Rai, Kak! Rin! Pyo! Mu! Ryo! Toh! Sha! Ju! Son! Rin! Mu! Pyo! Ryo! Toh! Son! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! Rin! Ya! Pyo! Ya! Toh! Sha!" Lao Shi chanted before slamming his other hand against Kim's incapacitated arm. Blue energy started to flow throughout it, causing Kim to glow with the same energy.

Everyone looked to Kim as she got back up onto her feet. She looked to her body, seeing it glow for a while before it subsided. She closed her eyes and felt her hand.

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore!"

"That's great!" Sasha exclaimed. "Let's just hope you can take care of the rest before Lady Nebula's next forces strike your friends and family in Middleton."

"She's going to have to rush," Yuna spoke up as she slowed down the plane. "We're here."

Kim nodded before Ron came up to her. "How were you able to keep this jet anyways?" he asked. "I thought I lost everything when Drakken stole my money!"

"I had Wade hold onto this jet in case of emergencies," Kim explained. "With enough money, I was able to hold onto this, hide it from the company who you bought it from, and made sure that I wouldn't let this out into the open until the time was right."

"Let's just hope the time is right for us to save your friends and family," Jake said. "Because to be honest… I'd feel a lot safer if Stitch were around."

"He's with Lilo in Wizville, where he should be," Yuna said. "Lilo and Stitch were originally together, and it's important that they stay together for now. We'll call him only when we need him."

"Right," Monique said. "I mean, we can't have Kim using her Battlesuit all the time… only for when it comes to dangerous missions."

"So… where to?" Yuna asked as she, Sasha, and Tigerlily all looked around.

Kim looked around before seeing a house on the hill. "Right where we left it," she quipped before walking up. "The Lowardians destroyed my home during their invasion, but with help from Global Justice, we were able to rebuild it."

"So, where are Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron asked as he walked up. "Should we have our weapons ready?"

"I don't know," Kim said as she narrowed her eyes at the house. "It's never been this quiet before."

"Move in." Yuna ordered everyone.

Kim quietly walked up to the front door with Ron. The two looked to each other and nodded before Kim rung the doorbell.

Everyone hid away as soon as the doorbell was rung. Soon, the door opened, and standing in the middle of the doorway was an older Ann Possible.

"Mom?" Kim asked.

"Kimmie!" Ann exclaimed, embracing her Daughter. "You've come back home!"

"Kim? Is that you?" James called out as he came downstairs. As soon as he saw his Daughter, he laughed and hugged her while Ron patted the two on the shoulder.

"It's alright, guys," Kim said to her friends. "Everything's safe."

"Who's with you?" a voice asked. Kim and Ron both looked to see two grown up versions of Kim's younger brothers, Jim and Tim Possible.

"Tweebs!" Kim exclaimed. She used her free arm to hug her brothers before the rest of Team Ohana came out of hiding with their weapons sheathed.

"Who are your friends?" Jim, the boy with the green shirt, asked.

"These are friends I met in Japan, who are also friends with other friends Ron and I met in Hawaii ten years ago," Kim explained. "Remember when I told you about Lilo and Stitch, and Uncle Jumba and Aunt Pleakley?"

"About how they were Aliens?" James asked. "Were they hostile?"

"No, not like the Lowardians," Kim explained. "They were friendly."

Ann smiled before she noticed Kim's arm. Upon seeing her arm in a sling, she gasped. "What happened here?!" she exclaimed.

"It's best that we talk inside." Rose said.

"We don't know who could be out here," Sasha said as she and Monique both looked to each other. "Let's get going."

"Whatever keeps Kim safe is good with me," James said as he let all of Team Ohana into the Possible House. "Come on in."

Inside of the Possible House, Kim was seated down onto the couch. Ann tried to check her arm, but Kim groaned in pain.

"A broken wrist," Ann said. "How did _this_ happen?"

"An enemy of Lilo, Stitch and me caused it," Yuna explained. "There's an intergalactic terrorist running about, trying to take down anyone Lilo, Stitch and I have made an Ohana, a Family, with, or made them our Cousins."

"It was assembled by Interpol after three Alien Strikes in the World," Jake went on. "My name is Jake Long, by the way, and these are my friends from New York; Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Rose Killdragonosa, my Dog, Fu, and my grandpa, Lao Shi Long."

"I must say, your Daughter is very talented," Fu Dog said. "And don't say 'Ah! A talking dog!', because I've heard that one too many times."

"Well, we've heard a talking monkey before, so it doesn't really matter," Tim, the teen with the red shirt, said. "But what's this about an intergalactic terrorist?"

"Her name is Lady Nebula," Kim went on. "We don't know much about her, but she is in possession of many evil Experiments, like Stitch," she explained. "She also has powerful connections with millions of people, and she is very powerful herself."

"How did you come to start fighting her?" Ann asked. "Does it have something to do with this arm?"

"Well, after we recruited Monique, we all went to Japan to stop one of Doctor Drakken's plans," Ron decided to go on. "There, we met Lilo, Stitch and Yuna, and we learned that Doctor Drakken, and at the time, Bonnie, were working for Lady Nebula, and because we stopped her from killing Jake's family, she's targeting all of the friends and families of everyone else in Team Ohana."

James blinked. "Well…" he said after some silence. "That's… a lot to take in."

"Yeah, and that's only the beginning," Kim said. "Lady Nebula even took control of several planets for their ammunition, and even conquered a whole nebula with her own forces. We've been trying to save everyone else in our Ohana."

"And while we are at it, we're also trying to find out just who Lady Nebula really is," Shego went on. "She destroyed most of downtown Okinawa, Japan, and broke Kim's wrist."

"I've done all I can to stop the pain, but Kim must take care of the rest," Lao Shi explained further on. "But until Lady Nebula is stopped, we must gather all of the Ohana, all of your friends and families, and unite together to stop her."

"And we _need_ to start banding together, or else we're all done for!" Kim exclaimed. She looked to her parents sternly. "Mom, Dad… Jim and Tim," she said after a while of looking down to her brothers. "I know that this all sounds risky, and it's going to put a lot of people at risk, but I'm not going to stand down from Lady Nebula. She can break as many bones as she wants in our bodies, but we won't stop standing up to her. She's endangering family and friends, and the last time I checked, that can never stand. I've stood up to a terrorist before, and even though he scares me, even today, I will _never_ give up fighting for what's right, even if it _does_ mean the cost of my own life."

"It's the same with me," Yuna said. "I may be young, but I know what's right for everyone, and that is to keep everyone safe from harm. We can hide or we can fight, but we can never stand down from anyone who would want to do us wrong."

James and Ann both looked to each other before looking back to Kim, Ron, Monique, Shego, Junior, Bonnie and the rest of Team Ohana.

"Are you sure about this?" Ann asked.

"There are a lot of dangers to doing these actions, you know," James said. "I know that I'm keen on fighting evil, but this… this seems almost like suicide!"

"They'll be coming for us…" Jake started out.

"They will _all_ be coming for us, but we don't care," Kim said. "We've got an Ohana on our side, and as long as we stand together, we will _never_ give up on our fight! We will always stand tall against Lady Nebula, and if she comes after anyone we care about… that was her _very_… big… mistake!" 

James and Ann both looked to each other once again. They looked back to Kim, who looked as if she were not afraid of their disapproval. She waited for them to tell her no, but much to her surprise, as well as the surprise of the rest of Team Ohana, both of Kim's parents embraced her once again.

"You're doing the right thing, Kimmie," Ann said. "We couldn't be prouder."

"Standing up against even the toughest of enemies is showing you're the girl we raised you to be," James said. "I know there were times I had trouble admitting you were growing up, but that time is past, and a _new_ era, for you and Team Ohana, has begun!"

"We'll back you up any way we can, Kim," Jim said. "And I think Tim and I know just how to start."

"What do you mean?" Monique asked.

"You've always called in favors," Tim said. "It's about time we called them in again… _all_ of them!"

"Good thinking," James said. "They might not _all_ come to help us, but at least we can try."

All of a sudden, there was a creak in the floors. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of where the sound was coming from.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"I don't know," James said. "We never invited anyone else before you came. The only ones we remember coming here were you and no one else."

"Nose of the Dragon," Jake said, growing his Dragon Node. He started to smell around. "Anyone else smell… gunpowder?" he asked after a while.

"Take cover!" Kim ordered everyone, causing them to take cover wherever they could. "Shego, douse your flames!"

Shego nodded and closed her eyes, stopping herself from glowing.

Kim took out a knife from the drawer and twirled it around. She started to sneak around, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. She suddenly heard another creak from her room, seeing a shadow in there as well. She leapt into her room, getting her knife ready to attack anyone who was invading her house. She suddenly stopped upon the sight of a girl the size of the older Tweebs, only looking more like Kim and with two guns at her sides in holsters.

"What up, Cuz?" the girl asked.

Everyone came out of their hiding places as Kim came down with the girl.

"Joss?" Ann asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, guys," Jocelyn Possible said to her family. "How ya'll doin'?"

"Does Uncle Slim know you're here?" Kim asked.

"He sure does!" Joss exclaimed. "I just… have to text him first."

"Who is this?" Monique asked.

"I recognize her…" Shego started out. "The Country… with Kim Possible's Family!"

"Hey there, Shego, Monique," Joss said before walking down. "How have things been with my older cousin?"

"How… does she _know_ you?" Tigerlily asked Monique and Shego.

"Oh, I've _always_ been following my Cousin on her adventures!" Joss exclaimed. "Especially the ones in Japan! You must be the one of the Sisters Grimm, Tigerlily!"

"Aged, Spoiled and Drunk?" Yuna asked, causing Tigerlily to place her hands on her hips. "Yep, you've got the right one," she said before holding her hand out. "I'm one of Kim's new friends, by the way. I'm Yuna Kamihara, Karate Master!"

"Nice to meet you, Yuna," Joss said. "You already know me, don't ya?"

"The guns sorta give it away," Yuna said. "Anyways, we've gotta find all of Kim and Ron's friends and families before Lady Nebula—"

"Find them?" Jocelyn guessed. "Yeah, I already know."

"But where could they be?" Ann asked as Jim and Tim dialed each of Kim's known favors that have been called in from the past.

"Well, it's been at least ten years since we've left Middleton High School, right?" Bonnie asked, her hair going from brown to red like Kim's.

"Why is she—?" James started out.

"**DON'T ASK**." Everyone all said at once.

"There ought to be some sort of High School Reunion going on," Ron deducted before looking to nowhere in particular. "I know we've done this thing before, but hey, let's stick with what we've got before you complain about this new plot."

"Aside from Ron going back to his crazy self," Monique said. "Most of our friends go to Middleton High!"

"Then _that's_ where we'll look for them!" Kim exclaimed. "Alright, Yuna, Sasha, you two come with me, Ron, Monique, Bonnie, Junior and Joss to Middleton High," she ordered. "The rest of you… go with my parents to help find the rest of our friends and families."

"Mr. Barkin already went ahead to try and find his contacts in the military," Tigerlily said. "I'll call him to make sure that he knows about the plan."

"Good idea," Yuna said. "Right now, we've got to jet!"

"Then let's get going!" Kim called out.

Inside of the garage, Kim, Ron, Monique and Yuna all looked to where Kim's old car, the _Sloth_, was still parked. Everyone put on sunglasses and walked towards it slowly before getting in. Kim adjusted the mirror before pressing her foot against the pedal. However, as she did, she tried to grab onto the wheel with both of her hands. Soon, she remembered that one of her hands was broken, accidentally backing up instead of going forward.

"Need me to drive?" Ron asked as the rest of Team Ohana got into land vehicles.

"Yeah…" Kim said as she slowly got out of the driver's seat. "I think that would help."

Ron and Kim both switched placed, Kim riding shotgun and Ron riding in the driver's seat. Ron properly started the car while Kim felt her broken arm. Soon, Ron drove off with the _Sloth_ towards Middleton High School, with Bonnie, Junior, Sasha and Joss following in Bonnie's own car.

"**Dragon Up!**" Jake, Haley and Lao Shi all called out, transforming into their Dragon Forms. Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog and Rose all got onto their backs as the three Dragons flew off after Team Possible and Team Ohana.

"So, how do we act?" Monique asked as she looked out the window to see Jake, Lao Shi and Haley fly by them. "We can't just go in and tell everyone that they're in danger. They know that villains haven't been popping up for quite a while now."

"And we can't just expect them to be_lieve_ us," Yuna added on. "Besides, if Stitch were here, that would make it easy."

Kim sighed. "We'll go out and tell them the truth," she said. "I've learned the hard way that the truth hurts… in two… _different_… ways," she added on, remembering her experience with the Centurion Armor Project and Doctor Drakken's Truth Ray. "So, no matter what, whether they believe us or not… we're going to have to tell them the truth."

"As if they'll believe _that_." Bonnie drawled as she had her phone on while she drove Sasha, Junior and Joss.

Jim and Tim both drove up on motorcycles behind Team Possible and Team Ohana, coming up on both sides.

"No big, right, Kim?" Jim asked.

"After all, we Possibles know what's best for anyone," Tim added on. "Have a little faith."

Kim nodded. "I'm trying," she said. "But whatever we do… we do it fast."

All of a sudden, Kim's Kimmunicator rang. Kim, remembering that her right arm with the PDA Kimmunicator on it, was broken, took out her Ohana Communicator and used it to answer the message instead.

"What's the Sitch, Wade?" Kim asked. "Sorry I couldn't answer the Kimmunicator, by the way. I still have a broken arm," she said as Wade typed at his computer. "Lao Shi Long did something to slow the pain, but I still have to get used to using only one arm."

"_No problem, Kim_," Wade replied back. "_Anyways, I've been looking over some data from the Yamanouchi Academy, and according to what I've gathered, Monkey Fist is gone!_"

"But Monkey Fist was turned to stone!" Ron exclaimed. "There's no way he could have come back on his own."

"_Reports of DNAmy being there have been made_," Wade explained, bringing up footage of DNAmy bringing Monkey Fist out from the ground. "_But you put her in jail again, and yet Monkey Fist is STILL missing!_"

"This is bad," Yuna said. "If that Monkey Fist is back, there's no telling _what_ kind of harm he might bring to everyone!"

"We _have_ to gather our forces… and fast!" Kim exclaimed.

"We're here!" Yuna exclaimed as everyone got to Middleton High School.

On the billboard in front of the Middleton High School was a sign that read "**HIGH SCHOOL REUNION! EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED. GET USED TO IT!**"

Jake, Haley and Lao Shi all landed, letting Rose, Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog all get off.

"Let's go!" Kim called out as she led everyone inside.

Unknown to Teams Possible and Ohana, there was a figure watching over from the shadows from one side of Middleton High. From the other side, another figure was watching as well, leading an army of other people with him.

"I need to make another call," Kim said as she dialed her Ohana Communicator. As she did, Rufus came out and helped to pull Kim's PDA Kimmunicator out from her right hand and place it on her left. "Thanks, Rufus," she said as she sent him a wink. "Gotta reach Penny and Teej."

In Wizville, as Penny Proud was with LaCienega, Dijonay and Zoey battling off against her evil clone, Penny's Ohana Communicator rang. Penny looked to it just as Clone Penny ran over. Penny looked to her Clone and slashed her away, leaving LaCienega to attack with her karate skills.

"Take the call!" LaCienega called out.

Penny nodded and answered the call. She saw Kim on the screen.

"Kim!" Penny exclaimed. "How are your family and friends in Middleton?"

"We're heading to Middleton High to meet up with them right now," Kim explained. "But while I'm currently left-handed, I'm sending everyone a new upgrade to help against Lady Nebula's Forces."

"Are you sure about this, KP?" Ron asked.

"Trust me, I'm sure." Kim replied back.

"Well, you'd better hurry, because Lady Nebula is here right _now!_" Penny exclaimed before TJ came up on another screen.

"_So, what do you have, Kim?_" TJ asked.

"I'm sending you all a Summon Upgrade," Kim said. At that moment, a new message was sent to everyone. "You all now have access to my Battlesuit," she explained. "It won't work for everyone at once, though. Only one of you can use it. You all have a time limit of only half an hour to use it, but I know you'll use it well."

"Thanks, Kim," Lilo said as she continued to shoot Lady Nebula away. "Penny, use it! You need it the most!"

"Got it!" Penny yelled.

Kim grinned and nodded before she signed off.

Inside of Middleton High School, Josh Mankey and Tara were talking with one another. Felix Renton wheeled up to Zita Flores and gave her some punch while Brick Flagg was playing some cards with Ron Reager, Junior, Vinny and Big Mike. Hope, Marcella and Liz were talking with one another while Miss Jenkins was looking around the room.

Mr. Barkin came in, looking to all of his Students.

"Quite the reunion, huh, Mr. Barkin?" Josh asked.

"Yes, Mankey, it is," Mr. Barkin said. He looked around before dialing something onto his Ohana Communicator. As he did, Tara and Amelia walked up to him. "Just need to make sure everything is in top shape."

"Something wrong, Mr. Barkin?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.

"Oh, nothing," Mr. Barkin said. "Just texting, that's all. Just like what the kids used to do while we were teaching here years ago."

"By the way, where's Kim?" Zita asked. "And Ron, Monique and Bonnie too?"

"It wouldn't be like them to miss a High School Reunion," Tara said. She looked to Amelia. "You think they're just running late?"

"Could be," Amelia replied as she placed her hand to her chin. "But then again, there's always bound to be at least _something_ that's keeping them busy."

At that moment, Kim came in, followed by Ron, Monique, Junior, Bonnie, Jake Long, Haley Long, Lao Shi Long, Fu Dog, Spud, Trixie, Rose, Yuna and Sasha. Everyone looked to the large group, seeing the concerned looks on their faces as they each came on in.

"Kim?" Josh asked as he, Tara, Felix and Zita all walked up to their friends. "It's great to see you again!"

"How's it going, Ron?" Brick asked as he approached Ron and fist-bumped each other.

"We're doing fine, guys," Monique said with reassurance. "No big."

"Can't say the same—" Tara started out as she looked to Kim's arm.

"If you're about to say 'my arm', my Mom already beat you to it a while ago." Kim quipped.

"Well, we can't just ignore this!" Tara exclaimed as she examined Kim's arm. "What happened? Doctor Drakken do this or something?"

"Drakken is the _least_ of our problems," Yuna spoke up. "He's working for an Intergalactic Terrorist now!"

"Get out of here!" Amelia said with a scoff.

"She's not kidding," Kim said. "Yuna speaks the truth. Lady Nebula did this to me, and as she said, Doctor Drakken's in league with Lady Nebula!"

"What a coincidence," a familiar voice said as footsteps were heard behind Team Ohana and Team Possible. Everyone turned around to see Monkey Fist standing in the doorway with Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor and even Electronique. "So are we."

"I would have thought the stories weren't true, but some things just have to be seen to be believed," Kim said as she narrowed her eyes at her enemies. "DNAmy really _did_ get you out."

"Well, that's what partners are for," Monkey Fist spat. "And now, we have pledged our allegiance to Lady Nebula, and our first order of business is to eliminate Team Ohana once and for all!"

"Whatever she promised you, she will not deliver," Bonnie said sternly. "I should know. She had me under her control for years."

"Yeah? Well, we not you!" Duff Killigan called out. "That Drakken, now he's another story!"

"We don't care!" Jake exclaimed as he started to light up. "We're not afraid of—"

Before Jake could finish, a blast was sent at him, sending him into the punch table.

"Ah, American Dragon," the Huntsman said as he appeared from the villains as they parted way for him. "We meet again at last."

"So, the coward returns," Lao Shi said as Haley helped her older brother back up onto his feet. "Lady Nebula keeps you around, I see."

"And she will reign over all as she spreads her wrath on all Ohana!" The Huntsman exclaimed as he held his HuntsStaff into the air.

"This doesn't change anything," Kim spat as she, Ron, Bonnie, Monique, Spud, Rose and Trixie all got into fighting stances. Yuna, Sasha and Lao Shi did the same as well. "We'll finish what we started ten years ago!"

"With pleasure, Fräulein!" Professor Dementor called out as he took out his blaster from his holster. He twirled it around before the henchmen of each respective villain appeared with the villains.

Bonnie unsheathed her sword while Ron summoned the Lotus Blade. Monique and Sasha both took out their blasters while Kim took out her Ohana Communicator and put it in sword mode, placing it in reverse grip in her left hand.

Joss reached for both of her guns and unholstered them from her sides. She twirled them around, placing both of them near the sides of her head before standing ready to fight alongside Kim once again.

"Okay, Now you've made me mad!" Jake exclaimed as he ran up with Haley and Lao Shi. "Time to get serious! Gramps, Haley, ready?" he asked.

"**READY!**" Haley and Lao Shi called out in response.

"**DRAGON UP!**" Jake, Haley and Lao Shi all called out.

Jake, Haley and Lao Shi's hearts started to glow. All of them spread their arms out and leapt high into the air. The Symbol of the American Dragon came over Jake and Haley's heads while the Symbol of the Chinese Dragon appeared over Lao Shi. The three gained their Dragon Wings and flew through their Symbols. They flipped in the air and slammed back down onto the ground. Jake, Haley and Lao Shi thrust their arms out, gaining their claws and Dragon Skin. As their tails and lower Dragon halves appeared on their bodies, they all let out a roar, and their Dragon Heads superimposed and took place of their normal heads.

"American Dragon Jake Long!" Jake called out as he kept his left arm at his side and his right arm out in front of him, the palm facing forward as he placed his right leg forwards and his left leg back.

"American Dragon Haley Long!" Haley called out, getting into a tiger-like stance, her right arm clenched into a fist at her waist while her left arm was held out, her legs in the same position as Jake's.

"Chinese Dragon Lao Shi Long!" Lao Shi called out, placing his left hand out in front of him and his right hand into the air next to his head. He placed his right foot in front of his body while his left foot was placed at a 120 and further away from his right leg.

Outside of the Middleton High School, James, Ann, Shego and Tigerlily all arrived. As they all entered the School, Monkey Ninjas appeared, all armed with either swords or naginatas in their hands.

"You are _not_ getting in our way!" Tigerlily exclaimed as both she and Shego took out their Ohana Communicators. They threw them into the air, where James and Ann Possible caught them. Ann formed a staff while James formed a sword.

"You ready?" Shego asked as she lot her arms up.

"You know it!" Tigerlily exclaimed as she unsheathed her bamboo staff. She twirled it around and placed her weapon behind her back, now getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's get wild!" Kim exclaimed as she, Monique, Ron, Bonnie, Junior, Jake, Haley, Lao Shi, Spud, Trixie, Rose, Yuna and Sasha all got into fighting stances. It was not long before Joss and Mr. Barkin did the same, getting into fighting stances as well and standing ready with Team Possible and Team Ohana.

Monkey Fist led Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor and Electronique towards both Team Ohana and Team Possible. The rest of the students and teachers watched everything go on with wonder before eventually, Josh, Tara, Amelia, Brick, Zita and Felix charged in to help out.

Ron used his Running-back Football Skills and his secret ninja skills to fend off against Monkey Fist as he twirled around his own katana at Ron. The two clashed blades immediately upon impact, but Ron was able to push Monkey Fist away from him before sending a blast of his Mystical Monkey Power towards Monty. Monkey Fist growled as he regained himself, slamming himself into Ron and throwing him to the side. Ron got up, but suddenly saw Monkey Fist charging in for another attack.

"Ten hut!" Brick called out, slamming himself into Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist looked to the side as he was thrown into the door, where James and Ann slashed aside fourteen Monkey Ninjas.

"Nice tackle!" Ron called out as he used the Lotus Blade to help himself back up onto his feet. "You still did Football in College?"

"Yep," Brick replied as he walked towards Ron. "I hear you did Middleton High justice by filling in for me."

"From one star athlete to another, let's hustle," Ron said as he handed Brick his Ohana Communicator in Sword Mode. Brick grinned and grabbed the sword before the two football players charged towards Monkey Fist once again. "Boo-Yah is in the house!"

Monique and Sasha both fired upon Professor Dementor's men, who all fired back at the two.

"How is your aim?" Monique asked as she and Sasha were backed away from each of the blasts that Professor Dementor's men shot at them.

"Good," Sasha replied back as she aimed her Ohana Communicator Blaster at each of Professor Dementor's men. "But it's usually with two blasters."

"Take this," Monique said, handing her Ohana Communicator to Sasha. "This Blaster… was a baby I invented myself," she added on. "It never misses."

"Good," Sasha said as she twirled around both of her blasters. "This should make my job a _whole_ lot easier now."

Monique nodded and placed her blaster up to her face. She used the targeting reticle through the scope to shoot down each of Professor Dementor's men while Sasha charged forward and shot at the rest of his men, each shot being precise now that she was using two blasters at once.

"Toss me a blaster!" Tara called out as she used the leg of a table to clash with one of Professor Dementor's men. "I can help!"

"Here!" Yuna called out while fending off against Duff Killigan with two Ohana Communicator Swords. She tossed her third one into the air and kicked it to Tara while clashing with Duff Killigan's golf clubs.

Tara caught the blaster and twirled it around before using it to shoot at the Monkey Ninjas and Robot Golf Drones. She converted her blaster into sword mode before using it to slice a power stave in half. She kicked Professor Dementor's henchman away and turned the Ohana Communicator into boomerang, throwing it around the room, hitting each of the Henchmen on the spot.

Amelia kicked one of Professor Dementor's men aside and kicked his power stave into the air. She caught it and tossed it into her other hand before tossing it back. She spun the weapon around and struck down a Monkey Ninja before electrocuting another Monkey Ninja. She clashed with three of Professor Dementor's men and broke off with them before grabbing another power stave, using both to clash with a Monkey Ninja with a naginata. She broke off and slashed the Monkey Ninja away before stabbing two of Professor Dementor's men behind her.

Joss leapt over the table and shot at several of Lady Nebula's advanced soldiers as they fired back at her. She twirled around in the air and shot down at a drone before landing on the ground. She spun around and shot at more, each of the bullets curving as she shot around. She saw seven of Lady Nebula's drones blast at her, causing her to backflip away. She seemed to avoid all of the blasts, even using her iron blasters to deflect the blasts to the side before shooting all around, each bullet being sent around the room and towards Lady Nebula's drones.

Mr. Barkin took out his own Ohana Communicator and slammed it against the chest of one Monkey Ninja before shooting at seven more in front of him. He spun around and slashed down at eight more across from him with the Ohana Communicator in Sword Mode before converting the Sword into a ball and chain. He swung around his Mace and spun his whole body around as well, allowing the Mace to make impact on each of the Monkey Ninjas around him.

Outside, Shego was blasting at each of the Monkey Ninjas while avoiding the attacks several Ninjas with swords and naginatas threw at her. She spun around and fired while in midair, using advice from Spinelli to fly around in the air. As she did, she fired down, causing each Monkey Ninja to fall. She soon landed back on the ground and created an orb of green energy, tossing it into Lady Nebula's new drones and destroying them immediately.

Tigerlily spun around her staff as she knocked several Monkey Ninjas to the side. She jabbed one of Professor Dementor's Henchmen in the chest before twirling around her Bamboo Staff.

"Ah, we meet again, Tigerlily," the Huntsman said, holding his HuntsStaff out in front of him while Rose came from behind with her own HuntsStaff armed. "Shall we resume our dance?"

"This time, _you_ lead!" Rose quipped as she and Tigerlily charged towards the Huntsman.

The Huntsman spun around his HuntsStaff and blocked an attack first made by Rose before striking at Tigerlily. Tigerlily blocked the attack easily before spinning around her Bamboo Staff, slamming onto the Huntsman's HuntsStaff while allowing Rose to strike at him from behind. The Huntsman chuckled and held his Master HuntsStaff up to defend himself from Tigerlily before using his left hand to block Rose's attack. He soon threw Tigerlily off and focused his attack on Rose, cutting a light bulb in the air as he did so before striking down at her. The sparks from the light bulb caused Rose to cover her eyes, not being able to see the Huntsman attack her from above.

"I've got you, Rose!" Jake called out as he grabbed the Huntsman's Master HuntsStaff. He threw the Huntsman away before looking to Felix and Zita. "Here! Use this!" he called out as he threw his Ohana Communicator to Zita. "I don't need a weapon to fight against the likes of _him!_"

Josh kicked the legs of Professor Dementor, causing him to give away. As Professor Dementor fell, Josh grabbed a blaster from a nearby Henchman and started to strafe the German Professor down. Professor Dementor got back up again and dodged the blasts before shooting back at Josh. Josh kicked a table up in front of him for defense before shooting back at Professor Dementor. Professor Dementor covered his eyes to try and defend himself, but in the process of being blinded, Josh ran up to him and kicked him in the face, sending him rolling away.

Lao Shi and Haley both flew into the air, breathing fire down on all of the Henchmen they could come across. Felix joined them with an Ohana Communicator in his hands, shooting at each of the Henchmen as well. Everyone tried to shoot back up at the Dragons and Felix, but Felix used his wheelchair to disarm everyone of their own weapons before magnetizing the drones, crunching them all together before throwing them towards some of the Monkey Ninjas.

Yuna used both of her Ohana Communicator Swords to fend off against Duff Killigan as he struck at her with both of his golf clubs. Killigan slammed one of his golf clubs down onto Yuna, but Yuna danced around and threw him to the side, disarming him of one golf club. As it fell to the ground, Yuna kicked it at Duff Killigan, who only grabbed it in response. Duff laughed and charged at Yuna once more, only for Yuna to spin around at him and slash at his lower abdomen. She sheathed her blades, and once they were hidden away, Duff Killigan's pants fell down.

"Ha!" Ron called out as he and Brick both pushed Monkey Fist back. "Not so tough now, _are_ you? _Now_ you know how it feels to happen to _you!_"

Yuna chuckled. "Pull up your pants, man!" she called out. "I can't take a Scottish guy seriously if he doesn't wear his kilt!"

Duff Killigan growled. "Aye! You'll pay for that, lassie!" he called out as he let out some Golf Balls. "Fore!" he yelled before putting each ball towards Yuna.

Yuna stood where she was and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she started to slash apart each of the Golf Balls that were sent at her. Everyone looked to Yuna with amazement as she sliced apart all of the Golf Balls before they could even explode. Even Duff Killigan himself was in surprise at this as Yuna ran towards Killigan again, performing a karate kick on him that knocked him out cold.

At the same time, Bonnie ran towards the Huntsman with Spud and Trixie by her side. She leapt into the air, unsheathed her Katana and struck at him, knocking the Huntsman off-guard as Bonnie kept her new ninja stance she learned while under the control of Lady Nebula.

"So, a new challenger," the Huntsman said as Rose and Tigerlily closed in on him. "This _just_ might be worthy of my time." He said before charging at Bonnie.

Bonnie used her second Katana to block one attack before backflipping away and sending some shurikens towards him. The Huntsman deflected all of the shurikens sent at him before Spud and Trixie slammed their Ohana Communicator Blades on him. The two kept their blades locked with the Huntsman before he knocked them away, allowing Bonnie to run in and strike at him while he was open. As he was knocked back, Rose and Tigerlily slashed him in midair before Jake caught him with his tail and breathed fire on him before throwing him to the ground once again.

Jim and Tim both burst through the back door just as the Henchmen of Professor Dementor and the Monkey Ninjas were advancing on the rest of the Students and Teachers. Seven of each were knocked aside.

"What did we miss?" Jim asked.

"Not much!" Hope replied as she used the leg of the table to knock aside more of Lady Nebula's forces.

"Good," Tim said as he took out a blaster. "We're just in time."

"Hicka-Bicka Boo?" Jim asked Tim.

"Hoo-Sha!" Tim replied.

Both Jim and Tim charged towards Professor Dementor's Henchmen and the Monkey Ninjas, firing at them all. The Forces of Lady Nebula all shot at the two Tweebs, but Jim and Tim fired back, now even stronger than ever. One of the Monkey Ninjas managed to land a punch on Jim, but Tim grabbed it by the tail and swung it aside before Jim returned the favor by shooting several of Professor Dementor's Henchmen away from Tim as they advanced on his twin brother.

At the same time, Kim was battling against Electronique. She twirled around her sword and struck at the electric villain, who backed away as the weapon charged up with energy. Shego knocked away one of Professor Dementor's Henchmen and attempted to punch Electronique in the back, only for her to grab Shego first and throw her over the side.

"Shego!" Kim called out.

"I'm okay!" Shego yelled as she regained herself. "But Electronique's all yours, Kimmie!"

Kim nodded and struck at Electronique with a left hook. Electronique only laughed as Kim missed her entirely.

"You are slipping, Possible," Electronique teased as she dodged the left hook. "One hand is not enough to stop _me!_" she exclaimed before punching Kim's right arm.

Kim stumbled back and felt her arm. She groaned in pain, but suddenly remembered what Lao Shi had told her earlier.

"I must finish this myself." Kim told herself.

Kim got back up and looked to Electronique sternly. Electronique looked to Kim with confusion before she threw her Ohana Communicator Sword towards her. Electronique shrieked and threw the blade to the side, but Kim used this chance to rip her broken arm free from her sling. Her arm was still a little broken, but Kim was able to endure the pain as she caught her Ohana Communicator and placed it onto her PDA Kimmunicator.

"Battle… Suit… On!" Kim called out, activating her Battlesuit Function as she dialed 435 on her Ohana Communicator.

Kim spread out her arms, and soon, her Battlesuit came onto her body. She stood ready to take on Electronique again as every part of her body flowed with energy.

"You won't win against me so easily!" Electronique exclaimed as she glowed with yellow energy. "With the power that Lady Nebula has given me, I am now unstoppable!" she exclaimed as a blinding light came. Everyone covered their eyes as Lady Nebula cackled. "There is no one to save you now, little girl! I am all-powerful, and Lady Nebula will crush you all!"

Jake looked to Electronique and breathed fire at her just as she shot a large bolt of lightning. Both blasts collided with one another in the air before Jake was suddenly pushed back.

Jim and Tim looked to each other before blasting at Electronique as well. The two tried their best to weaken her, but she created an electric barrier to protect herself. Using the shield, she sent more electric energy towards Jim and Tim, throwing them into the piles of Monkey Ninjas that were defeated.

"Alright, fine!" Kim exclaimed as she formed a blade on her Ohana Communicator. "Let's see what you can do." She said before charging towards Electronique.

Electronique cackled as she formed a blade of electricity. She blocked Kim's blade as Kim charged at her and forced her off. Kim gasped at the strength and mustered all the energy she could into her body before charging back at Electronique again.

Yuna took notice of this as she looked to Duff Killigan. She threw Duff aside and charged towards Electronique as well.

Electronique laughed as she slashed Kim away before clashing with Yuna. Yuna nervously held her blades up in defense before Kim struck at Electronique once again. Electronique pushed Yuna aside and clashed with Kim several times before kicking off of her chest. Kim felt her chest and charged at Electronique again, only to be blasted with lightning. Kim yelled as she was thrown back before Yuna charged in. Electronique only chuckled and lifted Yuna into the air with lightning, throwing her into Kim.

"There's no escaping from me now!" Electronique exclaimed as she formed two lightning whips from her arms. She lashed them out in front of her before lashing them out to the side. "I have power beyond your imagination! The Devil's Heart runs through my veins, giving me the power it will take to crush you and your little Ohana Resistance!" she exclaimed, not noticing someone crashing through the window. "Now… are there any last words?"

"Hey!" a voice called out. Everyone looked to see Dr. Drakken run towards Electronique with a device in his hands. "**SSSSSHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUPPPPP!**" he yelled, stabbing into Electronique. She soon yelled in pain as she started to short out. Soon, she fell back, all of the power that she was using to defeat Kim, Jim, Tim and Yuna now starting to fade away.

"You… you're helping us…" Kim said as she and Shego both looked to Dr. Drakken with confusion and shock. The two narrowed their eyes on Dr. Drakken after a while. "Why…?"

Dr. Drakken sighed. "Look, after that Lowardian Invasion, I decided to go straight," he started to explain. "I even allowed Shego to go her own ways to try and find herself, but I? I had no idea where to start," he went on. "I did all I could to make up for what I had done, even going as far as selling some of my most prized possessions," he explained. "I was about to go packing elsewhere, but all of a sudden, Lady Nebula came along. She wanted my help."

"Leading to you trying to steal the Chitama Stone!" Yuna exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Dr. Drakken protested. "I turned Lady Nebula down several times, but she used some sort of device to force me to do whatever she wanted… to make me evil when I wanted to be good."

"And how should we believe you?" Jake asked. "For all we know, you could be lying to try and get on our good sides!"

"Do I know you?" Dr. Drakken asked as he eyes Jake Long suspiciously.

Kim crossed her arms. As she did, she mentally activated a truth ray within her PDA Kimmunicator. "Wade… is Dr. Drakken telling the truth?" she asked after taking a small scan.

"_One-Hundred percent_," Wade replied. "_I've even looked into his history, and it seems he indeed WAS forced to work for Lady Nebula!_"

"And I'm willing to do everything it takes to make up what I've done to you," Dr. Drakken said as he placed his hand on his chest. "Lipsky's Honor."

"You will _pay_ for betraying us!" Electronique yelled as she slowly got back up onto her feet.

"No… I won't," Dr. Drakken said sternly as he stepped aside. "_You_ shall pay! No one uses me as their own pawn! Not even Lady Nebula herself!"

"You're about to see what our little Ohana Resistance can do!" Yuna exclaimed as she leapt into the air. "Kim! Now!"

"You've got it!" Kim called out, grabbing Yuna with both of her hands. She spun around before tossing Yuna towards each of the villains.

Yuna kicked herself off of every one of them before redirecting herself off of Monkey Fist towards Electronique, sending her to the ground.

Electronique growled and sent a blast of lightning towards Kim, but Kim used her Jai Alai Arm to catch the blast and send it back. Electronique sent another blast at Kim, only for her to form a barrier and deflect the lightning with it. As soon as it cleared away, Jim and Tim fired upon Electronique with their own blasters armed. Each of them made sure that their blasts made impact on Electronique before Kim ran towards her and sent several fast punches at her. Electronique tried to dodge them all, but Kim eventually sent her back into the Gym, where she crashed into the rest of the villains.

"How can you do this?!" the Huntsman exclaimed. "You can't take us on! It is impossible to take us all down!"

"Haven't you heard?" Kim asked as the sun shined on her. "Anything's possible… for a Possible."

The Huntsman growled as he and the villains got up. He slammed his Master HuntsStaff down, and soon, he and the rest of the villains, Henchmen and Nebula Drones teleported away.

"And don't come back!" Yuna called out.

Everyone cheered for Team Possible and Team Ohana.

"Did we win?" Tara asked as she, Josh, Amelia, Brick, Zita and Felix all came over.

"That was just the beginning," Kim said as she felt her arm. "They'll be back… but we'll be ready."

"Especially now that we've got an armada on our side!" Yuna exclaimed. "Your favors arrived!"

Everyone looked to see all of Kim's Favors outside, all in their respective vehicles.

"Okay," Kim said with a grin on her face. "Bring it on, Lady Nebula," she said. "We're ready for you."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, what did you think of my new Chapter? Hope you loved my Present! I did the best I could do for a Christmas Release, and you can bet I'm gonna have more Chapters for this Story Arc out when the New Year comes! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** wishing you a Happy Christmas! See you soon!


	13. Nebula's Secret

What's up, everyone? You all doing well? Hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you, and I have with me a brand-new Chapter of one of my best Stories, **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! I am so glad that so many of you like this Story. I have been planning it out and working on it for a long time. It means so much to me to know you like this. I would like to especially thank **LegionnaireBlaze, ****Ngrey651, Prince Kyle Lancer, Brave Kid, Scourge from BloodClan, Omegahatchiyaki12, Princess Snow-Senpai, Dark End 2014, SonOfNeptuneM, Pokémon Samurai 6, HaunterFan122, ReaderFever, Cycomatrix Eternal, Awesometacular Extravaganza, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Slade the Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, VGN Golley, Virgil1989 the Crossover King, Jacqueline Karst, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Pachysam, S, Bunny Boo Chloe, SpaceDogs54321, Raven2.0, Lilo Pelekai, French-fry, Chloe Nicolle, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, ByrdDog66, Ultra Neo Hyper Kamen Rider 15, FanFictionLoverGirl22, BlackTemplarKnight295, Ross Blum the IV, Rook-Lover-Venus-Girl-Blue, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Enigmus-288, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. I honestly have no idea where I would be without your support. Now, before I start, I would like to apologize for the long absence. I have been caught up with work, and I had Writer's Block for a while. Fortunately, I'm over it now, and I'm ready to get back to work. Now, with no questions to be answered, here is my new Chapter for **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 13: Nebula's Secret

_Previously on __**Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**_…

_Lilo:_ "Look, we're happy that you want to help us, but Lady Nebula is trying to track down and get rid of anyone we've made an Ohana with."

_Yuna:_ "But we also understand that you might be, well, afraid. We could see that you were all a bit nervous at the fact that Lady Nebula was on the hunt for everyone."

_Lilo:_ "If you want to back out, we've got no problems. Should this start to become too much for you, we won't stop you from leaving or try to change your minds."

_Kim:_ "We're not leaving, no matter what. We're here to stay, no matter what the danger is."

_TJ:_ "Lady Nebula's not only targeting _your_ Ohana, but _ours_ as well."

_Penny Proud:_ "If we abandon this Ohana, then we'd be abandoning everyone we care about."

_Jake:_ "So we're staying… As friends… forever."

_Lady Nebula:_ "_Using this Data, I can access the families of Team Ohana, and their greatest enemies_."

_Kim:_ "Nebula!"

_Lady Nebula:_ "_My plan was perfect!_ _Wipe them out! All of them!_ _Anyone tied to Team Ohana must die!_"

_Lilo:_ "Not on _my_ watch!"

_Lady Nebula:_ "_You'll never stop me… Freak!_"

_Yuna:_ "That… that was Lady Nebula."

_Lady Nebula:_ "_ALL of the Ohana shall be targeted at once_. "_Gantu, you and I shall take Nebula Squad Two to intercept Lilo and Stitch with Penny Proud and her friends at Wizville_. _Huntsman, I want you to bring Squad Three with you to take care of Yuna, Jake Long and his friends and family, and Team Possible in Middleton_. _Squad Four will intercept CIA/Interpol Agent Cobra Bubbles and the Third Street Gang in Little Rock_._ Naleke, Artemisea and Ryukiendo shall tend to the Ohana in Kauai_."

_Kim:_ "It won't be long until Lady Nebula sends her Assassins and Negative Experiments to take care of the problem. If Middleton is the first place Nebula strikes, I don't know how much help I can be if I'm down to one hand."

_Cobra Bubbles:_ "Yuna, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Lao Shi Long, Haley Long, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski and Rose Killdragonosa, travel with Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique Tyler, Shego, Bonnie Rockwaller and Señor Senior, Jr. to their hometown of Middleton. I will go with TJ Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, Michael Blumberg and Gus Griswald to Little Rock."

_Lilo:_ "If any of us run into problems, we contact the Mansion. If any of you run into anything that might give us a lead on Lady Nebula, contact me."

_Lady Nebula:_ "_Find the Families of the Ohana. Kill them all_."

_**Eight years ago**_…

"_NASA is proud to welcome Myrtle Edmunds as the first selected woman from Yale to go to the Moon_," an announcer for NASA said as Myrtle Edmunds stepped up onto the stage. In the crowd of people were Mrs. Edmunds, Elena, Teresa, Yuki, the Hula Teacher, Moses Puloki, and Lilo Pelekai, as well as Nani, David, Victoria, and Lilo's official boyfriend, Keoni. "_She will be gathering information on life beyond the final frontier, helping to expand our knowledge on extraterrestrial life to counter against possible upcoming alien invasions since 2005_."

"I can't believe it," Lilo said to Victoria. "Myrtle's finally fulfilling her dream!"

"And all it took was four years at Yale, and your alien expertise," Victoria mused. "By the way, you think I can see Stitch when you go back for him?"

"You bet!" Lilo exclaimed. "I still owe you a ton for helping me and Stitch out."

"I'd like to thank my academy for this special pleasure," Myrtle said, getting Lilo and Victoria to turn back to the stage. "And also, for accepting me into her Ohana… Lilo Pelekai," she went on, getting Lilo to smile. "Ohana forever!"

"**OHANA FOREVER!**" the crowd all called out.

_**Six years later**__…_

"Myrtle Edmunds to NASA," Myrtle said as she walked around the moon. "I have been here for six hours, thirty-two minutes, and six seconds, roughly six years back on Earth," she reported. "I'm heading back now."

As Myrtle was heading towards her shuttle, something suddenly caught her eye. She turned to the side, and much to her surprise, several injured aliens were lying around as what appeared to be a transport ship lay in ruins. Beside it was a comet, still burning bright.

"Is anyone there?" Myrtle asked as she walked towards the wreckage. "I represent Planet Earth, and I come in peace."

"Leave… now…" one of the Aliens said quickly as what appeared to be a badge dropped from his shirt.

Myrtle narrowed her eyes at the badge and picked it up.

"The Galactic Federation?" Myrtle asked herself. "The same with Lilo?" she asked once again. She suddenly heard some chattering from the transport. Curious to find out what it was, Myrtle made her way over. "H-hey there, little guy," she said, remembering what Lilo always did to tame Experiments. "I'm Myrtle. Would you like to be… my… Ohana?" she asked, the last word being with uncertainty.

"_**Ohana…**_" a raspy-sounding high-pitched voice growled. "**Destroy all Ohana!**"

Myrtle gasped as she saw a blast destroy part of the shuttle. She tried to make it back to her shuttle, only for a small creature, similar-looking to Stitch, to leap out towards her, causing Myrtle to scream.

"_Myrtle, do you copy?_" a voice from NASA HQ asked. "_Myrtle? Myrtle! Come in!_"

_**Present, Turo Station**_…

Lady Nebula walked back into her space station in the Turo System. As she entered her command center, Dr. Hämsterviel walked over.

"_What have you been up to, you rat?_" Lady Nebula demanded.

"Just… doing some research," Dr. Hämsterviel replied back nervously. "It appears you have no files on yourself."

"_And what does that matter to you?_" Lady Nebula asked as she picked Dr. Hämsterviel up by the collar. "_Anything USEFUL you find out during my absence?_"

"I have studied the fighting techniques of the greatest martial artists and karate masters on Earth, and implemented their fighting styles into your four newest warriors," Hämsterviel explained as Gantu came in, followed by the Huntsman. "But these four girls seem to have been in stasis for a while. Will they be stable once they awaken?"

"_They will become killing machines for me_," Lady Nebula said. "_My four new assassins, the Ashori, shall track down the Third Street Six and destroy them, along with anything or anyone else in their way_."

"You seem to forget how Bonnie turned on us once she regained herself," Gantu pointed out. "With all due respect, Lady Nebula, how do we know that these… Ashori… don't turn on us as well?"

"_Because these assassins are commanded by my mental command_," Lady Nebula explained. "_Whatever I command them through thoughts, they obey. Just like Naleke, Artemisea and Ryukiendo, they follow orders without question. Black Rock was only a test subject. These assassins… they're the real deal_."

Gantu nodded. "Of course, Milady," he said with a bow. "Forgive me for questioning your systems."

"_That is alright, Gantu_," Lady Nebula said as she looked to the coordinates of Third Street in Little Rock, Arkansas. "_Now, we have the last of Team Ohana to take care of. Once they're gone, no one will be left to stand against me_."

Meanwhile, Team Ohana and Global Justice were at Middleton High School, repairing everything that was damaged in the attack. As Sunset Boulevardez escorted some of the captured villains into prisoner transports, Lilo was with Yuna, Penny, Kim and Jake, telling them about what had happened so far.

"Even though Myrtle was mean, she still accepted being part of the Ohana," Lilo explained to her friends as Stitch came over. "But when I came to check up on her after I thought she had come back… she went missing."

"And you haven't heard a word from her _or_ her friends?" Kim asked as she placed her hand to her chin.

"Elena, Teresa and Yuki haven't been in contact after Myrtle was sent to the Moon _or_ after Ani and I saw Stitch again," Lilo explained. "When Cobra Bubbles came to me to assemble Team Ohana, I was under the assumption that the disappearance of all four of my former friends was somehow connected to the rise of Lady Nebula, but no matter how much I look into the files of Myrtle, Elena, Teresa and Yuki, I can't find a thing."

"It sounds like a stretch," Yuna said as she looked up to Lilo while Stitch rolled around Team Ohana in his ball form. "But we still don't know why she focuses all of her anger towards you instead of any of us."

"Yuna's got a point," Jake said. "I mean, I'm glad that we're not number one on her list of targets, but it's strange that she only focuses on you."

"Can't understand why," Lilo said as she took out her wallet. She took out a picture and handed it to Stitch. "Stitch, you remember this photo, right?" she asked.

Stitch looked to the picture, which depicted him, Lilo, Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley, Myrtle, and all of the Experiments around them at the Pelekai House.

"Ih," Stitch replied. "Ohana Picture."

"You really looked like Ani back then," Yuna mused as she looked to who she believed was Lilo in the picture. She looked to the younger version of Myrtle. "I take it that this was Myrtle?" she asked, to which Lilo nodded. "Who's the dog with her?"

"Myrtle found that Experiment on her own," Lilo explained. "She named her Gigi, but her real name from Jumba was actually Experiment 007. We sometimes called her Yapper before finally setting on Gigi."

"What happened to _her_ after Myrtle went missing?" Jake asked.

"Gigi actually went with Myrtle to the Moon. It was one of her requests," Lilo explained. "She never left Myrtle's side. Sadly, she disappeared with Myrtle and no one has seen her ever since."

"But if Myrtle's gone, and so is her dog, who is Lady Nebula, and why is she focusing her attention solely on you?" Kim asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"It's getting to me ever since Nebula revealed herself after the Huntsman attacked," Lilo stated. "And I want answers. Also, we've still got the Third Street Gang to consider. We haven't heard from them in a while."

"I'll see how they're doing," Penny said as she took out her Ohana Communicator. "With LaCienega's Mom helping out the OSS, I think I can try to get in touch with TJ or any of the other six," she said before dialing onto her Ohana Communicator. After a while, TJ's face appeared on a screen. "Hey there, Teej. You guys reach Little Rock yet? Kim and Yuna are pretty much done here in Middleton, and Lilo, Stitch and I just finished up with Lady Nebula at Wizville."

"We're doing well, Penny," TJ replied back as he answered his Ohana Communicator over the Pacific Ocean. "We haven't reached Third Street yet, but we'll be sure to let all of our friends there about Lady Nebula, as well as the threat that will be sure to come if she attacks."

"_Well, Lao Shi, Haley, Trixie, Spud and Rose went to New York to check up on the rest of Jake's friends, as well as the Magic Community_," Penny said as the rest of the Third Street Gang answered the call on their own Ohana Communicators. "_We could be able to join up with you once we're done here_."

"Good," Gretchen said. "We could use all the help we could get if Lady Nebula decides to mount a strike on Third Street."

"But take your time," Gus added on. "We're almost there."

"_Got it_," Yuna said. "_See you guys soon!_"

An Interpol Helicopter soon landed down in Little Rock, Arkansas, at Third Street. A woman looking from outside of an elementary school noticed the helicopter landing and adjusted her glasses while taking a sip of her tea.

"Here we are, Agent Bubbles," TJ said as he led the Third Street Gang out from the Helicopter. "Third Street. Don't expect for it to be much, though."

Cobra Bubbles emerged from the helicopter as many people walking around took notice of the seven.

"I've been here before," Agent Bubbles said. "This is where I first met the Galactic Federation and talked to them about the safety of mosquitoes."

"Well, I finally become Mayor, and look who I have here," a voice said, causing the Recess Gang to turn to see a man with a white blazer and denim jeans, as well as a red sash across his chest. "The Teenagers with Attitude, chosen by Zordon himself."

"And if it isn't Bob the Builder," Gus spat back, showing his badge. The two walked up to one another and stared each other in the eye. After a while, the two laughed hysterically and went in to pat each other on the shoulders. "From King to Mayor, I see, Bob!"

"And you're a military man!" Bob exclaimed. "Great to see you, Gus!"

"Welcome back!" another man called out as he ran across the streets while closing his jacket full of merchandise.

"Francis!" TJ called out. "How you doin', Hustler?"

"I'm a market dealer now," Francis explained. "Been selling things for the right price to raise money for Third Street Elementary after I graduated."

"'Hustler'?" Cobra Bubbles asked as he lowered his shades and turned his attention to Vince.

"Nicknames from Elementary," Vince explained. "We still like to use them, even through FaceTime."

All of a sudden, two holes came up from the ground, revealing two men with pickaxes and shovels.

"Well…" one of the diggers said. "They're back, Dave!"

"I can _see_ that, Sam!" Dave whistled back.

"The Diggers!" Mikey exclaimed as he grabbed the Diggers and hugged them. "Oh, this brings back _so_ much memories!"

"Gretchen! Is that you?" a Goth girl asked as she, as well as a blonde, a Hispanic boy and a redheaded girl came over.

"Sue! LK! Greg! Kristen!" Gretchen exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm seeing you again!"

"Well, we changed our ways," Greg said. "In fact, I'm already done with College, and it only took me two years!"

Spinelli chuckled and looked around. "Hey…" she started out. "Anyone seen the Ashleys?"

"Nowhere to be seen, sadly," a man resembling a weasel or a lizard said as he came over. "Ever since High School, they went missing."

Spinelli's jaw dropped when she saw the slouched man. "Well, well, well," she said after recomposing herself and placing a hand on her hip. "If it isn't Randall Weems, the Snitch. I'll be damned."

"I've changed over the years, Spinelli," Randall said before turning to the Elementary School. "Miss Finster! Miss Finster!" he suddenly called out.

"She still runs the School?" Mikey asked with surprise.

All of a sudden, a young woman in her early twenties came out from the school. She had pale skin and green eyes. She wore a yellow dress on with black leggings, as well as oval-shaped glasses, a scrunchy holding her hair together, and a hardly-noticeable mole on her left cheek.

"I don't think I need to tell you more than once never to call me like that," the young woman said to Randall. "While it's nice to know you respect me, my hearing is good, and so are my manners."

"S-sorry, Miss Finster," Randall said shyly. "Anyway, here are the six I told you about. They knew your mother pretty well."

The woman looked towards the six and smiled. "So I see," she said. She looked to a picture in her hands before approaching TJ. "You must be Theodore Jasper Detweiler, also known as TJ. I am Maureen Princeton Finster. I think you knew my mother back when she was in charge of most of the classes here at the Third Street Elementary School."

"You're her daughter!" TJ exclaimed with surprise as he shook Maureen's hand. "Wow," he said quietly to himself before turning back to the Daughter of the original Miss Finster. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. She was a great woman."

"I grew up knowing not only Mom, but all of the Teachers who were around when you went to this School," Maureen said. "Miss Grotke taught me Martial Arts after Mom gave me boxing lessons. She always talked about six kids in her time who always knew how to make a day a great day, and I'm proud to actually be meeting you for once."

"As are we," Vince said as he came over. "So, what's it like to be working at the same School that your Mother was?"

"Well, Mom always used to tell me about how recess was always an interesting day for her, but when I'm here, not much happens," Maureen started to explain. "I've always been told about exciting things that happened when my Mom was in charge, but I never see anything thee days that could have measured up to any of the things she witnessed back in her days."

"Well, if we don't move it soon, Third Street is about to experience a hell of a lot of bad events to come," TJ said. "Someone dangerous is tracking down everyone we know, good relation or not. And she won't stop until she kills everyone we've formed a bond with while we were still at Third Street Elementary."

"This is serious," Spinelli chimed in. "Interpol and Global Justice are already on their way here to evacuate everyone before Lady Nebula and her forced arrive."

"Are we talking serious as in Dr. Benedict and Dr. Slicer?" Randall asked. "Because this Lady Nebula person sounds like a lot of trouble."

"Oh… she's dangerous, alright," Gretchen said. "She defeated Kim Possible with only one move!"

"Now _that's_ something to be scared of!" Mayor Robert exclaimed.

"_Gretchen, I've picked up several ships entering the Earth's atmosphere_," Galileo said from Gretchen's iPhone. Gretchen looked to it and answered her device while displaying what Galileo was seeing from her Ohana Communicator. "_While I cannot logically confirm it, I have reason to believe that these are the forces of Lady Nebula_."

"Looks like a lot," Cobra Bubbles said as he looked to several flashing triangles heading down to the Earth on Gretchen's screen. "We'd better make sure our reinforcements arrive soon."

"I'll call in for more," TJ said as he took out his Ohana Communicator. "Lilo? We need you to get here, stat. Lady Nebula's sent more of her forces to Third Street, and we could use all the help we could get. Do you read me?"

Lilo's voice came through, but it was covered by static. TJ looked to his Ohana Communicator and narrowed his eyes at it dangerously.

"She's already onto us," Gus said as he took out his Ohana Communicator in blaster mode. "We'd better get ready before—"

"_Before we strike?_" a new female voice asked.

Everyone turned to see a female figure in jagged Sapphire Armor land with one hand and knee on the ground with her other foot standing on its toes while her arm was held out to her side. She looked up as her black eyes glowed.

"A new assassin!" Gretchen exclaimed. As she and Spinelli took out their Ohana Communicators, placing them in blaster mode as well. "Not only was this a trap, but it was also a strategic ambush!"

Three more female figures in armor landed down. The second to land had yellow jagged armor while the third had black armor. Unlike the eyes of the other two, her eyes were pink. The fourth and final new assassin to land down was donned in green armor, and her eyes were the same color as her armor.

"Um… who _are_ these?" Francis asked.

"Assassins for Lady Nebula," Vince explained. "Always expect them to do the dirty work for her."

"_You catch on quickly, LaSalle_," a familiar female voice said. Everyone looked up this time as Lady Nebula landed her Dragon Fighter and leapt out, her sword unsheathed and aimed right at the Third Street Gang. "_No wonder you were always so bright_."

"Get real, Nebula." Mikey remarked.

"_This is VERY real_," Lady Nebula said as she motioned her hand towards her new Ashori Assassins. "_My new assassins, the Ashori, can take down targets with little resistance. Turn over Lilo Pelekai and Stitch to me, or else Third Street will perish_."

"Not if _we_ can take them down first, _that's_ for sure." Gus quipped.

"_Stubborn as always, Gus_." The pink Ashori remarked.

"These girls look strong," Gretchen said as she scanned them with her Ohana Communicator. "They're more powerful than Bonnie, her Sisters, and even the other three Assassins we faced in the past."

"And we can't call for backup," Mikey said. "Like with the Huntsman, Nebula jammed it."

"Then Lilo and the rest of Team Ohana will know that something's wrong," TJ said as he took out his Ohana Communicator. "If we don't reply back to them, they'll come here, but we need to make sure that everyone is safe."

Spinelli nodded. "So what's the plan?" she asked as she twirled around her Ohana Communicator Sword.

"You take on these Ashori," TJ ordered. "I'll go full Battlesuit on Lady Nebula and try to buy some time while Agent Cobra tries and gets the smartest guys we know."

"The Pale Kids?" Gretchen asked. "You think _they_ can help us get in touch with Team Ohana?"

"They trust me," TJ said. He turned his attention to Cobra Bubbles. "Agent Bubbles, go with Bob to find four males. Their names are Knarf, Steve, Rodney and Carl. They should be able to help us get in touch with Lilo and the others."

"I know where they hang out all the time," Mayor Bob said to Cobra Bubbles. "Come on!"

"Be careful!" Cobra Bubbles called out as he ran with Mayor Bob down the street.

"_Try all you want, you CAN'T win_," Lady Nebula taunted. "_You're only delaying the inevitable_."

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard _that_…" TJ said as he placed his Ohana Communicator onto his wrist. "Battle… Suit… On!" he called out afterwards, dialing 435 before spreading out his arms and gaining Kim's Battlesuit, only with gold replacing the white and the blue energy lines remaining. As soon as he was armed with Kim's Battlesuit, he unsheathed his Ohana Communicator Blade and twirled it around as he aimed it back at Lady Nebula. "We're not afraid of you, Lady Nebula!" he called out.

"_Big mistake, TJ, because you SHOULD be!_" Lady Nebula exclaimed as she walked calmly towards TJ, swatting her arm to the side before holding her sword out in front of her face as TJ got into a ready position with his own sword. At once, the two charged towards each other with their blades held low at their sides. "_Now, prepare to die for your incompetence!_" she exclaimed as she struck at TJ's legs, only for TJ to leap over her while the rest of the Third Street Gang charged at the Ashori Assassins.

Back in Middleton, Officer Boulevardez was looking over some sheets on her clipboard as she made her way towards Mr. Barkin, who was speaking with the Director of Global Justice.

"How are things looking?" Sunset asked just as Bette Director walked away to consult with the rest of her Global Justice Associates.

"Interpol is getting more and more reports from the Galactic Federation, Space Patrol Delta, and other intergalactic systems in association with this Team Ohana," Steve Barkin explained. "Do we have any words from our other units out in the US?"

"Silver Hills is sending its Silver Guardians to join the Ohana Special Service," Sunset said as she looked to her iPhone. "In the meantime, Mr. Long's friends and family are looking into the rest of their contacts in New York and the Magical Community."

"And from what Lilo said, this Lady Nebula sounds like a real threat," Mr. Barkin added on. "Calling in these favors and additional special units is great to combat her, but I feel we're going to need more than numbers to try and take her down."

Sunset nodded as she and Mr. Barkin made their way to Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kim, Penny and Jake.

Back in Little Rock, Arkansas, Mr. Barkin had just entered an office building with Mayor Bob. Both of them showed a security guard their badges, and the guard let them through.

"This is where these Pale Kids hang out?" Cobra Bubbles asked.

"They're the new Tech Crew and Science Team for Third Street," Bob explained. "I've provided them with everything they need to fit their desires."

Cobra Bubbles nodded as he and Bob came to a room. In front of them was a blonde male with glasses, a green plaid shirt, brown pants and black sneakers.

"Password?" the blonde man asked.

"Knarf, we've been over this," Bob said. "There's no password. I'm sorry for what I said about you all those years ago. Can we let this go?"

"Password…?" Knarf asked again in a much more stern tone.

Bob sighed. "Fine," he said before placing his hand up as if he were swearing an oath. "Gondor Primulon."

"Okay, now we're good, King Bob," Knarf said as he and Mayor Bob shook hands. He turned his attention to Agent Cobra Bubbles. "And you are?" he asked.

"Cobra Bubbles. Formerly CIA, currently associated with Interpol," Cobra Bubbles introduced himself. "I am here for a favor on behalf of someone who was one of yours: Theodore Jasper Detweiler, also known as TJ Detweiler."

"Teej…" Knarf said to himself. "I haven't heard from him ever since the convention."

"We need your help," Cobra Bubbles said. "Can you enhance a signal so strong that it can overpower a transmissions jammer?" he asked.

"Sounds complicated," Knarf said as he let Cobra Bubbles and Mayor Bob into the room, where Carl, Rodney and Steve were working. "But this sounds serious, so what's in it for the old Pale Men?"

"This is a matter that could endanger you all, including friends and families," Agent Cobra Bubbles said sternly. "There is no reward, but I can guarantee you that you will be fully acknowledged for your participation in taking down one of the most dangerous intergalactic terrorists there is."

"Not to mention you accepted TJ into your group back when you were kids," Mayor Bob added on. "We need you guys. The Third Street _Gang_ needs your help. Friend or foe, we're all an Ohana now."

"I like the sound of what I'm hearing," Rodney said as he, Steve and Carl came up. "We're in."

"Hell, yeah," Knarf said with a nod and a grin. "Where do we start?"

"Your friends are under attack," Cobra Bubbles said as he placed out his Ohana Communicator. "We need to override the jammer… now."

"Gaba ika tasoopa?" Stitch asked as he looked to his Ohana Communicator back in Middleton. "Teej, where are you?!"

"Stitch is right," Yuna said as she tried to access her own Ohana Communicator as well. "TJ and the Third Street Gang, even Cobra Bubbles, should have contacted us by now."

"Something's not right, then," Lilo said as she looked to her Ohana Communicator. "Our transmissions haven't been blocked ever since the Huntsman attacked."

"My guess is Lady Nebula," Kim said as she looked to her PDA Kimmunicator. "TJ accessed the Battlesuit, and he's been using it for almost twenty minutes now. That means they're in trouble."

"Hold on," Lilo said as she saw something flash on her Ohana Communicator screen. "I'm getting something. What about the rest of you?"

Penny gasped as she suddenly saw the same flashing on the screen of her Ohana Communicator. "Me too!" she exclaimed.

"It's a transmission," Jake said as he looked to his own Ohana Communicator. "Coming right from Third Street in Little Rock, Arkansas!"

"_Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kim, Penny, Jake, do you copy?_" the voice of Cobra Bubbles came through. "_Lady Nebula is here! We are under attack! We NEED reinforcements now!_"

"She's attacking?!" Jake exclaimed. "We've gotta get there now!"

"And if TJ was forced to use the Battlesuit, they must be in _real_ trouble!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Stitch called out.

"Not without the Magical Army!" Rose quipped as she stepped into the Middleton High Gym.

Everyone turned around to see Rose, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Lao Shi and Haley standing with the Long Family, as well as everyone from the Magic Community, as well as the students from the Millard Fillmore Middle School.

"You're forgetting the Wizville Cavalry!" Nubia Gross quipped as she and the Gross Sisters appeared with all of the family and friends of the Proud Family by their side.

"And Team Possible Expanded!" Ron Stoppable called out as he appeared with all of Kim's favors from the past, Team Impossible, the rest of Global Justice, Dr. Drakken, and the rest of Kim's friends and family.

"They're all willing to help." Penny mused as she and Yuna smiled at Lilo, who smiled as well and let out a tear of happiness.

"Ohana!" Stitch cheered.

"I wanna see the look on Lady Nebula's face when she sees just how much she failed to break us down," Lilo said. "Here's the plan," she started to explain. "Yuna, Stitch, you, Kim, Penny and Jake come with me to Third Street," she ordered before turning her attention to Team Ohana with its expanded forces. "We'll send in a transmission to let you know when to come in and help. Let's give Lady Nebula the surprise of her life."

"We're not just any Ohana anymore." Yuna said.

"Ohana Unlimited!" Stitch yelled.

"**OHANA UNLIMITED!**" all of the expanded Team Ohana called out with enthusiasm.

Gus placed out his Ohana Communicator and immediately, two balls of energy appeared. He wielded one of each in both of his hands before charging at the yellow Ashori Assassin, throwing one at her while forming his bludgeon from his Ohana Communicator. The yellow Ashori Assassin leapt over the ball before it rebounded back towards her. She unsheathed a Katana and struck down at Gus with it, which he managed to block before the ball came back and hit her. Gus leapt over the yellow Ashori assassin and attempted to throw his other ball at her, but the yellow assassin chuckled and used the ball that hit her to throw back at Gus, knocking him to the ground. Gus got back up soon afterwards and looked to the yellow Ashori Assassin, narrowing his eyes at her dangerously.

Mikey swung his fists at the green Ashori, but the green assassin chuckled and backflipped away from his hits, or dodged them altogether. Mikey growled and twirled around before successfully landing a punch on the Green Ashori Assassin, knocking her back. The Green Ashori felt her cheek and growled quietly before taking out her Mace and swinging it at Mikey. Mikey gasped and formed a shield from his Ohana Communicator, blocking the attack. As he did, the Diggers came out from behind the Green Ashori Assassin and struck at her with their pickaxes and shovels, only for the weapons to break upon contact.

"_Oh, bad move, Diggers!_" the Green Ashori Assassin snarled before lashing out at the two Diggers.

"Stay away from them!" Mikey yelled as he threw his shield at the Green Ashori. "Your fight is with _me!_"

"_How scandalous_," the Green Ashori Assassin remarked as she turned back to Mikey. Immediately, Mikey's eyes widened. "_You just graduated from annoying to pest_."

"'Scandalous'?" Vince asked as he locked blades with the Blue Ashori Assassin. "The Ashleys! _They're_ the Ashori Assassins!"

"I _knew_ it!" Spinelli exclaimed as she and Gretchen kicked away the pink-armored Ashori. "It sorta hit me with the armor colors."

"_You always WERE trouble for us_," the pink Ashley Ashori Assassin remarked as she took out a crossbow. "_Now, WE rule, and YOU'RE schooled!_"

Gretchen formed her blade from her Ohana Communicator and deflected the laser arrows sent at her and Spinelli as the Pink Ashori Warrior shot at the two.

At the same time, Vince leapt over the blade of the blue Ashori Warrior. As soon as he landed, he formed his Ohana Communicator in Axe Mode and clashed with her before breaking off.

"Lady Nebula is tricking you!" Vince called out. "Whatever she promises, she won't deliver!"

"_She promised us greatness_," Ashley Q said as she readied her sword. "_The greatness to show you that we were ALWAYS on top whenever it comes to you!_"

TJ and Lady Nebula both locked blades with each other. TJ, upon hearing the news, gasped and brought Lady Nebula's blade down before avoiding an overhead slash. Both TJ and Lady Nebula spun around and clashed blades with each other once again at the side.

"You grabbed the Ashleys and turned them against us! Just like Bonnie and her Sisters!" TJ exclaimed as he and Lady Nebula stared each other down.

"_That's just the way karma works_," Lady Nebula spat. "_The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Or in this case, my warriors!_" she quipped before knocking TJ away.

TJ grunted as he regained himself with Maureen's help.

"All this just to take down our Ohana?" TJ asked as he readied his sword. "You're not just evil… you're insane!"

"_Please, you're making me blush_." Lady Nebula remarked before placing her sword in her left hand. She extended her right hand out to TJ and sent dark energy blasts at him, causing TJ to gasp and get both himself and Maureen out of the way before they could get hit.

"That's some dark power!" Randall exclaimed as he peered out from behind a mailbox, which was also destroyed by Lady Nebula's blasts.

"We _really_ need to get ourselves those reinforcements!" TJ exclaimed as he looked to Maureen. "Miss Finster, with all due respect, I suggest you evacuate the school and get you and the students there somewhere safe."

"Don't worry," a familiar voice said, causing TJ to turn around, seeing a boy with a blue business suit, black glasses, brown hair, pale skin, a striped tie, tan jeans and black shoes appear with six other adults, which were led by a lanky man with a baseball cap. "It's all taken care of."

"Everyone, clear the area!" the man who resembled TJ yelled to the students as a man with a black suit, black hair with a white streak on it, and eight teens, helped the Elementary Students get to where Interpol and Global Justice Transports were landing.

"Menlo?" TJ asked. "And Lawson?"

"Just passing by, and we heard everything," Lawson said as he took out a baseball bat. "Third Street belongs to the original gangs. No one, not even some intergalactic terrorist, is gonna take that away from us."

"Times have changed, TJ," Butch, the man with the white streak of hair, said. "You, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus have been the best part of our lives while at Third Street Elementary. This is _our_ city, and together, as what you call an Ohana, we'll defend it… together."

"_How touching_," Lady Nebula said as she held her hand out. "_But sadly, it makes me want to hurl. Goodbye, TJ. Your friends are coming next_."

TJ stood ready as Lady Nebula sent her dark energy blasts towards him and Maureen. As he formed the energy barrier, Maureen suddenly leapt high into the air and landed back down, landing a dropkick on Lady Nebula.

"TJ! Get her now! While she's still down!" Maureen called out.

"Yes, Finster!" TJ called back as he placed his Ohana Communicator into blaster mode. As soon as his blaster was fully loaded, he opened fire on Lady Nebula, knocking her back into a building.

"TJ! The transmission came through!" Agent Cobra Bubbles called out as he, Mayor Bob and the Pale Men ran towards the scene.

"Lilo replied, and she and the rest of Team Ohana are on their way!" Knarf called out with a smile on his face.

"Gondor Primulon!" TJ chanted before his Ohana Communicator suddenly beeped. Soon, the Battlesuit he was donning came off of him, leaving him in his original clothing like he was before.

"_Looks like you've run out of surprises_," Lady Nebula said as she walked towards TJ. Maureen took notice of this and sent several punches towards her, only for Lady Nebula to use her sword to block all of the punches before getting a kick to the face. She growled and knocked Maureen to the side before the rest of the former Third Street Kids leapt down and aimed their weapons at Lady Nebula, only for her to suddenly dash towards TJ and place her sword at his neck. "_It's over. Don't bother fighting back_."

All of a sudden, a dragon roar was heard in the air. Everyone looked up as Jake flew in and tossed Stitch towards Lady Nebula, knocking her away in ball form. Lady Nebula grunted as she was pushed back before Yuna and Penny leapt in, blasting down at Lady Nebula. This time, Lady Nebula was caught off-guard and shielded herself with her arm before seeing Kim jump at her and send a punch to her chest, forcing her back.

"Took you long enough!" TJ exclaimed as Yuna, Stitch, Jake, Kim and Penny all got into fighting stances while Spinelli, Vince. Gretchen, Gus and Mikey fell back and joined up with TJ again.

"We just got the transmission," Lilo said, walking through the crowd. Everyone parted ways as Lilo came in, armed with her Ohana Communicator Sword. "But now that we're here, we can finally _settle_ things, Lady Nebula!"

"_I couldn't agree more, Lilo_," Lady Nebula spat as the Ashori Assassins leapt back to her and got into fighting stances. "_You're no match for me_."

"New Assassins, huh?" Jake asked as he looked towards the Ashori. Kim, Penny and TJ came to his side as Jake turned his attention to Lilo, Yuna and Stitch. "You guys take on Lady Nebula," he ordered. "We've got these girls."

"_Don't make me laugh_," Lady Nebula remarked as she raised up her left hand. "_I ALWAYS come prepared_." She quipped before snapping her fingers.

Gantu, the Huntsman, Greyhound Gore, Naleke, Artemisea and Ryukiendo all appeared from a portal, all armed and ready to take on Team Ohana.

"Take this," Kim said as she handed her Ohana Communicator in Sword Mode to Lilo. "I won't need a weapon for this."

"I'll take this to the next level," Lilo said as she placed her Ohana Communicator out in front of her. "Battle… Suit… On!" she called out as she dialed 435. Immediately, the Battlesuit came onto her body as she, Yuna and Stitch all stood ready to take on Lady Nebula.

"_Take them!_" Lady Nebula ordered. "_Lilo, Yuna, and that blue freak are mine!_"

"Ohana Attack!" Stitch yelled as Team Ohana, the Third Street Gang, and the former Third Street Students ran in and charged at Lady Nebula and her forces.

"Ohana Saber!" TJ called out as he leapt towards the leader of the Ashori, slashing at several plasma blasts that were coming his way. As soon as he landed, the Pink Ashori shot laser arrows at him, but TJ slashed them all apart before slamming his sword onto her crossbow. The Pink Ashori held her ground against TJ before forcing him off.

"_You'll pay for that, dweeb!_" Ashley A called out as she held her crossbow out to the side, forming it into a sword. She twirled it around and charged at TJ, who charged back at her before the two clashed blades with each other. Both TJ and Ashley A tried to gain momentum over one another, but the two found themselves at equal strength and forced each other off. The two formed their firearms once again and opened fire on one another, creating several large explosions.

Kim landed a bicycle kick on the Yellow Ashori. As Ashley B attempted to hold off against Kim Possible, Kim twirled around and sent a left hook at her, only for the Yellow Ashori Warrior to block her attack. Kim sent a right hook at the Yellow Ashori before following through with a series of rapid punches. Ashley B found herself being forced back as Kim pressed on with her onslaught. Finally, the Yellow Ashori managed to throw Kim off and kick her away, only for Kim to shield herself with her arms and land back a couple of feet away, safely back on the ground. She got into her fighting stance once again and let out the cable from her PDA Kimmunicator and her Hairdryer Grappling Hook. She spun them both around and charged at the Yellow Ashori Warrior, lashing both of her whips at her. The Yellow Ashori was forced back once again, and once her guard was down, Kim leapt in and performed a corkscrew kick on her, knocking Ashley B backwards.

Penny leapt over the attacks coming from Ashley T, the Green Ashori Warrior, and readied her Ohana Communicator in sickle mode. She swung at the Green Ashori and forced her back. Ashley T growled before letting out a chuckle and forming a blade from her arm. The two charged at each other and clashed blades, with Penny being forced back. Penny Proud did her best to fend off against the attacks from the Ashori in green, but was grabbed by her left arm and soon found herself pinned against the fence of the Third Street Elementary School.

"_You were a FOOL to think you could match MY abilities!_" the Green Ashori taunted as she aimed her blade at Penny's neck.

"Takes one to _know_ one!" Penny spat back, bringing her arm down and knocking Ashley T down. As the Green Ashori tried to regain herself, Penny slashed her sickle down at her, getting her to fall flat onto the ground. However, the Green Ashori Warrior spun on the ground and got back up, slashing back at Penny.

"I've got plenty more where _that_ came from!" Penny exclaimed before placing her Ohana Communicator into blaster mode. She immediately opened fire on the Green Ashori, causing her to yell in pain before being thrown back.

Jake flew around, lashing his tail at Ashley Q, as she attacked him with her wrecking ball. The Blue Ashori pressed on with her kickball attack and tried to knock Jake out of the sky, but Jake kept countering her attacks with his tail. He stopped spinning around and breathed fire at the Ashori in Blue, who tossed her wrecking ball back in response. However, as much as Jake breathed fire down on Ashley Q, the Blue Ashori's wrecking ball burst through his flames, causing Jake to fly to the ground to get out of the way.

"_Dragon Down!_" the Blue Ashori Warrior quipped as she walked towards Jake, dragging her wrecking ball along the ground as she did so.

"Hey! El Diablo!" Jake called out. "Up for a game?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Gus called out as he grabbed the ball of the Blue Ashori.

"_What?!_" Ashley Q exclaimed as she looked to Gus.

Gus spun around the ball and tossed it right at the Blue Ashori Warrior, causing her to falter.

"Flame on!" Jake called out, breathing multiple balls of fire into the air.

Gus landed on the ground and leapt back up again, punching each of the fire balls towards the Blue Ashori Warrior as she struck back with her wrecking ball. However, unlike Jake, Gus was much harder to counter. While Gus took on the Blue Ashori's kickball tactics with his dodge ball mastery, Jake flew in and breathed the largest amount of fire he could muster up and let it out on Ashley Q, causing her to be engulfed in the flames of Jake and Gus together.

"Bring it on!" Spinelli called out as Naleke charged towards her with her scythe.

"_You'll eat those words, Spinelli!_" Naleke exclaimed as she stabbed her scythe towards Ashley Spinelli.

Spinelli formed her sword from her Ohana Communicator and parried off every attack Naleke sent at her with her scythe. The two stood on even grounds as they clashed blades as Gretchen took on the Huntsman and Ryukiendo with her own Ohana Communicator placed in Bō Staff Mode.

Gretchen blocked a side attack from the Huntsman and knocked him away before turning around just in time to hold her staff up in defense from a downwards slash from a recovered Green Ashori before literally swatting her away. As she did, the sword assassin, Ryukiendo, charged at Gretchen and swung at her chest, but Gretchen tucked it in and placed her Bō Staff up, trying to fend off against Ryukiendo. The two attempted to keep their momentum before Gretchen eventually and intentionally broke off, stabbing her staff into Ryukiendo's chest, causing her to groan in pain before teleporting away.

The Huntsman joined in with Naleke to try and stab away at Spinelli, but using her sword, Ashley Spinelli managed to hold them both off at the same time. She formed her blaster and shot the two away just as Greyhound Gore ran in to try and gore her, but Ashley leapt into the air and kicked Greyhound Gore away. As she watched Greyhound Gore slowly recover, she felt someone watching her. She turned around and looked to see Ryukiendo preparing to bring her sword down onto her, but she held up her blade just in time before Vince leapt in and kicked her away.

"You're mine!" Vince called out as he readied his Ohana Communicator Sword.

Ryukiendo chuckled and held her sword out to Vince before the two charged at each other. Vince placed his blade up in defense, blocking two executive strikes from Ryukiendo before striking back at her. The two clashed blades fiercely, with Vince seeming to gain the upper hand before Ryukiendo started to attack faster. Vince's eyes widened before he found himself backing away, parrying off as many attacks as he could. He was soon swatted onto the ground, where Ryukiendo nearly stabbed him in the face. Vince managed to get to the side before getting back up and striking back at Ryukiendo, the two locking blades once again.

"Take _this_, if you can." Gantu said to himself as he shot straight at Vince.

Vince, Spinelli and Ryukiendo continued to clash blades with each other. Vince suddenly took notice of the surprise blast and grabbed Spinelli, forcing both of them to duck from the attack. Ryukiendo growled and reflected the blast back at Gantu, who ducked to avoid getting shot as well.

"You're going _down!_" Mikey called out as he used his Ohana Communicator in Dagger Mode to deflect arrows coming from Artemisea. After redirecting one of the arrows right back at the archer, Naleke dashed towards Mikey and brought her bow down onto him, but Mikey grabbed her hand firmly and karate-flipped her over. "Take _that_, you scoundrel!" he exclaimed before running off to fight against the rest of Lady Nebula's forces.

"Gantu, was it?" Maureen asked as she got into a fighting stance.

Gantu turned to see Maureen. He let out a soft chuckle.

"I've lost to one Earth Lady before," Gantu said. "I'm not about to lose to another."

Maureen ran up to Gantu and sent several punches at him, to which Gantu did the same. The two met in midair and started punching at each other in a frenzy while also trying to defend themselves at the same time. As soon as they landed, Maureen Finster picked up a fallen sword from one of the Ashori while Gantu whipped his blaster, converting it into a sword hilt as a blade came out from it at the same time.

Maureen and Gantu charged at each other, with Gantu attacking Maureen first. Maureen blocked Gantu's attack with the sword she stole and broke off before slashing back at Gantu. Gantu held his blade low to counter against Maureen Finster before Maureen leapt into the air and struck at Gantu. Gantu brought his blade up and blocked all of her attacks she sent before punching her to the ground. Maureen Finster managed to regain herself and hold up her sword just as Gantu brought his own down onto her.

"You get away!" Mikey called out as he tackled Gantu to the side, saving Maureen from him.

"If it isn't one of the little brats who backed away from me," Gantu said as he stared at Mikey as the two locked fists with each other. The two looked to the sides to see if anyone was paying attention to what they were saying. When the coast was clear, the two turned back to each other. "Make this look good!" the giant alien whispered to Mikey afterwards.

"Your secret's safe with us," Mikey said before jumping towards Gantu and kicking him into a building. "You don't scare me, Gantu!" he yelled out afterwards.

Lady Nebula looked around to her forces as Team Ohana continued to take them on. As she did, Stitch curled himself into ball form and rolled at Lady Nebula, only for her to knock him away with her sword. Yuna caught Stitch just in time before she flipped through the air and struck down at her with her Ohana Saber. Lady Nebula held Yuna's blade in her left hand before Lilo ran in and slashed down at her, forcing Lady Nebula to hold up her sword in defense.

"_Do you know who you're up against?_" Lady Nebula demanded.

"Do _you?!_" Lilo yelled back before breaking off with Lady Nebula. As Lady Nebula was trying to regain herself, Lilo slashed at her left hand, freeing Yuna's blade. Yuna and Lady Nebula clashed high and low with one another before the armored terrorist looked back to Lilo and slammed her blade against her.

"_You're going DOWN!_" Lady Nebula called out as she broke off and performed a series of swift slashes with her sword.

Lilo blocked all of Lady Nebula's attacks with both of her Ohana Sabers. However, the one that Kim leant to her was knocked out of her hand, causing Lilo to go back onto the offensive. Both she and Lady Nebula continued to strike at each other before Yuna leapt and kicked her in the head. Lady Nebula managed to withstand this before spinning around and bringing her blade down onto Lilo once again. Lilo countered back by performing an upwards slash towards Lady Nebula, throwing her off.

Lady Nebula growled and formed dark energy from her hands, preparing to fire upon Lilo. However, the sound of Tantalog screaming caught her attention before she could get the chance to attack Lilo Pelekai.

"Spubata Ikata!" Stitch called out as he charged rapidly at Lady Nebula, slamming his blade down onto her.

Lady Nebula kicked away Stitch's blade just as Yuna twirled around and struck at her once again. Yuna forced Lady Nebula back with her Ohana Saber in a reverse-grip as Lady Nebula tried her best to fend off against her. Yuna punched Lady Nebula away just as Lilo spun around and struck at her again.

Lady Nebula looked to Lilo and growled before slashing back at her with her own sword. The two passed each other as they struck with their blades before turning around, with Lady Nebula stabbing her sword at Lilo. Lilo placed her sword up in defense and slashed at Lady Nebula in the chest. Lady Nebula growled and ran towards Lilo, to which Lilo replied back by running at her as well. Stitch and Yuna joined in as well as the four leapt into the air, clashing blades with each other hard before landing back on the ground, all four sweating from their intense battle.

"_You fight well_," Lady Nebula mused, letting out a small, sarcastic chuckle. "_I must say, I'm impressed_."

"You're not too bad your_self!_" Lilo called out as she and Lady Nebula charged at each other once again.

Lady Nebula snarled and sent more dark energy towards Lilo, but Lilo picked up her fallen Ohana Communicator and formed a shield from it, defending herself from the attacks. As she was keeping her shield up, Yuna leapt over her and opened fire on Lady Nebula with her Ohana Communicator placed in blaster mode. As Lady Nebula deflected the shots, Lilo tossed Stitch towards her, causing Lady Nebula to stumble back before Lilo used her secondary Ohana Communicator in Boomerang Mode, throwing it at Lady Nebula and pinning her against a wall.

"No more surprises." Lilo said sternly as she aimed her Ohana Saber at Lady Nebula.

"_So it seems_…" Lady Nebula mused as she found she could not get free.

"I'm getting tired of all this mystery," Lilo said as she narrowed her eyes at Lady Nebula. "Why don't you just tell me what it is you have against me?"

"_Does the name _'_Myrtle Edmunds_' _ring a bell to you?_" Lady Nebula quibbled.

Lilo gasped and started to think back. She remembered the picture of her Ohana that was taken after the Leroy Army was defeated, as well as when Myrtle was selected to go to the Moon, the event in which Lilo was there to cheer her on, and the newspaper headline of Myrtle having gone missing.

"Myrtle?" Lilo asked as she looked up.

Much to Lilo's surprise, Lady Nebula had gotten free, and was already a few feet in front of Lilo. Lilo gasped and swung her sword upwards towards Lady Nebula's helmet, causing a part of the front to fall off. Lilo, Yuna, and Stitch looked back up again and this time, everyone, including the rest of Team Ohana, looked in surprise to see under the mask revealed pale-white skin with purple eyes and a bit of orange hair at the side of the head.

"_Hello, Weirdlo_." Myrtle/Lady Nebula said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Myrtle?!" Lilo exclaimed once again.

"Your childhood enemy?!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Naga Takabah!" Stitch exclaimed.

"She's alive!" Kim exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Penny exclaimed.

"How can this be?" TJ asked with bewilderment.

"It's her!" Jake exclaimed.

"But you were lost!" Lilo exclaimed as she stepped back to try and take everything in. "You went missing, and NASA reported you dead!"

"If that's Myrtle…" Yuna said before picking up the Ohana Boomerang that pinned Myrtle to the wall. She threw it at Naleke, Artemisea and Ryukiendo, causing their masks to partially fall off too. "Then Naleke is Elena, Artemisea is Teresa, and Ryukiendo is Yuki."

"_How very perceptive_," Lady Nebula spat as she slammed her blade against Lilo's Ohana Saber. "_But it changes nothing!_"

"Wanna bet?!" Rose called out as she, Ron, LaCienega, Cobra Bubbles and Lao Shi came in, followed by the rest of the Ohana Unlimited.

Victoria stepped up in surprise upon seeing who Lady Nebula was, as did Nani, David, Keoni and Ani. "Myrtle Edmunds?" she asked. "You were dead!"

"How are you alive, and why are you Lady Nebula?!" Lilo demanded as she threw Myrtle off of her while Elena, Teresa and Yuki came to her side. "The last time I checked, you were reported MIA on the NASA Mission to the Moon."

"_I made a discovery on that Moon_," Myrtle said as she regained herself. "_After six hours on my own, I found the remains of an Experiment Freak of yours, crashed with your Galactic Federation by a comet. Despite my hatred for you, I still considered you part of an Ohana, and tried to use what I learned from you in order to get on the good side of that Experiment just as I did with Gigi. Unfortunately… that all went wrong_…"

_**Eight years ago**_…

_That Experiment was a dangerous one. One that despised all meanings of Ohana. In its rage, it attacked me, and we were both sent into the comet. That's where it happened. The comet fused me and the little guy. My DNA was unstable. I could feel raw power flowing through me. When the crew awoke, they took me for a monster_.

"_Dark End is free!_" one of the Galactic Federation Soldiers yelled. "_Take it down!_"

"_Don't come any closer!_" Myrtle called out as she held her hand out, unintentionally blasting everyone to smithereens.

_In my own self defense, I obliterated them all… with one hit. It was then that I realized that Ohana was my downfall, and to be rid of it, I must be rid of Ohana. I forged myself armor to keep my energy intact, and using the Nav Computer from the Ship, I was able to find a laboratory similar to that of your Uncle Jumba. As I traveled, I started to gain knowledge on all Experiments, everything that made you and your Ohana the way you always were. I almost made it to the lab… when Leroy and a cybernetic Stitch attacked me_.

"_I'll make you regret crossing my path_." Myrtle said as she formed a sword out from her Dark Energy.

_My powers matched theirs, but I found the positive side of my evolution… a power that could not be matched. From the asteroid we battled on, I created a Nebula… and destroyed a Star System. In the process, I could feel new energy pouring out… energy that made me stabilized. Leroy and Cyber were the first to become my followers, but I needed to have more, so I went to the Mistress of Dark End, Delia, and drained her dry of Alien Experiment knowledge. Her time as a genius had come to an end, but my reign had just begun. I gave myself a name that made all fear me. I had become… Lady Nebula_.

_I set up a base, but I needed followers other than the Experiments. The first three, Naleke, Artemisea, and Ryukiendo, were the first to become my new servants of evil. I turned them from humans to my Dark Stars with the Dark Powers of the Cosmos in the Nebula I had created. Using that same power, I went back and recruited more loyal followers. I collected knowledge of the Ohana you had created, and formed myself an army out of the enemies of Team Possible, the Proud Family, the Third Street Gang, and Jake Long. I even created myself a cybernetic killer dog based off of Gigi's powers, and I had only one goal: to DESTROY all Ohana!_

_**Present**_…

"Oh, man…" Lilo said as everyone stood in shock. "Myrtle!"

Myrtle grinned under her helmet and held out her sword once again, charging at Lilo, Stitch and Yuna.

"_Myrtle Edmonds was weak!_" Lady Nebula snarled as she and Lilo clashed with each other once again, only this time, with Lilo strongly on the defense. "_My name… is… Lady… Nebula!_"

"We can help you!" Yuna said as she, Lilo and Stitch pressed their blades against Lady Nebula's sword. "You can go back to the way you were! There's no need to do this!"

"_I was granted life, life that Ohana stole from me_," Lady Nebula remarked as she pressed against the blades of Lilo, Stitch and Yuna. "_And now, for making the Ohana, you will repay it with your OWN!_" she exclaimed before breaking off with the three.

Lilo snared and held out her Ohana Saber to block a wild attack from Lady Nebula before Yuna held up her own Ohana Saber to defend Lilo from an overhead strike. Stitch charged in and attacked with two Ohana Communicator Sabers, all attacks he sent of which were dodged by Myrtle before Lady Nebula struck back at them high and low, to which the three countered with ease.

"Don't do this, Myrtle!" Lilo called out as Gantu looked on in surprise. "You're Ohana! Ohana is _not_ evil! Revenge is never the answer!"

"_It is the ONLY thing that is giving me hope!_" Lady Nebula yelled in rage, enunciating each word as she struck at Lilo, Stitch and Yuna, knocking them back with each hit she made before kicking Lilo away, causing all of Team Ohana to gasp as they were sent back. "_Now, revenge is mine!_"

"Not while the Ohana still stands!" Lilo yelled as she charged towards Lady Nebula.

"_Pathetic!_" Lady Nebula called out as she fired Dark Energy Blasts from her sword at Lilo.

Lilo yelled and deflected the blasts to the side as she charged towards Lady Nebula. She leapt into the air and landed a dropkick on her before slashing her across the chest, sending her towards the fence of Third Street Elementary, where the entire Ohana Unlimited Army was surrounding her, as well as the former Third Street Kids.

"Give it up, Lady Nebula!" Lilo called out, panting at the same time.

"_**NEVER!**_" Lady Nebula yelled.

"I hate to do this to you, Myrtle," Lilo said as her Battlesuit glowed with her Ohana Saber. "Ohana Ultimate Power!" she called out, forming an Energy Orb in front of her as she circled her Ohana Saber around in front of her body. "Full Power!" she yelled one more time before slashing an "X" at Lady Nebula, as well as Naleke, Artemisea and Ryukiendo.

Lady Nebula held out her hand to try and cancel out Lilo's special move, but the Orb engulfed her and her top three Assassins. The four yelled in pain as energy surged through them before Stitch charged in and slammed against them, knocking all four backwards, all of their armor surging.

"Had enough?!" Lilo called out just as the Battlesuit faded away. "You still think the Ohana is weak?! Look all around you! Look at how many friends and families are willing to take you down… to defend the Ohana we stand for!"

Lady Nebula got back up, as did Elena, Teresa and Yuki.

"My lady!" the Huntsman exclaimed as he, Gantu, Greyhound Gore and the Ashori all ran over.

"_You've won this battle, but once I find out where you're operating, I will tear apart your precious Ohana, the curse of my life, from head… to __**TOE!**_" Lady Nebula yelled as she slashed at the ground in front of her, creating a smokescreen.

"Fire!" Cobra Bubbles ordered.

Everyone fired upon Lady Nebula and her forces, but when the smoke cleared, they were all gone.

"Myrtle…" Lilo said to herself as she clenched her fist. "Oh, man!"

Kim, Penny, TJ and Jake walked over while Stitch and Yuna held onto Lilo's hands.

"It wasn't your fault," Kim said. "Your friend is still there. We promise to help you find a way to get her back."

"Yeah," Jake said. "Don't think of Myrtle like Brad. Both of them have a shot at redemption, but it just takes time. Don't worry, we'll get them back and let them see the light."

Lilo sighed and turned back to the rest of her friends as they went to calm her down.

"Thanks, guys," Lilo said. "But to be honest, a part of me knew the truth… but the rest of me didn't want to accept it."

"Truth can be misinterpreted," TJ said. "Just like how Myrtle is viewing Ohana."

"We'll do anything to bring her back… together." Penny said with a smile on her face.

"Together… as an Ohana." Yuna added on.

"Ohana means 'Family…" Stitch started out.

Lilo nodded as she looked up. "And Family never gives up on each other," she finished up. "Team Ohana, we're going to take Lady Nebula down and get Myrtle back."

"**YEAH!**" everyone cheered.

"Here we come, Lady Nebula," Lilo said to herself. "You're gonna see just what the Ohana is made of."

"Ichariba Ohana, Lady Nebula," Stitch said. "Come and get us."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, what did you think of this brand-new Chapter? I hope you enjoyed the big reveal and the start of a new Arc for the Story. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. I'll try not to let it happen again. If anyone had the right suspicions about who Lady Nebula was, speak up in the Reviews. You wanna know more? Follow this Story to find out. I'll have a brand-new Chapter out later on. Please review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you all soon!


End file.
